Tok'ra szerelem
by KarenBrighton
Summary: A történetünk akkor kezdődik, mikor is a tok'rák a Risa rendszerbeli támadás után az Alfa bázisra menekülnek, és végigkíséri az eredeti történetet, egészen addig, míg le nem győzzük az Ori jelentette fenyegetést. Eközben a sok bonyodalom mellett Sam rájön, hogy többet érez Malek iránt, mint amennyit emberként egy tok'ra iránt érezhetne, és gyanítja, hogy Malek is így van ezzel.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Carter őrnagyban még ott tombolt az elmúlt napok feszültsége, mikor az Alfa-bázis szélére menekült, hogy egy kicsit egyedül lehessen. Szüksége volt egy pár perc magányra, hogy összeszedje magát és a gondolatait az elmúlt napok zűrzavara után. Már az első pillanatban érezte, hogy nem lesz jó vége annak, hogy egy táborban legyen egy rakás lázadó jaffa, én néhány menekült tok'ra, akik amúgy is feszültek a bázisukat ért támadás, a társaik halála és a gyors evakuálás miatt.

Már ez is épp elegendő lett volna egy természeti kataklizma előidézéséhez, az ashrak felbukkanása végképp nem hiányzott nekik. Megszenvedték, hogy el tudják kapni. Sam nem volt gyáva, de egyszerűen utált olyan ellenséggel harcolni, amit nem lát, márpedig ennek az ashraknak az volt az erőssége. Ez mindig is egyenlőtlenné tette a harcot, ami bosszantotta a nőt. Ennek ellenére győztek. És amin a legjobban csodálkozott, a megpróbáltatás némi békét hozott a jaffák és tok'rák között. Még ha csak időlegesen is. Ennek örült. És annak is, hogy a táborban egy kissé könnyebb volt a légkör, mint az elmúlt napokban.

Egy kidőlt fa törzsére telepedett, miközben a szemét a táboron nyugtatta. Az Alfa-bázis élte a mindennapi életét, a jaffák gyakoroltak, a tok'rák egymás között beszélgettek, szervezték az új bázisuk létrehozását.

Egy kis idővel később nem messze tőle egy másik alakot látott az erdő fele sétálni, egy tok'rát. Úgy tűnik, másnak is szüksége van arra, hogy kicsit lehiggadjon, gondolta magában, aztán felismerte Maleket. Tudta, hogy a tok'rát erősen megviselték a történtek, és Bra'tac szentbeszéde csak tett még egy lapáttal a rossz kedvére. Még akkor is, ha végül megbékültek, és Bra'tac elfogadta Malek bocsánatkérését. Sam tisztában volt vele, hogy a tok'rának komoly bűntudata van amiatt, ami történt, még ha ezt a világ minden kincséért se vallotta volna be. Tűnődve nézett utána, ahogy a férfi eltűnt a fák között.

Furcsa, érdekesen kettős érzései voltak Malekkel kapcsolatban már az első pillanatban is. Szigorú, határozott egyéniségnek tűnt, megfűszerezve a tok'rák szokásos arroganciájával, és kissé túlméretezett önérzetével, de mégis olyannak, aki bármikor kiáll az embereiért, és bármire képes értük. De a komoly szigorúsága mögött Sam valamiféle szomorúságot is érzett, amit nem igazán tudott hova tenni. Sok tok'rában érezte az évszázadok súlyát, mindannak a szörnyűségnek a terhét, amit az idők folyamán átéltek, de Malek leplezett érzései mögött ennél többet sejtett. Valami személyesebbet. Ez kíváncsivá tette, és egy idő után már nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, így a férfi után indult.

Jó tíz perc elteltével talált a tok'rára, aki a földön ült, és a hátát egy öreg fa törzsének támasztotta. Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy még Sam közeledtére sem nézett fel, csak amikor a nő megállt közvetlenül mellette.

- Carter őrnagy - nézett fel rá gyanakodva. - Valami gond van?

- Nem, csak… láttam, hogy erre tart… Csatlakozhatok?

- Jelenleg nem vagyok túl jó társaság, őrnagy - nézett maga elé üveges szemekkel Malek, és Sam érezte benne a szokásos elzárkózást, ami még egy átlagos tok'ráénál is erősebb volt, de nem akarta ilyen könnyen feladni. Kíváncsi volt, mi rejtőzik a szúrós külső alatt.

- Tudom. Nehéz napokon vagyunk túl - telepedett le végül Malekkel szemben. - Mindannyiunkat megviselték a történtek… de magát különösen.

- Hibáztam - ismerte be kelletlenül Malek. - Gyáva voltam… Egy ember kis híján meghalt miattam. Meghalhatott volna.

- Bra'tac jól van.

- Csak a szimbiótának köszönheti… én nem tettem semmit… csak végignéztem, ahogy az ashrak elhurcolja… Ő megmentette az életemet, én pedig csak álltam és néztem, ahogy…

- Bra'tac nem haragszik magára. És különben is, nem tehetett semmit. Egy láthatatlan ellenséggel nem lehet küzdeni. Ha megpróbált volna rálőni, lehet, hogy Bratacot találta volna el - próbálta mérsékelni a tok'ra bűntudatát Sam. - Gondoljon inkább arra, hogy maga segített nekem átalakítani a naquadah reaktort, Bra'tac csak így tudott végezni az ashrakkal. Maga segített, és Selmak. Egyedül nem lettem volna kész időben. Sőt, az ötlet is a magáé volt, hogy egyáltalán hogyan tehetjük láthatóvá.

- Ettől nekem most nem könnyebb - sóhajtott Malek, aztán megpróbálta újra magára erőltetni a megszokott, szigorú közömbösségét. - Tehetek valamit önért, őrnagy?

- Csak… én csak beszélgetni szerettem volna egy kicsit - próbálkozott tovább a nő.

- Nem hinném, hogy egy tok'ra társaságára vágyik - sandított rá Malek.

- Semmi bajom a tok'rákkal - tiltakozott Sam. - Tudja jól, hogy az apám is tok'ra.

- Igen, tudom - húzta el a száját Malek. - Selmak a barátom. Jól ismerem őt… és Jacobot is - ismerte be végül. Szeretett volna egy kicsit egyedül maradni az önmarcangoló gondolataival, hogy helyre tehesse önmagában az elmúlt nap történéseit, de érdekes módom az őrnagy jelenléte nem bosszantotta annyira, mint várta. - Miről szeretne beszélgetni, őrnagy?

- Csak… kérdezhetek valamit? Nem biztos, hogy meg kéne kérdeznem… ha nem akar… nem kell válaszolnia.

- Próbálja meg - vont vállat Malek.

- Malek… mondja… maga tok'rának született? - kérdezte óvatosan Sam. Malek szeme egy pillanatra vészesen összeszűkült, Sam már-már számított egy indulatos kifakadásra, olyasmire, amiben az elmúlt két napban többször is részük lehetett, de a pillanat elmúlt, és Malek visszanyerte az önuralmát.

- Igen - válaszolt végül. - Miért? Nem nézi ki belőlem?- kérdezte egy csipetnyi sértett önérzettel, de Sam megítélése szerint sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna.

- Nem erről van szó… - mentegetőzött a nő. - Csak… furcsa…

- Micsoda? - sandított rá Malek.

- Az, hogy… tudja, több tok'rával is volt már lehetőségem hosszasabban beszélgetni… Selmakkal, Martouffal, Aldwinnal, Renallal, Anisszel, vagy akár Garshaw-val… és mindegyiküknél beszéltem… ha csak pár szót is… a gazdatesttel. De maga…

- Mindig én irányítok - bólintott rá beismerően a tok'ra. - Mindennek megvan az oka, Carter őrnagy… és ez nem feltétlenül az, hogy goa'uld módra elnyomom a gazdatestem tudatát. Nem vagyok goa'uld, és sosem tennék ilyet - tiltakozott keményen Malek.

- Tudom… csak…

- Kíváncsi, hogy miért? Pedig már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy azért jött, hogy felvidítson - vett egy nagy levegőt Malek. A hangja inkább lemondó volt, de azért volt benne egy egészen kis cinizmus.

- Nem kell elmondania, ha nem akarja - visszakozott Sam.

- Igen, és maga elkönyvel goa'uldnak.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- Elég rossz pillanatomat kapta el ezzel a kérdéssel, őrnagy - vetett egy pillantást Malek a nőre.

- Sajnálom - hajtotta le a fejét Sam. - Én nem akartam… mondtam, hogy nem kell…

- Lorannak hívják - szakította félbe a mentegetőzést Malek. - Egy olyan világról származik, ami valaha Apophis uralma alatt állt, de aztán hosszú időre, nemzedékekre elfeledkezett róla. Olyan hosszú ideig, hogy az emberek már szinte csak legendának… mesének hitték a kegyetlen istenek létezését. A szófogadatlan gyerekeket ijesztgették vele. Lorannak is sokszor mondta az anyja, hogy elviszik a gonosz istenek, ha nem teszi azt, amit mondanak neki. Egészen addig, míg fel nem bukkantak újra. Úgy negyven évvel ezelőtt egy nap Apophis váratlanul visszatért. Egy flotta sikló és több tucat jaffa kíséretében - mesélte Malek, miközben egy undorodó pillantást vetett a tábor felé, mintha ugyanazok a jaffák lennének most itt. - A jaffák lerohanták a falut, nem ismertek kegyelmet. Szinte mindenkit lemészároltak. Loran családját a szeme láttára irtották ki. Az anyját és a lánytestvéreit azért, mert a nőknek nem sok hasznát veszik a kényszermunkán, az apját pedig azért, mert megpróbálta védeni a családját.

- Istenem - sóhajtott fájdalmasan Sam. Összeszorult a szíve, ahogy látta a tok'ra szemében a szomorúságot és a fájdalmat.

- Loran tizennégy éves volt ekkor. Ez az a kor, amikor már elég idős ahhoz, hogy felfogja, mi történik… felfogja a veszteséget… a kegyetlenséget… a fájdalmat… de még nem elég idős ahhoz, hogy tehessen bármit is ellene. Tébolyító ellentmondás.

- Mi történt vele?

- Lorant és a falu munkaképes férfijait elhurcolták egy naqadah bányába rabszolgának.

- Hogy bírta ki olyan fiatalon?

- Nehezen - sóhajtott Malek. - A munka kemény volt, a körülmények embertelenek. Éjszakánként rémálmok gyötörték, újra és újra látta a szüleit meghalni minden egyes nap. Ha néha elmaradtak a rémálmok, az csak azért volt, mert a fáradtságtól esténként öntudatlanságba zuhant. Teljesen magába fordult, és csak rontott a helyzeten, hogy a falubelijei lassan mind meghaltak… Mindenki, akit ismert. Nem bírták a kemény munkát, a nélkülözést és a büntetéseket. Aki nem teljesített úgy, ahogy elvárták, megkínozták. Aztán, ha a kínzásoktól kimerülve, összetörve újfent nem teljesített, halálra kínozták. Egy idősebb férfi tartott ki legtovább, ő sokáig tartotta a lelket Loranban, de végül ő is belehalt a kínzásokba, és Loran egyedül maradt. Loran testileg erős… már akkor keménykötésű, izmos fiú volt… jól bírta a munkát, így nem túl sokszor kínozták meg… de az amúgy is sérült lelke nehezen viselte mindazt, amit végig kellett néznie nap mint nap. Végül megtanulta, hogy ne engedjen közel magához senkit, hogy ne fájjon olyan nagyon a haláluk. Teljesen magába zárkózott, alig beszélt valakivel néhány szót. Erős falakat épített maga köré, hogy képes legyen megvédeni magát, a fájdalomtól.

- Meddig kellett ezt elviselnie? - kérdezte könnyes szemmel Sam.

- Tizenegy évig - válaszolt Malek. - Akkor egy tok'rának sikerült beépülnie Apophis helyi vezetőségébe, és jó néhány embert megmentenie.

- Így lett Loran a maga gazdateste.

- Igen. Loran lehetőséget látott arra, hogy megbosszulja a szülei halálát. Megragadta a lehetőséget, és azóta is együtt harcolunk a goa'uld ellen. Bár úgy vélem, akármennyit is teszünk az ügyünkért… nem érzi majd elegendőnek…

- A bosszú nem segít, Malek - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Nem változtat semmin, ami megtörtént, és a holtakat sem hozza vissza.

- Mondja meg ezt egy gyereknek, aki könnyes szemmel áll a szülei holtteste fölött - kapta fel a fejét indulatosan a tok'ra. - A szíve mélyén Loran még ma is az a tizennégy éves fiú… minden éjjel visszaálmodná azt a napot, ha nem akadályoznám meg.

- Hát ezért olyan szomorú mindig - nézett fájó szívvel Sam Malekra. - Mert érzi mindazt, amit ő érez.

- Igen - ismerte be a tok'ra. Nem látszott az arcán, de azért kicsit meglepte, hogy valaki átlátott rajta. - Ezért is. És még sok minden másért.

- Ez így nagyon nehéz lehet.

- Nem - vett egy nagy levegőt Malek. - Egy a célunk. Harcolni a goa'uld ellen. Mindketten ezt akarjuk. És ezt is fogjuk tenni az utolsó leheletünkig. Ez kissé enyhíti a fájdalmat. A feladatok… néha elterelik a figyelmünket. Néha még az övét is.

- Sajnálom - szorította meg Malek karját Sam egy pillanatra.

- Maga mondta, őrnagy, hogy a múlton nem változtathatunk - tért vissza egy mély sóhajjal Malek a jelenbe. - És ideje, hogy visszatérjünk a táborba, mielőtt még az ezredes aggódni kezd magáért.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Sam, mert belátta, hogy kegyetlenség lenne tovább a másikra kényszeríteni az emlékek fájdalmát. Lassan felálltak, és elindultak visszafelé.

- Malek… - szólt bizonytalanul Sam a tok'ra után.

- Igen, őrnagy? - vetetett rá egy oldalpillantást a férfi.

- Köszönöm, hogy elmondta.

- Nem tudom, miért tettem - csóválta meg a fejét Malek. - Ezt a történetet nem sokan ismerik.

- Talán… mert egy kicsit könnyebb, ha beszélhet róla - mondta kedvesen Sam, de nem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogy Malek egy kicsit lehajtotta a fejét.

- Ne hibáztassa Maleket - szólalt meg ezúttal emberi hangon. A hangja halk volt, és kicsit félénk, szöges ellentétben állt Malek kemény határozottságával, amit a nő megszokott az elmúlt napokban.

- Loran? - nézett rá meglepődve Sam.

- Igen - bólintott rá a férfi. - Malek sokat segít nekem. Nélküle már megőrültem volna. Senkivel nem szabadna olyan dolgoknak történnie, amiket én átéltem. Ez olyan teher, amit egyedül nem bírnék elviselni.

- Szörnyen nehéz lehet.

- Malek távoltartja a képeket… az álmokat… így könnyebb… kapok tőlük levegőt. Ha nem tenné, a múltban élnék, és elsuhanna mellettem a jelen. De így együtt harcolunk a közös ellenség ellen. Segítjük egymást, ahogy tudjuk. Én akarom így. Ő tudja, mit kell tennünk. De még így is… mindig mindent megbeszélünk, semmit nem tesz a jóváhagyásom nélkül. Jó ez így. Malek vigyáz rám. Ő… igaz barát.

- Megértem - mosolygott rá halványan Sam.

- Hosszú ideje nem beszéltem már senkivel a társaimon kívül - vett egy mély lélegzetet Loran, és egy halvány mosollyal körülnézett.

- Akkor velem miért? - kérdezte kíváncsian a nő.

- Maga kedvesnek tűnik.

- Köszönöm - nevette el magát Sam. - És… megőrzöm a titkát.

- Köszönöm, Carter őrnagy!

- Hívjon Samanthának! Tudja mit? Mindketten hívjanak Samanthának!

Loran köszönetképpen még biccentett, aztán visszaadta az irányítást Maleknek.

- Loran nehezen bízik meg valakiben - mondta tűnődve a tok'ra, miközben összehúzott szemmel méregette a beszélgetőpartnerét.

- Ahogy maga is - mosolyodott el Sam.

- Igaz - hagyta rá Malek. - De most már tényleg ideje visszamennünk.

- Rendben - egyezett bele a nő is, és mindketten a gondolataikba mélyedve visszasétáltak a táborba.

- Carter, merre járt? - sétált feléjük O'Neill, miközben gyanakodva fürkészte Maleket.

- Csak levegőztem, uram. Van valami gond?

- Csend van, egyelőre - mondta, majd Malekhez fordult. - És most, hogyan tovább?

- Hamarosan elmegyünk, ezredes - biztosította a tok'ra.

- Nem sürgetésképpen kérdeztem - tűnt fel egy csöppet sem vidám vigyor az ezredes arcán.

- Uram, a tok'ráknak időre van szükségük, hogy egy biztonságos helyet találjanak az új bázisuknak.

Malek még vetett Samre egy hálás pillantást, majd biccentett az ezredes felé, aztán elsietett az embereihez. Az ezredes fejcsóválva nézett utána, aztán ment a dolgára ő is, Sam pedig az apja keresésére indult.

- Apa! - szólt rá, mikor rátalált, a férfi épp a gyakorló jaffákat figyelte.

- Szia Sam! - mosolygott Jacob a lányára.

- Apa, szeretnék Selmaktól kérdezni valamit.

- Selmak, Selmak, Selmak… én nem tudom a választ? - nézett rá gyanakodva Jacob.

- De, biztos tudod, csak… félreértenéd a kérdést.

- Most már kíváncsivá teszel - nevette el magát Jacob.

- Jól van, rendben - adta meg magát Sam. - Mit tudtok Malekról?

- Malek… hm… - tűnődött el a kérdéses egyénen Jacob, aztán a pillantása visszatért a lányára. - Tetszik?

- Apa, kérlek! - forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Ezért akartam inkább Selmakkal beszélni.

- Még csak Selmak lenne az, aki félreérti - nevetett Jacob. - De próbálok komoly lenni - vett egy nagy levegőt. - Malek nem sokkal fiatalabb évjárat, mint Selmak. Ősidők óta ismerik egymást. Selmak kedveli Maleket. Bölcs, elszánt, ugyanakkor megfontolt. Bár néha enged az indulatainak, ahogy az elmúlt két napban is, de ez nem sűrűn fordul elő vele. Igazából csak akkor, ha meg kell védenie valakit vagy valamit, ami fontos neki. És nagyon jó vezető. Az emberei tisztelik, és követnék a pokolba is. De a helyzete pillanatnyilag nem könnyű. Sok szempontból nem. Nehéz teher van a vállán. És elég büszke… nehezen fogadja el a segítséget.

- Igen, ezt észrevettem. És mindenért ő akarja vállalni a felelősséget.

- Igen, ez elég sokat ró rá. De mint mondtam, elszánt… és erős. Képes véghezvinni, amit felvállal.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Sam.

- Szóval? Én válaszoltam, most te jössz. Tetszik? - ugratta Jacob a lányát.

- Kedvelem. És pont. Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat - vigyorgott Sam.

- Jól van, jól - adta meg magát Jacob, és a figyelme visszatért a jaffákra.

- Tényleg elmentek? - kérdezte Sam.

- Ez egy földi bázis, Sam. Hálásak vagyunk, hogy átmenetileg menedéket találtunk itt, de nem maradhatunk, te is tudod. Nem csak a jaffák miatt… kell egy hely, ahol kiépíthetjük az új bázisunkat.

- És megint eltűnsz.

- Mindig megtalálsz, ha szükséged van rám.

- Aha, persze - mondta Sam a legkisebb meggyőződés nélkül.

- Sajnálom, Sam - fordult Jacob a lánya felé.

- Tudom, felejtsd el! - enyhült meg Sam is. - Tesszük, amit tennünk kell.

- Így van.

- És… meddig maradtok itt?

- Ki tudja? Holnap, holnapután indulhatunk. Várjuk a híreket, és majd Malek eldönti.

- Hát, legalább addig még itt vagy. És… hogy van a lábad?

- Oh, már tegnap elfelejtettem, hogy megsérült.

- A tok'ra lét áldásos oldala - nevette el magát Sam.

- Igen, ez Selmaknak gyerekjáték volt. Nagyobb kihívások elé szoktam állítani - nevette el magát Jacob.

- Apa, az ilyen beszólások nélkül is eléggé aggódom érted! - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Nyugi, Sam, vigyázunk egymásra Selmakkal! - ígérte Jacob, de Samnek voltak ezzel kapcsolatban kétségei, így csak vett egy nagy levegőt és a továbbiakban ő is elfoglalta magát azzal, hogy a jaffákat figyelte.

~~ o~~

- Szóval tényleg elmennek? - sétált oda Sam Malekhez két nappal később, mikor a tok'rák többsége már elhagyta az alfa-bázist, és Malek már csak az utolsó lépéseket felügyelte, hogy minden rendben menjen.

- Jobb ez így - nézett rá a tok'ra. - Biztonságosabb. Mindenkinek.

- Malek - próbálta szelíden békíteni a nő.

- Samantha… én tudom… az eszemmel tudom… hogy ezek itt lázadó jaffák - nézett végig Malek a táboron, de a szemében még mindig nem az látszott, hogy őszintén el tudja fogadni azt, amit mond. - Tudom, hogy ők ugyanúgy a szabadságukért harcolnak, mint megannyi nép a galaxisban… De ha rájuk nézek… csak a rémképeket látom. Loran álmait… és a saját fájdalmas emlékeimet. Képtelen vagyok megszabadulni tőlük.

- Sajnálom.

- Tudom - sóhajtott Malek. - De higgye el… közülünk nagyon sokan… éreznek így. A legtöbb önkéntes gazdatest átélt hasonlót… A legtöbb gazdatestünk olyan világból származik, amit leigázott és rabszolgává tett a goa'uld. Mi magunk pedig… rengeteg társunkat veszítettük el, és minddel egy jaffa végzett, aki egy goa'uld rendszerúr szolgálatában állt. Minden tok'rának és minden gazdatestnek vannak keserű személyes tapasztalatai a jaffák kegyetlenkedéseiről, amin meglehetősen nehéz felülemelkednünk.

- De Bra'tacnak igaza van… össze kell fognunk! - győzködte Sam Maleket. - Csak így győzhetünk. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a goa'uld továbbra is megosszon bennünket!

- Tudom. És Bra'tacnak még el is hiszem, hogy így gondolja. Ő egy nemes lelkű ember, és ezt be is bizonyította. Tisztelem és becsülöm őt. De nézzen körül, és mutasson nekem öt olyan jaffát Bra'tacon és Teal'cen kívül, aki hajlandó lenne együtt dolgozni egy tok'rával!

Sam reménytelenül körülnézett, aztán sóhajtott.

- Szóval semmi nem fog változni.

- Samantha - lépett hozzá közelebb Malek. - Kétezer éves berögződések nem fognak két nap alatt elpárologni. Idő kell… és tettek, amik bizonyítanak - mondta, mire Sam lehajtotta a fejét, és magában belátta, hogy a férfinek igaza van. - A szavak vajmi keveset érnek, a tettek pedig az elmúlt kétezer évben mást bizonyítottak, mint amiről most beszélünk - tette még hozzá Malek.

- Én fel sem bírok fogni kétezer évet - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Tudom. És higgye el, néha irigylem ezt magától.

- Ezt most nem mondja komolyan - nevette el magát Sam.

- Talán nem - engedett meg egy halvány mosolyt magának Malek is.

- Sajnálom, hogy elmennek - mosolygott a tok'rára a nő.

- Megfigyelte már - sandított rá Malek a szeme sarkából -, hogy milyen sűrűn használja ezt a szót, mikor velem beszél?

- Igaza van - látta be Sam. - De… valahogy mindig olyan szomorú dolgokról beszélgetünk, és én… tényleg őszintén sajnálom. És azt is, hogy elmennek. Ki tudja, találkozunk-e még?

- Egy ügyért harcolunk - mosolygott rá Malek. Ez a mosoly nagyon halvány volt, de Sam végre őszintének érezte. - Talán keresztezik egymást az útjaink.

- Igen. Kicsi ez a galaxis, igaz? - mosolyodott el a nő is.

- Kisebb, mint gondolná - bólintott rá Malek, majd még udvariasan fejet hajtott, és elsétált, hogy az utolsó embereivel átlépjen a csillagkapun.


	2. Chapter 2

- Tényleg ide akarja hívni a tok'rákat? - nézett O'Neill homlokráncolva Samre, miközben a pangarai csillagkapu felé tartottak. Látszott rajta, hogy minden sejtje tiltakozik a lehetőség ellen. - Mi is elég rosszul reagáltuk le ezt a dolgot a szimbiótákkal, nem gondolja, hogy nekik még nehezebb lesz? Úgy értem… lehet, hogy személyes sértésnek veszik, vagy ilyesmi. A végén még mi isszuk meg a levét a pangaraiak kísérletező kedvének.

- Nem tudom, de szerintem nem fogja annyira mélyen érinteni őket. Elvégre ezek itt goa'uld szimbióták, nem tok'rák. És az a szerencsétlen sem maradhat sokáig ilyen állapotban… valószínűleg hamarosan belehalna, hogy sem a gazdatest, sem a szimbióta nem képes átvenni felette az irányítást. A tok'rák talán el tudják távolítani belőle a szimbiótát.

- És hogy akarja elérni őket?

- Visszamegyek a bázisra, és áthozom azt a tollan kommunikátort, amit még Martouftól kaptunk. Azt mondta, azzal bármikor elérjük őket. Egy fél óra múlva itt vagyok, és elküldhetjük az üzenetet.

- Remek. Igyekezzen, őrnagy!

- Igen, uram! - biccentett a nő, majd tárcsázta a Földet, elküldte a kódot, és átsétált a csillagkapun.

~~ o~~

- Malek! Köszönöm, hogy eljött! - üdvözölte néhány órával később Sam a csillagkapuból kilépő tok'rát. - És a barátjának is - biccentett a nő felé.

- Az üzenete elég zavaros volt, őrnagy - nézett Malek még mindig értetlenül a nőre.

- Talán mert a helyzet is elég zavaros - válaszolt Sam helyett O'Neill, és a hangjában még mindig érezhető volt, hogy nem igazán örül annak, hogy bevonták ebbe az ügybe a tok'rákat.

- Menjünk, útközben mindent elmondok, amit tudok - állított le Sam egy kitörni készülő vitát, és némi töprengés után Malek is rábólintott, mire a kis csapat elindult a város felé.

- Valóban kicsi ez a galaxis - mondta halkan Sam, miközben Malek mellé lépett.

- Én figyelmeztettem, őrnagy - pillantott rá oldalra a tok'ra.

- Örülök, hogy látom.

- Szintúgy - biccentett Malek. - Szóval, mi folyik itt?

- A pangaraiak… - kezdett bele Sam, aztán elhúzta a száját - Elnézést, megfogadtam, hogy olyan tapintatos leszek, amennyire csak képes vagyok… de ezt akkor is ki kell mondanom. Goa'uld szimbiótákat tenyésztenek, hogy gyógyszert készítsenek belőlük, ami felerősíti az immunrendszerüket, és megvédi őket a betegségektől.

- A szimbióta nem felerősíti, hanem helyettesíti az emberi immunrendszert - tiltakozott Malek.

- Igen, erre időközben ők is rájöttek - sóhajtott Sam. - De akkor már késő volt. Függővé váltak a szertől, és azóta sem képesek megszabadulni tőle. És… az utóbbi időben elég sok gondjuk adódott. Most a legégetőbb az, hogy az egyiküket megszállta egy goa'uld, de… valami nincs rendben vele.

- Ezt hogy érti? - szólt közbe a Malekkel érkezett tok'ra nő, Kelma is.

- A férfi azóta is eszméletlen, és semmi jelét nem mutatja annak, hogy szándékában áll felébredni. Mintha a szimbióta nem tudná átvenni a gazdatest feletti irányítást.

- Ennek sokféle oka lehet - tűnődött el Malek. - Meg kell vizsgálnunk a szimbiótát.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Sam. - Épp arra tartunk.

Ha Malek eddig össze volt zavarodva, a vizsgálat eredménye csak tett még egy lapáttal erre az állapotra. A műszerek egy kifejlett goa'uld szimbiótát jeleztek, aki a jelek szerint mégsem volt elég fejlett ahhoz, hogy átvegye az irányítást a gazdatest felett. Malek ígéretet tett arra, hogy megpróbálják eltávolítani a szimbiótát, aztán átsétáltak a gyártási részlegbe, hogy megvizsgálhassák a királynőt, aki világra hozta a goa'uld szimbiótákat. Kelma vizsgálatának eredményei elkeserítőek voltak, kimutatták, hogy a királynő haldoklik, és Malek és Kelma valószínűsítették, hogy a szimbióták emiatt olyanok, amilyenek.

Ezután a két tok'ra szeretett volna azonnal hozzálátni a szimbióta eltávolításához, de Sam egy percre félrehívta Maleket.

- Sikerülhet?

- Nem tudom, Samantha - ismerte be a tok'ra. - A folyamat bonyolult és veszélyes.

- De… a tok'ra szimbióta is el tudja hagyni a gazdatestet, ha akarja…

- A végén mondta ki a kulcsszót - bólintott rá Malek. - Ha akarja. Tudatos próbálkozással lehetséges, de ezt a szimbiótának akarnia kell. De mi most az akarata ellenére próbálunk meg eltávolítani egy goa'uld szimbiótát. Ez nem ugyanaz.

- De… annak idején Scarából is sikerült eltávolítani a goa'uldot - ellenkezett Sam.

- Scara… ő volt Apophis fiának gazdateste?

- Igen.

- Nos… neki a tárgyalás után nem igazán volt választása. A tollanok bosszúját vonta volna magukra, és a Tauriét is. Ezt nem kockáztathatta, engedelmeskednie kellett a triád döntésének. De egy más helyzetben a szimbióta tehet az eljárás közben olyan dolgokat, amivel árthat a gazdatestnek. Helyrehozhatatlanul károsíthatja az agyát, vagy mérget engedhet a testébe… És még számos kegyetlen módját ismeri a goa'uld a gazdatest elpusztításának. Ezt a legnehezebb megakadályozni. Bár ez esetben úgy tűnik, a szimbióta nem rendelkezik igazán önálló akarattal, így jobbak az esélyeink. Mindent megteszünk érte.

- Értem - sóhajtott Sam. - És… amit odabent mondott… tényleg nem… zavarja ez az egész?

- Nem igazán tudom, hogy milyen választ vár erre a kérdésre, Samantha - húzta el a száját Malek. - Ezek goa'uldok… születésem pillanatától harcolok ellenük… nem tudok sajnálatot érezni irántuk. Így pedig, hogy nem is igazán rendelkeznek önálló tudattal, így főleg nem. Mint mondtam… az, hogy jó célra használják őket… meglepő… sok minden eszembe jutott volna egy goa'uld szimbiótáról, de ez nem. Legalább van valami hasznuk, amit úgy egyébként nem mondhatunk el a goa'uldokról.

- Értem - bólintott rá Sam, de aztán megcsóválta a fejét. - Hát… nekem egy kicsit sokkoló volt ez az egész.

- Higgye el, nekem is az - pillantott Malek Samre. - De számomra inkább az a része, hogy… ha ezek a szimbióták igaziak lennének… öngyilkosság lett volna a pangaraiak részéről bárminemű kísérletezés. Vajon… ők ezt felfogták?

- Nem, azt hiszem nem. Nem ismerik a goa'uld valós természetét. Alaposan meglepődtek, mikor meséltünk róluk néhány dolgot. Nem hinném, hogy annak idején reálisan mérték fel a helyzetüket.

- Nagyon nem - értett egyet Malek. - Most mennem kell… megkíséreljük az eltávolítást, aztán… hozzálátunk a tretonin vizsgálatának.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Sam. - Sok szerencsét!

- Köszönöm - hajtott fejet Malek, aztán elsietett.

~~ o ~~

- Ez kemény lesz - csóválta meg a fejét Sam, mikor másnap Teal'c és Jonas elmondták nekik, mire jöttek rá. - A tok'rák nagyon… ki fognak akadni.

- Akkor nem mondjuk el nekik - vont vállat Jack.

- Azt nem tehetjük - ellenkezett azonnal Jonas. - Joguk van tudni! Egeria az ősük, és kétezer éve halottnak hiszik!

- És… maga mondja el nekik? - nézett rá kihívóan az ezredes. - El meri mondani nekik, hogy az az izé odabent, amit ötven éve egy akváriumban tartanak, a többiről nem is beszélve… szóval, hogy ő a királynőjük?

- Majd én - szólt közbe Sam.

- Veled megyek, Carter őrnagy - ajánlotta azonnal Teal'c, de a nő megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Teal'c, jobb, ha nem. Elviszem Maleket a templomba. Nem lesz vele… semmi gond.

- Biztos ebben? - morgolódott O'Neill.

- Nem fog nekem esni, nem az a típus - nézett rá határozottan a nő, bár nem volt teljesen biztos Malek reakcióit illetően, elvégre tényleg a kétezer éve halottnak hitt királynőjükről volt szó, aki valóban megalázó körülmények között tölti a minden valószínűség szerint utolsó napjait. Malek pedig, ahogy arra nem olyan rég Jacob felhívta a figyelmét, elég indulatos tud lenni, ha úgy érzi, meg kell védenie valakit, aki fontos neki. Egeria pedig elég fontos minden tok'rának.

- Biztos benne, hogy boldogul, Carter? - ellenkezett az ezredes. - Ne feledje, hogy annak a pasinak egy kígyó van a fejében! Én nem bíznék benne!

- A megfogalmazása nem teljesen pontos, uram - vonta össze a szemöldökét Carter.

- Ugyan miért?

- Mert Malek maga a szimbióta - válaszolt Sam helyett Teal'c.

- Ez csak annál rosszabb. Még annyira sem megbízható - rázta meg a fejét O'Nell, de végül azért áldását adta Sam magánakciójára.

Egy fél órával később, mikor Sam úgy érezte, elegendő bátorságot gyűjtött, bekopogott a laborba ahol a két tok'ra dolgozott. Tudta, hogy Kelma áthozott jó néhány berendezést, amivel megkönnyíthetik a munkájukat, és ahogy benyitott, fel is keltette a tudományos kíváncsiságát a dolog, de tudta, hogy ez nem a megfelelő pillanat, így inkább Malekhez fordult.

- Malek… velem tudna jönni egy kicsit?

- Hogyne - bólintott rá a tok'ra, majd átadta a helyét egy mikroszkópnak tűnő valami előtt Kelmának, és kisétált Samhez. - Hova megyünk?

- A templomhoz - válaszolt röviden a nő, de közben nem mert a másikra nézni. Malek érezte, hogy Sam ideges, de úgy gondolta, hogy a kérdéseivel inkább megvárja, míg kiérnek az épületből.

Végül Sam feszültsége átragadt Malekre is, így még odakint is csendbe burkolózva haladtak egy jó darabig. Már majdnem elértek a templomig, mikor a tok'ra végül megtörte a csendet.

- Nagy lehet a baj, ha csak maga mer elém kerülni.

- Még annál is nagyobb - húzta el a száját Sam, miközben megállt alig néhány méterre a templom bejáratától. - Be kell vallanom… még én is félek.

- Tőlem? - nézett rá értetlenül Malek. Sam látta rajta, hogy ez a kijelentés meglepte, de azt is tudta, hogy nem teljesen alaptalanul tart az elkövetkezőktől.

- Nagyon… dühös lesz. És nem csak maga.

- Magára?

- Nem, a… pangaraiakra. De lehet, hogy ránk is. Remélem, hogy rám annyira nem… bár általában a rossz hír hozója kapja mindig az első pofont… Malek… egy dolgot szeretném, ha tudna. Nem tudtunk róla… néhány órával ezelőttig fogalmunk sem volt… és a pangaraiaknak sem. Jonas és Teal'c csak most, délelőtt fordította le ezt a szöveget. Szeretném, ha ezt elhinné nekem.

- Miért ne hinném el?

- Majd rájön, ha elolvassa - vett egy mély levegőt Sam. - Menjünk be!

Végül besétáltak a templomba, ahol szerencsére nem volt senki más, és Sam ahhoz a bizonyos falhoz vezette a tok'rát, ami az ide vonatkozó történetet mesélte el. Malek még vetett egy pillantást a nőre, aztán tanulmányozni kezdte az írást. Neki persze nem voltak fordítási nehézségei, még akkor sem, ha a felirat elég régi dialektusban íródott, és abból, ahogy az arca egyre sápadtabb színt öltött, Sam követni tudta, hol tart a történetben. Végül a felismerés súlyától lehunyta a szemét, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Malek - fogta meg a karját Sam óvatosan, de a tok'ra nem igazán reagált rá. - Malek… tudom, hogy most mit gondol… hogy mit érez.

- Honnan is tudhatná… - nyitotta ki a szemét a tok'ra, de a tekintete nem fordult el a falon lévő feliratról, mintha első olvasásra nem lett volna képes elhinni, amit látott.

- Higgye el, tudom - szorította meg a karját Sam, mire Malek felé fordul.

- Ha tudja, akkor azt is tudja, hogy azonnal tennünk kell valamit! - fordult hirtelen Sam felé Malek.

- Fogunk is, Malek.

- Akkor menjünk!

- Csak egy perc…

- Nincs vesztegetni való időnk! Egy perc sem!

- Malek… kérem!

- Mit vár tőlem, Samantha? Hogy tétlenül nézem, hogy ezt tegyék vele? - kérdezte ingerülten a tok'ra.

- Nem! Nem, dehogy - tiltakozott Sam. - Csak két dolgot szeretnék… Az egyik… szeretném, ha tényleg elhinné, hogy nem tudtuk.

- Ezek után elég nehéz elhinni - mondta fojtott dühvel a hangjában Malek.

- Tudom. És tudom, hogy a pangaraiakban nem bízik… De én miért hazudnék? Ha nekik nem hiszi el, higgyen nekem! Ez az igazság!

- Rendben - adta meg magát némi töprengés után Malek. - És mit akar még?

- Tudom, hogy most dühös. Tudom, és higgye el, megértem. De most nagyon… józanul kell cselekednünk. Meg kell győznünk a pangaraiakat… úgy kell tárgyalnunk velük…

- El kell engedniük Egeriát! Erről nincs mit tárgyalni - szakította félbe Malek.

- Malek, a szemükben ez a követelés azt jelenti, hogy több ezer pangarai hal meg alig néhány héten belül. Ezt ön sem hagyhatja figyelmen kívül!

- De…

- Tudom - állította le határozottan Sam a férfi kifakadását. - Értem, higgye el! Tudom, mit jelent maguknak Egeria, tudom, hogy azonnal ki akarja szabadítani, és méltó körülmények közé helyezni… de ez egy több tényezős helyzet. Malek… kérem, ígérje meg nekem, hogy próbál okosan viselkedni! Higgye el, ezzel előbb érhetünk el eredményt. Kérem! Ha megteszi, én is megígérem, hogy mindent megteszek, amit csak tudok, hogy segítsek! Kérem, Malek! Segítsen, hogy én is segíthessek!

- Nem tudja, hogy mit kér tőlem - rázta meg a fejét türelmetlenül a tok'ra.

- Csak annyit, hogy próbáljuk békés úton megoldani ezt a helyzetet. Beszéljünk a pangaraiakkal!

- Nem fogják megérteni…

- Nem lesz könnyű, én is tudom. A legjobb megoldás az lenne, ha megtalálnák az ellenszert, így a pangaraiak problémája megoldódna. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy akkor nem gördítenének akadályt Egeria távozásának útjába.

- A kutatásokkal holtpontra jutottunk. Valami nagyon nincs rendben a szimbiótákkal.

- És ennyi? Feladja?

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra. - De most fontosabb, hogy gondoskodjunk Egeriáról!

- A két kérdés szorosan összefügg, és ezt maga is tudja!

- Akkor ne késlekedjünk tovább! - vágta rá türelmetlenül a tok'ra és kifele indult, de Sam utánaszólt.

- Malek!

- Megpróbálom, Samantha - torpant meg a férfi. - De nem ígérhetek semmit.

- Ez nekem elég - lépett Malek mellé Sam. - Köszönöm!

Malek még biccentett, majd sietősen visszaindultak a labor felé.

~~ o ~~

- Maga azt kéri tőlünk, hogy egyezzünk bele egy népirtásba! - fakadt ki a pangaraiak vezetője néhány órával később, mikor már jó ideje parttalanul vitatkoztak Malekkel.

- Ezreket ítél halálra - kontrázott rá a biztonsági főnöke is.

- Én ezt megértem - rázta meg a fejét Malek, aki Sam megítélése szerint a robbanás határán volt. - De mi kihalóban lévő faj vagyunk, és Egeria jelentheti a fajunk túlélését.

- Emberek, senki nem látja, hogy ez patthelyzet? - szólt közbe türelmetlenül O'Neill. - Mindkét fajnak a túlélését jelenti Egeria. Nem tudnák valahogy… megosztani, vagy ilyesmi? - kérdezte, de Sam jobbnak látta, ha közbelép, mert Malek szeme már kezdett villámokat szórni, és a nő tudta, hogy csak az ígérete tartja vissza attól, hogy robbanjon. De már csak egy egészen kis ideig képes fékezni magát, az is nyilvánvaló volt. Minden izma pattanásig feszült, és Sam nem tudta, hogy meddig képes még józanul gondolkodni.

- Uram… szabadna? - nézett kérdőn az ezredesre, aki egy megjátszottan udvarias gesztussal átadta neki a terepet. Sam közelebb lépett a tok'rához.

- Malek, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha… megoldást találnánk a tretonin problémájára, a pangaraiak készséggel átadják magunknak Egeriát. Ugye? - nézett kérdőn a pangaraiak két képviselőjére.

- Ezt meg kell beszélnem a vezetőséggel - csóválta meg a fejét az elnök.

- Nincs ezen mit… - fakadt ki Malek, de Sam gyorsan közbevágott.

- Malek, igazán megértheti, hogy ő egy személyben nem hozhat ilyen döntést. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak néhány óráról lenne szó. Addig dolgozhatnának a tretoninon. Lássa be, minden perccel, amit ezzel a meddő vitával töltünk, Egeria fogságát hosszabbítjuk meg!

- Egeria szabadsága nem alku tárgya!

- Szóval már nem akar a tretoninon dolgozni - szúrta közbe cinikusan O'Neill.

- Értem a célzást, ezredes - pillantott rá Malek. - Biztosíthatom, a kutatásunkra nincs kihatással mindaz, ami történt.

- Hát persze - fintorgott az ezredes.

- Malek! Menjen, és segítsen Kelmának - próbálta szelíden rábeszélni Sam Maleket, hogy fejezze be a parttalan vitát, és foglalkozzon hasznosabb dologgal. - Ígérem, azonnal szólok, ha jutnak valamire - intett a fejével a pangaraiak felé.

Malekből sütött a tehetetlen düh, de miután néhány másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a nővel, megcsóválta a fejét, és kiviharzott a szobából. Sam csüggedten nézett utána, majd a kivonuló pangaraiak után is.

- Maga szerint mi lesz ebből? - kérdezte az ezredes.

- Remélem nem háború - sóhajtott Sam. - Mert akkor többen halnak meg, mint amennyi a tretonin áldozata lenne.

- Valóban - értett egyet Teal'c is, így hosszú időre csend borult rájuk. Egy idő után Jonas feladta a tehetetlen lődörgést, és úgy döntött, inkább visszamegy a templomba, hogy valami értelmes elfoglaltsággal töltse az idejét, és Teal'c is vele tartott.

Jó idővel később Sam is megunta a várakozást, úgy döntött, megy inkább, és megnézi, mire jutott a két tok'ra időközben. Elvégre tényleg az a legkecsegtetőbb, vagy mondjuk úgy az egyetlen járhatónak tűnő út, hogy szolgálnak egy használható ellenszerrel a pangaraiak részére. Elsétált a labor fele, de az egyik útközbe eső helyiségben Malekre talált. A tok'ra az ablaknál állt, a párkányra támaszkodva lehajtotta a fejét. Samnek összeszorult a szíve, ahogy ránézett. A tok'rából áradt a düh az elkeseredettség, a szomorúság és a tehetetlenség érzésének valami fura keveréke. Közelebb sétált hozzá, és megállt mellette.

- Malek, jól vagy? - kérdezte, de csak akkor esett le neki, hogy letegezte a férfit, mikor már kimondta. Úgy tűnt azonban, a tok'rának kisebb gondja is nagyobb ennél, mert csak megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, nem igazán - ismerte be, miközben meg sem rezdült.

- Úgy szeretnék segíteni - sóhajtott Sam, és közvetlenül Malek mellett a falnak támaszkodott. - Úgy szeretnék valami olyan megoldást találni, ami mindkettőtöknek jó.

- Létezik olyan? - kérdezte elkeseredetten a tok'ra, de még mindig nem nézett fel.

- Kell, hogy létezzen! Meg kell mentenünk Egeriát!

- Egész eddig ezt próbáltam, de senki nem állt mellém! - csapott ököllel az ablakpárkányra Malek.

- Ez nem igaz - fogta meg a csuklóját szelíden a nő, de a másik megint elsüllyedt az apátiába, így nem reagált rá. - Malek! Malek, nézz rám! - kérlelte Sam. - Tudod, hogy én szeretnék segíteni.

- Tudom - ismerte be a tok'ra, miközben egy gyors pillantást vetett a másikra. - Jutottak valamire? - kérdezte, és Sam tudta, hogy a tanácskozó pangaraiakra gondol.

- Nem, még nem - sóhajtott, mire Malek bosszúsan kifújta a levegőt. - Malek, tudom, hogy dühös vagy… és megértem. De ez nem segít senkinek, a legkevésbé Egeriának.

- Igazad van - ismerte be a tok'ra, és Sam egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, ahogy Malek végre visszategezte. - Visszamegyek dolgozni.

- Hogy álltok?

- Képtelenek vagyunk megtalálni a hibás gént, ami az eltéréseket okozza. Addig nem jutunk előbbre.

- Segíthetek valahogy? - ajánlotta Sam.

- Ha jól tudom, te fizikus vagy - nézett rá Malek.

- Igen - ismerte be fintorogva a nő. - Sajnálom.

- Mit gondolsz - nézett rá töprengve Malek -, eljön majd az idő, hogy úgy tudunk beszélgetni, hogy nem kell kimondanunk ezt a szót?

- Remélem igen - mosolyodott el halványan Sam. - Megkereslek, ha van valami változás.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Malek, és bár nem volt túl lelkes, de elsétált a labor irányába.

Még két óra eltelt, mire a pangaraiak is újra előkerültek, de semmi újra nem jutottak. Addig nem hajlandóak elengedni Egeriát, míg a tok'rák nem bírnak egy ellenszert felajánlani cserébe. Malek ezen újfent kiborult, mert nem igazán látott esélyt arra, hogy megfejtsék a szimbióták genetikai hibáját. És persze O'Neill bizalmatlansága és cinikus beszólásai sem tettek túl jót a hangulatának. Samnek pedig ez alkalommal fogalma sem volt, hogy oldhatná a feszültséget, hisz valóban patthelyzetbe kerültek, aminek úgy tűnt nincs megoldása.

A feszült helyzetet csak a riasztó hangja vágta félbe, ami azt jelezte, hogy valaki behatolt a komplexum gyártási részlegébe.

~~o~~

Sok órával később, mikor már a királynő elfoglalta Kelma gazdatestét, és megosztotta Malekkel a szimbióták hibás génjének a titkát, Egeria, ahogy azt ő maga is megjósolta, meghalt.

A CSK1 többi része és a pangaraiak tapintatosan elvonultak, Sam azonban nem sokkal később odalépett Malekhez, de ő csak jó idő után vett róla tudomást. Akkor ránézett, és vett egy nagy levegőt.

- Ne mondd ki! - kérte a nőt.

- Úgyis tudod - mondta halkan Sam, mire Malek bólintott.

- Értesítenem kell a többieket - vett erőt magán Malek.

- Addig itt maradok vele - ajánlotta Sam, mire Malek vetett rá egy hálás pillantást.

- Köszönöm!

Malek nem sokkal később visszatért néhány másik tok'rával, így Sam magukra hagyta őket. Nem akart betolakodni a tok'rák magánszférájába, tudta jól, amúgy is kényesek a titkaikra, így inkább megkereste a többieket. Az ezredes még a pangaraiakkal beszélgetett, de Jonas és Teal'c odakint sertepertéltek a templomnál. Sam egy darabig odabent volt velük, de aztán megunta, és amúgy is csordultig volt az agya Egeriával és a történetével, egy kicsit inkább szabadulni szeretett volna tőle. Kisétált a késő délutáni napsütésbe, és letelepedett a templom oldalában egy nagy kőre.

Egy kis idővel később Malek rátalált. Sam felnézett rá, de a férfi inkább tűnt zombinak, mint tok'rának vagy embernek, így aggódva nézett rá.

- Jól vagy?

- Nincs kegyetlenebb érzés, mint a csalárd remény - telepedett le mellé Malek.

- Tudom, milyen hatalmas veszteség nektek Egeria halála - sóhajtott Sam.

- Igen - hajtotta le a fejét a tok'ra. Őt is porig sújtotta mindaz, ami történt, akárcsak az összes többi tok'rát. És személyesen átélni Egeria halálát még sokkal fájóbb volt. Tudta, hogy ez a kép el fogja kísérni, amíg csak él, de ennek ellenére próbálta elrejteni ezt a fájdalmat.

- Bárcsak előbb rájöttünk volna - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Néhány nap… lehet, hogy néhány hét sem számított volna - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Egeria már… régóta haldokolt. Talán évek óta… Nem tehettünk volna semmit.

- És most hogyan tovább?

- Elenyészett a remény, ami néhány pillanatra felcsillanni látszott - hajtotta le a fejét Malek. - Folytatjuk ott, ahol pár napja abbamaradt… De kell egy kis idő, hogy túljussunk a történteken. Az évszázadok során… ha nem is beszéltünk róla… mindannyiunk lelke mélyén élt a remény, hogy a helyzetünk egyszer jobbra fordulhat. Hogy egyszer majd rátalálunk és a számunk növekedésnek indulhat azok után, hogy lassan a kihalás szélére sodródtunk. Ennek most vége. Idő kell, hogy ezt feldolgozzuk.

- Malek… kérdezhetek valamit? Lehet, hogy butaság, de…

- Kérdezz!

- Hogy születik egy királynő? Nem lehetséges, hogy Egeriának az idők folyamán született olyan utóda, aki királynő?

- Elméletileg nem kizárt - sóhajtott Malek. - De azt hiszem, ha így lett volna… Egeria elmondta volna. Tudta volna, mit jelentene nekünk egy ilyen lehetőség. Nem hagyta volna a népét, a gyermekeit a reménytelenségbe veszni.

- Értem - sóhajtott Sam. - És… a tretonin?

- Így már könnyebb dolgom lesz vele - nézett fel Malek, aki örült, hogy másfele terelődött a szó. A munka mindig elterelte a figyelmét a gondokról. - Pár nap… legfeljebb egy hét, és kész lesz a szérum.

- Köszönöm a segítségedet, Malek! A pangaraiak nevében is. És… sajnálom, hogy ilyen rosszul végződött ez az egész - mondta a tok'rának, majd összeszorította a szemét. - Már megint kimondtam…

- Nem baj, Samantha - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Igazad volt. Mi mindig csak szomorú dolgokról beszélgetünk.

- Talán egyszer majd nem így lesz - mondta bíztatón Sam.

- Talán - sandított rá a tok'ra, de közben figyelte, ahogy az egyik társa feléjük siet.

- Malek, készen állunk az indulásra - nézett a parancsnokára a férfi.

- Rögtön jövök - bólintott rá Malek, mire a másik fejet hajtott, és elsietett.

- Mennem kell - fordult a tok'ra Sam felé. - Amint sikerrel járok, visszatérünk az ellenszerrel.

- Addigra mi már nem leszünk itt - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Malek. - Talán… hamarosan megint találkozunk.

- Talán - mosolygott rá Sam. - Vigyázz magadra! Mindkettőtökre.

- Úgy lesz - ígérte Malek, aztán felállt, és elsétált az emberei felé.

Sam szíve újra összeszorult, ahogy nézte a négy tok'rát, akik Egeria testét vitték, és a mellettük sétáló Maleket. Pontosan értette a férfi szavait a csalárd reményről, és tudta, mit jelent a tok'rák számára Egeria halála. Néhány történészük egészen a mai napig hitt abban, hogy Egeria életben lehet, így mindannyiukban élt a remény, hogy a fajuk talán fennmaradhat, de így mindez elenyészett. Az eddig kilátástalannak tűnő évezredes harcuk ezáltal még reménytelenebbnek tűnhet.

Végül a CSK1 többi tagjának felbukkanása rántotta vissza a nőt a jelenbe.

- Menjünk haza! - állt meg mellette az ezredes, mire Sam is felállt.

- Mehetünk, uram!

- Helyes - bólintott rá O'Neill, így a kis csapat szintén elsétált a kapuhoz, Jonas tárcsázott, és átléptek a csillogó eseményhorizonton.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jó fél évvel később Káli egyik bázisán_

- Mondtam én, Carter, hogy ne jobbra menjünk, hanem balra! - dohogott O'Neill, mikor a jaffák rájuk zárták a cella ajtaját.

- A térkép szerint arra kellett mennünk - ellenkezett a nő.

- Térkép, térkép - csóválta a fejét az ezredes, miközben alaposan megvizsgálta a cellát, hogy van-e bármilyen menekülési lehetőségük, végül lemondóan legyintett.

- Ha Káli értesült az érkezésünkről, bármilyen irányba is mentünk volna, elfognak minket - állapította meg tárgyilagosan Teal'c.

- Kösz, cimbora - csapott a vállára O'Neill. - Mindig tudtam, hogy számíthatunk a racionalitásodra.

- Teal'cnek igaza van - sóhajtott Daniel. - Az, hogy nem álltak őrök a kapu körül, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem figyelték valamilyen módon, és nem értesültek a jövetelünkről.

- És mégis hogyan? Térfigyelő kamerával? - fintorgott az ezredes.

- Miért ne? - vont vállat Daniel. - Ha mi képesek vagyunk ilyesmire, ők miért ne lennének? Jóval fejlettebb technológiával rendelkeznek, mint mi.

- Örülök, hogy mindenki ilyen optimista - rúgott a falba az ezredes. - De még jobban örülnék, ha azon törnék a fejüket, hogy jutunk ki innen! - förmedt a csapatára, mire azok elhúzták a szájukat, és elgondolkodtak a lehetőségeiken, de nem sokra jutottak. A cellájuk egy óceánra néző szikla mélyén volt, és csupán egy alig tíz centis ablaknak szánt nyíláson jutott be hozzájuk némi fény. Nekik pedig se fegyverük, se robbanószerük nem volt, hogy ezen változtassanak.

Jó ideig hallgatásba burkolóztak, egészen addig, míg ki nem nyílt a cellájuk ajtaja. Az ajtón belépett egy jaffa, és Carterre bökött.

- Maga velünk jön! - parancsoltak rá.

- Miért ő? - lépett azonnal közéjük O'Neill. - Vigyenek engem! - mondta, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a jaffa a botfegyvere nyelével hasba vágta.

- Azért ő, mert azt mondtuk!

Sam végül nagyot nyelt, de odalépett hozzájuk.

- Mehetünk.

- Kifelé - kapta el a karját a jaffa, és kitaszította a cellából. Hosszú folyosókon haladtak végig, néha szembe jött velük egy-egy ember, de óvatosan félrehúzódtak a jaffák útjából.

- Hova megyünk? - próbált puhatolózni Sam, csak hogy felkészülhessen arra, ami rá vár.

- Káli istennő színe elé - válaszolt mogorván a jaffa.

- Micsoda megtiszteltetés - morogta a nő, mire kapott egy ütést a botfegyverrel a térdhajlatába. Sam a földre zuhant, és a fölé boruló fenyegető árnyékból tudta, hogy a jaffa ott áll mögötte.

- Ne merészelj tiszteletlen lenni!

Sam sóhajtva felnézett, és próbált felállni, de egy pillanatra meghűlt benne a vér, mikor meglátott a folyosó közepén egy kisebb csoportot, és köztük egy ismerős arcot. Hogy kerül ide Malek? - futott át rajta a gondolat, de közben próbálta visszanyerni az arcvonásai feletti uralmat, hogy még véletlenül se árulhassa el magát, vagy a tok'rát. Sam is látta Malek szemében a villanást, mikor felismerte, de a tok'ra semmi más jelét nem adta annak, hogy ismerné a földön térdelő foglyot. Közben a jaffa felrántotta a földről, és tovább taszította a folyosón. Sam igyekezett mereven a padlót nézni, miközben elhaladt Malek mellett, de azt már nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy a szíve őrült légkalapács módjára ne dübörögjön a mellkasában. Remélte, hogy ezt senki nem veszi észre.

Még hosszú utat tettek meg, miközben Sam fejében pörögtek a fogaskerekek. Az optimistábbik énje végtelenül örült a tok'ra jelenlétének, és bízott abban, hogy segíthet majd nekik valahogy megmenekülni, de a másik énje azt súgta, hogy mégis mit tehetne Malek egyes-egyedül Káli összes jaffája ellen? Végül abba a gondolatba kapaszkodott, hogy számtalanszor kimásztak már ilyen, vagy ennél rosszabb helyzetekből is, de ettől még csöppet sem volt nyugodt, mikor a jaffák bevezették Káli tróntermébe.

- Samantha Carter őrnagy… - sétált felé a nő felsőbbrendűsége teljes tudatában.

- Ismerjük egymást? - kérdezte pimaszul Sam, mire a jaffáktól kapott még egyet a lábára, és térdre zuhant.

- Ki ne hallott volna már a híres CSK1-ről? - kérdezte lekezelőn Káli. - Csupán arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy mi szél hozott benneteket a galaxisnak ebbe a csücskébe.

- Azt beszélik, erről a szikláról szép a kilátás - vetette oda neki Sam, mire egy jaffa belemarkolt a hajába, és hátrarántotta a fejét.

- Hogy merészelsz ilyen hangon beszélni?

- Carter őrnagy valóban olyan bátor, amilyennek mondják - mondta mézesmázos hangon Káli. - De lássuk… vajon a fájdalmat is ilyen jól tűri? - kérdezte, miközben felemelte a kezét, és a tenyerében felizzott a goa'uldok szokásos kézifegyvere.

Sam elhatározta, hogy nem fog üvölteni, bárhogy fáj is, de csak nagy erőfeszítéssel tudta megállni a dolgot.

- Erős vagy - bólintott rá Káli, mikor leengedte a fegyverét, és az állánál fogva kényszerítette Samet, hogy felnézzen rá. - De nem hiszem, hogy elég kitartó lennél. Hosszú az éjszaka, és én szeretek játszadozni. Én biztosan jobban fogom élvezni, mint te - biztosította a foglyát. - Megelőzheted a kínlódást, ha elmondod, mit akartok itt, és hogy jutottatok be!

- Soha - nyögte Sam, mire Káli elmosolyodott.

- Így is jó. Több az élvezet. Reggelre dalolni fogsz, mint a madár.

- Azt várhatod - rázta meg a fejét Sam, ahogy próbált erőt gyűjteni a következő fordulóhoz. Káli nem is váratott magára sokáig. Felizzott a kezében a fegyver, és ugyanabban a pillanatban Sam testét elöntötte a fájdalom. Ezúttal már nem bírta ki ordítás nélkül, pedig tudta, hogy Kálinak ez okoz örömet, ha láthatja az ellenségei szenvedését.

Káli élvezettel folytatta Sam kínzását, és bár néha feltett néhány kérdést neki, Samnek úgy tűnt, inkább mulattatja, hogy nem kap választ, mert ezzel folytathatja a játszadozást. Samnek persze korán sem volt ilyen könnyű. A teste égett a fájdalomtól, néha már úgy érezte, elveszti az eszét is a kíntól, és néhány órával később már csak azt kívánta, hogy így vagy úgy, de legyen vége. Egy darabig kapaszkodott abba a gondolatba, hogy Malek itt van, de végül belátta, nem tehetne semmit. Ha berontana ide, hogy megmentse őt, legalább tíz jaffával kellene szembenéznie, ami értelmetlen öngyilkosság lenne a részéről. Végül belátta, hogy Malek semmit sem tehet érte, és csak abban bízott, hogy a többieket valahogy ki tudja szabadítani. Aztán, ahogy telt az idő, végül már gondolkodni sem tudott a kíntól, csak elterült a padlón. Ez persze Kálinak nem volt elég, egész addig folytatta Sam kínzását, míg el nem veszítette az eszméletét.

**~~o~~ **

Mikor kinyílt a cella ajtaja két jaffa betaszította Samet a helyiségbe, aki azzal a lendülettel elterült a földön. Az ezredes odaugrott hozzá, és a hátára fordította.

- Carter! - rázta meg óvatosan, de a nőnek csak résnyire nyílt ki a szeme.

- Malek… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen a tok'ra nevét.

- Félrebeszél? - kérdezte Daniel.

- Hé, Carter, ébresztő! - szorította meg a vállát O'Neill.

- Láttam… Maleket - próbálkozott újra Sam, de elfogyott az ereje, és lehunyta a szemét.

- Végre valami jó hír - sóhajtott az ezredes. - Látta magát? Felismerte?

- Igen, azt hiszem - nyögte Sam.

- Az jó.

- Ki az a Malek? - nézett rájuk értetlenül Daniel.

- Egy tok'ra, akivel együtt dolgoztunk az Alfa-bázison - húzta el a száját Jack.

- Talán még a hasznunkra lehet, hogy itt van - vette fontolóra Teal'c is a dolgot.

- Én ebben nem lennék annyira biztos - állt fel Daniel.

- Miért, Daniel Jackson? - nézett rá Teal'c.

- Nem fogja feladni a küldetését, hogy segítsen nekünk. Ha beépült Káli emberei közé, nem fogja kockáztatni a lebukását. Oka van annak, hogy itt van, és számára valószínűleg fontosabb ez az ok, mint minket pesztrálni.

- Átkozott tok'rák! - állt fel az ezredes. - Sosem számíthat rájuk az ember!

- Malek segít - nézett fel újra Sam, és megpróbálta felemelni a fejét, de aztán elfintorodott, és visszafeküdt a földre.

- Legyen igaza, őrnagy - bólintott rá Daniel.

O'Neill végül levette a kabátját, összehajtogatta, és betette Sam feje alá, aztán mindhárom férfi letelepedett és a cella egy-egy falának döntve a hátukat várakoztak, és azt találgatták magukban, vajon melyikük lesz a következő.

Hosszú órák teltek el ebben a néma várakozásban, közben Sam el is aludt. Időnként jaffa őrjáratok kemény lépteit hallották a folyosóról, de szerencsére egyik sem állt meg a cellájuk előtt.

- Félóránként járnak erre - törte meg a csendet egy idő után az ezredes.

- Hogy ezek még éjjel sem alszanak - fintorgott Daniel.

- Egy jaffának nincs szüksége alvásra - világosította fel Teal'c.

- Jó nekik - morogta az ezredes.

- Valóban így gondolod, O'Neill? - nézett rá Teal'c.

- Nem - húzta el a száját a férfi, és újra csend borult rájuk, amit néhány perc múlva két tompa puffanás tört meg, ami a folyosóról hallatszott be hozzájuk, és nem sokkal később kinyílt a cellájuk ajtaja.

- Na végre - förmedt O'Neill a belépő Malekre. - Hol a bánatban volt mostanáig?

- Én is örülök, hogy látom, O'Neill ezredes! Elnézését kérem, de túlságosan nagy az érdeklődés maguk iránt - vágott vissza a tok'ra. - Gyorsan el kell tűnnünk innen!

- Van egy kis gondunk - akadékoskodott tovább az ezredes. - Carter nem igazán van olyan állapotban - intett a fejével a nő felé, aki bár ébren volt, még mindig nehezére esett volna felkelni. Malek is alaposan szemügyre vette, majd belátta, hogy az ezredesnek igaza van. Végül Teal'chez fordult, és átadta neki az egyik kézifegyvert, amit az őröktől zsákmányolt.

- Teal'c, figyelj a folyosóra! - mondta neki, mire a jaffa rábólintott, és kilépett a cellából, Malek pedig Sam mellé térdelt.

- Malek… sajnálom - súgta neki a nő.

- Most éppen mit? - kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal a tok'ra.

- Több hónapos munkádat dobod ki éppen az ablakon. Miattunk.

- Erről majd később beszélgetünk - komolyodott el a tok'ra is. - Most csukd be a szemed és lazíts! - utasította, miközben egy gyógyító kristályt húzott elő a zsebéből.

- Nem hinném, hogy most ráérünk erre - akadékoskodott O'Neill.

- Várom az egyéb javaslatát, ezredes - pillantott még rá Malek, aztán hozzálátott Sam gyógyításához.

Pár perccel később Malek kikapcsolta a kristályt, és gyengéden megfogta Sam kezét.

- Jobb egy kicsit?

- Igen. Köszönöm - mosolygott rá hálásan Sam.

- Ha kijutottunk, majd még segítek, de most mennünk kell. Tudsz járni?

- Igen, azt hiszem, menni fog - ült fel a nő, majd Malek segítségével talpra állt. - Mehetünk.

- Mi a terv? - nézett O'Neill Malekre, miközben kiosontak a folyosóra.

- Lopunk egy teltacot, és eltűnünk innen.

- Hm… alkesh nincs?

- De, alkesh is van, ezredes, de azt darabonként kéttucatnyi jaffa őrzi. Szeretné megkísérelni?

- Jó lesz a teltac - húzta el a száját az ezredes, mire Malek rábólintott, majd a kis csapat élére állt.

- Erre! - mutatta nekik az utat. - Tartsák nyitva a szemüket!

Egy darabig eljutottak viszonylag csendben, de nem messze a hajótól tűzharcba keveredtek néhány jaffával, így felkeltették az őrség figyelmét. Akkor már nem volt idejük lopakodni, csak az volt a cél, hogy minél gyorsabban elérjék a teltacot.

A hajó körül is volt néhány jaffa, így csak tűzharc árán szerezhették meg, és csak nehezítette a helyzetüket, hogy összesen három fegyverük volt. Ennek ellenére sikerült eljutniuk a hajóig, de mivel ilyen nagy zajt csaptak, félő volt, hogy egy flottányi halálsikló indul utánuk. Próbáltak a lehető leggyorsabban felszállni a hajóval, de a teltac, lévén teherhajó nem a mozgékonyságáról volt híres, így mire elhagyták a légkört, a siklók utolérték őket.

- Nem próbálná meg lerázni ezeket a dögöket? - förmedt az ezredes Malekre.

- Azon lennék, ha nem vonná el folyton a figyelmemet - vágott vissza Malek, és bár több találatot is kaptak, a tok'rának sikerült kaput nyitnia a hipertérbe.

- Megsérült a hajó? - kérdezte Sam, mikor már viszonylag biztonságban voltak.

- Igen, néhány rendszer megsérült, de semmi létfontosságú. A létfenntartó rendszer és a pajzsok működnek. Előbb téged tennélek rendbe, a hajó ráér utána is.

- Jól vagyok - ellenkezett a nő. - Fontosabb, hogy célba érjünk.

- Carter! Fogadjon szót, ez parancs! - fojtotta bele a többi tiltakozást a nőbe az ezredes, mire Malek meglepetten, Sam bosszúsan nézett rá, de végül mindketten rábólintottak. Malek átadta Teal'cnek a hajó irányítását, a raktérbe kísérte Samet.

- Nem mondtál neki semmit, igaz? - kérdezte a tok'ra, miközben segített Samnek lefeküdni.

- Nem, miért?

- Káli akkor ilyen kegyetlen, mikor ellentmondanak neki. Nagyon megkínzott, érzem a nyomait. A testedben és a gondolataidban is - válaszolt Malek, és újra elővette a kristályt. - Mindjárt jobb lesz, csak próbálj pihenni.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Sam, és lehunyta a szemét.

Malek egy órán át kezelte Samet, míg elégedett volt az eredménnyel, aztán eltette a kristály. Sam felnézett, és rámosolygott.

- Köszönöm, Malek!

- Nincs mit. Most pihenj! Rendbe hozom a hajót, aztán a társaidat is elküldöm aludni.

- Oké - egyezett bele készségesen Sam, mert úgy érezte, rögtön leragadnak a szemei, és néhány perccel később el is aludt.

Malek sejtései, miszerint a hajó létfontosságú részei nem sérültek meg, beigazolódott, így csak kicserélt néhány kristályt a panelekben, és visszatért a vezérlőbe, aztán elzavarta a CSK1 többi tagját is aludni.

- Hova megyünk? - fordult még vissza az ajtóból O'Neill.

- A bolygót, ahova tartunk Keralanak hívják. Onnan a kapun át visszatérhetnek a Földre.

- Tok'ra világ?

- Ez zavarja, ezredes? - kérdezte Malek egy kissé cinikus félmosollyal.

- Most erre mit mondjak? - fintorgott O'Neill.

- Csak az őszinte véleményét - sandított rá Malek.

- Nem tölt el kitörő lelkesedéssel, hogy egy rakás olyan fickó vegyen körül, akinek kígyó van a fejében - zúdította az ezredes a tok'rára a véleményét, ha már egyszer erre kérték.

- Mit kellene még tennünk, hogy megbízzon bennünk, ezredes?

- Miért, maguk bíznak bennünk? - fintorgott O'Neill.

- Egy újabb patthelyzet? - nevette el magát nem túl vidáman Malek.

- Úgy látszik, maga vonzza az ilyesmit - csóválta meg a fejét az ezredes, majd az emberei után sétált, hogy ő is pihenjen egy keveset.

~~ o ~~

Sam öt órával később ébredt, körülötte a többiek mélyen aludtak, és Teal'c is mélyre merült a meditációjába, így nem akarta őket megzavarni. Kis ideig még ücsörgött, összeszedte a gondolatait, majd kisétált a vezérlőbe.

Megállt az ajtóban, és egy percig csak nézte Maleket, egy halvány mosollyal az arcán arra gondolt, hogy mennyire örül, hogy újra láthatja. Végül megszólalt.

- Helló! - köszönt Maleknek. - Nem zavarlak, ha kijövök hozzád? Nem akarom felébreszteni a többieket.

- Természetesen nem zavarsz - fordult felé a tok'ra. - Jobban érzed magad?

- Jobb vagyok, mint új koromban - mosolyodott el Sam. - Köszönöm!

- Szívesen.

- Amikor… szóval nem voltam biztos benne, hogy túl fogom élni…

- Tudom. Sokan ennyitől megtörtek volna, de te erős vagy. Kitartottál. Aggódtam érted… de nem tudtam előbb közbelépni - sütötte le a szemét bűntudatosan a tok'ra.

- Tudom. Őrültség lett volna, és én nem is vártam tőled ilyesmit - nyugtatta meg Sam. - Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy kitartottam… soha nem árulnám el a barátaimat… sem a Földet. Önszántamból soha.

- Vannak más módszerek is, Samantha - biztosította Malek. - Olyan módszerek, amiknek a legjobb szándékkal sem tudsz ellenállni. A goa'uldoknak a kínzás csak az élvezet kedvéért kell. Örömüket lelik mások fájdalmában. Ha információhoz akarnak jutni, más eszközöket vetnek be.

- Tudom, volt már részünk a memóriajavító eszköz áldásos hatásában - sóhajtott Sam. - Nem is egyszer.

- Sajnálom - pillantott rá Malek.

- Most te mondtad ki - mosolyodott el a nő.

- Igen - bólintott rá Malek, ahogy végiggondolta, hogy mit is mondott. - Akkor… beszéljünk másról.

- Rendben - tűnődött el Sam, de semmi könnyedebb téma nem jutott eszébe, inkább egyre jobban aggódott Malekért. - A Tanács… nagyon mérges lesz rád?

- Majd kiderül, ha hazaértünk. De túl fogom élni - mondta látszólag közömbösen Malek.

- Segíthetnék valahogy?

- Mégis hogy? - nézett rá kérdőn a tok'ra.

- Nem tudom… talán… beszélhetnék Selmakkal…

- Selmak befolyása a tanácsban már nem akkora, mint régen volt - tűnődött el a tok'ra. - És különben is tudnák, hogy ő elfogult ebben az ügyben. Jacob miatt.

- Igaz. Akkor… talán… biztosíthatnám a Tanácsot, hogy a Föld újfent a tok'rák lekötelezettje lett, amiért megmentettél bennünket.

- Bocsáss meg, Samantha, hogy ezt mondom, de a Föld hálája már nem jelent annyit a Tanácsnak, mint az elején.

- Tudom. Csak… nem értem, hogy jutottunk el idáig. Az elején még más volt… Mi változott?

- Mennyi ideje is, hogy a Föld beszállt a goa'uld elleni harcba? - kérdezte tűnődve Malek.

- Öt éve, nagyjából - számolt utána a nő.

- Ez alatt az öt év alatt több tok'ra halt meg, mint előtte ötszáz év alatt.

- De több rendszerúr is! - ellenkezett Sam. - És a Földnek ugyanúgy voltak veszteségei. Nekünk is sok jó katonánk halt meg.

- Tudom, Samantha. De az arányok egy kicsit mások. Hány ember él a Földön?

- Malek…

- Csak válaszolj! - pillantott rá a tok'ra.

- Úgy hétmilliárd körül - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Mi most úgy ezren lehetünk. Ennek jó része gazdatest híján sztázisban. És ez erősen optimista becslés a részemről. És minden olyan támadás, mint ami a Vorasht, a Revannát vagy a Risát érte húsz-harminc tok'ra halálát jelentheti. A risai szerencsére nem volt ilyen komoly, de csak azért, mert az ügynökeim legtöbbje terepen volt abban az időben. Ha otthon vannak, sokkal rosszabb lehetett volna. Szerencsés véletlen, de a szerencse nem mindig áll mellénk. Mennyi idő is, amíg elfogyunk?

- Ezért nem vádolhattok minket! - védekezett Sam, de azért maga is tudta, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz.

- Nem - értett egyet Malek is. - De a rendszeruraknak azóta ment el teljesen minden maradék eszük, mióta érzik a fenyegetettséget a Tauri részéről.

- De legalább történik valami! - tört ki a dacos védekezés Samből, amit persze azonnal megbánt, ahogy kimondta. - Ne haragudj, Malek… tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem!

- Semmi baj, Samantha - rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra, de Sam érezte, hogy egy kicsit bezárkózott. - Sokan gondolják ezt így. Megértem. Mi valóban soha nem bocsátkoztunk látványos harcba a goa'ulddal. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy az idők folyamán nem mentettünk meg százezreket a bányákból, a börtönökből, a kínzókamrákból, kísérleti laborokból. Sok világot mentettünk meg azzal, hogy időben figyelmeztethettük őket a közelgő veszélyekre, amiket kémeink felfedeztek, így felkészülhettek. Sok bolygót, sok népet mentettünk meg azzal, hogy szabotáltuk az ellenünk tervezett támadást. Sok nagy erejű bombát, sok hadihajót semmisítettünk meg mielőtt célba érhettek volna. Lehet, hogy nem sok rendszerurat iktattunk ki… de ettől még számos világot mentettünk meg.

- Tudom. Soha nem vontam kétségbe azt, amit tettetek - próbálta csitítani Sam Maleket. - Mi csak… úgy harcolunk, ahogy tudunk. Nekünk csak ez a lehetőségünk van.

- Ahogy nekünk is a miénk - mondta még mindig kicsit sértetten Malek.

Sam kicsit zavarba jött, nem tudta, hogy engesztelhetné ki a másikat, így inkább visszaterelte a szót az eredeti témára.

- Szóval… a Tanács… tényleg mérges lesz rád.

- Lehet - látta be Malek.

- A feladatod nagyon fontos volt?

- Káli kisebb bázisokat hozott létre szerte a galaxisban. Néhányról tudjuk, hogy csak elterelés, de úgy tűnik, ez az egész egy nagyobb tervnek a része. Az lett volna a feladatom, hogy kiderítsem ezeknek a bázisoknak a helyét, és ha lehet, megtudjam, mi a célja vele Kálinak.

- És sikerült valamit megtudnod?

- Néhány címet megszereztem, de közel sem az összeeset.

- És azt sem sikerült kiderítened, mit tervez Káli…

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Malek.

- Akkor… most mi lesz?

- Én megkapom a magamét a Tanácstól, aztán valószínűleg küldenek valakit a helyemre.

- Megbüntetnek? - kérdezte döbbenten Sam.

- Lehet.

- De ez nem tisztességes - tiltakozott a nő. - Megmentettél minket, és büntetést kapsz érte?

- Az ő szemszögükből hibáztam.

- Te is így gondolod?

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - De nem én vagyok a Tanács.

- Vigyázz, Selmak is az ilyen gondolkodás miatt esett ki a pixisből - figyelmeztette egy halvány mosollyal a nő Maleket.

- Lehet, hogy ez a gondolkodás veled jár? - tűnt fel egy röpke mosoly Malek arcán is.

- Ki tudja - tűnődött el a nő. - Amúgy… csodálom, hogy még egyáltalán szóba állsz velem.

- Miért? - lepődött meg a tok'ra.

- Mert rossz ómen vagyok… akárhányszor felbukkantam az életedben, mindig valami rossz dolog történt - húzta el a száját Sam.

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyik helyzetnek okozója lettél volna - gondolt utána a tok'ra annak, amit Sam mondott.

- Nem, csak… akárhányszor találkoztunk…

- Samantha… a tok'rák és a veszély kéz a kézben járnak, mióta világ a világ… nem kell ahhoz neked felbukkanni, hogy rossz dolgok történjenek az életemben.

- Hát, akkor legalább nem utálsz miatta. Ez is valami - mosolyodott el a nő, mire Malek vetett rá egy átható pillantást, de aztán visszafordult az előttük elterülő űr fele.

- Mennyi idő, míg odaérünk? - kérdezte Sam.

- Hova? - sandított rá Malek.

- Gondolom a tok'ra bázisra.

- Téged is zavar?

- Hogy oda megyünk? Nem, dehogy - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Miért, kellene?

- O'Neill ezredes nem volt boldog.

- O'Neill ezredes csak akkor boldog, ha szabadnapja van, és horgászhat a tavánál. Sosem volt odáig értetek, és a kis kalandja Kenennel csak tett rá egy lapáttal.

- Ezt megértem - húzta el a száját Malek. - Kenen nagyot hibázott. A legnagyobb bűn, amit egy tok'ra szimbióta elkövethet, hogy felhasználja a gazdatestét. Nem ezt tanultunk… Egeriától. Ez… elfogadhatatlan.

- Igen. Tudod, ha Kenen elmondja az ezredesnek, hogy mit tervez… biztos vagyok benne, hogy segített volna neki. Sőt, mi is segíthettünk volna. És akkor mindenki túlélhette volna. Kenen is.

- Jó ez a kölcsönös bizalom az emberek és tok'rák között - szúrta közbe Malek cinikusan. - De ezen már nem változtathatunk - vont vállat végül. - Ahogy az ezredes hozzáállásán sem.

- Valóban. Szóval, mennyi idő, míg odaérünk?

- Még jó tíz óra. Pihenhetsz még, ha szeretnél.

- Inkább maradnék, ha nem bánod - mondta Sam, mire Malek rábólintott. - Sikerült megjavítanod a hajót?

- Igen, semmi fontos rendszer nem károsodott. Kaptunk néhány találatot, de a pajzsok kitartottak. Szerencsénk volt.

- Igen, a teltac nem harcra való hajó.

- Valóban - értett egyet Malek. - De alkesht lopni szinte lehetetlen. Úgy őrzik, mintha tömény naquadahból lenne.

- Maga hírből se ismeri a merészséget? - szólalt meg mögöttük az ezredes hangja, mire Malek hátrafordult.

- Három kézifegyverrel szembeszállni huszonöt jaffával nem merészség, hanem őrültség - nézett O'Neillre Malek. - De ha szeretné, legközelebb meghagyom magának ezt a lehetőséget, hogy bizonyíthassa a merészségét.

- Meglátjuk - küldött felé egy cinikus mosolyt az ezredes. - Mondja, nem lehetne, hogy minket kidob valahol útközben?

- Uram, nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet - vetette ellen Sam.

- Miért?

- Beszélnék Selmakkal, hogy tisztázzuk ezt az egész helyzetet.

- Mondja azt, hogy szeretné látni az apját, őrnagy!

- Ha önnek ez a megfelelő indok, uram, rendben. Szeretném látni az apámat.

- Áh… - legyintett az ezredes, aztán visszament a rakodótérbe.

- Mindig ilyen? - kérdezte Malek.

- Ez még a finomított verzió - nevette el magát Sam, de aztán újra elkomolyodott. - Gondolod, hogy Selmak otthon van?

- Nem tudom - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Három hónapja nem jártam odahaza, így nem rendelkezem túl sok információval. Küldtem egy üzenetet, amíg aludtatok, így tudják, hogy jövünk, de nem tudom neked megmondani, hol van Selmak.

- És ha tudnád, sem mondanád meg, igaz?

- Ha tudnám, hogy küldetésben van, nem - nézett bocsánatkérőn Samre a tok'ra.

- Tudom, ismerlek benneteket - mosolyodott el a nő.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? - nézett óvatosan a nőre Malek.

- Hát… én már sok olyat kérdeztem, amitől égnek állt a hajad. Egyet te is kérdezhetsz.

- Mit gondolsz Selmakról?

- Tudnám, hogy melyik részére gondolsz - vont vállat a nő, majd hátradőlt az ülésben, és tűnődve mesélni kezdett. - Kedvelem Selmakot, jó fej. Miután annak idején megszöktünk a Neturól… volt lehetőségünk néhány napot kettesben… akarom mondani hármasban eltölteni. Ránk fért egy kis pihenés… főleg rá, elég ramatyul nézett ki, miután eltöltött egy kis időt abban a pokolban. Így kivettünk néhány nap szabadságot, és elutaztunk valahova. Megismerhettem, hogy milyen olyankor, amikor nem harcol, amikor nem küldetésben van, amikor nem sík ideg, hogy megint keresztülhúztuk a terveit. Jókat nevettem, amikor apámmal egymás szavába vágtak - mosolyodott el a nő, ahogy felidézte azt a néhány napot. - És persze komolyan is beszélgettünk, és… tényleg kedvelem. Normálisan gondolkodik, sok dologban hasonlóan, mint én, de persze vannak olyan témák, amikről éjszakába nyúlóan tudunk vitatkozni, és még akkor sem jutunk közös nevezőre. Apám és Selmak pedig abszolút egy hullámhosszon vannak. Bár… lehet, hogy nem erre a részére voltál kíváncsi, hanem arra, hogy mit gondolok arról, hogy… egyesült apámmal - tűnődött el sóhajtva Sam, és egy kis időre elhallgatott.

- Tudod… az én ötletem volt az egész. Bár annak idején azt hiszem, csak a félelem beszélt belőlem, hogy el fogom veszíteni apámat. Nem tudtam elfogadni, hogy meghaljon, és így belekapaszkodtam az egyetlen szalmaszálba, ami előttem volt. A helyzet az, hogy mindketten jól jöttek ki egy reménytelennek tűnő helyzetből. Apám is és Selmak is. Igazából… tudom, hogy apám élvezi, amit csinál, így azt hiszem, nem bántam meg, hogy belerángattam ebbe az egészbe. Eleinte furcsa volt, főleg, hogy Selmak a legváratlanabb időpontokban tudta rám hozni a frászt… de már megszoktam. Már jó ideje nem rezzenek össze, ha meghallom a hangját. Azt hiszem, csak az első pár hónap volt ilyen időszak. Aztán megismertem és megkedveltem. Ha pedig úgy hozza a sors, a munkában is remekül tudunk együtt dolgozni. Ennyi.

- Értem - bólintott rá elgondolkodva Malek.

- Minden felmerülő kérdésedre választ adtam? - kérdezte nevetve Sam.

- Nagyjából - sandított rá a tok'ra.

- Gondoltam, hogy lenne még. De ezek már nehezebb kérdések.

- Tudom. Ezért most megelégszem ezzel a válasszal - bólintott rá Malek.

- Kösz - mosolygott rá megkönnyebbülten a nő. Nem sok kedvet érzett volna abban a pillanatban a tok'ra szimbióta és a gazdatest kapcsolatának erkölcsi és filozófiai mélységeit elemezni. - Visszafordíthatom a kérdést?

- Miért ne? - vont vállat a tok'ra.

- Mit gondolsz apámról?

- Jacob… - tűnődött el Malek, és ezúttal ő volt, aki kényelmesen hátradőlt, és az automatikára bízta a hajó irányítását. - Mint mondtam… Selmak jó barátom, így… volt lehetőségem megismerni apádat. Jó ember… és bátor, elszánt… kiváló katona. Nagyon sokat segít Selmaknak. A meglátásaira, a javaslataira érdemes odafigyelni. Voltunk már együtt küldetésen… Ha ő van velem, tudom, hogy számíthatok rá. És… számomra eleinte furcsa volt, de tökéletesen egyetértek azzal, amit mondtál… ő tényleg élvezi, amit csinál. A konspirációt, a tervek szövögetését, és… minden apró győzelemnek igazán tud örülni. Talán éppen azért, mert korábban nem volt kapcsolata a goa'ulddal. Ez… üdítő színfolt a mi világunkban. Sokan belefáradtak, belefásultak már a harcba. Szóval… örülök, hogy Jacob köztünk van. Ennyi - sandított végül Samre. - Minden felmerülő kérdésedre választ adtam? - idézte a nő szavait.

- Nagyjából - vette a lapot Sam.

- Gondoltam, hogy lenne még - vonta össze a szemöldökét Malek.

- Majd egyszer… talán nyugodtabb körülmények között megbeszéljük ezt - nevette el magát Sam.

- Igen - hagyta rá a tok'ra, és a figyelme visszatért a hajó vezetéséhez. Sam azonban egy perccel később már valami más miatt húzta össze a szemöldökét.

- Mi az? - pillantott rá Malek.

- Éhes vagyok - ismerte be fintorogva a nő.

- Találsz ételt a raktérben. Ahogy belépsz, balra az ajtótól az egyik szekrényben.

- Kösz - mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten a nő. - Hozzak neked is valamit? - kérdezte, miközben elindult hátra.

- Nem, köszönöm - rázta meg a fejét Malek.

- Te is éhes lehetsz, legalább annyi ideje nem ettél, mint mi - torpant meg az ajtóban Sam.

- Én le tudom lassítani a gazdatestem anyagcseréjét, ha szükséges - mondta Malek, de inkább nem fordult hátra.

- Értem - sóhajtott Sam. - Nos, ez… felettébb hasznos képesség.

- Igen - hagyta rá Malek, de többet nem mondott, így Sam vett egy nagy levegőt, és hátrasétált a raktérbe.


	4. Chapter 4

- Carter, mindannyian örülünk, hogy maga remekül szórakozik odakint, de mi itt halálra unjuk magunkat! - förmedt rá O'Neill, mikor belépett. - Elegem van már Daniel siránkozásából, hogy nem találtuk meg a legújabb kedvenc kütyüjét.

- Jack, maga is tudja… - kezdett azonnal védekezni az ifjú tudós, de Sam csak egy nagy levegővel félbeszakította mindkettőt.

- Nem éhesek?

- Most, hogy így mondja, Carter - fintorgott az ezredes. - Kösz, hogy felhívta a figyelmünket egy újabb problémára.

- Erre a problémára legalább van megoldás - nevette el magát Sam, és meg is találta az ételt ott, ahol Malek mondta.

Egy ideig elfoglalták magukat az evéssel, és ettől úgy tűnt, a férfiak is megnyugszanak egy kicsit, legalábbis O'Neill kevesebbet morgott. Nem örült ugyan, hogy még tíz órát kell elviselniük a teltac kopár rakterében, de végül belátta, hogy voltak már sokkal rosszabb helyzetben is. Ezután már csak az volt a morgolódásának tárgya, hogy a céljuk egy tok'ra világ. Sam ezt már annyira nem vette a lelkére, és közben Danielt is próbálta vigasztalni, hogy biztos találnak más lehetőséget, ami helyettesítené az ősök eszközét. Egy jó órával később úgy érezte, hogy sikerült viszonylag békés hangulatot teremtenie idebent, így újra kisétált Malekhez.

- Min gondolkodtál el ennyire? - állt meg a tok'ra mellett, mikor Malek csak akkor rezzent össze a közeledtére, mikor már csak néhány lépésnyire volt tőle.

- Nem fontos - rázta meg a fejét Malek, de azért érezte, hogy Sam aggódva néz rá, ahogy leült a másik ülésre. Végül megadta magát. - Csak… a következményeken tűnődtem.

- Minek a következményén?

- Annak, amit tettem.

- Hogy kiszabadítottál bennünket?

- Igen.

- Megbántad?

- Nem - nézett fel végre Malek. - De ettől még lesznek következményei. Ha kifutunk az időből…

- Malek, ez nem a te hibád. Úgy döntöttél, ahogy abban a pillanatban helyesnek érezted. Tükörbe tudnál nézni, ha hagysz minket ott meghalni?

- Valószínűleg nem. De akkor tükörbe tudok majd nézni, ha súlyos következményei lesznek a döntésemnek?

- Talán nem lesz semmi baj - próbált optimista lenni Sam.

- Nem tudhatod.

- Malek, ne gyötörd magad ezen! Főleg ne előre! Jól döntöttél - győzködte Sam a tok'rát, bár el tudta képzelni, milyen viharok dúlnak a lelkében. Neki is számtalanszor volt már része olyan helyzetben, mikor a saját érzelmei ellentmondásba kerültek a kötelességével. Aztán fürkészőn nézte Maleket, aki bár látszólag a vezetésre figyelt, mégis volt valami az arcán, amit eddig nem igazán látott. Néhány pillanattal később támadt egy csalhatatlan megérzése, így elmosolyodott. - Mit mond Loran? - kérdezte, mire Malek meglepetten pillantott rá. - Ne haragudj, nem akartam indiszkrét lenni - mosolygott bocsánatkérőn a nő.

- Loran azt mondja, igazad van - ismerte be némi habozás után Malek.

- Na látod… ha ketten mondjuk, csak igazunk lehet - bólintott rá Sam, aztán sóhajtott. - Tulajdonképpen mi hibáztunk… hibáztathatnál akár minket is. Óvatlanok voltunk, hagytuk, hogy elkapjanak minket… bolond módon belesétáltunk egy csapdába.

- Loran nem ért egyet veled - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Csak segíteni akartatok a világotoknak.

- Igen, meg akartunk szerezni egy ős-berendezést, amivel valószínűleg úgysem tudtunk volna túl sok mindent kezdeni.

- Az Ősök sok mindent hagytak szanaszét a galaxisban, anélkül, hogy meggondolták volna, mi lesz ennek a következménye - csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

- Ezt, ha lehet, Danielnek ne mondd el - nevetett Sam.

- Rendben - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a tok'ra arcán is. - A társaid?

- Morognak és unatkoznak - pillantott hátra Sam. - Vagy ez a kettő kizárja egymást?

- Igen - bólintott rá Malek. - De így is száz százalékon mennek a hajtóművek. Ha túlterheljük a hajót, félő, hogy idő előtt szétesik, és nincs túl sok tartalék kristályunk.

- Erre semmi szükség - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Érjünk oda biztonságban.

- Azon vagyok - biccentett Malek.

- Tudom. Akkor… én pihenek még egy kicsit. Azt hiszem, rám fér.

- Rendben - hagyta rá a tok'ra. - Majd szólok, ha közeledünk.

- Kösz! - mosolygott még rá Sam, aztán hátrasétált a raktérbe, egy darabig még hallgatta a többiek beszélgetését, aztán lassan álomba merült.

- Hamarosan megérkezünk - riadt Sam O'Neill ezredes hangjára, aki éppen besétált a vezérlőből.

- Miről maradtam le? - ült fel még kissé kábán a nő.

- Kellemesen elcsevegtem a maga kígyó barátjával - mondta, de Sam nem vette túlságosan a lelkére a dolgot. Bár aggódott amiatt, hogy mennyire kapott össze a két férfi, amíg ő aludt, de úgy gondolta, ha Jack egy darabban jött vissza, akkora baj nem lehet.

- Mit mondott Malek?

- Megnyugtatott, hogy a bolygóról azonnal indulhatunk a Földre a kapun át.

- Uram, én maradnék egy kis ideig - mondott ellent Sam a felettesének.

- Azt sem tudja, hogy az apja ott van-e - rázta meg a fejét O'Neill.

- Akkor is… ha ott van, meg kell keresnem.

- Maga tudja - vont vállat végül az ezredes, mire Sam sóhajtott, és inkább kisétált Malekhez.

A tok'ra feszültnek tűnt, és Samre is csak egy pillantást vetett, aztán tovább babrált a műszereivel.

- Nem lett volna szabad kettesben hagynom benneteket - nevette el magát Sam.

- Meg tudom védeni magam, Samantha! - nézett rá keményen Malek.

- Tudom. Csak útálom, hogy veszekedtek.

- Mindketten túlságosan önérzetesek vagyunk - vont vállat Malek. - De ilyen a természetünk, és nem tehetünk ez ellen semmit.

- És nem is akartok, igaz? - kérdezte egy fémosollyal Sam.

- Nem - látta be a tok'ra is.

- Közeledünk? - terelte békésebb vizekre a társalgást Sam.

- Igen, egy fél óra, és landolunk.

- Az ezredes mondta, hogy azonnal távozni akar. Én… maradhatnék egy kicsit? - nézett óvatosan Malekre a nő.

- Nem tudom garantálni, hogy apád ott van. Bárhol lehet a galaxisban - fordult felé Malek.

- Tudom. De azért utánajárhatnánk, nem?

- Rendben - adta meg magát Malek. - Ha nem félsz maradni, maradhatsz.

- És mitől kellene félnem? A Tanácstól, vagy úgy általában…?

- Egyiktől sem - húzta el a száját Malek. - A Tanács nem veled fog foglalkozni… a tok'ráktól pedig nem kell tartanod. Szóval?

- Maradnék. Nem vagyok annyira félős - nevetett Sam.

- Igen, azt tudom - mosolyodott el Malek is. - Megérkeztünk - fordult vissza a műszerek felé, és a hajó kilépett a hipertérből.

- Melyik részén vagyunk a galaxisnak? - nézett körül Sam.

- Azon, amelyiken lennünk kell - fojtott el egy mosolyt Malek.

- Hú, ez elég noxos reakció volt - nevetett Sam. - Akárhányszor megkérdeztük tőlük, hogy ezt vagy azt hogy csinálták, ennyi választ kaptunk: ahogy kell.

- És igazuk van.

- Ebbe most ne menjünk bele. Inkább szólok a többieknek, hogy megérkeztünk - nevetett Sam, és valóban hátrament a többiekhez, hogy felkészítse őket a leszállásra, és csak akkor ért vissza a vezérlőbe, mikor áthatoltak a bolygó légkörén.

- Semmi sivatag? - fordult somolyogva Malek felé Sam, mikor a felhők mögül egy zöld, sűrű erdőkkel borított világ képe tárult elé. De a tok'ra most valóban figyelt arra, hogy biztonságban letegye a hajót, így csak megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi sivatag.

- Pedig úgy megszoktam már. Ha tok'rák, akkor forró homokdűnék, és állandóan fújó perzselő szél…

- Veszélyes lenne egyfajta világhoz ragaszkodnunk - vont vállat Malek. - A kiszámíthatóság mindig nagyobb kockázattal jár. Amúgy pedig… a Revanna sem volt sivatagos.

- Igaz - bólintott rá Sam. - És a Risa? - kérdezte kíváncsian, de abban a pillanatban meg is bánta. Tudta, hogy ez a kérdés fájdalmas emlékeket ébreszt a tok'rában. - Felejtsd el!

- A Risa egy meglehetősen sivár világ - válaszolt Malek figyelmen kívül hagyva a mentegetőzést. - Csupa kő, kopár sziklák mindenütt… de én szerettem. Annak is megvan a maga varázsa.

- Gondolom - mosolygott rá Sam, hogy elterelje a figyelmét a rossz emlékekről, de közben megközelítették a talajt, és lassan leszálltak egy nagyobb erdei tisztáson. Ahogy leálltak a hajtóművek ők is hátrasétáltak a raktérbe, ahol a CSK1 többi tagja már indulásra készen állt az ajtóban.

- Szóval… útbaigazít minket a kapuhoz? - nézett Malekre az ezredes, mikor elhagyták a hajót.

- Ezt a lehetőséget meghagyom másnak, ezredes.

- Ezt hogy érti? - értetlenkedett O'Neill, de aztán, ahogy követte a tok'ra tekintetét, látta, hogy néhány őr sétál ki a fák közül. Nem fogtak rájuk fegyvert, de azért a kezük ügyében volt.

- Malek! - köszöntötte az egyik a hazatérő parancsnokát.

- O'Neill ezredes, Dr. Jackson és Teal'c szeretne haladéktalanul hazatérni. Kísérjétek őket a kapuhoz! - mondta Malek, de a másik kérdőn nézett Samre.

- És Carter őrnagy?

- Carter őrnagy marad - jelentette ki határozottam Malek, és bár az emberein látszott, hogy nem örülnek a döntésének, senki nem szállt szembe vele.

- Carter, ha huszonnégy órán belül nem tér haza, magáért jövünk! - mondta kissé fenyegetőnek szánt hangon az ezredes, hogy abból a tok'rák is értsenek.

- Addigra otthon leszek, uram! - biztosította Sam, mire a kis csapat egy tok'ra kíséretében elindult a csillagkapu felé, Sam pedig Malek után indult a bázis irányába.

- Az embereid nem örülnek nekem - sóhajtott Sam, miközben haladtak a teleportgyűrűk felé.

- Csak féltik a biztonságunkat.

- Te nem?

- Még nincs huszonnégy órája, hogy azt mondtad, soha nem árulnád el a barátaidat - sandított rá Malek.

- Ez így van - erősítette meg Sam, és elmosolyodott, ahogy egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük.

- Bízom benne, hogy ez azt jelenti, nekem sincs mitől tartanom - mondta még Malek, de mielőtt Sam reagált volna, megtorpant, és egy aprócska kis műszerrel aktiválta a gyűrűket.

Ahogy megérkeztek az alagutakba, Sam gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet. Néhány tok'ra lézengett körülöttük, a bázis élte a mindennapi életét. Pár másodperccel később azonban az apját látta feltűnni az egyik kanyarban. Sam biztosra vette, hogy az őrség értesítette az érkezésükről, és azonnal eléjük sietett.

- Apa! - próbálkozott Sam könnyedebb hangot megütni, de ahogy a férfi félrebillentett fejjel megállt vele szemben, és csípőre tette a kezét, nyelt egy nagyot. - Ajaj… Selmak, nagyon dühös vagy? - kérdezte, de még erre sem kapott igazán választ, és nem tudta kitalálni, hogy mi jár Selmak fejében. - Selmak… kérlek, ne légy dühös… Malek azt tette, amit kellett. Megmentette az életünket!

- Nem is rá vagyok dühös - szólalt meg végül Selmak.

- Huhhh… - könnyebbült meg Sam. - Én majd túlélem valahogy.

- Mégis hogy jutott eszetekbe oda menni? - kérdezte mérgesen Selmak.

- Meg kellett próbálnunk!

- Mit? Belefutni a jaffák karmaiba? Elment az eszetek? Öngyilkosság volt!

- Elszúrtuk… - húzta el a száját Sam.

- El - bólintott rá Selmak is. - De nagyon.

- De nem sejthettük, hogy Malek ott van! Nem akartunk beleavatkozni a dolgába! Nem direkt volt! Legalább úgy meglepődtünk, hogy ott van, mint ő azon, hogy mi ott vagyunk.

- Igen, szerencsére ott volt - csóválta meg a fejét a tok'ra. - Nélküle csúnyább véget érhetett volna.

- Az ő küldetését is elszúrtuk.

- El - hagyta jóvá ezt az állítást is Selmak.

- És most? - kérdezte aggódva Sam, de aztán egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, mikor látta, hogy Selmak átadja az irányítást az apjának. - Apa, te is haragszol?

- Hogy a fenébe haragudnék, mikor életben vagy? - sóhajtott Jacob, majd megölelte a lányát, aztán, mikor elengedte, Malekhez fordult. - Köszönöm!

- Nincs mit, barátom - fogott kezet vele Malek.

- Apa, mi lesz most? - tette fel újra a kérdést Sam.

- Maleknek jelenése van… szerencséjére csak hárman vannak itt a Tanácsból, és az egyik Garshaw. Vele szót tudok érteni.

- Ott leszel vele? - sandított a nő Malekre.

- Igen - bólintott Jacob. - De nem tudom, mennyit segíthetek.

- Megvárhatom, míg vége lesz?

- Igen - egyezett bele végül Jacob, majd visszaadva az irányítást Selmaknak, goa'uld nyelven odaszólt egy fiatal lánynak, aztán visszafordult Samhez. - Syria elkísér a szobámba. Ott megvárhatsz, ha vége lesz, megkereslek.

- Köszönöm, Selmak! - bólintott rá Sam, és összeszorult szívvel nézte a két tok'rát, ahogy elsietnek.

Sam útközben érezte, hogy a lány többször kíváncsian néz rá, de nem volt kedve beszélgetni. Túlságosan feszült volt, túlságosan aggódott Malekért, így csak megköszönte neki, hogy elkísérte az apja szobájába, aztán besétált és lerogyott az első ülőalkalmatosságra.

Néhány perc múlva kicsit összeszedte magát, aztán körülnézett. Észrevette, hogy az apja áthozott néhány könyvet, néhány személyes holmit, köztünk néhány fényképet a családjáról. Nem volt ez sok, ahogy gyanította a többi gazdatest esetében sem lehet az, hisz a tok'ráknak általában annyi személyes holmijuk van, amit egy váratlan evakuálás esetén néhány perc alatt össze tudnak kapkodni. Ez egy kicsit elkeserítőnek tűnt, de a nőt még így is jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy az apja ágya mellett ott volt az ő képe, ahogy Mark családi képe is. Végül aztán felfedező útra indult az aprócska helyiségben, kézbe vette az apja könyveit, az órát, amit még az anyja ajándékozott az apjának, de már sok-sok éve nem működött. Felidézett néhány régi emléket, és ezzel egészen addig el is foglalta magát, míg Jacob fel nem bukkant az ajtóban.

- Mi történt? - lépett oda hozzá azonnal Sam.

- Kapott egy elég húzós feladatot - ismerte be Jacob. - Sajnálom, Sam… ez volt a legtöbb, amit el tudtam érni.

- Tudom, hogy mindent megtettél - simogatta meg az apja karját Sam. - Mikor indul? Beszélhetnék még vele előtte?

- Ha sietsz, talán még eléred. Várd meg a gyűrűknél, másfele nem tud kijutni - tanácsolta Jacob.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Sam, és azonnal el is indult.

Ahogy közeledett a gyűrűkhöz, látta, hogy kis híján elkésett, Malek már előtte járt.

- Malek, várj! - futott utána Sam, mikor meglátta.

- Mennem kell, Samantha - fordult felé a tok'ra.

- Tudom. Selmak elmondta, mi történt - nézett aggódva a nő Malekra. - Elkísérhetlek a kapuig?

- Hajóval megyek. Most pont kapóra jön, hogy loptunk egy teltacot. Megkönnyíti a dolgomat.

- Elkísérhetlek a hajóhoz? - kérdezte újra Sam. Malek vett egy nagy levegőt, de végül nem mondott semmit, csak bólintott, beállt a megfelelő helyre, és várakozón Samre nézett. Mikor a nő követte, aktiválta a gyűrűket, és egy másodperccel később már a felszínen voltak.

- Veszélyes a feladatod? - kérdezte Sam, miközben a tok'ra után sietett, aki késlekedés nélkül elindult a hajó felé. Malek azonban nem válaszolt a kérdésre, így Sam tovább faggatózott. - Mi van a dobozban? - pillantott a fából készült kis ládikára, amit Malek magával hozott, de a tok'ra még csak meg sem rezdült. Sam elvesztette a türelmét, így elkapta a Malek karját, és megállította. - Meghalhatsz miattunk? - nézett a szemébe.

- Ilyen könnyen nem adom fel - állta a pillantását Malek.

- Ez már hangzik valahogy - sóhajtott Sam, és az elszántság, ami a tok'ra szemében izzott már valamivel jobban tetszett neki. - De ez akkor sem fair! Megmentetted az életünket, és most mégis a sajátodat kell kockáztatnod!

- Ez a döntés megszületett. És én nem késlekedhetek - vett egy mély lélegzetet Malek, aztán továbbindult a hajó felé.

- Nem segíthetek valahogy? - sietett utána Sam.

- Samantha… elég, ha rám neheztelnek… te ne vívd ki a Tanács haragját! - szólt rá keményen Malek. - És különben sem kockáztatnám, hogy neked is bajod essen - tette még hozzá határozottan.

- Rendben - adta meg magát a nő, miközben megálltak nem messze a hajótól.

- Nagyon vigyázz magadra! - kérte Sam a tok'rát.

- Megpróbálom - ígérte Malek.

- Mikor… mikor jössz vissza?

- Nem tudom. Néhány napba beletelhet.

- Addig biztos nem maradhatok itt - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Nem - értett egyet Malek. - Bár Selmak el tudná érni, ha nagyon akarná, de neki sem kell folyton feszegetni a határait.

- Tudom. Csak… aggódom érted - pillantott fel Sam, de aztán újra lesütötte a szemét.

- Visszajövök - ígérte Malek.

- És én hónapokig rágom a körmöm, míg véletlenül megint összefutunk valahol a galaxisban, vagy legalább valami hírt kapok rólad egy másik tok'rától - húzta el a száját a nő.

- Tényleg olyan sokáig aggódnál miattam? - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a tok'ra arcán.

- Igen - bólintott rá Sam. Malek ennek hatására sok mindenen elgondolkodott a következő pillanatban, de végül vett egy mély levegőt.

- Értesítelek valahogy, ha visszaértem - ígérte.

- Várni fogom - nézett fel végre a nő Malek szemébe. - Légy óvatos! - kérte, mire a tok'ra még bólintott, aztán elsietett a hajó felé.

Sam úgy gondolta biztonságos távolságban van a teltactól, így lehuppant a fűbe, és várta, hogy a hajó felszálljon. Elmondhatatlanul aggódott Malekért, és bosszantotta, hogy senki nem mondja el neki, hogy hova megy, és mire készül. Néhány perccel később a hajó hajtóművei beindultak, és a lomha, teknősbéka formájú tákolmány lassan felemelkedett. Sam követte a tekintetével, míg el nem tűnt a légtérből, aztán sóhajtott. Még semmi kedve nem volt mozdulni, csak próbálta visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétét, ahogy mélyeket lélegzett a friss, erdei levegőből.

Néhány perccel később arra riadt, hogy valaki megérintette a karját. Majdnem ugrott helyből két métert, úgy megijedt, de ahogy hátranézett, látta, hogy az apja guggol mögötte.

- Beleszerettél? - kérdezte szelíden Jacob. Sam visszafordult előre, a hajó hűlt helye felé, és hosszú ideig nem válaszolt, de az apja nem sürgette.

- Azt hiszem, igen - ismerte be végül a nő. - Őrültség, igaz?

- Miért lenne az? - ült le végül Jacob a lánya mögé.

- Azért mert ő tok'ra, én meg ember vagyok.

- Igen, ez igaz - értett egyet Jacob. - De ettől még miért lenne őrültség? A szívednek nem parancsolhatsz… még azt sem mondhatod meg neki, hogy ne szeressen meg egy tok'rát.

- De ez így nem… nem működhet, nem… nem lehetséges… semmi értelme - kereste a szavakat Sam, de nem igazán talált megfelelőt.

- Ő is szeret téged. Talán még saját magának sem vallotta be, de tudom, hogy így van - sóhajtott Jacob. - De azt nem tudom, hogy képes lesz-e helyre tenni magában ezt a dolgot. Nem tudom, hogy képes lesz-e ő maga szembenézni az érzéseivel… Lehet, hogy nem, de az is lehet, hogy igen.

- Ezzel most nem sokat segítettél - mosolygott a könnyein keresztül az apjára Sam.

- Tudom.

- Szerinted működhetne?

- Nem tudom - rázta meg a fejét Jacob. - Szerinted?

- Hosszú távon nem hiszem - rázta meg a fejét Sam, aminek a következtében egy könnycsepp megszökött a szeméből.

- Miért?

- Mert… mert egy idő után biztos elvárná tőlem, hogy… én is… hogy én is gazdatest legyek. Azt hiszem, számára csak így lehetne teljes. Hogy… bennem is… van egy szimbióta.

- Amit te nem szeretnél.

- Nem - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Tudom. És soha nem kényszerítené rád senki. Sem ő, sem én, sem senki más. Ugye tudod?

- Igen - suttogta a nő. - De ő… el tudna így fogadni?

- Nem tudom, Sam.

- Nem akarom, hogy meghaljon - fakadt sírva megint Sam.

- Nem olyan fából faragták, hogy egy ilyen küldetés kifogjon rajta - szorította meg a lánya karját Jacob. - Pár nap és itt lesz újra.

- Nem… nem csak ezért - nézett fel Sam, és nagyon nyelt.

- Hanem miért? - fordította maga felé Jacob.

- Minden pasi meghal, akibe beleszeretek… - temette a tenyerébe az arcát a nő.

- Sam, ez butaság - emelte fel a lánya fejét Jacob, és gyengéden letörölte a könnyeit.

- Miért? Mind meghaltak. Henson, Narim, Martouf, Orlin… mind meghaltak…

- Sam… veszélyes életet élünk… ahogy azok is, akiket felsoroltál.

- Nem, ez nem igaz! Narim és Orlin sose éltek veszélyes életet… velük nem lett volna szabad ilyen dolgoknak történni… rájuk én hoztam a bajt. És most Malekre is! Nélkülem nem lenne ebben a helyzetben.

- Nem, nincs igazad. Ők hozták meg a saját döntéseiket. Még Narim és Orlin is. Mindannyian dönthettek volna máshogy, de nem tették. Ahogy Malek is meghozta a saját döntését, mikor kiszabadított benneteket, és meg fogja hozni a következőt is, így vagy úgy. És vállalni fogja a következményét, bármi legyen is az.

- Gondolod, hogy…

- Nem tudom, Sam - ismerte be Jacob. - Őszintén nem tudom. Nem tudom, el tudná-e így fogadni a helyzetet. Ezt neki kell eldöntenie, és ez nem egy könnyű döntés.

- Mit mond Selmak? - kérdezte Sam, de Jacob lesütötte a szemét, és ez elég válasz volt. - Nem sok esélyt ad nekem, igaz?

- Ő csak a saját érzéseiből és gondolataiból indul ki.

- Vagyis ő nem tudna szeretni egy embert. Így nem.

- Nem - ismerte be Jacob.

- Megértem - fordult el Sam az apjától. - Ha Malek is így dönt… el fogom fogadni.

- Tudom - ölelte át Jacob. - Fájna a szívem, ha így történne, de sem őt, sem téged nem kényszeríthetünk semmire.

- Nem - hagyta rá Sam. Jacob sóhajtott, és szorosan magához ölelte a lányát. Tudta, hogy nem tehet többet érte, ahogy azt is tudta, hogy Maleket sem befolyásolhatja a döntésében. Tudta, érezte, hogy a tok'rának fontos lett Sam, és Malek tettei is ezt igazolták a számára, de nem tudta volna megjósolni, hogy ebből mennyit képes felvállalni, vagy akár csak beismerni magának. Tartott attól, hogy a konvenciók, a tok'rák hagyománykövető gondolkodása és az évezredes előítéletek közéjük állnak majd. De azt is tudta, hogy ebben a pillanatban nem tehetnek semmit, így megsimogatta Sam karját.

- Ideje hazamenned - súgta neki, mire a nő felnézett.

- Ha ilyen kisírt szemmel hazamegyek - szipogott -, Jack egy fél órán belül itt lesz egy géppisztollyal, és népirtást rendez.

- Ez igaz - mosolyodott el Jacob. - Akkor bejössz még hozzám, és eltüntetjük a kisírt szemeidet - ajánlotta kedvesen, amire Sam is rábólintott, így lassan feltápászkodtak, és visszaindultak a gyűrűkhöz.

Mikor egy órával később Jacob kikísérte a lányát a kapuhoz, Sam ránézett.

- Visszajön, ugye? - kérdezte újra könnyes szemmel.

- Hé, Sam - simogatta meg az arcát Jacob. - Nem azért dolgoztam rajtad egy órát, hogy most kezd elölről!

- Tudom - vett egy nagy levegőt a nő.

- Persze, hogy visszajön. Malek tud vigyázni magára. És ha sikerrel jár, tisztázza magát a Tanács előtt, és újra elfoglalhatja a helyét a bázis élén.

- Szóval nem csak az életét, hanem a pozícióját is kockáztatta értünk - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Pozíció… - tűnődött el Jacob. - A tok'ráknak nem sokat jelent ez a szó. Nem igazán hiszünk a hierarchiában. De hát valakinek ezt a feladatot is el kell látni, és Malek tökéletesen alkalmas rá. Ezt a Tanács is tudja. Nem lesz vele semmi gond, hidd el!

- Azt mondta, értesít, ha visszatért…

- Akkor bizonyára így is lesz - bólintott rá Jacob. - És hamarosan találkozunk!

- Az jó - mosolyodott el halványan Sam.

- Igen - bólintott rá Jacob, majd a tárcsázóhoz lépett, és beütötte a Föld címét. Még gyorsan megölelték egymást, Sam elküldte a kódját, aztán átsétált a kapun.


	5. Chapter 5

Négy nap telt el, miközben Sam belevetette magát a naquadah-reaktor fejlesztésébe, hogy közben ne kelljen máson gondolkodnia. Akkor is éppen egy szimulációba volt merülve, mikor felhangzott a bejövő féregjáratot jelző sziréna. Sam azonnal eldobott mindent, ami a kezében volt, és az irányítóterembe sietett.

- Megérkezett a kód - nézett fel rá Walter. - A tok'ráké.

- Íriszt kinyitni - adta ki a parancsot Sam, így Walter azonnal inaktiválta a védelmet, és nem sokkal később Jacob lépett át a csillagkapun.

Sam lerohant elé, de azt már odafentről észrevette, hogy Selmak irányít. Ez nem kevés aggodalommal töltötte el, így egyből odasietett hozzá.

- Selmak, mi a baj? - kérdezte rosszat sejtve, de a tok'ra csak mélyet sóhajtott. - Malek? Mi történt vele?

- Súlyosan megsérült - mondta Selmak.

- Istenem - hunyta le a szemét a nő.

- Rendbe jön - próbálta megnyugtatni a tok'ra. - Látni szeretne.

Sam az időközben megjelent Hammond tábornokra pillantott, aki persze azonnal rábólintott a dologra, és intett Walternek, hogy azonnal tárcsázhat, ők ketten pedig késlekedés nélkül átléptek a kapun.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte újra Sam, mikor már a bázis fele sétáltak.

- Elérte a robbanás széle - válaszolt végre Jacob. - Az utolsó erejével jutott fel a hajójára, és indította el haza. Eszméletlen volt, mikor hazaért. Malek is és a gazdateste is. De most már jó kezekben vannak. Rendbe fognak jönni. Látogasd csak meg! Eltalálsz a gyengélkedőre?

- Persze - bólintott rá Sam, de azért csodálkozott, azt remélte, az apja elkíséri.

- Akkor később találkozunk! - mosolygott rá Jacob, mikor a gyűrűkkel lejutottak a felszín alá, aztán elsietett. Sam még egy kis ideig fejcsóválva nézett utána, aztán elindult a gyengélkedő fele.

A helyiség ajtajában azonban megtorpant, és ahogy közelebb lépett, egy ismeretlen tok'ra lépett elé. A férfit meglepte Sam jelenléte, ez nyilvánvaló volt, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Sam megelőzte.

- Hogy van? - pillantott Malek fele.

- A gazdatest súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett. Több bordatörése, medencecsont törése és súlyos belső vérzése van.

- De Malek meg tudja gyógyítani, ugye?

- Igen - bólintott rá a gyógyító.

- És… Malek jól van? - kérdezte Sam, mire a férfi megint csak meglepődött. Valószínűleg nem számított arra, hogy Sam a szimbióta miatt is aggódik.

- Malek csak könnyebben sérült. Már jól van.

- Beszélhetnék vele?

- Most minden erejére szüksége van a gyógyításhoz - tiltakozott a tok'ra, de abban a pillanatban Malek kinyitotta a szemét.

- Samantha - szólalt meg halkan, a hangja gyenge volt, és rekedt. Sam még vetett egy bosszús pillantást a másik tok'rára, aztán megkerülte, és odasietett Malekhez.

- Itt vagyok - mosolygott rá.

- Hogy… hogy kerülsz ide? - nézett rá Malek.

- De… - lepődött meg Sam, aztán hirtelen megvilágosodott, vett egy nagy levegőt, és megcsóválta a fejét. - Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy komolyan elbeszélgessek Selmakkal.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte aggódva Malek, de aztán lehunyta a szemét, hogy egy kis erőt gyűjtsön.

- Eljött hozzám a Földre. Elmondta, hogy súlyosan megsérültél, és hogy… látni szeretnél.

Malek lassan kinyitotta a szemét, de gondosan kerülte a nő tekintetét.

- Semmi olyat… nem mondott… ami ne lenne igaz - mondta fáradtan a tok'ra.

- Ennek akkor sem ez a módja - tiltakozott Sam.

- Talán nem - hagyta rá Malek is, de újra lehunyta a szemét.

- Nem lenne szabad elvonnom a figyelmedet - mondta neki aggódva a nő. - Gyógyítsd meg Lorant, aztán beszélünk.

- Itt maradsz?

- Persze - ígérte Sam. - Csak amíg szunyókálsz, lekapom a tíz körméről Selmakot.

- Légy óvatos!

- Ne félts engem! - nevette el magát Sam. - Pihenj! És gyógyulj! - mondta, mire Malek még egy aprót bólintott, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Sam még egy kis ideig nézte, aztán elsétált.

Sam tanácstalanul nézett körbe a folyosókon, de aztán meglátott egy ismerős arcot.

- Syria! - szólt a fiatal lány után.

- Carter őrnagy, újra itt? - nézett rá meglepetten a lány.

- Ennyire nem kell nekem örülni - húzta el a száját Sam. - Selmakot keresem, nem tudja véletlenül, hol lehet?

- A szobájában, vagy a laborban - vont vállat a lány.

- Most valószínűleg nem szeretné, hogy megtaláljam - rázta meg a fejét Sam, mire Syria még furcsábban nézett rá.

- Nézzük meg a laborban - mondta végül, és el is indult, így Samnek nem volt más lehetősége, mint követni.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? - fordult útközben Syria felé, de a lány csak egy fürkésző pillantással válaszolt. - Mondja… nem fiatal még ahhoz, hogy gazdatest legyen?

- Mennyinek néz? - sandított rá a lány.

- Legfeljebb húsznak - tippelt Sam.

- Harminchét éves vagyok, Carter őrnagy. És a jövő hónapban lesz tizenkilenc éve, hogy Nion gazdateste lettem - mondta büszkén, aztán előre mutatott a folyosón. - Ott a labor. És ahogy sejtettem, itt van Selmak - nézett be az ajtón.

- Köszönöm, hogy idehozott! - mosolygott Sam a lányra, és mikor az elvonult, csodálkozva nézett utána. Ő is egy olyan embernek tűnt, aki élvezi a tok'ra létet, ami kissé furcsa volt Sam számára. Végül aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és belépett a laborba. Egy pillanatra kíváncsian körülnézett, de mikor Selmak észrevette őt, és elhallgatott, a figyelme visszatért a témára, ami miatt jött. Odasétált Selmak elé, és csípőre tette a kezét.

- Selmak, nem szeretnél valamit elmondani nekem? - kérdezte szigorúan.

- Nem tudom, mire gondolsz, Sam - hárította el a kérdést a tok'ra.

- Valóban?

- Valóban - fojtott el egy mosolyt Selmak.

- Átvertél - nézett rá számonkérőn Sam.

- Semmi olyat nem mondtam, ami ne lenne igaz.

- Azt mondtad, Malek súlyosan megsérült, és látni akar.

- Ebből melyik nem igaz? - kérdezett vissza szemtelenül Selmak.

- Ő nem mondott neked ilyet!

- Egy szóval sem állítottam az ellenkezőjét - vont vállat a tok'ra. - Csak azt, hogy látni akar, ami igaz is.

- Hihetetlen alak vagy - nevette el magát Sam.

- Ugyan, Sam… - csitította a tok'ra. - Ezt akartad, nem? Tudni arról, hogy Malek visszatért, és hogy rendben van. Rendben lesz - helyesbített a végén.

- De akkor is…

- Tulajdonképpen nem is az én ötletem volt - vont vállat Selmak.

- Tudod, miért jó nektek? - nevette el magát Sam.

- Na miért?

- Mert mindig van egy bűnbak, akire rákenhetitek a dolgot. Mindig az a ludas, aki éppen nem aktív.

- Hát nem jó taktika? - nevette el magát Selmak, aztán átadta az irányítást Jacobnak, aki kissé bűntudatosan mosolygott a lányára. - Tényleg az én ötletem volt.

- Azt hitted, ha csak annyit mondasz, hogy Malek megsérült, nem jönnék ide?

- Nem, csak… így romantikusabban hangzott.

- Na most van elegem mind a kettőtökből - nevette el magát Sam.

- Hogy vannak? - kérdezte végül Jacob.

- Rendben lesznek - sóhajtott Sam. - Malek dolgozik rajta.

- Helyes. Addig segítenél? - kérdezte Jacob.

- Persze - adta meg magát Sam. - Min dolgoztok?

- Van egy mintánk egy újabb génmanipulált goa'uld gazdatestből.

- Ezek soha nem unják meg a genetikai kísérleteket? - rázta meg a fejét Sam, de aztán letelepedett Jacob mellé, és a következő három órában a legnagyobb összhangban dolgoztak, aztán Sam visszasétált a gyengélkedőre.

Maleknek már egy fokkal emberibb színe volt, ami Sam szerint annak volt köszönhető, hogy sikerült elállítania a gazdatest belső vérzéseit, és ez némi megkönnyebbülésre adott okot. Mikor megállt mellette, a tok'ra felnézett rá.

- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Sam.

- Már jobb - vett egy nagy levegőt a tok'ra.

- Nem… nem segíthetnék valahogy?

- Hogy szeretnél segíteni? - nézett rá fürkészőn Malek.

- Tudom is én… mondjuk a kristállyal. Tudom, hogy nem kezelem olyan jól, mint ti, de azért általában sikerül működésre bírnom.

- Samantha… megoldom - hárította el Malek.

- Tudom, csak… szerettem volna viszonozni, amit a hajón értem tettél.

- Nem azért tettem, hogy viszonozd. Segítségre volt szükséged, hát segítettem.

- Igen, tudom, csak…

- Rendben - egyezett bele Malek. - Próbáld meg.

- Tényleg? - lepődött meg Sam. A kezdeti tiltakozás után meg volt győződve róla, hogy Malek nem engedi meg neki, hogy megpróbálja.

- Igen - bólintott rá a tok'ra.

- Hát jó - vett egy nagy levegőt Sam, mint akiben akkor tudatosul, mire is vállalkozott. - Legyen - sétált el az egyik polchoz, és levett róla egy gyógyító kristályt.

- Menni fog? - sandított rá Malek.

- Ne törd le az önbizalmam - torkollta le Sam. - Tudom, hogy nem lesz olyan erős, mint amikor ti csináljátok… én csak egy kókler vagyok.

- Samantha, így is kész csoda, hogy tudod használni - biztosította Malek.

- Igen… - kezdett bele valamibe Sam, de aztán hirtelen félbehagyta. - Nem számít - lépett közelebb Malekhez, és felhúzta a kezére az eszközt.

- Mit akartál mondani?

- Tényleg nem fontos, csak… az jutott eszembe… áh, nem érdekes…

- Az jutott eszedbe, hogy kaptál valami jót is Jolinartól - mondta ki helyette Malek.

- Igen - húzta el a száját Sam. - De most csukd be a szemed, és ne hozz még jobban zavarba!

- Rendben - adta meg magát Malek, és bár még néhány másodpercig fürkészte a nőt, végül lassan lehunyta a szemét.

Sam végül rászánta magát, felemelte a kristályt, és néhány másodpercnyi koncentrálással sikerült is bekapcsolnia. Mivel a kristályt a gondolatok irányítják, a továbbiakban Sam erősen koncentrált arra, amit csinál, így nem vette észre, hogy egy jó húsz perccel később valaki belépett, csak arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy az illető ráförmedt.

- Mit művel? Mégis mit képzel, mit csinál? - kapta el a kezét a tok'ra, és kivette belőle a kristályt.

- Tiran! - szólt rá szigorúan Malek, akinek némileg erősebb hangja volt, mint korábban. - Én engedtem meg neki.

- Valami rosszat tettem? - nézett riadtan Sam Malekre.

- Semmi rosszat nem tettél, Samantha.

- Biztos?

- Igen, biztos.

- Akkor miért haragszik rám ennyire? - vetett egy pillantást Sam a tok'ra fele, aki már reggel sem volt túlságosan szimpatikus neki.

- Mert azt hitte, hogy nem tudok róla - próbálta megnyugtatni Malek, de Sam csak megcsóválta a fejét, és kimenekült a szobából.

Sam próbálta megkeresni Jacobot, de az nem volt már a laborban, így a szobájába ment, de azt is üresen találta. Úgy döntött, hogy nem lenne értelme a labirintusszerű folyosókon bolyongania, hogy rátaláljon az apjára, inkább leült az ágyára, és a hátát a falnak döntve elgondolkodott.

Jó idővel később arra riadt, hogy az apja az ajtóban áll és őt nézi.

- Sam, jól vagy?

- Apa, mi a baj a kristállyal? - nézett fel rá figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést.

- Elég sok kristály vesz körül bennünket - nézett körül Jacob a szobájában, ami eleve kristályokból épült, ahogy az egész tok'ra alagútrendszer is. - Melyikre gondolsz?

- A gyógyító kristályra.

- Mi történt?

- Én csak… segíteni akartam…

- Gyógyítottad Maleket - mosolyodott el Jacob.

- Azt mondta, megpróbálhatom - védekezett akaratlanul Sam.

- Mi történt?

- Berontott az a vadállat, és kitépte a kezemből a kristályt.

- Tiran?

- Azt hiszem, az a neve - fintorgott Sam. - Az egy barom.

- Olyan, amilyen - vont vállat Jacob. - Kissé indulatos. De jó gyógyító és sokat segít nekünk.

- Igen, velem meg kis híján feltörölte a padlót.

- Nem adod te olyan olcsón magad, Sam - próbálta ugratni Jacob a lányát, mire az vett egy nagy levegőt, és valóban megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára.

- Szóval mi a baj a kristállyal?

- A kristály egy időben gyógyítja a gazdatestet és a szimbiótát - magyarázta Jacob. - De amíg ez a folyamat zajlik, a szimbióta nem tudja gyógyítani a gazdatestet. Az emberi test nem képes befogadni egyszerre két helyről a gyógyítást.

- Szóval csak hátráltattam a gyógyulását - hajtotta le a fejét a nő.

- Sam… szó sincs ilyesmiről.

- De tudod, hogy én nem tudom olyan hatékonyan kezelni a kristályt, mint ti. Malek többre ment volna vele, ha ő folytatja Loran gyógyítását.

- Sam… amíg te kezelted Lorant, lehetőséget adtál Maleknek, hogy egy kicsit pihenjen, és erőt gyűjtsön a folytatáshoz. Ennyi történt, és semmi katasztrófa.

- Biztos?

- Igen, biztos - nyugtatta meg Jacob.

- Ez annyira rossz - sóhajtott Sam.

- Micsoda?

- Az, hogy egy csomó dolgot nem tudok rólatok, és így… mindig valami butaságot csinálok. Vagy mondok. Syriának is beletapostam a lelkébe.

- Mit mondtál neki? - kérdezte Jacob.

- Csak megkérdeztem hány éves - ismerte be Sam, mire Jacob elnevette magát.

- Hát, ha ez valamiért is érzékenyen érintette Syriát, az csak az, hogy te vagy a húszmilliomodik, aki feltette ezt a kérdést.

- Lehet - vont vállat Sam.

- Biztos - nyugtatta meg Jacob. - Engem szerencsére Selmak előre figyelmeztetett annak idején - kuncogott a férfi, de aztán alaposan szemügyre vette a lányát. - De ahogy elnézem, belőled sokat kivett a gyógyítási folyamat. Pihenned kéne.

- Jól vagyok - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Visszamennék inkább Malekhez.

- Rendben - egyezett bele Jacob. - Elkísérjelek?

- Nem, kösz… egy ilyen Tiran nem fog az utamba állni - rázta meg a fejét bosszúsan Sam.

- Helyes! - bólintott rá Jacob, és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a lánya elsietett.

Sam tíz perccel később megállt a gyengélkedő ajtajában. Szemügyre vette Maleket, aki lehunyt szemmel feküdt az ágyán, aztán Tiranhoz fordult.

- Beszélni szeretnék Malekkel - mondta neki határozottan. A tok'ra Malekre pillantott, aki kinyitotta a szemét, és bólintott. Tiran még vágott egy grimaszt, aztán elvonult, Sam pedig odasétált Malek mellé.

- Ne haragudj rájuk! - kérte Malek. - A parancsnokuk vagyok, vigyáznak rám.

- Akkor vigyáztak volna, mikor ez történt veled - bosszankodott Sam.

- Az én hibám volt - sóhajtott Malek. - Elszámoltam magam. De már minden rendben. Reggelre… hogy is mondtad a hajón… jobb leszek, mint új koromban. Ha minden jól megy, reggel Tiran kienged innen.

- Ez jó hír - mosolyodott el Sam. - És… a parancsnok úr megengedi, hogy addig a bázisán maradjak? - sandított Malekre.

- Természetesen, Carter őrnagy - bólintott rá a tok'ra.

- Köszönöm! Akkor… hagylak még pihenni - mosolygott Malekre Sam.

- Várj! Kérdezhetek valamit?

- A komoly kérdésekkel nem kellene megvárnod, amíg teljesen rendbe jössz? A végén még ez a… szóval Tiran leszedi a fejem, ha romlik az állapotod, mert felizgatod magad, vagy ilyesmi.

- Csak… ez előbb szóba került… Jolinar. Nagyon… haragszol rá? - kérdezte óvatosan Malek.

- Igen. És nem - vallotta be Sam. - Megértem, hogy… nem tehetett mást. Meghalt volna, és ezt nem… kívántam volna neki. De… ugyanakkor… pokoli ijesztő volt - próbálta Sam pontosan felidézni a Jolinarral kapcsolatos emlékeit, miközben a falhoz sétált, és nekitámaszkodott.

- Akkor még nem tudtam semmit a tok'ráról. Még arról sem, hogy egyáltalán léteztek. Rettenetes volt a gondolat, hogy bennem van egy goa'uld. Jolinar próbálta elmagyarázni, de… én befogtam a fülemet, mint egy kisgyerek, és azt mondogattam, hogy úgyse hallom, úgyse hallom… mintha ezzel a szőnyeg alá söpörhettem volna a problémát. Ha meghallgattam volna, könnyebb lett volna. Mindkettőnknek - ismerte be egy kis bűntudattal Sam, és egy időre el is hallgatott, de Malek nem faggatózott, inkább türelmesen várt, hogy a nő összeszedhesse a gondolatait.

- Aztán a többiek rájöttek, hogy… hogy bennem van, és bedugtak minket egy cellába - idézte fel a továbbiakat Sam. - Ez sem segített a lelkivilágunknak, de legalább egy éjszaka alatt lehiggadtam annyira, hogy meghallgassam Jolinart… de nem igazán tudtam hinni neki. És… nem sokkal később meg is halt. Akkor már… akkor már hittem volna neki, de már késő volt. Szörnyű rossz érzés volt… miattam halt meg… értem… és miattam. Ha meghallgattam volna… talán nem kellett volna így történnie. Ez olyan nehéz… a mai napig bűntudatom van emiatt. Ha előbb meghallgattam volna, megmenthettem volna… visszahozhattam volna hozzátok, vagy tudom is én… biztos találtunk volna valami megoldást. És… sokáig nehezen birkóztam meg mindazzal, amit rám hagyott. Pedig kevés képszerű emléket kaptam tőle… inkább csak érzéseket. De még így is sokáig előfordult, hogy felriadtam az éjszaka közepén valami bevillanásra. Így találtam rátok is… a Vorashon. Álmomban jöttek elő a képek. Néha elég ijesztőek voltak - sóhajtott Sam, és elhallgatott, de Malek érezte, hogy még valami bántja. Valami, amiről talán még sosem beszélt senkinek. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, de aztán a nő lesütötte a szemét, és vett egy reszketeg levegőt.

- Miután meghalt… a hiánya is pokoli volt. Mintha a fél lelkemet tépték volna ki belőlem. Vártam, hogy megszólaljon, de az agyam tudta, hogy már nincs ott… tébolyító érzés.

- Szóval tényleg csupa rossz érzést kaptál tőle - vonta le a végkövetkeztetést Malek.

- Igen - sóhajtott Sam, de aztán megrázta a fejét. - Nem. Feláldozta magát értem… ez önzetlen és nemes cselekedet volt… sok ember ezt ismerősért… még barátért sem lenne képes megtenni. Ő pedig nem is ismert engem… és mégis meghalt értem. Bár ennek a súlya nehéz, hálás vagyok neki érte. És… Jolinar hagyott rám… néhány szép érzést is - mosolyodott el halványan a nő.

- A Lantash iránt érzett szerelmét - bólintott rá Malek.

- Te nyomoztál utánam? - kapta fel a fejét Sam.

- Nem - nyugtatta meg Malek. - De ismertem Lantasht. És Jolinart is.

- Mindkettőt én öltem meg - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Nem, Samantha. Jolinart az ashrak ölte meg.

- De Martoufot én lőttem le! - kapta fel a fejét Sam.

- Ha nem teszed meg, megteszi ő maga. A zatarc programjában benne van az önmegsemmisítés is.

- Talán, talán nem - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - És Lantash is azért áldozta fel magát, hogy engem, és a csapatomat mentse a Revannai támadás alatt.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Malek. - Selmak elmesélte.

- És még mindig szóba állsz velem? - nézett rá hitetlenkedve a nő. - Még azok után is, ami veled történt? Majdnem úgy jártál te is, mint ők!

- De végül mégsem - ellenkezett Malek. - De most… pihennék. Igazad volt… korai volt még komoly dolgokról beszélgetni.

- Csak el ne mondd Tirannak - húzta el a száját Sam. - A végén örökre kitilt nem csak a gyengélkedőről, de az egész bázisról is.

- Ahhoz azért nekem is lenne néhány szavam - biztosította Malek a nőt. - Elvégre ez az én bázisom - tette hozzá még kicsit önelégülten egy halvány mosollyal.

- Ennek örülök - mosolyodott el Sam. - Akkor… reggel találkozunk.

- Rendben - bólintott rá a tok'ra, és tűnődve figyelte, ahogy Sam kisétál a szobából, aztán mélyet sóhajtott.

Tudta, ideje lenne, hogy őszintén beszéljenek, de félt ettől a beszélgetéstől. Félt, mert maga sem tudta, mi lenne a vége, csak egy rossz érzés sugallta neki, hogy sok fájdalmat okozna mindkettejüknek. Ennek ellenére azt is tudta, hogy már nem halogathatja tovább. És érezte azt is, hogy Loran is tart ettől a beszélgetéstől, talán jobban, mint ő maga, de ettől csak még nehezebb volt neki. Félt attól, hogy Lorannak is csak fájdalmat fog okozni, pedig semmit sem szeretett volna kevésbé. Mióta csak együtt voltak, mindent megtett azért, hogy megvédje Lorant, de félt, ez esetben pont ő lesz az, aki tőrt döf a szívébe. Ők ketten nem beszéltek erről a dologról szavakkal, csak ismerték, érezték a másik gondolatait és érzéseit. Loran hosszú ideje hallgatott, és Malek tudta, hogy miért. De ettől az ő helyzete csöppet sem volt könnyebb. Végül úgy döntött, elhalasztja ezt a gyötrődést reggelre, és megpróbál még egy kis erőt gyűjteni hozzá az éjszaka folyamán, így lassan elaludt.


	6. Chapter 6

Másnap reggel Sam kissé álmosan sétált a gyengélkedő felé. A fél éjszakát átbeszélgette az apjával és Selmakkal, és bár gondosan kerülték Malek emlegetését, azon kívül is volt épp elég komoly téma, amiről beszélgethettek.

A gyengélkedő ajtajában Sam megtorpant. Malek az ágya szélén ült, indulásra készen, és épp Tirannal beszélgetett, aki a műszereibe merült.

- Úgy tűnik, rendben vagytok - bólintott rá végül az eredményekre.

- Köszönöm, Tiran! - állt fel Malek az ágyáról. Tiran biccentett, aztán vetett Samre egy pillantást, és elvonult.

- Örülök, hogy jól vagy - lépett közelebb a nő.

- Igen, én is. Már untam ezt a helyet. De most… beszélnünk kellene - mondta óvatosan Malek.

- Nagyon komoly vagy - vett egy nagy levegőt Sam. - Ez nem jelent jót.

- Én mindig komoly vagyok, Samantha - állította Malek, de a nő megrázta a fejét.

- Nem ez nem igaz - mosolygott halványan a tok'rára. - De most nagyon.

- Igen - hagyta rá végül Malek. - Gyere, keressünk valami nyugodtabb helyet! - mondta, és kisétáltak a gyengélkedőről.

- Hova megyünk? - kérdezte kíváncsian Sam.

- Hozzám… ha nem bánod - pillantott rá oldalra a tok'ra. - Ott nem zavar minket senki.

- Rendben - hagyta jóvá Sam a javaslatot, de az aggodalmai csak erősödtek. Malek arcán valami szigorú és rendíthetetlen elszántságot látott, és ez megijesztette.

Néhány folyosóval arrébb egy tok'ra utánuk szólt, aztán, miután néhány másodpercig gyanakodva fürkészte Samet, goa'uld nyelven szólt a parancsnokához. Néhány percig beszélgettek, aztán a tok'ra elsietett.

- Feltartalak a munkában - húzta el a száját Sam, miközben továbbindultak. - Biztos ezért is utálni fognak.

- Önállóságra neveltem az ügynökeimet - vetette ellen Malek. - Ha feltétlenül szükségük van valamihez a jóváhagyásomra, megtalálnak.

- Szigorú vagy - mosolyodott el Sam.

- Ezt épp egy katona mondja? - kérdezett vissza Malek, és egy röpke pillanatra ő is elmosolyodott.

Néhány perccel később érkeztek meg Malek szobájához, és a tok'ra előre engedte Samet. A jöttükre a kristályokból áradó halvány fény valamivel erősebb lett, de Sam figyelmét valami más vonta magára. Ez a valami egy áttetsző kristályból készült virág formájú tárgy volt, ami, talán valami foszforeszkáló ásvány hatására halványzöld fényt árasztott magából. Sam önkéntelenül odasétált hozzá.

- Ez gyönyörű - pillantott Malekre. - Sosem láttam még ilyen virágot.

- Csak egy olyan világ van, ahol él - mondta Malek, de Sam érzett a hangjából valami szomorúságot.

- Egy nőtől kaptad, igaz?

- Valójában… én készítettem.

- Szóval te ajándékoztad valakinek - értette meg Sam.

- Igen, így volt.

- De akkor… miért van nálad? - kérdezte óvatlanul a nő, de ahogy Malek egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, már meg is bánta. Ennek ellenére kíváncsi volt, így közelebb lépett hozzá, és gyengéden megérintette a karját. - Mi történt?

- Meghalt - válaszolt kisvártatva a tok'ra, majd ellépett Samtől, és a helyiség másik felébe sétált. Nem fordult Sam felé, de aztán egy nagy levegővel belekezdett a történetbe. - Thyliának hívták… a gazdatestét pedig Mirának. Sikerült beépülniük Yu nagyúr egyik helyőrségébe. Már sok hónapja ott voltak, mikor a tudomásukra jutott, hogy Yu egy ártatlan világot készül lerohanni egyszerűen azért, mert kifogyott a rabszolgákból. Ez elég gyakran megtörténik… a naquadah-bányákban hullanak az emberek. Rengeteg ártatlan áldozat lett volna, nem beszélve azokról a szerencsétlenekről, akiket elhurcolnak rabszolgának. Megpróbálták megakadályozni… Több időzített bombát helyeztek el Yu nagyúr anyahajójának különböző pontjain, hogy megakadályozzák az inváziót, de az utolsónál elkapták őket.

- Istenem - hunyta le a szemét Sam. - Mit tettek velük?

- Halálra kínozták őket. Sokszor. Újra és újra… míg végre hagyták őket meghalni.

- Istenem… ez annyira kegyetlen - suttogta Sam, de nem mert Malek után menni. - De… honnan tudod mindezt?

- Mikor már jó ideje nem érkezett semmi hír felőle, utána mentem, hogy megtudjam, mi történt. Yu olyan kegyetlen volt vele, hogy még a jaffák is csak borzongva beszéltek arról, ami történt.

- Mikor volt ez?

- Kétszáz éve már - hajtotta le a fejét Malek, és hiába az eltelt idő, Sam még mindig érezte a belőle áradó fájdalmat.

- Annyira szörnyű, hogy ez az ügynökösdi boldog párokat szakít szét - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Ez az életünk, Samantha. Erre tettünk fel mindent - nézett rá rendíthetetlen elszántsággal Malek.

- És mindent alárendeltek neki. Az életeteket, a boldogságotokat…

- Igen - bólintott rá a tok'ra, majd Sam felé nyújtotta a kezét. - Gyere, üljünk le! - mondta, és letelepedtek az ágya szélére.

- Samantha - kezdett bele Malek, de aztán lehajtotta a fejét, és mélyet sóhajtott. - Én… nem tudom neked elmondani, hogy mennyire össze vagyok most zavarodva. Nincsenek rá szavak… sem emberi, sem goa'uld nyelven.

- Akkor legalább van halvány elképzelésed arról, hogy mit érzek - tűnt fel egy pillanatnyi mosoly a nő arcán, de Malek megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Samantha… te nem… te olyan tisztán látod, hogy mit szeretnél… bárcsak én is tudnám… - sóhajtott Malek.

- Neked… kizáró ok, igaz… hogy én… én csak ember vagyok - nézett félre Sam is. Ez volt a legnagyobb félelme… hogy szimbióta nélkül Malek nem tudná őt szeretni.

- Csak? - kapta fel a fejét döbbenten a tok'ra. - Samantha… igen, te és én… mások vagyunk. De ettől még… sosem néznék rád ilyen lekezelően, és soha… nem gondolnám, hogy „csak" ember vagy.

- Ez kedves - nézett félre a nő. - De nem válasz a kérdésemre.

- Samantha… én tok'ra vagyok, te ember… nem „csak", de ember.

- Tudom - hajtotta le a fejét Sam, de aztán felnézett a másikra. - De én… szeretlek! - mondta ki Sam összeszedve minden bátorságát.

- Biztos vagy benne? Biztos vagy benne, hogy engem szeretsz? - kérdezte szelíden Malek.

- Igen, téged - vágta rá Sam. - És Lorant is… de téged is!

- Érints meg! - kérte Malek, mire a nő meglepődött.

- Tessék?

- Csak tedd meg! - kérte Malek újra, mire Sam halványan elmosolyodott, és gyengéden megcirógatta az arcát. Malek egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, megengedte magának, hogy élvezze a nő óvatos, de mégis mély érzelmekről beszélő érintését, hagyta, hogy átjárja a testét… Loranét is és az övét is egy kellemes érzés, de aztán a nő szemébe nézve finoman a nyakára húzta a kezét.

- Ezt érzed? Úgy értem… tényleg… te… érzed? - nézett rá csodálkozva Sam.

- Igen - bólintott rá Malek, miközben elvette Sam kezét a nyakáról, és gyengéden a kezébe fogta.

- De hogy? Nem vagy ilyen közel…

- Nagyon hosszú ideje vagyok már Lorannal, közel harminc éve - magyarázta Malek. - A szöveteink egy része összefonódott. Elmosódtak az éles kontúrok közte és köztem. Így… igen… valóban én is érzem, ha ott megérintesz.

- De akkor hogy… hogy tudja egy szimbióta hosszú idő után elhagyni a gazdatestet? Ha így feloldódnak egymásban…

- Samantha… törött csontokat gyógyítunk meg néhány óra alatt… életveszélyes belső sérüléseket alig fél nap alatt, mint láthattad… mit gondolsz… mennyi időbe kerül, hogy összegyűjtsük a saját testünk sejtjeit?

- Néhány percbe? - tippelt a nő.

- Nagyjából - bólintott rá Malek.

- És mi volt a célod ezzel a teszttel? - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Azt vártad, hogy… iszonyodni fogok tőled, vagy ilyesmi? Mert ha igen, ki kell ábrándítsalak, nem fogok - biztosította határozottan a tok'rát.

- Csak tudatosítani szerettem volna benned, hogy én nem csak a gazdatestem vagyok.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ki vagy. És tudnod kell, hogy engem egy kicsit sem zavar ez a dolog. Úgy szeretlek titeket, ahogy vagytok.

- Samantha… - nézett újra Malek a nő szemébe. Sam csak kérést látott benne, hogy értse meg őt is. A kétségeit, a félelmeit.

- Malek - sóhajtott Sam. - Mielőtt tovább boncolgatjuk ezt az egészet… nem kellene tisztáznunk, hogy… te… érzel-e egyáltalán valamit irántam?

- Samantha… kérlek, ne tedd még nehezebbé!

- Ez nem válasz a kérdésemre.

- Samantha… semmi értelme - állt fel Malek, és elsétált néhány lépést.

- Miért?

- Mert… nem működhet - fordult vissza Sam felé.

- De miért gondolod ezt?

- Samantha, kérlek! - ment vissza Malek és visszaült Sam mellé.

- Selmaknak igaza volt - csóválta meg a fejét csüggedten Sam.

- Mit mondott Selmak?

- Hogy semmi esélyem. Hogy… egy tok'ra nem képes szeretni egy embert.

- Bárcsak ilyen egyszerű lenne - hajtotta le a fejét Malek, és valóban így gondolta. Mennyivel könnyebb lenne, ha nem lenne képes rá…

- De nem ilyen egyszerű, igaz? - fogta meg a kezét Sam. - Vagyis… te képes vagy szeretni egy embert.

- Ez nem a képességről szól, Samantha.

- Hát miről? - kapta fel a fejét indulatosan a nő, de aztán, ahogy kifújta a levegőt, megpróbált lehiggadni. - Felejtsd el! Megígértem Selmaknak, hogy ha így döntesz, el fogom fogadni. Megértem… megértem, hogy egyedül kevés vagyok neked.

- Samantha… - nézett rá megint csak döbbenten Malek, de Sam nem hagyta, hogy folytassa.

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - És ne aggódj, nem fogok hisztizni - fordult el a tok'rától, de az megfogta a karját.

- Samantha… sajnálom!

- Tudom - bólintott rá Sam. - És… Loran?

- Loran szeret téged - vallotta be Malek. - Azt hiszem… már akkor szeretett, amikor beszélt veled. Azóta is sokszor… felidézte azt a néhány percet, és olyankor… boldog volt. Olyan boldog, amilyennek ritkán éreztem. És most… nagyon utál engem.

- Ne! - fordult vissza Sam, és megfogta Malek kezét. - Miattam nem szabad nektek…

- Nem kell aggódnod, Samantha! - szorította meg a kezét Malek. - Loran megérti. Csak… nehéz neki.

- Én is megértelek - mondta könnyes szemmel a nő. - A szívem mélyén tudtam, hogy így lesz. Tudtam, csak… reméltem, hogy talán mégis… sikerülhet. Olyan… jó érzés volt reménykedni.

- Ez… egy olyan álom volt, ami nem válhat valóra - törölt le egy könnycseppet a nő arcáról Malek. Neki is majd megszakadt a szíve, és az, hogy Samantha miatta sír, kegyetlen érzés volt neki.

- Csak érteném, hogy miért - hajtotta le a fejét a nő, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. - Ne haragudj! Megígértem, hogy nem fogok hisztizni. Talán jobb lenne, ha most elmennék. Semmi értelme tovább gyötörnünk egymást.

- Bocsáss meg, Samantha! - nézett hosszú idő óta a nő szemébe Malek.

- Én nem haragszom rád - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Egy pillanatig sem haragudtam. Csak… nem érdekes. Vigyázzatok magatokra! És egymásra! - mondta még, majd felállt, és kifele indult, de az ajtóban megtorpant.

- És… ha én is gazdatest lennék… - nézett vissza Malekre. A tok'ra eltűnődött, és egy pillanatra egy halovány mosoly is játszott az arcán.

- Engem végtelenül boldoggá tennél - pillantott a nőre, de ahogy felállt és odasétált hozzá, a pillanatnyi remény eltűnt a szeméből, és visszatért a fájdalom, ahogy megcirógatta Sam arcát. - De magadat boldogtalanná. Örökre. Ezt nem kérhetem tőled, és soha nem is kérném.

- Talán… megérné - mondta a nő, de ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, Malek tudta, hogy a szíve mélyén nem így érzi.

- Mennyi idő után vetnéd a szememre, hogy csak miattam tetted? - kérdezte, miközben gyengéden felemelte a nő fejét, hogy a szemébe nézzen, de az egy kis idő után még így is lesütötte a szemét, mintegy beismerésként, hogy a tok'rának igaza van. - Látod? Taszít az én világom… még ha engem el is tudsz fogadni.

- Nem! - tiltakozott kétségbeesve Sam. - Csak… a saját fejemben egyedül akarok lenni… a saját gondolataimmal, amik csak az enyémek.

- Samantha… nem akarlak győzködni, és nem is foglak. Nincs jogom hozzá, hogy ilyet tegyek - hajtotta le a fejét Malek, de aztán újra felnézett a nő szemébe. - De ezt szeretném elmondani. A kapcsolat a tok'ra szimbióta és a gazdatest között olyan bensőséges… olyan bizalmas… hogy soha nem merülne fel benned az az érzés, hogy… hogy zavar, hogy ismeri a gondolataidat, és te az övét.

- Én ezt nem tudom elképzelni - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Malek.

- Beszélhetnék Lorannal? - kérdezte Sam, és Malek nehéz szívvel bár, de rábólintott, és átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

- Annyira sajnálom, Samantha! - nézett rá szomorúan Loran.

- Én is - súgta neki Sam, aztán megölelték egymást. - Nem szabad haragudnod Malekre - kérte Sam Lorant, mire a férfi elengedte.

- Nem haragszom rá. Megértem, hogy miért döntött így.

- Nem mondod el, igaz?

- Ezek érzések, Samantha… olyan érzések, amiket nehéz lenne szavakba önteni. Talán még Malek sem lenne képes úgy megfogalmazni, hogy úgy értsd, ahogy valóban gondolja. Én csak… érzem, amit ő érez.

- Tudom.

- Most… nem találkozunk sokáig, igaz? - kérdezte szomorúan Loran.

- Azt hiszem, nem - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Jobb lesz így. Mindhármunknak.

- Ezt te sem hiszed komolyan.

- Nem - sóhajtott Sam. - Loran… most Maleknek lesz szüksége a te segítségedre. Ő is szenved. És ha ez nem lenne elég… még a bűntudat is gyötörni fogja.

- Még most is csak aggódni tudsz érte, igaz? - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Loran arcán.

- Igen - látta be Sam. - Most igen. Majd… ha egyedül maradok lesz rosszabb is. Lehet, hogy azonnal, ahogy kilépek azon az ajtón, sokkal rosszabb lesz. De most aggódom érte.

- Úgy szeretnék segíteni. Nem akarom, hogy miattunk szenvedj! - fogta meg Sam kezét Loran.

- Tudom - simogatta meg Loran arcát Sam. - De ezt a döntést közösen hoztátok meg.

- Igen - ismerte be Loran. - Samantha… nagyon fogsz hiányozni. Nem került ilyen közel hozzám senki… már nagyon régóta.

- Te is hiányozni fogsz nekem - mosolyodott el szomorúan Sam is.

Loran még egy kis ideig tűnődve nézett a szemébe, majd lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Ezért Malek nagyon mérges lesz - súgta neki Sam.

- Nem, hidd el, nem - nyugtatta meg Loran. - Én jobban ismerem. Ő nem tenné meg, és megbánná. Ezt is - sütötte le a szemét Loran, de aztán felnézett újra, megcirógatta Sam arcát, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Samnek egy pillanattal később megroggyant a lába, így Loran átölelte és erősen megtartotta. Mikor végül elhúzódott tőle, Sam nagyon sóhajtott.

- Köszönöm, Loran!

- Nem, én köszönöm - simogatta meg az arcát a férfi, majd elengedte a nőt, aztán lehajtotta a fejét, és visszaadta az irányítást Maleknek.

- Tényleg nem haragszol? - kérdezte félénken Sam. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy a tok'ra nem lesz mérges, amiért a háta mögött kijátszották. Bár, ha igazán akart volna, közbeavatkozhatott volna, de nem tette.

Malek hosszú másodpercekig nézett töprengve a nő szemébe, míg vett egy nagy levegőt.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét végül.

- Akkor most tényleg… megyek - fordult az ajtó felé a nő, de Malek utánaszólt.

- Samantha!

- Malek, te mondtad… hogy ne tegyük nehezebbé, mint muszáj! - fakadt ki Sam, aki már csak menekülni szeretett volna az egész fájdalmas helyzetből.

- Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy… ha bármikor szükséged lenne rám… én itt vagyok.

- Szükségem lenne rád - fordult vissza Sam, aztán, ahogy Malek félrenézett egy pillanatra, megrázta a fejét. - Felejtsd el! És ha előáll az a lehetetlen helyzet, hogy egy egyszerű ember tehet érted valamit… csak keress meg! - mondta, majd mielőtt még Malek reagálhatott volna valamit, visszalépett hozzá, adott egy gyors puszit az ajkára, és elmenekült.

Malek sajgó szívvel nézett utána, aztán visszament az ágyához, és leroskadt a szélére.

Ahogy Sam a folyosókon bolyongott, beigazolódni látszott a jóslata. Malek hiánya, mint mázsás szikla szakadt a vállára, és abban a pillanatban nem vágyott másra, csak hogy kimenekülhessen valahogy az alagutakból. Abban bízott, hogy odakint majd könnyebben kap levegőt, de persze a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy ez hiú ábránd. A gondolataiban csak Malek szavai visszhangoztak, így egyre reménytelenebbül bolyongott a teljesen egyformának tűnő folyosókon. Többször is megállt, hogy hátha ki tudja találni, hol lehet, de végül be kellett látnia, hogy menthetetlenül eltévedt. Egy jó fél órával később, mikor már úgy érezte, hogy harmadszor jár ugyanabban az útkereszteződésben, elvesztette a türelmét.

- Hogy a bánatba lehet kijutni innen? - fakadt ki a könnyeivel küszködve. Néhány tok'ra, aki a közelében állt, megütközve nézett rá, de aztán egy ismerős, barátságos hang szólalt meg mögötte.

- Carter őrnagy, mi a baj?

Sam hátrafordult, és megkönnyebbülve ismerte fel Aldwint.

- Aldwin, ki akarok menni innen! - nézett a tok'rára kétségbeesve.

- Egy pillanat - mosolygott rá Aldwin, majd az egyik társához fordult, de Sam a goa'uld szövegből egyedül Selmak nevét tudta kivenni, aztán a férfi visszafordult felé. - Jól van?

- Szükségem van egy kis levegőre - próbált lecsillapodni Sam, legalább annyira, hogy a tok'rák között ne keltsen túl nagy feltűnést. - Szeretnék kijutni a felszínre.

- Egy perc, és itt lesz az apja. Ő majd segít - próbálta Aldwin megnyugtatni a nőt, de közben egy újabb ismerős tűnt fel mellettük.

- Samantha, jól van? - kérdezte Syria.

- Már értem, miért olyan bosszantó, ha folyton mindenki ugyanazt kérdezgeti - pillantott rá Sam elég morcosan.

- Ezt hogy érti?

- Ha még valaki megkérdezi, hogy jól vagyok-e sikítani fogok.

- Ez lehet, hogy nem lenne jó ötlet - szólalt meg mögötte Selmak. - A magas frekvenciás hangok megrepeszthetik a kristályokat - mondta a tok'ra, majd bólintott Aldwinnak, így ő is és Syria is mentek a dolgukra, Selmak pedig átadta az irányítást Jacobnak.

- Gyere, menjünk fel! - simogatta meg Jacob a lánya karját, és elindultak a gyűrűk felé. A nő üveges szemekkel jött Jacob mellett, és csak akkor tért magához egy nagy levegővel, mikor felértek a felszínre.

- Annyira sajnálom, Sam! - lépett oda hozzá az apja, és egy szoros ölelésbe vonta.

- Nem is értem, hogy gondoltam - rázta meg a fejét Sam, mikor néhány perccel később elhúzódott Jacobtól. - Tudod, mi a legrosszabb? - fordított hátat neki, miközben szorosan összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

- Az, hogy tudod, hogy ő is szeret - sóhajtott Jacob, ahogy Sam háta mögé lépett, és gyengéden megszorította mindkét karját.

- Igen - bólintott rá Sam. - De nem akarja elfogadni… azért, mert én csak egy ember vagyok.

- Sam…

- Apa… én tudom, hogy… mögöttem nincs kétezer év minden tudása meg bölcsessége… - fakadt ki a nő, és megint távolabb lépett az apjától. - És én nem vagyok képes egy csomó dologra, amire ti igen… De ettől még szeretem őt! És nem hiszem, hogy ez kevesebbet ér!

- Sam, én nem hiszem, hogy erről van szó - csitította Jacob. - A tok'rák…

- Nem bíznak meg az emberekben - húzta el a száját Sam.

- A tok'rák erősen konvencionálisak - fejezte be az elkezdett mondatot Jacob.

- Gratulálok nekik - fújt mérgesen Sam. - Szóval attól fél, hogy leégeti magát a többiek előtt azzal, hogy velem van. Pfff… biztos elvesztené a tekintélyét.

- Nem éppen ezt akartam ezzel mondani. Csak…

- Csak azt, hogy azonnal elkönyveltek valamit rossznak, csak azért, mert az elmúlt kétezer évben nem volt bevett szokás. Nem hallottatok még arról, hogy a hagyományokat néha meg kell újítani?

- Sam, tudom, hogy nem érted…

- Te igen? Jó neked - mondta morcosan a nő.

- Értem. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy megértem, sem azt, hogy helyesnek tartom. Reméltem, hogy Malek képes lesz túllépni a korlátain.

- Én is. Tévedtünk.

- Ne haragudj rá ezért! - kérte szelíden Jacob.

- Nem haragszom - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Csak hiányzik. Piszokul. Már most. Mindig ott volt a gondolataimban… vajon mi lehet vele? Vajon jól van? Vajon ő is gondol rám?

- Ez még sokáig így lesz - biztosította Jacob a lányát.

- Tudom - sóhajtott Sam. - De most hazamennék, ha nem bánod.

- Persze - bólintott rá Jacob. - Elkísérlek a kapuhoz.

- Apa… figyelsz rá? Úgy érzem, most hajlamos lesz butaságokat csinálni.

- A fél szemem mindig rajta lesz - ígérte Jacob.

- Kösz!

- Nincs mit, kicsim. És te? Rendben leszel?

- Majd… elfoglalom magam… vagy ilyesmi - hárította el az apja aggodalmát Sam.

- Jól van, de azért te se csinálj hülyeségeket, rendben?

- Persze - ígérte Sam, mikor megtorpantak a tárcsázó előtt. Jacob tárcsázott, aztán megölelte a lányát.

- Vigyázz magadra!

- Te is, apa - próbált kicsikarni valami halvány mosolyfélét magából Sam, de nagyon keservesre sikeredett. Jacob még megsimogatta az arcát, aztán ellépett tőle, így Sam elküldte a kódot és átsétált a kapun.

Jacob végül egy nehéz sóhajjal elfordult a kaputól, és visszaindult a bázisra.

- _Jacob_ - hallotta meg nem sokkal később Selmak hangját a fejében.

- _Most nem vagyok kíváncsi a véleményedre _- torkolta le szokatlanul mogorván, amit Selmak magára is vett, mert egy időre elhallgatott, de aztán újra megszólalt.

- _Hova megyünk? _- kérdezte, mert nem látta tisztán Jacob szándékát, a férfi nem engedte meg neki, hogy lássa.

- _Malekhez._

- _Miért?_ - kérdezte gyanakodva Selmak.

- _Azért, mert valószínűleg ő sem viseli jobban, mint Sam. És mert nem akarom, hogy azt higgye, hogy most haragszom rá azért, amit tett. _

- _Valóban nem haragszol rá? _- kérdezte Selmak.

- _Nem vagyok boldog, hogy összetörte a lányom szívét _- mondta mélyet sóhajtva Jacob. - _De nem haragszom rá. És tudom, hogy neki sem könnyű. Egyéb kérdésed? _

- _Azt hiszem, most jobb, ha békén hagylak. _

- _Jó meglátás_ - morogta Jacob, aztán a gyűrűkkel visszamentek az alagutakba, és elindult, hogy megkeresse Maleket.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob lassan sétált végig az alagútrendszer folyosóin, miközben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Igazat mondott Selmaknak, valóban nem örült, hogy Malek így döntött, és ezzel fájdalmat okozott a lányának. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy Malek mindent alaposan átgondolt, és nem könnyen hozta meg ezt a döntést. Nem volt képes rá haragudni, főleg azért, mert tudta, hogy ő is szenved. Aggódott érte, nem kevésbé, mint Samért.

Jó tíz perccel később ért el a parancsnok szobájához, és ahogy megállt az ajtajában, megcsóválta a fejét.

- _Látod? Megmondtam_ - mondta Selmaknak, de tudta, hogy a szimbiótája is aggódik Malek miatt, így nem akarta túl sokat cikizni.

Még egy percig figyelte Maleket, ahogy a tok'ra az ágya szélén ül, és a tenyerébe temeti az arcát, és csak utána szólalt meg.

- Bejöhetek? - kérdezte halkan, mire Malek felnézett.

- Szeretnék most egyedül lenni.

- Ez parancs? - kérdezett vissza szelíden Jacob, mire Malek vett egy mély levegőt.

- Természetesen nem - mondta, mire Jacob halványan elmosolyodott, odasétált hozzá, és letelepedett mellé. Érezte Malekben a szomorúság mellett felébredő feszültséget is, így próbálta megnyugtatni. Elvégre nem az volt a célja, hogy még nehezebbé tegye a számára.

- Nem azért jöttem, hogy szemrehányást tegyek neked - szorította meg a karját.

- Pedig megtehetnéd - nézett rá egy pillanatra Malek.

- Ugyan miért? Nem csak Sam szívét törted össze, hanem a sajátodat is.

- Van nekem olyan? - csóválta meg a fejét Malek, majd felállt, és sétált egy kört a szobában.

- Igen, van - biztosította Jacob. - Ténylegesen is, és képletesen is.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen. Ha nem így lenne, most nem itt ülnél, és nem tennéd fel magadnak ezredszer is a kérdést, hogy vajon helyesen döntöttél-e.

- Szerinted rosszul döntöttem?

- Én ezt nem ítélhetem meg, barátom - rázta meg a fejét Jacob. - Te tudod, hogy mit érzel. És te látod azokat a körülményeket is, amiket még figyelembe vettél, mikor meghoztad ezt a döntést.

Malek vett egy mély levegőt, és hátat fordított Jacobnak.

- Samantha és én más világ vagyunk - mondta, miközben próbált keménységet erőltetni magára. - Ő oda tartozik, én ide. Melyikünknek kellene feladnia azt, amire feltette az életét? - nézett kérdőn Jacobra, de az nem válaszolt az amúgy is költői kérdésre.

- Nem kérhetem azt Samanthától, hogy hagyja ott a világát… a csapatát… ő esküt tett arra, hogy megvédi a Földet… sosem hagyná sorsára a világot, ahol született. És még… ettől függetlenül is minden oda köti, a munkája, a barátai, az álmai. És különben sem érezné jól magát itt. Számára ez egy idegen világ, ahol úgy érezné, nem érti meg senki, ahol úgy érezné, hogy nem fogadják be. Engem pedig ide köt minden. Én erre tettem fel az életem, Jacob… a goa'uld elleni harcra. Ahogy mi mindannyian. Az embereimnek szükségük van rám, és itt tudok a legtöbbet tenni. De ha még el is tudnám hagyni ezt a világot… engem még annyira sem fogadnának be a Földön, mint Samanthát itt. Be kell látnunk, hogy máshova szólít minket a kötelességünk. A lelkiismeretünk. Ezzel nem szállhatunk szembe.

Jacob elgondolkodott a barátja szavain, és belátta, hogy részben igaza van, de csak részben. Tok'ra párok tucatjai szakadnak el egymástól időről időre, hogy más-más küldetésen dolgozzanak, akár a galaxis ellentétes felében. Sokan hosszú ideig távol élnek attól, akit szeretnek, akár évekig is. Sokáig nem látják egymást a hivatásuk miatt, sokszor még csak nem is hallanak hírt egymás felől, mégsem adják fel a szerelmüket. Sőt… tudják azt, hogy a gondolat, hogy valaki várja őket haza, erőt ad a harchoz, a túléléshez.

- Ez igaz, barátom - nézett fel végül Malekre. - De csak egy része az igazságnak.

- Mit akarsz hallani? - csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

- Azt, hogy mitől félsz.

- Nem szoktam félni - kapta fel a fejét Malek.

- Jó, fogalmazzuk át a kérdést - sóhajtott Jacob. - Miért nem bízol Samben? Azt hiszed, nem szeret igazán? - kérdezte Jacob, mikor az első kérdésére nem kapott választ. - Azt hiszed, egy ember nem szerethet úgy, mint egy tok'ra?

- Jacob, ne kezd ezt az őrültséget te is! - fortyant fel Malek. - Sosem néztem le egy embert, főleg nem Samanthát! Tisztelem és csodálom őt.

- Mégsem bízol az érzéseiben.

- Nem az érzéseiről van szó.

- Akkor miről? - sétált Malek után Jacob.

- Samantha nincs tisztában a helyzettel. Vagy… lehet, hogy igen, csak nem akar tudomást venni róla.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Samantha nem… nem engem szeret… és nem is Lorant… csupán mindkettőnknek egy részét. Loran testében az én tudatomat.

- Azt hiszem, Sam tisztában van veletek. Jól ismeri a tok'ra lét hátterét, ha máshonnan nem, hát Jolinartól. Ha csak néhány napig is, de része volt benne.

- Most akkor sem úgy látja a dolgokat.

- Miért hiszed ezt? - kérdezte értetlenül Jacob, de erre sem kapott választ, csak egy bosszús sóhajt, így tovább próbálkozott. - Talán… ha engedted volna többet beszélgetni Lorannal, jobban tisztában lenne mindkettőtökkel.

- Sosem korlátoztam Lorant abban, hogy kivel beszélhet - reagált Malek sokkal hevesebben, mint tulajdonképpen szeretett volna, így egy nagy levegővel próbált lehiggadni. - Ne haragudj, Jacob! Tudod, hogy Lorannal egy kicsit más, mint neked… vagy a többieknek.

- Igen, Loran nagyon megválogatja, kivel áll szóba. Örülök, hogy a szerencsések között lehetek - mosolyodott el Jacob. - Lehet, hogy ő csinálja jól, majd elgondolkodom ezen. De komolyan véve… igen, tudom, hogy sosem szabnád meg neki, hogy kivel mennyit beszéljen. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy ha Sam többet beszélhetett volna felváltva mindkettőtökkel, akkor talán te sem éreznéd úgy, neked csak a tudatodat látja, és Lorannak csak a testét. Bár én kétlem, hogy ez tényleg így lenne, de te biztosan valamiért így érzed.

- És mit gondolsz, mennyi idő után jönne rá, hogy tévedett?

- Mivel kapcsolatban?

- Abban, hogy én nem az vagyok, akinek gondol.

- Miért, ki vagy?

- Jacob, te is tudod, mit gondolnak rólunk az emberek! - fortyant fel Malek. - Azok az emberek, akik már attól iszonyodva hátrálnak három lépést, hogy kimondjuk azt a szót, hogy gazdatest.

- Na mit gondolnak? - nézett rá továbbra is szelíden Jacob.

- Hogy visszataszító paraziták vagyunk, akik élősködünk az emberi testben - fordított hátat Malek Jacobnak.

- Malek… - sóhajtott Jacob, és ezúttal neki is sikerült egy kicsit kibillennie az egyensúlyából. - Ha tényleg azt hiszed, hogy Sam képes lenne ilyet gondolni rólad, vagy bármelyikünkről… akkor nem ismered annyira a lányomat, mint gondoltam - mondta, de Malek csak egy sóhajjal reagált.

- Malek… - próbált szót érteni vele, de mielőtt még felállt és utánament volna, meghallotta Selmak hangját a fejében.

- _Jacob, várj! Maleknek ez a félelem nagyon is valós! _

- _De_ - kezdett tiltakozni azonnal Jacob.

- _Várj!_ - csitította Selmak. - _Te azonnal rávágnád, hogy kizárt, mert Samről van szó, és te elfogult vagy vele szemben. De vonatkoztass el csak egy pillanatra attól, hogy a lányodról beszélünk… és képzeld magad Malek helyébe! _

- _Selmak… tudod, hogy Sam…_

- _Jacob! Csak egy pillanatra tedd meg, amit kértem!_ - kérte újra Selmak, mire Jacob egy sóhajjal engedelmeskedett, és végül belátta, hogy Malek tényleg fél ettől a lehetőségtől.

- Malek - állt fel végül mégis, és a másik után sétált. - Tudod… nálunk a Földön… van egy mondás. Úgy szól, hogy aki nem kockáztat, nem is nyerhet.

- Bölcs mondás - vonta össze a szemöldökét Malek, de Jacob látta, hogy nem igazán akarja a jelen helyzetre alkalmazni.

- Tudom, hogy félsz - fogta meg a karját Jacob. - Tudom, hogy kegyetlen a gondolat, hogy megpróbálod, és a félelmed esetleg valóra válik. Tudom, hogy az a fájdalom letaglózó erejű lenne, és megértem, hogy szeretnéd elkerülni, ha van rá mód. De mi van akkor, ha nem próbálod meg, és esetleg a félelmeid feleslegesek… ha soha nem következne be, amitől félsz, és boldogok lehetnétek? Tudod, mit veszítesz? Lehet, hogy minden a legjobban alakulna, és mindketten boldogok lehetnétek.

- És meddig, Jacob? - fordult felé hirtelen Malek. - Mégis meddig? Harminc, negyven, legfeljebb ötven évig? És utána? - kérdezte dühösen Malek, de Jacob tudta, hogy ebben inkább a tehetetlenség játszik szerepet.

Elgondolkodott Malek szavain, és végül belátta, a barátjának megint csak igaza van. Nekik a szimbióta hosszú életet ad, átlagosan úgy kétszáz évet. De Sam, aki határozottan elutasítja, hogy gazdatestté váljon, legfeljebb száz évig élhetne. És időközben Maleknek végig kellene néznie, ahogy megöregszik és meghal… persze ez akkor is így lenne, ha Sam egyesülne egy tok'ra szimbiótával, hisz a gazdatest sem élhet örökké, csak kétszer annyi ideig… És mikor egy tok'ra gazdatest meghal, a párja legalább abból erőt és vigaszt meríthet, hogy a szimbióta tovább él, és benne a gazdatest tudatának egy része is. De Sam után még ennyi sem maradna, amibe Malek kapaszkodhat. Csak a veszteség és a magány.

- És eldobsz ötven év boldogságot? Malek, ötven év boldogság egy olyan csoda, ami nagyon keveseknek adatik meg.

- Igen. És utána csak a fájdalom marad. Megint.

- És a szép emlékek.

- Talán. Talán igazad van - sóhajtott Malek, és ellépett a barátjától. - De abba belegondoltál, mitől fosztanám meg a lányodat, ha velem töltené ezt az ötven évet?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Attól a lehetőségtől… hogy normális családja legyen… gyerekei… mint minden normális embernek. Én ezt nem adhatom meg neki.

Jacob lehunyta a szemét, ahogy végiggondolta az újabb érvet, amit Malek felhozott. Neki mindezek a dolgok eszébe sem jutottak. Csak most tudatosodott benne, hogy Malek mennyi mindent végiggondolt, és hogy valóban Sam érdekeit is szem előtt tartotta, mikor meghozta a döntését.

- Látod, nem olyan könnyű ez a döntés - sóhajtott Malek. - Nem csak az én félelmeimen múlik. Olyan sok minden eszembe jutott, mikor elindultam a legutóbbi küldetésemre… egyedül a hajón… volt elég időm gondolkodni. Hidd el Jacob, mindent figyelembe vettem… nem döntöttem volna így, ha láttam volna más lehetőséget. Szeretem Samanthát. Úgy, ahogy már rég nem szerettem senkit. De… nincs rá mód, hogy ez a kapcsolat működjön. Olyan sok mindent fel kellene áldoznunk, idővel mindez megmérgezné a boldogságunkat. Eljönne a pillanat, mikor valamelyikünk a másik szemére vetné ezt. Megértem, hogy boldognak akarod tudni a lányodat… de hidd el… ezt a boldogságot nem mellettem találná meg.

- Tudod… van nálunk még egy mondás. Azt mondják, a szerelem mindent legyőz. Minden nehézséget, minden korlátot.

- Jacob, kérlek! - állította le a győzködést szigorúan Malek.

- Rendben - sóhajtott Jacob. - Elfogadom, hogy így döntöttél. Csak szörnyű rossz látni, hogy mindhárman szenvedtek, mert szeretitek egymást. Ennek nem így kéne lennie.

- Nem. De másként sem lehet - állította határozottan Malek. - És most… ideje visszatérni a munkához - próbált visszatérni a jelenbe, bár Jacob biztos volt benne, hogy jó ideig nem fog még sikerülni neki.

- Rendben - adta meg magát. - Akkor… majd később találkozunk - sóhajtott, és bár semmivel sem volt nyugodtabb a szíve, mint egy órával ezelőtt, végül magára hagyta a barátját.

~~ o~~

Mindeközben Sam bevette magát a laborjába, ahol is abban reménykedett, hogy majd mindenki békén hagyja. Nem volt kedve senkivel beszélgetni, és főleg nem volt kedve Jack cinikus megjegyzéseihez a tok'rákkal kapcsolatban. Félt, hogy előbb vagy utóbb visszaszól neki, és bár attól nem tartott, hogy Jack hadbíróság elé rángatná érte, azért azzal tisztában volt, hogy a barátságuk megsínylené, és ez most úgy hiányzott neki, mint púp a hátára. Elég volt neki, hogy Maleket elvesztette, nem akart még egy baráttal is szegényebb lenni.

De végül minden jó szándéka ellenére egy jó órával később épp az ezredes állt meg az ajtajában.

- Carter, nem akar hazamenni?- kérdezte megtámaszkodva az ajtófélfán.

- Ezt a tesztet még le akarom futtatni - nézett fel Sam a monitorjából.

- Nem ér rá holnap? - nézett rá kérdőn O'Neill. - Megbocsásson, de elég… ramatyul néz ki.

- Köszönöm, uram - fintorgott Sam. - Nem tart már sokáig, csak… valami eszembe jutott odaát, és le akarom ellenőrizni az elméletem helyességét - szabadkozott a nő. - Még egy fél óra, és hazamegyek.

- Ellenőrizni fogom, Carter! - fenyegette meg az ezredes, aztán elviharzott.

- Hát persze - morogta Sam, aki tisztában volt vele, hogy mivel a felettese civilben volt, perceken belül elhagyja a bázist, így ő tovább folytathatja az üveges szemmel maga elé meredést, amit eddig is művelt a naquadah reaktor felett.

Még mindig Malekre gondolt. Vajon ő is ilyen ramatyul néz ki? Vajon tőle is megkérdezi valaki, hogy rendben van-e? Selmak biztosan. Az apja megígérte, hogy figyelni fognak rá. Jó neki, Malek legalább nincs egyedül. De ő ugyan ki a fenének mondhatná el, hogy mi történt? Egyértelműen hülyének néznék, csóválta meg a fejét, és próbálta a figyelmét a reaktorra összpontosítani, míg egyszer csak Daniel bukkant fel az ajtajában. Sam felnézett, és vett egy mély levegőt.

- Meg ne kérdezd, hogy jól vagyok-e! - szólt morcosan tudós kollégájára.

- Segíthetek valamit? - lépett hozzá közelebb a férfi.

- Elárulhatnád, hogy ez a kapcsolás mi a fenéért nem működik.

- Csak ez a baj? - nézett rá aggódva Daniel.

- Mégis mi más lehetne? - vont vállat Sam.

- Hát, ez nem igazán az én szakterületem - sóhajtott a férfi.

- Tudom - próbált halványan rámosolyogni Sam.

- Jó éjt! - köszönt el Daniel.

- Neked is - biccentett Sam, de mikor a férfi már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, utána szólt.

- Daniel!

- Igen?

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze - mosolygott rá a férfi, és visszasétált hozzá.

- Amikor felemelkedtél… - kezdett bele tűnődve Sam. - Úgy egy évig voltál köztük, ugye?

- Nagyjából - gondolt utána Daniel, miközben letelepedett egy székre Sammel szemben.

- Ez elég hosszú idő… volt ezalatt valaki, aki közelebb került hozzád?

- Hát… Oma elég közel állt hozzám - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Daniel arcán. - Néha olyan volt, mintha az anyám lenne.

- Hm… nem egészen így értettem - húzta el a száját Sam.

- Áh… - világosodott meg lassan Daniel, aztán eltűnődött a régi dolgokon. - Nézd, Sam… az a szeretet, amit ők egymás, és minden iránt éreznek… messze túlmutat azon az érzésen, amit mi szerelemnek hívunk.

- Értem - sóhajtott a nő.

- Nem akarod elmondani, mi jár a fejedben? - kérdezte kedvesen Daniel.

- Semmi, csak kíváncsi lettem volna, hogy működhetett volna-e így a dolog, hogy te nem… ősből emelkedtél fel, hanem emberből. De így nincs sok értelme ennek a kérdésnek.

- Sam…

- Nem… semmi… tényleg csak kíváncsiság - próbálta elhárítani Sam a barátja aggodalmát.

- Beleszerettél valakibe?

- Pfff… van nekem időm ilyesmire? - próbálta meg elütni a kérdést Sam.

- Ki az? - fürkészte Sam tekintetét a férfi.

- Daniel, kérlek!

- Lássuk, lássuk - somolygott Daniel. - Mivel érdekes kérdést tettél fel nekem… nyilvánvaló, hogy nem a csapatból, és nem a bázisról… esetleg nem is a Földről - évődött kedvesen. - És mivel… korábban volt már rá példa, hogy nem földi emberrel kerültél közelebbi kapcsolatba, és az nem hozott ennyire zavarba… azt hiszem, ennél különlegesebb helyzetről van szó.

- Daniel, ne haragudj, de semmi közöd hozzá! - vált kissé morcosabbá Sam hangja.

- Hé, ne haragudj, nem akartam tapintatlan lenni! - visszakozott bűntudatosan Daniel. - Ha nem akarod, nem kell beszélned róla.

- Bocs, hogy így rád förmedtem… és már különben sincs értelme - sóhajtott Sam.

- Miért?

- Kikosarazott - ismerte be egy grimasszal a nő.

- De miért? - kerekedtek ki Daniel szemei.

- Ki tudja? Biztos jó oka volt rá.

- Szóval még csak azt sem mondta meg, miért?

- Csak annyit mondott… hogy ő és én mások vagyunk - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Hát, ez elég felületes duma.

- Igen - sóhajtott Sam. - De… tudom, hogy… sok minden van mögötte. Hogy nem csak azért… hogy lerázzon. Már korábban… bebizonyította, hogy szeret.

- Ezt nem értem - nézett rá valóban értetlenül Daniel.

- Az életét kockáztatta értem. Nem is egyszer.

- Arról beszélsz, akire gondolok? - nézett rá gyanakodva Daniel.

- Malek - ismerte be sóhajtva Sam.

- Hát… ez… tényleg nem egyszerű helyzet - tűnődött el a férfi.

- De igen - erőltetett keménységet magára Sam. - Malek hozzáállása rémesen egyszerűvé tette.

- De… ha ő is szeret… márpedig végiggondolva a dolgokat… nagy valószínűséggel így van… különben nem dobta volna el a küldetését azért, hogy megmentsen…

- Ők ezt már eldöntötték - vont vállat Sam.

- Ők… fura ez a gondolat.

- Bele lehet jönni, hogy többes számban gondolj valakire - mosolyodott el halványan Sam.

- Biztosan - húzta el a száját Daniel. - És akkor… hogyan tovább?

- Nem tehetek semmit, Daniel. Egy kicsit még szét leszek csúszva… de majd igyekszem összeszedni magam.

- Nem segíthetek valahogy?

- Mégis hogy? - nézett rá kérdőn Sam. - Jó oka kellett, hogy legyen annak, hogy így döntött. Ez ennyi volt… Hogy is mondta? Egy szép álom, ami sosem válhat valóra. És ideje felébredni - bólintott rá Sam. - Holnap már jobb lesz.

Danielnek voltak ugyan ezzel kapcsolatban kétségei, de végül belátta, hogy nem tehet ennél többet, mint, hogy meghallgatta a barátját.

- Sam… ha mégis tehetnék valamit… vagy csak beszélnél róla… keress meg, oké? Bármikor.

- Kösz! - mosolygott rá Sam némileg őszintébben, mint korábban, így Daniel még rábólintott, aztán kifele indult, de Sam megint utána szólt. - Daniel! Jó lenne, ha erről senki más nem tudna. Főleg az ezredes.

- Hát az tényleg elég mókás lenne - húzta el a száját Daniel.

- Nekem nem ez a szó jut először eszembe a helyzetről, de valóban…

- Nem kell aggódnod… tőlem senki nem tudja meg - mosolygott rá megnyugtatón Daniel, majd ezúttal tényleg kisétált a szobából.


	8. Chapter 8

(Selmak halála előtt a CSK parancsnokság gyengélkedőjén….)

- Néhány tok'ra visszajelzett, hogy jönnének - mosolygott halványan Sam az apjára. - Garshaw, és páran a tanácsból, és Selmak néhány régi barátja.

- Átjáróházat csinálunk a bázisból - sóhajtott Jacob fáradtan. - Landry tábornok biztos nem fog neki örülni.

- Ugyan, emiatt ne aggódj! - szorította meg a kezét Sam, de Jacob fürkészőn nézett rá.

- Van még valami?

- Maleket nem értem el - ismerte be egy sóhajjal Sam. - Syriával üzentem neki, hogy amint visszaér, jöjjön ide.

- Helyes. Szeretnék még beszélni vele - bólintott rá Jacob.

- Apa, kérlek, ne hozd kellemetlen helyzetbe! - kérte Sam, de Jacob csak mosolyogva nézett rá.

- Még mindig szereted őt?

- Apa, kérlek!

- Sam, válaszolj! - szólt rá az erejéből telhető legszigorúbban Jacob.

- Igen - ismerte be szinte suttogva Sam.

- Gondoltam.

- Apa, kérlek, ne csikarj ki belőle semmit! Nem lenne tisztességes.

- Nem állt szándékomban, ne aggódj! De nyugodtabb lenne a lelkem, hogy még egyszer megpróbáltam - mondta, de mielőtt Sam reagálhatott volna, egy őr két ismeretlen tok'rát kísért be.

- Beszélgessetek csak nyugodtan - szorította meg az apja kezét, majd kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

- Hogy van? - riadt fel a gondolataiból Jack hangjára.

- Azt hiszem, már csak az akaraterő tartja itt - nyelte vissza a könnyeit Sam.

- Sajnálom.

- Köszönöm, uram! - bólintott rá Sam, miközben letelepedtek a megfigyelőben odafent.

- Biztos, hogy nem tehetünk érte semmit? - próbálkozott Jack.

- Nem, uram - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- És a tok'rák?

- Uram, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha tehetnének valamit Selmakért, már megtették volna.

- Értem - húzta el a száját Jack, és úgy döntött, inkább nem zaklatja a nőt további hülye kérdésekkel.

A két tok'ra egy fél órával később távozott, Sam pedig gyorsan visszasietett az apjához, hogy legalább addig vele lehessen, amíg a társai nem foglalják le. Jacob egy darabig fürkészte a lányát, majd vett egy nagy levegőt.

- Sokat gondolkodtam, hogy elmeséljek-e neked valamit…

- Apa, ha… ha Malek megtisztelt a bizalmával, és elmondott neked valamit a gondolataiból… nem lenne szép dolog ezt a bizalmat elárulni - látott át rajt azonnal a lánya.

- Talán nem. De azt hiszem, megéri… hogy te is jobban megértsd. És soha többé ne gondold azt róla, hogy azért utasított el, mert „csak" ember vagy.

- Nem számít, hogy miért - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- De igenis számít - mondta határozottan Jacob. - Sam… Maleknek komoly félelmei vannak…

- Igen, hogy mit szólna a többi tok'ra, ha összeállna egy emberrel.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Jacob. - Vagy lehet, hogy ez is ott van a sorban, de hidd el, az utolsó helyen. Három igazán komoly félelme van.

- És… tehetek ezek ellen valamit? - sandított fel Sam az apjára.

- Amíg ő nem akarja, igazából nem. De talán majd eljön az idő, mikor ő is akarni fogja.

- Értem - bólintott rá Sam. - Szóval?

- Malek fél attól, hogy egy nap rádöbbennél, hogy nem annak látod őt, ami valójában.

- Igen, ezt nekem is mondta - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - De én tudom, hogy ki ő, és ki Loran, és hogy ők ketten…

- Tudom - csitította Jacob a lányát. - De Malek attól fél, hogy egy nap történne valami, és te úgy gondolnál rá, ahogy a legtöbb ember gondol egy szimbiótára. Iszonyattal és félelemmel.

- De én sosem tennék ilyet - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- Tudom. De ő fél megnyitni előtted a szívét, fél, hogy a fájdalom még ennél is sokkal nagyobb lenne, ha igazán közel enged magához, és te…

- És én akkor árulnám el… De én nem tennék ilyet - tiltakozott továbbra is Sam.

- Sam, gondold magad a helyébe - kérte szelíden Jacob a lányát. - Egy olyan út áll előtte, ami járatlan, és ahol nagyon… megütheti magát. Érthető a félelme, ugye?

- Igen - ismerte be Sam. - És mitől… mitől fél még?

- Attól, hogy elveszít.

- Mi? - kapta fel a fejét a nő.

- Várj, hadd mondjam végig, ne szakíts félbe folyton - szorította meg a kezét Jacob fáradtan, így Sam rábólintott. - Tudod, hogy a gazdatest jóval tovább él, mint egy ember, hisz a szimbióta meghosszabbítja az életét.

- Igen. Én nem… nem fogok olyan sokáig élni, mint Loran.

- Így van.

- De az utolsó lélegzetemig szeretném őt! - lett könnyes a nő szeme.

- Igen, tudom. De ő arra is gondol, hogy mi lesz utána - szorította meg Jacob a lánya kezét. - Tudod, amikor két tok'ra együtt van, és az egyikük gazdateste meghal, mindhárman meggyászolják. Őszintén és mélyen. Emlékszel még, milyen rossz volt elveszíteni Jolinart? Fordított esetben ugyanilyen kemény a szimbióta számára a gazdatest halála. Sőt sokkal keményebb, hisz nem csak néhány napig, hanem sok-sok évtizedig voltak együtt. De a másik szimbiótának és gazdatestnek nyújt némi vigaszt az, hogy a szimbióta még életben van, és megőriz valamit abból az emberből, akit szerettek. Még akkor is, ha esetleg hosszú ideig sztázisba kerül, míg egy új gazdatestet talál. De ha te meghalsz, belőled nem marad semmi, csak az emlékek, és a hiányod, amivel szembe kell néznie. Érted ezt?

- Igen - bólintott rá Sam, ahogy egy könnycsepp megszökött a szeméből.

- Ne sírj, kicsim! - törölte le Jacob a lánya arcáról a könnyeket.

- Nem, én csak - szipogott Sam, de Jacob megszorította a kezét. - Még van valami?

- Igen - bólintott rá Jacob.

- Malek tisztában van azzal, hogy sok mindentől megfosztana azzal, ha együtt lennétek.

- Ugyan mitől? - rázta meg a fejét a nő, aki nem igazán tudott olyan dolgot elképzelni, amit ne áldozna fel Malek kedvéért.

- Vannak apróbb… és nagyobb dolgok - tűnődött el Jacob. - Mivel őt nem fogadnák be itt a Földön…

- Ez hülyeség - kapta fel a fejét Sam.

- Sam… el tudod képzelni, hogy Jack jószántából a Földre engedjen egy tok'rát? Hogy megtűrje itt egy fél óránál tovább? És különben is… kitennéd Maleket az NID-nek? Az olyanoknak, mint Maybourne vagy Kinsey szenátor? - kérdezte szelíden Jacob, mire Sam beismerőn lehajtotta a fejét. - Szóval neked kellene elhagynod az otthonodat, a barátaidat, a hivatásodat… egy olyan helyért, ahol klausztrofóbiás rohamot kapnál, és mindenki olyan arrogáns, hogy falnak mennél tőle.

- Biztos van valami köztes megoldás - fintorgott Sam.

- Talán. De vannak más dolgok… megfosztana például az anyaság lehetőségétől. Te is tudod, hogy gazdatestnek nem lehet gyereke. Ez tabu - mondta Jacob, és látta, hogy Sam is eltűnődik ezen, de aztán inkább dühös lett.

- És vajon attól, hogy reménytelenül őt szeretem a galaxis másik végéből… vajon attól lesz gyerekem? - kapta fel a fejét dacosan a nő. - Vagy mégis mit gondolt? Hogy csettintek egyet az ujjammal, mire elfelejtem őt, összeállok valaki mással, és szülök neki egy szakajtó gyereket? Ezt gondolta?

- Sam… nem tudom, mit gondol Malek - sóhajtott kimerülten Jacob, mire Sam dühe egy pillanat alatt elpárolgott, és aggódva nézett az apjára, mire Jacob gyűjtött egy kis erőt és folytatta. - De azt tudom, hogy érzi ezeknek a dolgoknak a súlyát.

- Tudom - enyhült meg Sam is. - De talán nem ártott volna, ha mindezt megbeszéljük.

- Félt attól, hogy minden felvetésére kész válaszod van - mosolyodott el Jacob. - Ami tulajdonképpen igaz is.

- Van valami, amitől nem fél? - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Igen. Bármennyire is nem úgy hiszed, de… nem fél szembenézni ezzel az egésszel. Az érzéseivel, a félelmeivel, a döntése következményeivel, amit azóta is visel, ugyanúgy, ahogy te is.

- De… ha azt mondod… hogy nem tehetek ezek ellen semmit…

- Nem, Sam. Azt mindkettőtöknek akarnia kellene.

- Szóval az egyetlen lehetséges megoldás, ha én is tok'ra lennék.

- Megoldás? Mégis mire, Sam? Semmi nem lehet megoldás, amit úgy kényszerítünk akármelyikőtökre - sóhajtott Jacob, és fáradtan lehunyta a szemét.

- Pihenj! - súgta Sam az apjának.

- Már nem akarok pihenni - nézett fel Jacob.

- Ne mondd ezt! - kérlelte Sam.

- Megvárom Maleket - ígérte végül Jacob, aztán újra becsukta a szemét, hogy egy kis erőt gyűjtsön.

Sam egy hosszú órán át ült az apja mellett, fogta a kezét, mikor mozgást látott a szeme sarkából. Megdobbant a szíve, mikor az ajtóban meglátta Maleket. A tok'ra megviseltnek tűnt, valószínűleg késlekedés nélkül ide indult, ahogy visszaért a küldetéséből, és persze látszott rajta, hogy a hírek is megviselték. Elvégre Selmakot és Jacobot is barátjának tartotta. Sam önkéntelenül felállt, és odasietett hozzá, Malek pedig ösztönösen megölelte.

- Annyira sajnálom, Samantha - súgta neki halkan, mire Sam egy kis időre még szorosabban ölelte. A nő csak erővel tudta visszatartani a könnyeit, mikor végül elhúzódott Malektől.

- Hagylak titeket beszélgetni - mondta rekedten, és gondosan kerülve a tok'ra tekintetét kimenekült a szobából. Malek sóhajtva nézett utána, majd közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, ahol Jacob feküdt.

- Jacob - érintette meg a barátja kezét Malek gyengéden, mire a férfi felnézett.

- Örülök, hogy még láthatlak, barátom - mondta neki Jacob.

- Siettem, ahogy tudtam - mondta Malek, miközben leült Jacob mellé, Sam korábbi helyére.

- Tudom. De valamit még mindenképpen szerettem volna neked elmondani. Bár… tudod, megígértem valamit Samnek - mondta Jacob, mire Malek egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. - Nem kell aggódnod, barátom. Sam azt kérte tőlem, hogy ne hozzalak kellemetlen helyzetbe, és én megígértem neki, hogy így lesz. Bár amúgy sem állt szándékomban ilyet tenni - mondta Jacob, majd egy kis időre elhallgatott, hogy erőt gyűjtsön.

- Csak tudod… félek… úgy hiszem, Sam egy csodálatos ajándék számodra a sorstól, amit te eldobsz magadtól. Ne félj… nem akarok semmi olyat kérni tőled, amit nem szeretnél tenni… Csak ezt szeretném elmondani neked…

- Mit, barátom? - kérdezett rá Malek, mikor Jacob elhallgatott.

- Sosem értetted… hogy tudok… minden apróságnak úgy örülni. Minden kis… győzelemnek, egy jól sikerült tervnek, egy kutatási eredménynek. Elmondom neked - pillantott Jacob Malekre, majd halk, fáradt hangon folytatta. - Tudod… négy évvel ezelőtt azt hittem, meg fogok halni. Amikor az embert szembesítik egy ilyen helyzettel, az életében sok minden megváltozik. Először dühös… pokolian. Miért én? Mit vétettem, hogy engem büntet a sors? Folyton csak ezt kérdeztem, de soha nem kaptam választ - emlékezett vissza szomorúan Jacob, és közben egy kicsit sikerült összeszedni az erejét.

- Aztán valami megváltozott. Csak úgy, egyik pillanatról a másikra. Rájöttem, hogy a hátralévő néhány hónapot, amíg még élek nem dühöngve akarom eltölteni, nem úgy, hogy gyűlölöm az egész világot, ami körülvesz, hanem ki akarok használni minden pillanatot, amíg lehet. Megélni… a maga teljességében. Nem csak az olyan nagy dolgokat, hogy kibékülök a gyerekeimmel, hanem a legapróbb dolgokat is… még az olyan egyszerű dolgokat is megtanultam élvezni, hogy ülök a parkban egy padon, és süti az arcomat a nap. Vagy egy finom ételt, vagy azt, hogy valaki rám mosolyog csak úgy, azért, mert jól érzi magát. Megtanultam a legapróbb dolgokat is értékelni. Megtanultam, hogy ezekből az apró csodákból áll össze az élet, és azt, hogy ezeket mennyire értékelem, az csak rajtam múlik - mosolyodott el halványan Jacob, de egy kis időre abba kellett hagynia, mert teljesen kimerült ebben a hosszú szónoklatban.

- Ezekből a pillanatokból áll össze az életünk, Malek. Nem csak egy rövid, emberi élet, mint az enyém, hanem a tiéd is… a tok'ra szimbióta sok-sok évszázados élete. Hisz ez a hosszú idő is lehet üres, vagy éppen csodákkal teli, és ez ugyanúgy rajtad áll, ahogy annak idején rajtam is állt, hogy hogyan akarom eltölteni a még hátra lévő hónapjaimat. Meg kell látnod, és meg kell élned a csodákat. A kicsiket is, és a nagyobbakat is - nézett Jacob a barátjára, és csak remélhette, hogy a tok'ra megérti, mit akar neki mondani.

- Malek, én nem kérem tőled, hogy bármit is ígérj meg nekem… csak azt, hogy átgondolod azt, amit mondtam.

- Úgy lesz, Jacob - ígérte Malek, mire Jacob megkönnyebbült egy kissé.

- Köszönöm, barátom!

- Sajnálom, hogy Selmaktól már nem tudsz elköszönni - sütötte le végül a szemét. - Kihasználtam őt… még az utolsó percekben is.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Selmak szívesen segített - nyugtatta meg Malek.

- Még arra sem volt időm, hogy megköszönjem neki, amit tett. A világért, és… értem - hunyta le a szemét Jacob.

- Jacob… Selmak mindvégig ismerte a gondolataidat, az érzéseidet. Nem volt szükség szavakra.

- Tudom - bólintott rá végül Jacob. - Négy csodálatos évet kaptam tőle.

- Ahogy ő is tőled - biztosította Malek. - Annyira egy hullámhosszon voltatok… kevés szimbióta ilyen szerencsés.

- Hé, ne bántsd meg Lorant! - figyelmeztette Jacob Maleket.

- Nem, sosem tennék ilyet - mosolyodott el Malek, de aztán a gondolatai visszatértek Jacobhoz. - Jacob… örülök, hogy köztünk voltál… és örülök, hogy a barátomnak tudhattalak.

- Sam eszement ötlete volt az egész - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Jacob arcán. - Látod, még neki sem köszöntem meg… Talán még lesz erőm hozzá. Malek… igaz barát voltál. Köszönöm! - mondta Jacob, de érezte, hogy gyorsan fogy az ereje. - Szeretnék még Sammel beszélni.

- Hogyne - bólintott rá Malek, majd megfogta, és megszorította Jacob kezét. - Ég veled, barátom! - mondta neki halkan, majd nehéz szívvel kisétált a szobából.

Odakint Sam azonnal odalépett hozzá, és Malek megfogta a felé nyújtott kezét. - Téged hív - mondta neki, és Sam tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Egy könnycsepp megszökött a szeméből, így lehajtotta a fejét, de aztán felnézett újra.

- Itt leszel? - kérdezte a tok'rát.

- Megígértem, Samantha. Mindig itt vagyok - szorította meg a kezét Malek, mire Sam még rábólintott, és besietett az apjához.

Jacob lehunyt szemmel feküdt az ágyán, de a lánya közeledtére felnézett.

- Sam… köszönöm - suttogta erőtlenül.

- Mit? - nézett rá könnyek között a lánya.

- Ezt az egész őrültséget… csodálatos ajándék volt - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Jacob arcán, de Sam már nem tudta tovább visszatartani a könnyeit. - Ne sírj! - kérte Jacob. - Nem leszel egyedül. Mindig vigyázni fogok rád… és Malek is - mondta, és még az utolsó erejével megcirógatta a lánya arcát. - Szeretlek, Sam - súgta még neki.

- Én is szeretlek, apa! - szorította meg Sam a kezét, és kitört belőle a zokogás, ahogy apja ajkát elhagyta az utolsó lélegzete.

Malek és Jack odafent a megfigyelő helyiség két ellentétes végében álltak, de mindkettő lehunyta a szemét, mikor látták, hogy Jacob meghalt.

Malek nem bírta sokáig nézni, hogy Sam sír, de azt is tudta, hogy a nőnek időre van szüksége. Így kisétált az üvegfalú helyiségből, de a gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt megállt, és várt. Jó idővel később O'Neill elvágtázott mellette, és bement a gyengélkedőre.

- Carter! - állt meg a nő mögött néhány lépéssel. - Jöjjön! - kérte halkan.

- Még egy kicsit… szeretnék maradni - zokogott még mindig a nő.

- Már nem tehet semmit.

- Csak tíz percet kérek még, uram! - nézett fel rá Sam, mire a férfi sóhajtott, és kisétált.

Odakint találkozott a pillantása Malekéval, mire a tok'ra megrázta a fejét. Az járt a fejében, hogy ha már az ezredes megzavarta Samanthát a gyászában, legalább nyújthatott volna neki valódi segítséget. Még vett egy mély levegőt, és ő is bement Samhez.

Malek odasétált hozzá, és finoman a vállára tette a kezét.

- Engedd el őket, Samantha - kérte gyengéden.

- De olyan pokoli nehéz - rázta meg a fejét a nő.

- Tudom - bólintott rá a tok'ra, majd megfogta Sam kezét, és gyengéden felhúzta az ágy széléről. - Gyere! - kérte, de Sam csak közelebb lépett hozzá, és megölelte. Malek lehunyta a szemét, és egy szoros ölelésbe zárta a nőt, akiből újra kitört a sírás, és percekig nem is tudta abbahagyni. Akkor felemelte a fejét, és egy kicsit elhúzódott Malektől.

- Elviszitek? - kérdezte még mindig a könnyeivel küszködve.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Itt a helye a közeledben.

- És… Selmak?

- Azt hiszem, Selmak sem bánná - mondta Malek, miközben letörölte a könnyeket a nő arcáról. - Szerette a Földet, és szeretett téged.

- Köszönöm! - bólintott rá Sam.

- Nem kell megköszönnöd, Samantha - nyugtatta meg Malek. - Gyere! - kérte újra, és kivezette a gyengélkedőről.

- Maradsz egy kicsit? - nézett rá Sam.

- Pihenned kellene, Samantha. Napok óta nem aludtál.

- Tudom. Fogok, csak…

Malek közben O'Neillra pillantott.

- Maradhatok, ezredes? - kérdezte, de ahogy a férfi állkapcsa megfeszült, tudta, hogy nem sok jóra számíthat.

- Egy órát maradhat - vetette oda neki O'Neill. Sam egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét, de abban a pillanatban sem kedve, sem ereje nem volt kibékíthetetlen ellentétekkel foglalkozni, Maleknak pedig, bár kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt, az futott át a fején, hogy jól sejtette, őt soha nem fogadnák be a Földön.

- Gyere - húzta inkább maga után Sam Maleket.

Abba a laborja mellett kis szobába mentek, ahol Sam szokott aludni, mikor hajnali kettőkor jut eszébe, hogy már rég haza kellett volna mennie.

Sam leroskadt az ágya szélére, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát, Malek pedig leguggolt elé, és megfogta két karját.

- Segíthetek valahogy, Samantha?

- Sokat segít, hogy itt vagy - nézett fel rá Sam, aztán fájdalmasan sóhajtott. - Annyira fog hiányozni… Tudod… alig találkoztunk ebben a négy évben, de… mindig tudtam, hogy jól van… hogy Selmak vigyáz rá, és… hogy teszik a dolgukat, ahogy én is. De most… most már nincs ott… ez olyan ijesztő.

- Ő mindig veled lesz, Samatha.

- Ő is ezt mondta.

- Látod, ha már ketten mondjuk, csak igaz lehet - idézte egy halvány mosollyal Malek Sam szavait egy régebbi beszélgetésükből.

- Igen - bólintott rá Sam. - Örülök, hogy ideértél. Annyira… akart még veled beszélni.

- Igen, tudom - hajtotta le a fejét Malek.

- Figyelj, Malek… én nem tudom, mit mondott neked…

- Semmi rosszat - próbálta megnyugtatni Malek.

- Tudom, csak… félek, hogy a szemedre vetette a dolgokat. Nem direkt… csak mert… aggódott értem.

- Szó sincs ilyesmiről, Samantha - szorította meg a nő kezét Malek.

- Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy… én nem haragszom rád, bármit is mondott apa… én megértelek… csak pokolian hiányzol. Te is.

- Samantha, ne tedd ezt magaddal - csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

- Nem tehetek róla, hogy szeretlek! - nézett félre Sam. - Felejtsd el! - sóhajtott végül egy nagyot. - Azt kértem apától, hogy ne hozzon kellemetlen helyzetbe, erre megteszem én. Sajnálom, Malek!

- Hát csak nem jön össze nekünk ez a dolog - húzta össze a szemét a tok'ra.

- Mi?

- Hogy egyszer úgy beszélgessünk, hogy ne kelljen kimondanunk ezt a szót.

- Ez a sors keze - pillantott rá Sam. - A tok'rák hisznek a sorsban?

- Már a származásunk megpecsételte a sorsunkat - tűnődött el Malek, majd felült Sam mellé az ágyra.

- Bánod?

- Dehogy - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - És most, hogy a rendszerurak nagy része megbukott… hála nektek… talán mi is fellélegezhetünk egy kicsit.

- És Selmak épp most… - szökött könny a nő szemébe újra. - Neki is élveznie kellene a munkátok eredményét. Olyan boldog lenne… és apa is.

- Sokan áldozták az életüket az ügyünkért, Samantha. Tok'rák, emberek… De igazad van… Selmak és Jacob megérdemelnék, hogy megérjék a békét. De a sors ellen nem tehetünk semmit. Sajnálom, hogy így történt.

- Én is - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Rendben leszel? - kérdezte aggódva Malek.

- Persze - vett egy mély lélegzetet Sam. - Majd… összeszedem magam. Nem kell aggódnod.

- Azért én aggódom - biztosította a tok'ra. - Fáradt vagy. Pihenned kell.

- Igen, persze, és te eltűnsz, és ki tudja, látlak-e még?

- Kicsi ez a galaxis, emlékszel? - kérdezett vissza Malek. - És most feküdj le, és aludj! - állt fel az ágyról, és ahogy Sam elfeküdt, leguggolt mellé. - Beszélnél Lorannal? - kérdezte, mert közben eszébe jutott, mit mondott neki régebben Jacob.

- Persze - tűnt fel egy apró mosoly Sam arcán, Malek pedig lehajtotta a fejét, és átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

- Sajnálom édesapádat, Samantha - szólalt meg Loran.

- Köszönöm, Loran - bólintott rá Sam.

- Tudod, nagyon kedveltem Jacobot. Vele sokszor beszélgettem.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. Ő ugyanolyan jó volt, mint te. Nekem is nagyon fog hiányozni.

- Igen - sóhajtott Sam. - Veletek minden rendben?

- Igen - nyugtatta meg Loran a nőt. - Most, hogy… a goa'uldot legyőztük… legyőztétek… sok minden változóban van. A tok'rák lassan változnak… sokkal lassabban, mint egy ember… de még ők is… lassan magukra találnak.

- Gondolod, hogy… - nézett rá reménykedve Sam.

- Nem tudom, Samantha - csóválta meg a fejét Loran. - Nem tudom, hogy ez befolyásolhatja-e Malek gondolkodását. Nem akarok hiú reményeket kelteni benned. Malek makacs, mint az öszvér. Ez néha jó dolog… ilyen helyzetben meg nem az.

- Igen, a makacsságnak is megvan az előnye, meg a hátránya. Főleg, ha a másik oldalon emberére akad - húzta el a száját Sam.

- Valóban te is makacs vagy - mosolyodott el Loran.

- Hívjunk inkább kitartónak.

- Malek most mérges - sütötte le a szemét Loran. - És azért is, mert elmondtam - mosolyodott el halványan.

- Ne veszekedjetek miattam - kérte Sam.

- Dehogy. Ő csak szeretné, ha nem rontanád el az életed.

- Ez talán rajta is múlik.

- Jót akar neked, Samantha - fogta meg a nő kezét Loran.

- Tudom - látta be Sam. - De az, hogy szeretem őt… és téged… ez nem egy tudatos döntés eredménye. Nem tudom megparancsolni magamnak, hogy ne így legyen.

- Valóban - bólintott rá Loran. - Ettől olyan nehéz mindhármunknak - sóhajtott, aztán felnézett Samre. - Samantha… ígérd meg, hogy vigyázni fogsz magadra!

- Te pedig ígérd meg, hogy még találkozunk!

- Rendben - bólintott rá Loran, és visszaadta az irányítást Maleknek.

- Tényleg haragszol? - nézett rá szomorúan Sam.

- Egy kicsit igen - bólintott rá Malek.

- Miért? - kérdezte Sam, de nem kapott választ, csak egy olvashatatlan pillantást. - A makacsságom hiábavalóvá teszi az áldozatot, amit hoztál, igaz? Malek, én nem kértem tőled, hogy hozz ilyen áldozatot.

- Tudom. Az én döntésem volt. És bár apád adott nekem gondolkodni valót egy időre… még mindig úgy hiszem, hogy ez a legjobb út.

- Ha így érzel, én megértem. Tényleg - sütötte le a szemét a nő. - És… köszönöm, hogy eljöttél, és mellettem voltál.

- Mindig megtalálsz, ha szükséged van rám - biztosította Malek.

- Köszönöm!

- Nincs mit. És most aludj! A lelkednek szüksége van egy kis békére.

- Rendben - egyezett bele Sam, de aztán megfogta a tok'ra kezét. - Malek…

- Mindig nehezebbé teszed, mint kellene - csóválta meg a fejét Malek, de aztán megcirógatta a nő arcát, és egy gyengéd csókot adott az ajkára. Még egy kis ideig nézte Samet, ahogy lassan lecsukódnak a szemei, aztán kisétált a szobából.

Malek, hála a jó megfigyelőképességének könnyedén visszatalált az irányítóba, ahol szembe találta magát O'Neillel.

- Maga nem ismeri az órát? - förmedt rá a férfi.

- És maga nem ismeri a részvétet? - nézett rá némi tok'ra arroganciával Malek, de aztán csak odalépett a technikushoz, megadta neki a Kerala koordinátáit, aztán lesétált az indítócsarnokba. Tűnődve nézte, ahogy az ékzárak kódolnak, aztán, ahogy megnyílt a kapu, átsétált rajta.


	9. Chapter 9

Landry tábornok, O'Neill tábornok, Mitchel alezredes, Daniel és Teal'c az eligazító helyiségben ültek, és ha nem lett volna mindegyikük kipróbált katona, edzett idegekkel, akkor valószínűleg a körmüket rágták volna idegességükben. De mind azok voltak, az idő még Danielt is hozzáedzette a társaihoz, így csak üveges szemekkel ültek az asztalnál, és várták Dr. Fraiser jelentését. Daniel azonnal értesítette Jacket, hogy mi történt, és a férfi egy órán belül fel is bukkant a bázison. Senki nem tudta, hogy ért ide ennyi idő alatt, és nem is akarták tőle megkérdezni. Daniel időnként vett egy mély levegőt, ilyenkor a többiek felé pillantottak, de amúgy nem rezdült egyikük sem, míg Janet fel nem bukkant az ajtóban.

- Uram - pillantott a tábornokra.

- Jöjjön, Dr. Fraiser - biccentett a férfi. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy O'Neill állkapcsa megfeszült, az ő idegei sem voltak jobb állapotban, mint a többieké.

- Tábornok - lépett sóhajtva a doktornő az asztalhoz, de nem ült le. Idegesebb volt annál, mint, hogy nyugodtan üljön a fenekén. - Nincsenek jó híreim.

- Hogy van Carter? - förmedt rá O'Neill türelmetlenül.

- Nagyon sok dolog van, ami aggaszt - sóhajtott Janet. - De mindenekelőtt a gerincsérülése.

- Ettől eszméletlen? - szólt közbe megint Jack.

- Nem, tábornok, az agyrázkódástól és a megrepedt koponyájától eszméletlen. De a CT nem mutat említésre méltó méretű koponyaűri vérzést, így úgy vélem csak idő kérdése, hogy felébredjen. Mint mondtam, a gerincsérülése sokkal jobban aggaszt.

- Ez mit jelent, doktornő? - kérdezte Landry tábornok.

- Sajnos nem tudom megbecsülni a sérülés mértékét, de attól tartok az idegpályák komolyan roncsolódtak…

- Vagyis? - kérdezte türelmetlenül Jack, holott mindenki sejtette már, mire akar Dr. Fraiser kilyukadni.

- Vagyis félek, hogy Carter alezredes testének egy része le fog bénulni - mondta ki, amit nem szeretett volna, miközben mereven bámulta maga előtt az asztal lapját.

- És milyen mértékű a… - próbált puhatolózni Landry tábornok.

- Deréktól lefelé szinte biztos - tippelt Janet, mire mindenki lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. - A többi majd csak akkor derül ki, ha magához tért.

- És… nem tehetünk semmit? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon Daniel.

- Őszintén megmondom, Dr. Jackson, kevés a remény - nézett fel rá Janet. - Megpróbálhatunk idehozatni egy profi idegsebészt, de nem tudom, mit tudna kezdeni vele. De egy próbát mindenképp megér.

- Azt hozatom ide, akit csak akar, doktornő - bólintott rá Landry tábornok. - Csak nevezze meg.

- Úgy lesz, uram - sóhajtott Janet. - De most mindenképp meg kell várnunk, míg magához tér.

- Az mennyi idő?

- Pár nap, egy hét… nem tudom - rázta meg a fejét Dr. Fraiser.

- Rendben. Köszönöm, Dr. Fraiser! - biccentett Landry tábornok, mire Janet visszasietett a gyengélkedőre.

Sam három nappal később tért magához, és Janet elkeserítő vizsgálati eredményeit csak tetézte az agyrázkódás miatti szédülése és hányingere. Hiába volt mellette az egész csapata, hiába bíztatta mindenki azzal, hogy van esély rá, hogy rendbe jön, egyre jobban magába fordult.

- Janet - szólt oda halkan a doktornőnek egyik délután, mire az mosolyogva odasétált.

- Ne aggódj, Sam… minden rendben lesz - fogta meg a kezét. - Elhozom neked a legjobb idegsebészt…

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a nő.

- Sam, nem adhatod fel - nézett rá szigorúan Janet.

- Nem, nem is akarom - szakította félbe Sam a győzködést. - De mielőtt bárkit is idehoznál… szeretnélek megkérni valamire.

- És mi lenne az? - nézett rá gyanakodva a nő.

- Szeretném, ha elmennél a Keralára.

- Hova? - lepődött meg Janet.

- Ez egy tok'ra világ - magyarázta Sam, de Janet megrázta a fejét.

- Nézd, erre a feladatra nem biztos, hogy én vagyok a legalkalmasabb. A CSK1 biztos…

- Én azt szeretném, ha te mennél - nézett rá határozottan Sam. - Cam rühelli a tok'rákat, Teal'cet a tok'rák nem díjaznák túlságosan… Daniel pedig… csak túlaggódná a dolgot.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Janet. - És mit szeretnél?

- Keresd meg Maleket!

- Malek? Ő volt… az Alfa-bázisra menekült tok'rák parancsnoka?

- Igen, ő - bólintott rá Sam. - Keresd meg őt… mondd el neki, mi történt, és kérd meg, hogy jöjjön ide! Senki másnak ne mondj semmit, rendben? Ha… Malek nincs otthon… van egy… feltűnően fiatal lány… Syria. Vele megüzenheted Maleknek, hogy amint tud, jöjjön ide, mert szükségem lenne rá.

- Hát… nem mondom, hogy nyugodt vagyok - vett egy mély lélegzetet Janet. - De megpróbálom.

- Köszönöm - mosolygott rá Sam. - Mikor indulsz?

- Hé, azért még levegőt vehetek előtte? - nevette el magát Janet.

- Persze. Csak mielőtt átlépsz a kapun, jól fújd ki - bíztatta Sam erőtlen hangon.

- Oké, oké - adta meg magát a nő. - Beszélek a tábornokkal, aztán indulok.

- Köszönöm! - mosolygott rá hálásan Sam, mire Janet még megcsóválta a fejét, és kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

Landry tábornok vonakodva bár, de áldását adta Sam kérésére, így Janet egy órával később már az irányítóteremben egyeztetett Walterrel a kirándulás célját illetően.

Mikor nem sokkal később kilépett a kapu túloldalán, gyanakodva nézett körül. Első pillantásra nem látott a környéken senkit, a kis tisztáson álló kaput sűrű erdő vette körül, de a szélcsendben egy levél sem rezdült. Janet lassan lesétált a néhány lépcsőfokon, de mielőtt újra körülnézhetett volna, három fegyveres őr vette körül, akik mintha a semmiből bukkantak volna elő. Janet sóhajtott, és felemelte a kezét.

- Dr. Janet Fraiser vagyok a Földről - nézett végig rajtuk. - Fegyvertelen vagyok, békés szándékkal jöttem.

- Mit keres itt? - kérdezte az egyik tok'ra.

- Beszélnem kell Malekkel. Üzenetem van a számára.

- Kitől?

- Ezt csak neki mondhatom el - mondta határozottan a nő, mire a három tok'ra összenézett.

- Nem engedhetjük be, amíg nem tudjuk, milyen céllal érkezett - lépett elé ugyanolyan elszántan az egyik tok'ra, de a fák közül közben felbukkant Malek is, akit időközben értesítettek a kapu külső aktiválásáról.

- Fraiser doktornő - nézett a nőre meglepetten.

- Malek, hála az égnek, hogy itt van - könnyebbült meg Janet. - Beszélnem kell magával!

- Fegyvert le! - rendelkezett Malek, mire az ügynökei vonakodva bár, de engedelmeskedtek, Janet pedig határozottan fellélegzett. - Jöjjön! - hívta félre Malek a doktornőt.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte rosszat sejtve.

- Rossz híreim vannak - ismerte be Janet sóhajtva.

- Samantha? - nézett rá aggódva Malek, mire Janet bólintott. - Mi történt?

- Súlyosan megsérült…

- Életben van?

- Igen. Nincs életveszélyben, de… megsérült a gerince… a teste jó része lebénult - mondta ki végül Janet. Tudta, hogy az ilyen hírek közlésére nincsenek megfelelő szavak. Elég sok éves orvosi munka állt már mögötte, de egyszer sem volt könnyű ilyen híreket közölnie senkivel. Látta, hogy a tok'rát is lesújtották a hírek, így inkább tovább beszélt hozzá. - Azért küldött ide, hogy elvigyem magát hozzá.

- Mehetünk - bólintott rá Malek. - Csak egy perc. Az embereimnek tudniuk kell, hogy hol érhetnek el, ha szükségük van rám - sietett vissza az őrökhöz, gyorsan beszélt velük, aztán tárcsázta is a Földet. Megvárta, míg Janet csatlakozik hozzá, elküldi a kódot, és már át is léptek a kapun.

- Mit mutatnak a vizsgálatai, doktornő? - sandított Malek Janetre, mikor már a bázis folyosóin siettek a gyengélkedő fele.

- Súlyosan roncsolódtak az idegpályák - sóhajtott Janet. - Nagyon kevés az esély arra, hogy földi technológiával segíteni tudjunk neki.

- Értem - bólintott rá Malek.

- Gondolom, ezért fordult magához - nézet fel Janet a tok'rára.

- Megteszem, amit tudok, doktor Fraiser - biztosította Malek.

- Tudom. Legyen… óvatos. Nincs túl jó passzban. Dühíti a tehetetlenség, és elég hamar felkapja a vizet.

- Majd figyelek erre is - ígérte Malek, aztán besétáltak a gyengélkedőre.

Janet megállt az ajtóban, de Malek közelebb sétált Sam ágyához. A nő erre már kinyitotta a szemét, és a tok'rára mosolygott.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél! - mondta neki halkan, mire Malek megcsóválta a fejét.

- Mindig te mondtad nekünk, hogy vigyázzunk magunkra…

- És látod, én kerülök ekkora bajba - sütötte le a szemét Sam.

- Még nem tudom, hogy mekkora a baj - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Jól tudom, hogy neked van egy kristályod?

- Igen… Kendrától… örököltem. Ez… egy hosszú történet. A laboromban van - bólintott rá Sam.

- Idehozom - szólt közbe segítőkészen Janet, és el is sietett.

Malek odalépett Sam mellé, és lassan felült az ágya szélére.

- Malek… tudom, hogy most mire gondolsz - mondta Sam szinte suttogva, és lassan megfogta Malek kezét, de a bal keze csak nehezen engedelmeskedett az akaratának, így a tok'ra segített neki. A két kezébe fogta Samantha kezét, és megszorította.

- Tévedsz, Samantha - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy még egy ilyen helyzetben sem szeretnél egyesülni egy szimbiótával, amíg van más, bármilyen csekély eredménnyel kecsegtető lehetőség. Megértem.

- Tudsz segíteni?

- Még nem tudom - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Szeretnélek én is megvizsgálni. De… még ha végül azt is mondom, hogy megpróbálhatjuk… hosszú időbe kerülhet. Akár hetekbe. Ezt tudnod kell.

- Néhány hét nem is olyan hosszú idő - mosolyodott el halványan Sam.

- Samantha, nem ígérek semmit - figyelmeztette a tok'ra.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Sam. - Csak… próbáljuk meg!

- Rendben.

Néhány perccel később Janet visszaért a kristállyal, és átadta Maleknek. A tok'ra felállt, és felhúzta a kezére a kristályt.

- Hunyd le a szemed - mondta Samnek, és ahogy a nő engedelmeskedett, aktiválta a kristályt, és hozzálátott a vizsgálathoz. Janet közben feszülten figyelt, de az idegen technológiából nem sokat értett, így csak türelmetlenül várta, mi lesz a vége. Malek végül egy jó negyed óra elteltével nézett fel újra.

- Csak megerősíteni tudom a diagnózisát, doktor Fraiser - nézett Janetre.

- Tehet valamit?

- Megpróbálhatjuk. De ahogy azt Samanthának is mondtam, még ha sikerrel járunk is… hosszú idő, míg valami javulást érhetünk el. A kristályt kisebb sérülések kezelésére találták ki, a goa'uld, ha súlyosan megsérül, a szarkofágot használja, annak minden ismert káros mellékhatásával együtt. A kristály hatásfoka töredéke a szarkofágénak, de a legjobb tudásunk szerint nincs mellékhatása. Viszont így hosszabb a gyógyulási idő.

- Próbáljuk meg! - kérte Sam is.

- Rendben.

- És… hogy csináljuk? - kérdezte Sam, mire Malek visszaült mellé.

- Az első héten napi egy óránál több kezelést nem kaphatsz. Meg kell szoknod a kristály erejét. Így is meg fog viselni, a kezelés után sokat fogsz aludni.

- De a kristálynak nincs ilyen mellékhatása - vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő.

- Mit láttál eddig, Samantha? - nézett rá kérdőn Malek. - Néhány törött csontot összeforrasztani, ami alig néhány perc alatt megvolt? Ilyen esetben valóban nincs. De a sérülésed ennél súlyosabb… ki kell hoznom a kristályból is és magamból is a maximumot, ha azt akarom, hogy sikerrel járjunk. Meglátjuk, hogy viseled, aztán majd korrigáljuk az intervallumot. És hozok majd egy gyógyszert, ami erősíti az idegpályák működését.

- Szeretném megvizsgálni, mielőtt beadja Samnek - szólt közbe Janet.

- Természetesen, doktornő - bólintott rá a tok'ra.

- És addig… itt leszel? - kérdezte reménykedve Sam, és Malek is halványan elmosolyodott, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Ennyi időre nem hagyhatom magukra az embereimet. De minden nap itt leszek.

- Egye fene, így is jó lesz - nevette el magát Sam. - Akkor… nekilátunk?

- Samantha, nem szabad türelmetlennek lenned - figyelmeztette Malek.

- De nincs vesztegetni való időnk - ellenkezett a nő.

- Én is mondtam már neked ilyesmit, emlékezz csak vissza! Mit tettél akkor? - kérdezte Malek.

- Az más volt - húzta le a száját Sam.

- Nyugalomra és türelemre intettél. De főleg higgadt gondolkodásra. És igazad volt. Rengeteg türelemre lesz szükséged.

- Tudom. De akkor is… kezdjük már el! - sandított fel Sam Malekre, mire az halványan elmosolyodott.

- Jól van - adta meg magát végül. - Akkor csukd be a szemed…

- A bűvész nem fedi fel a trükkjeit, igaz? - mosolyodott el a nő, de azért engedelmeskedett.

- Nincs semmi trükk, Samantha - sóhajtott Malek, és végül bekapcsolta a kristályt, és hozzálátott a gyógyításhoz. Janet egy darabig figyelte őket, aztán csendben tett-vett a gyengélkedőn, hogy ne zavarja Maleket. A tok'ra végül egy óra elteltével kikapcsolta a kristályt, és letette a Sam ágya melletti szekrénykére. Egy percig még nézte a nőt, de az mélyen aludt, és Maleknek esze ágában sem volt felébreszteni. Janet is észrevette, hogy végzett, így odasétált hozzá.

- Nagyon bízik magában - sandított a tok'rára, de az inkább csak kíváncsiságot látott a szemében.

- Tudom. Igyekszem nem csalódást okozni.

- Tudja… egy hete már, hogy ébren van, de… nem láttam nevetni, míg maga ide nem jött. Már ez egy csoda.

Ez a szó felidézett Malekben egy korábbi beszélgetést, és el is merült volna a múltban, ha Janet hangja vissza nem rántja.

- Remélem, tud neki segíteni.

- Mindent megteszek - ígérte Malek. - De most sokat kell pihennie. Holnap itt leszek, amint tudok szabadulni.

- Szereznünk kell magának egy jeladót, hogy tudjon közlekedni - tűnődött el Janet. - Beszéljünk a tábornokkal!

- Rendben - bólintott rá a tok'ra, és már kifele indultak, mikor szembe találták magukat O'Neill tábornokkal.

- Maga mit keres itt?

- Tábornok! - szólt rá szigorúan Janet. - Malek azért van itt, mert megkértem, hogy segítsen nekem. Maga is azt akarja, hogy Carter alezredes felépüljön, igaz?

- Igen. Csak nem mindegy, milyen áron - mondta cinikusan a férfi, de Janet csak megrázta a fejét.

- Ne ébressze fel Samet, ha egy mód van rá! Pihennie kell! - adta ki az utasítást, majd Malekre pillantott. - Jöjjön!

Janetnek néhány perc alatt sikerült meggyőznie Landry tábornokot, hogy szükség van Malek mindennapos látogatására, így kapott egy kódot és egy jeladót, amivel szabadon közlekedhet. Aztán még visszatértek a gyengélkedőre, hátha Sam felébredt, de a nő még mélyen aludt, így Malek elköszönt, és az indítócsarnok fele indult. Az egyik folyosón azonban valaki elkapta a karját és a falhoz lökte. Szerencsére az előzmények után fel volt készülve erre a dologra, így O'Neill tábornok megúszta, hogy visszakézből kapjon egy jó nagy pofont, amit Malek normál körülmények között kiosztott volna annak, aki így rátámad, de a tok'ra végül csak némi felsőbbrendűséggel nézett rá.

- Ha csak megfordul az agyában a gondolat - mondta neki dühösen a tábornok -, hogy egy kígyót csempész Carter fejébe, megbánja még azt a napot is, mikor először a Földre lépett.

- Nem áll szándékomban ilyet tenni, O'Neill ezredes. Oh, bocsánat… tábornok - helyesbített némi gúnnyal a tok'ra.

- Hát persze - bólintott rá cinikusan O'Neill.

- Mit kellene még tennem, hogy ne gyűlöljön olyan nagyon? - kérdezte a tok'ra. - Hányszor kell még megmentenem magát és a csapatát, hogy ne így nézzen rám? Bár… lehet, hogy nem is gyűlöl - tűnődött el Malek. - Lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak féltékeny.

- Nem tudom, mi a pokolról beszél - nézett rá megütközve a tábornok.

- Valóban? Ugyan, tábornok… már akkor meg tudott volna ütni, mikor az apja halála után Samantha hozzám fordult vigaszért és nem magához.

- Maga megőrült! - rázta meg a fejét dühösen O'Neill.

- Gondolja? Remélem, legalább saját magának nem hazudik - vont vállat Malek. - Csak egy dolgot nem értek… már évek teltek el azóta, hogy visszautasítottam Samanthát. Két hosszú év. És maga ennyi idő alatt nem volt képes tenni valamit azért, hogy megszerezze a nőt, akit szeret.

- Tessék?

- Ne tegyen úgy, mintha nem tudna róla!

- Talán… sejtettem valamit - húzta el a száját O'Neill.

- Akkor?

- Néha a szabályok megkötik a kezünket, hallott már ilyesmiről? - vetette oda félvállról O'Neill.

- Nincs az a szabály, ami az utamba állna - nézett kérdőn Malek a férfira.

- Akkor árulja már el nekem, hogy miért utasította el Cartert!

- Ennyire nem lehet ostoba - csóválta meg a fejét a tok'ra csodálkozva. - Tényleg nem érti? Akkor elmondom magának. Maga azt gondol rólam, amit akar, nem érdekel… de nem vagyok annyira önző, hogy mindenáron magamnak akarjam őt. Mindig azt tartottam szem előtt, ami neki a jó. Ahogy most is azt teszem. Szóval nem kell aggódnia. Nem fogok az akarata ellenére… kígyót csempészni a fejébe… ahogy maga mondta. És most hálás lennék, ha utamra engedne.

- Magán tartom a szemem! - fenyegette még meg O'Neill a tok'rát, de azért ellépett előle.

- Ha magának ez örömet okoz - csóválta meg a fejét Malek, aztán otthagyta a magában továbbra is fortyogó tábornokot.

Maleknek sem volt túl fényes a hangulata egy ilyen összetűzés után, mikor belépett az irányítóba, ott azonban egy ismerős hangra kapta fel a fejét.

- Malek? Üdv! Hogy kerül ide? - kérdezte Daniel meglepetten, és bár a tok'rában még ott tombolt a feszültség, megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, mert érezte, hogy ezúttal nem kell fenyegetésekre számítania.

- Dr. Jackson - biccentett a tudós fele.

- Helló! - mosolyodott el Daniel. - Samnél volt?

- Igen.

- Hogy van?

- Elaludt, mikor eljöttem.

- Értem - sóhajtott elkeseredetten Daniel, de aztán megakadt a pillantása a Malek kezében lévő jeladón. - Ez…

- Dr. Fraiserrel úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy segítek neki Samantha kezelésében, így gyakran kell majd a Földre jönnöm. A bázisuk parancsnokának jóváhagyásával kaptam egy kódot, amit használhatok.

- Értem… ez… ez jó - bólintott rá Daniel. - Akkor… biztos gyakran össze fogunk futni.

- Lehetséges - bólintott rá Malek, majd odalépett Walterhez, de az csak biccentett neki, jelezvén, hogy tudja a Kerala címét, és máris tárcsáz. Mielőtt azonban kifele indult volna a teremből, Daniel utánaszólt.

- Malek!

- Igen, Dr. Jackson?

- Még nem volt alkalmam megköszönni… amit annak idején tett értünk… Mármint… tudom, hogy nem kifejezetten értem tette… vagy Jackért vagy Teal'cért - tűnt fel egy félmosoly az arcán -, de azért köszönöm!

- Igazán nincs mit, Dr. Jackson - vetett rá egy átható pillantást a tok'ra.

- Mi az? - nézett rá kíváncsian Daniel.

- A viselkedése némi reményre ad okot.

- Mivel kapcsolatban?

- Azzal, hogy ezen a bolygón nem mindenki olyan fafejű…

- Oh… mint Jack, igaz? - fejezte be a félbehagyott mondatot Daniel. - Nem, tényleg nem. De most nem tartom fel tovább - pillantott Daniel a megnyíló féregjáratra. - Majd legközelebb… beszélgetünk.

Malek még rábólintott, aztán lesétált az indítócsarnokba, és átlépett a kapun.

~~ o ~~

- Janet! - szólította meg Sam a doktornőt, mikor néhány órával később felébredt.

- Itt vagyok, Sam - lépett oda hozzá a nő.

- Malek?

- Már órákkal ezelőtt elment, és a lelkemre kötötte, hogy hagyjalak pihenni.

- Mondott még valamit?

- Csak annyit, hogy holnap jön, amint tud.

- Az jó - mosolyodott el Sam fáradtan.

- Öhm… összefutottak Jackkel.

- Ajaj - guvadtak ki a nő szemei. - Nagyon gáz volt?

- Igyekeztem szétválasztani őket, szóval itt nem. De nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy Jack nem kereste meg később.

- Igen, erre van esély - látta be Sam is. - De majd… vigyázunk rájuk. Valahogy.

- Jól van, akkor én… hazamegyek egy kicsit - sóhajtott Janet. - Csak meg akartam várni, míg felébredsz.

- Menj csak - bólintott rá Sam. - Cass már biztos aggódik érted.

- Igen. Akkor… jó éjt Sam!

- Neked is! - köszönt el tőle Sam, és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy Janet leteszi a fehér köpenyét, és kisétál a gyengélkedőről.

Samet jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy számíthat Malek segítségére, még akkor is, ha a tok'ra nem ígért neki biztos eredményt. Már a puszta jelenléte is reménnyel töltötte el a nőt, és ez a jó érzés kisegítette abból a gödörből, amiből az elmúlt egy hétben senki nem tudta kihúzni.

- Helló! - lépett be nem sokkal később Daniel a gyengélkedőre.

- Üdv! - köszönt neki Sam kicsit fáradtan, de azért mosolyogva.

- Hé, látom, fel van dobva valaki - nevette el magát Daniel. - És mondd csak… van ehhez valami köze annak a tok'rának, akivel nemrég összefutottam?

- Talán - pirult el egy kicsit Sam.

- Örülök, hogy mosolyogni látlak - ült le mellé Daniel.

- Még akkor is, ha ennek egy tok'ra az oka? - sandított rá a nő.

- Igen, még akkor is - vont vállat Daniel. - Nekem… semmi bajom Malekkel. Különben is… megmentette az életünket.

- Igaz. Örülök, hogy így látod. Nem… nem tudod véletlenül… nagyon összekaptak a tábornokkal?

- Mármint… Jackkel?

- Igen.

- Hát ezért volt olyan feszült - értette meg Daniel.

- Malek mindig feszült egy kicsit - merengett el Sam.

- Tényleg? Mindig? - sandított rá a barátja.

- Nem - nevette el magát a nő. - Nem mindig. De akkor tényleg csúnyán összekaphattak, ha még neked is feltűnt rajta. Mint az óvodások… nem lehet őket magukra hagyni.

- Mindig nem vigyázhatsz rájuk - vetette ellen Daniel, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. - Sam… kérdezhetek valamit?

- Most… sincs köztünk semmi - sóhajtott Sam. - Ha erre vagy kíváncsi.

- Én ebben nem lennék olyan biztos - tűnt fel egy pillanatnyi mosoly Daniel arcán. - De nem ezt akartam kérdezni.

- Hát mit?

- Csak azt, hogy jól érzem, hogy… ha nem sikerül… szóval, ha Malek esetleg nem… tudna meggyógyítani, hogy arra készülsz, amire gondolom, hogy…

- Daniel - szakította félbe a mentegetőzést fáradtan Sam. - Figyelj… ha nem járunk sikerrel, nem igazán lesz választásom. Bezárva egy szobába… ágyhoz kötve bámulni a plafont… el tudsz képzelni engem? Világéletemben katona voltam… öt percig nem ültem meg a fenekemen. Ha úgy alakul… hogy nem lehetek többé az az ember, aki eddig voltam… kell, hogy adjak valami más értelmet a létezésemnek. De mielőtt még túl sokat filozofálnék ezen… szeretnék megpróbálni… felkelni ebből az ágyból.

- Helyes - mosolygott rá Daniel. - De amúgy… megértem azt, amit mondtál, csak… nem akarok elveszíteni egy barátot.

- Ez soha nem következhet be - biztosította Sam. - Akkor sem, ha úgy alakul, hogy egyesülnöm kell egy szimbiótával.

- Akkor jó - mosolygott rá Daniel. - De azért kelj fel ebből az ágyból magadtól, oké?

- Igyekszem - bólintott rá Sam, mire Daniel még rábólintott, elköszönt, és hazament ő is.

Sam eltűnődött ezen a dolgon, mert bár tudat alatt benne is ott motoszkált a lehetőség, elhárította, hogy el is gondolkodjon rajta. Valóban szeretett volna önerejéből talpra állni, de végül, ahogy belegondolt abba, hogy ahhoz képest, hogy élete végéig ágyhoz lenne kötve, nem olyan nagy ár, hogy megossza a testét egy tok'ra szimbiótával. Végül megcsóválta a fejét, mint aki maga sem hiszi el, hogy egyáltalán számba veszi ezt a lehetőséget, aztán lassan legyőzte a fáradtság, és újra álomba merült.


	10. Chapter 10

Malek másnap kora délután lépett be Samanthához, de láthatóan el volt merülve a gondolataiba, csak akkor nézett fel, mikor Sam ráköszönt.

- Már vártalak - nézett rá egy kicsit türelmetlenül.

- Jöttem, ahogy tudtam - sétált oda hozzá Malek.

- Tudom - enyhült meg a nő is. - Hallottam, hogy tegnap összefutottál a tábornokkal - vetette fel a dolgot, ami aggasztotta, és ahogy Malek elhúzta a száját, látta rajta, hogy nem is alaptalanul. - Szóval több volt, mint amit Janet látott, igaz?

- Samantha, erről nem kellene tudnod - mondta Malek szigorúan. - És különben sem kellene felizgatnod magad egy O'Neill tábornok miatt.

- Ez arrogáns volt - nevette el magát Sam.

- Igen, az…

- Á - szakította félbe Sam. - Ne mondd ki! És amúgy sem lenne őszinte - mosolyodott el a végén.

- Igaz - viszonozta a mosolyt Malek, majd leült Sam mellé. - Hogy érzed magad?

- Semmi extrát nem érzek. Fáradt vagyok.

- Ahogy sejtettem - bólintott rá Malek. - Az első napokban ez így lesz. Aztán majd hozzászokik a szervezeted. Kezdhetjük?

- Aztán megint szó nélkül eltűnsz - fintorgott Sam.

- Nem foglak felébreszteni - hagyta rá a tok'ra. - Majd, ha már erősebb leszel, beszélgethetünk.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Sam, így Malek felállt, felvette a kristályt a szekrényről, ahol tegnap hagyta, aztán még üdvözölték egymást a belépő Janettel, és hozzálátott Sam gyógyításához.

Sam ezt követően az egész délutánt és estét átaludta, csak késő éjszaka ébredt fel egy kis időre. Janet már nem volt bent, egy ügyeletes nővér odasétált Samhez, váltottak pár szót, aztán hagyta a beteget tovább aludni.

A következő nap Malek viszonylag korán jött, így Sam nem várta olyan türelmetlenül. Megértette, hogy a tok'rának vannak más feladatai is, hisz a Keralai bázis vezetése még mindig az ő vállán nyugszik. Mikor azonban végigmérte feltűnt neki valami, így elmosolyodott.

- Szia Loran!

- Miből jöttél rá? - nézett rá kíváncsian a férfi.

- Nem tudom - nevetett Sam. - Egy kicsit… lágyabb a pillantásod… a vonásaid… hiányzik belőled Malek szigorúsága.

- Igaz - mosolyodott el Loran is, majd letelepedett Sam mellé. - Pihentél sokat?

- Mást sem csináltam, csak aludtam - forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

- Helyes. Samantha… talán nem kellene… de… megkérdezhetem, mi történt?

- Mi az, Malek nem merte megkérdezni?

- Csak félt, hogy előtte… nem szeretnél… gyengének mutatkozni - ismerte be Loran.

- Hát ez minden volt, csak gyengeség nem. Szerencsétlen véletlen, hogy rossz helyen álltam - húzta el a száját Sam, aztán belekezdett a mesébe. - Egy olyan világban jártunk, amiről még azt hittük nem fedezte fel az Ori. Tévedtünk. Míg ott jártunk, felbukkant egy hírnök. Próbáltuk… megvédeni a helyieket… de mint általában, tehetetlenek voltunk a hírnökkel szemben. Csak koppintott egyet a botjával, és úgy taszított el minket, mintha egy bomba robbant volna fel. A többieknek szerencséjük volt, puhára estek. Fűbe, vagy csak a puszta földre… vagy Daniel egy kacsaúsztatóba… - nevette el magát Sam egy pillanatra. - Kár, hogy ezt nem láttam - mondta, de aztán elkomolyodott újra. - Nekem maradt a lépcső. Van egy pillanatnyi emlékem arról, hogy nekivágódtam… két lépcsőfok élét is éreztem a hátamban, de aztán sötétség. A fejemet is alaposan bevertem, ezért is nem ébredtem fel három napig. A hírnökkel nem tudom, mi lett, mert akkor már nem voltam magamnál, a többiek pedig nem hajlandók beszélni róla. Ennyi a történet.

- Sajnálom, Samantha! - fogta meg a kezét gyengéden Loran.

- Tudod - húzta össze a szemöldökét a nő -, azt hiszem, ez máshogy nem fog menni, csak ha megfogadjuk, hogy nem mondjuk ki.

- Igen, úgy tűnik - mosolyodott el Loran. - De be tudjuk tartani?

- Nem tudom. Ki kell találnunk valami szankciót - nevetett Sam.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen szigorú vagy te is.

- Dehogy - mosolygott rá a nő. - Elég neked Malek szigorúsága.

- Velem nem szigorú - vette védelmébe Loran Maleket.

- Tudom. Áh… bemutathatlak Janetnek? - sandított az épp belépő doktornőre Sam, aki értetlenül nézett rájuk. - Janet, ő Loran, Malek gazdateste.

- Oh, üdv! - biccentett Janet kicsit zavartan. - Örülök, hogy megismerhetem.

- Részemről a megtiszteltetés, Dr. Fraiser - viszonozta a gesztust Loran, aztán még nézték, ahogy Janet kiszed néhány dolgot a szekrényből, és elsiet. Végül Sam tűnődve nézett Loranra.

- Nem is beszélgettünk még ilyen sokat egyhuzamban.

- Nem voltak alkalmasak a körülmények - vont vállat Loran. - És… Malek már most is türelmetlen.

- Gondolom - nevette el magát Sam, aztán mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Loran visszaadja az irányítást Maleknek.

- Szia! Megkérdezhetted volna te is - biztosította Maleket.

- Tudom. De… apád egyszer azt mondta, engednem kellene, hogy többet beszélgess Lorannal.

- De te nem szeretsz a háttérben lenni - fürkészte Sam.

- Nem, ez így nem igaz - tiltakozott a tok'ra. - Talán csak az utóbbi időben kicsit elszoktam tőle. De Loran sokkal felszabadultabb a közeledben. Jó hatással vagy rá.

- Hát, legalább rá - csúszott ki meggondolatlanul Sam száján, amit gondolt.

- Ez nem volt szép - nézett félre Malek.

- Ne haragudj! - fogta meg a kezét Sam.

- Nem, Samantha, nem haragszom. Csak… tudod, hogy ez nem igaz.

- Tudom. Sajnálom!

- Mi is az a szankció, amit be akartál vezetni? - sandított rá a tok'ra.

- Nem tudom. Majd kitalálok valamit.

- Rendben. És most lássunk neki.

- Malek… nem akartalak megbántani.

- Semmi baj, Samantha - nyugtatta meg Malek, majd felállt a kristályért, és visszalépett Samhez. - A fáradtságon kívül tapasztalsz valami más kellemetlen mellékhatást?

- Nem, semmi különöset - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - De javulást sem.

- Ezt a kérdést majd egy jó hét múlva szeretném feltenni - pillantott rá a tok'ra. - És most pihenj!

- Igenis, parancsnok úr! - nevette el magát a nő, mire Malek egy halvány mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét, aztán megvárta, míg Sam engedelmeskedik, és aktiválta a kristályt.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok hasonló menetrend szerint teltek. Malek minden nap megjelent, és mindig beszélgettek pár percet, mielőtt belevágtak volna a kezelésbe. Néha beszélt pár szót Janettel is, és miután a doktornő bevizsgálta a gyógyszert, amit hozott, azt is elkezdte lassan adagolni Samnek.

Egy jó hét eltelt már, mikor Sam egyik éjjel felriadt. Először nem tudta, hogy mire, hisz körülötte csendes volt a gyengélkedő, nem volt itt rajta kívül senki. Aztán néhány másodperccel később egy éles fájdalomhullám futott végig a testén. Egy pillanatig még a lélegzete is elakadt, annyira erős volt, és persze meglepő is azok után, hogy az elmúlt két hétben semmit nem érzékelt. Először megijesztette a dolog, de néhány perccel később már úgy érezte, hogy ez jó jel. Ha képes arra, hogy fájdalmat érezzen, akkor talán lassan visszatér az érzékelése. Ettől a gondolattól fellelkesülve úgy döntött, hogy tesz egy próbát, és megpróbálta megmozdítani a lábujját. Az első néhány alkalommal nem történt semmi, de nem adta fel, így a sokadik próbálkozásra a nagylábujja néhány millimétert valóban mozdult. Ez földöntúli boldogsággal töltötte el, és bár a további erőlködést feladta, mert fizikailag teljesen kimerült, reggelig egy percet sem volt képes aludni.

Nap közben alig várta már, hogy Malek megérkezzen, de úgy tűnt a tok'rának aznap sok dolga akadt odahaza, mert már késő délután volt, mikor belépett a gyengélkedőre. Akkor azonban azonnal letámadta.

- Malek, idenézz! - mosolygott rá, és megmutatta neki, hogy mire képes.

- Ez igazán nagyszerű, Samantha! - mosolygott rá halványan a tok'ra. - Örülök, hogy végre valóban a gyógyulás útjára léptél.

- Ez most nem volt teljesen őszinte - komolyodott el a nő, mert látott Malek szemében egy szikrányi csalódottságot is.

- Samantha!

- A szíved mélyén azt remélted, hogy nem sikerül, igaz? - sütötte le a szemét a nő, mire Malek egy sóhajjal leült mellé.

- Samantha - fogta meg a kezét. - Nem szabad ilyet mondanom. És gondolnom sem. Őszintén örülök, hogy rendbe jössz - mondta, de Sam még mindig nem tudott hinni neki, így vett még egy nagy levegőt. - Samantha… rég beletörődtem már, hogy te… soha nem…

- Malek! - szakította félbe Sam, és nagy nehezen felkönyökölt a jobb kezére, ami úgy-ahogy működött. - Malek, tudod, hogy én nem azért - mentegetőzött, és a hangja már inkább sírós volt.

- Samantha, ilyet még nem szabad csinálnod! - szólt rá szigorúan Malek, óvatosan segített neki visszafeküdni. - A gerinced még nem áll készen ilyen igénybevételre. Feküdj nyugodtan!

- De megint azt hiszed…

- Nem hiszek semmit, Samantha, csak azt, hogy a felesleges izgalom még mindig árthat neked. És azt, hogy… azt az előbbi mosolyt jobban szerettem. És talán még azt, hogy… már nem visel meg annyira a kezelés, így megpróbálkozhatunk akár napi kettővel.

- Annál előbb eltűnhetsz megint az életemből, igaz? - kérdezte dacosan a nő, mire Malek lehajtotta a fejét. - Miért csinálod ezt, mondd?

- Jacob elmondta, ha jól sejtem - pillantott rá Malek, mire Sam beismerőn elhúzta a száját. - Akkor hát tudod, miért csinálom.

- És legalább elgondolkodtál azon, amit apám neked mondott?

- Igen - sóhajtott Malek.

- És még az sem győzött meg? - faggatózott tovább Sam, de erre sem kapott érdemleges választ. - Malek… tudom, hogy azt hiszed, értem teszed… de ez butaság! - rázta meg a fejét Sam, és összeszorította a szemét, hogy ne szökjenek meg belőle a könnycseppek, de végül Loran hangjára riadt.

- Samantha - szorította meg a kezét a férfi.

- Nem szép dolog, hogy rád hárítja a felelősséget.

- Nem… nem, ezt most én kértem. Samantha… kérlek, ne bántsd őt! Minden szavad tőrként döf a szívébe, és mindkettőnknek fáj.

- De mikor olyan butaság az egész!

- Ő őszintén úgy érzi, hogy érted teszi.

- És amilyen konok, semmi nem térítheti el, igaz? - vett egy mély levegőt Sam. - Tényleg… azt szerette volna, ha nem sikerül?

- Sosem fogalmazódott meg benne ilyen gondolat, Samantha. Csupán az, hogy ha végül mégsem sikerül, felajánlja neked, hogy tartozz közénk. De még akkor is… rajtad állt volna a döntés. De… örül, hogy meg fogsz gyógyulni. Tényleg.

- De ugyanakkor csalódott is.

- Nem, Samantha. Sosem kényszerítene rád olyat, amit nem akarsz.

- De tudja jól, hogy ha nem gyógyultam volna meg, akkor nem kellett volna kényszerítenie. Akkor… megtettem volna.

- Erről a lehetőségről már nem is érdemes beszélni - szorította meg a kezét Loran. - Hamarosan talpra állsz. Csak ez számít. És most… ideje a mai kezelésnek - mondta, és visszaadta a terepet Maleknek.

Miközben a tok'ra a dolgozott a kristállyal dolgozott, Sam szentül elhatározta, hogy ez alkalommal ébren marad. Kis idővel később Malek leengedte a kezét.

- Samanta, ne küzdj ellenem! - kérte. - Csak megnehezíted a dolgomat.

- Ne haragudj! - nézett fel a nő. - Csak nem akartam elaludni. Szerettem volna… bocsánatot kérni, mielőtt elmész.

- Nincs semmi, amiért bocsánatot kellene kérned.

- De biztos megbántottalak…

- Nem vagyok olyan sértődékeny - vont vállat Malek.

- Hajaj… a tok'ráknál kevés sértődékenyebb fajt ismerek - mosolyodott el Sam. - Az önérzetetek határtalan.

- Ez az, amin meg kellene sértődnöm - pillantott rá Malek. - És most aludj, és hagyd, hogy tegyem a dolgom! - kérte, mire Sam fáradtan rábólintott.

Maleknek a következő egy órában lekötötte a figyelmét a gyógyítás, így nem sok lehetősége volt töprengeni, de mikor végzett, a szokásával ellentétben megcirógatta Sam arcát.

- Tényleg beleegyeztél volna? - kérdezte halkan, mikor Sam felnézett.

- Ha ezt tudod, nem küzdesz olyan keményen, igaz? - mosolyodott el álmosan a nő.

- Nem, ez nem igaz - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Aludj csak! Reggel itt leszek.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Sam, és lassan lecsukódtak a szemei.

Malek még egy percig nézte, ahogy alszik, aztán kisétált a gyengélkedőről. Rengeteg gondolat kavargott benne, így összerezzent, mikor az egyik keresztfolyosóról egy ismerős hang szólt utána.

- Malek, ugye tudja, hogy hibát követ el? - lépett oda hozzá Daniel. A tok'ra egy pillanatig elgondolkodott azon, hogy visszavág valamit és gyorsan lerázza, de aztán belátta, hogy semmi értelme azon kevés emberek egyikét bántania, akik normálisan viszonyulnak hozzá ezen a bolygón.

- Mennyit hallott? - kérdezte végül.

- Azt hiszem, mindent - ismerte be végül fintorogva Daniel. - Nem… én nem akartam hallgatózni, csak… éppen akkor akartam beugrani Samhez, mikor maga is megérkezett. Malek… ne csináljon hülyeséget!

A tok'ra kezdte már unni, hogy mindenki neki akarja megmondani, hogy mi a helyes, de végül csak vett egy nagy levegőt.

- Tudja, Dr. Jackson, azt hiszem… ön is csak a romantikus oldalát akarja látni egy lehetséges kapcsolatnak köztem és Samantha között. Pedig nem csak az van neki. Mit szólna akkor, ha elvinném magammal Samanthát? - kérdezte, mire Daniel elhúzta a száját. - Látja? És ez a kérdés millió másikat hozna maga után. És nem elsődlegesen azt, amire most gondol - csóválta meg a fejét Malek, mikor látta, hogy Daniel rosszallón ráncolja a homlokát. - Higgye el, azon kívül is számos kérdés merülne fel, ami magának még csak eszébe sem jut.

- Biztos igaza van - húzta el a száját Daniel. - Csak rossz látni, hogy mindketten szenvednek.

- Hárman - javította ki Malek.

- Hogy? - kapta fel a fejét Daniel, aztán gyorsan kapcsolt. - Persze… bocsánat. Szóval… pláne rossz látni, hogy mindhárman szenvednek. Sajnálom…

- Nem jobban, mint én, Dr. Jackson - biztosította Malek, aztán tovább akart menni, de mégis megtorpant. - Tudja… tauri létére meglepően nyitott elmével rendelkezik - nézett fürkészőn a fiatal tudósra, mire az elnevette magát.

- Ezt már mások is mondták - kuncogott Daniel. - Jöjjön, elkísérem a kapuhoz - mondta, és elindultak az indítócsarnok felé.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Dr. Jackson? - sandított rá oldalra a tok'ra.

- Persze.

- Akkor is úgy gondolná… - kezdett bele Malek, aztán félbehagyta a mondatot, hogy megvárja, míg két katona elsétál mellettük. - Akkor is úgy gondolná, hogy Samanthának mellettem a helye, ha tudná, hogy van valaki itt a Földön is, aki szereti őt?

- Van? - pillantott rá Daniel.

- Csak válaszoljon a kérdésemre.

- Azt hiszem, erre a kérdésre nem nekem kell válaszolnom, hanem Samnek - tűnődött el Daniel. - Neki kell eldöntenie, hogy kinek adja a szívét, függetlenül attól, hogy földi ember, tok'ra, vagy akármi más a jelentkező - nevette el magát, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Sam táplált már gyengéd érzelmeket egy tollan, egy felemelkedett ős és egy másik tok'ra iránt is.

- Maga javíthatatlanul romantikus, Dr. Jackson - csóválta meg a fejét Malek, mikor beléptek az indítócsarnokba. Ott csak összenéztek Walterrel, és a technikus máris tárcsázta neki a szükséges koordinátákat.

- És ez olyan nagy baj? - kérdezte egy félmosollyal Daniel.

- Tulajdonképpen nem - vont vállat Malek, aztán témát váltott. - Ha megkérhetem, most ne ébressze fel Samanthát. Reggelig ki kell pihennie magát.

- Tényleg két kezelést ad neki mostantól?

- A szervezete már képes befogadni. És a gyógyulása is felgyorsul.

- Az jó - bólintott rá Daniel, majd sóhajtva nézte, ahogy Malek felsétál a rámpán, és átlép a kapun.

~~ o ~~

A következő héten Sam és Malek szinte már kínosan kerülték a kényesebb témákat. Sam inkább arról faggatta Maleket, hogy alakul a tok'rák élete most, hogy a rendszerurak elleni harc elcsitult, és nem köti le minden percüket az ügynöki munka, a folytonos életveszély és a bujkálás. Örült, hogy Malek figyelme is inkább a kutatásai fele fordulhatott, és csak az ideje kisebb részét köti le az ügynökei koordinálása és az akciók tervezése a maradék, szinte már jelentéktelen rendszerurakkal szemben.

Egy héttel később Sam már képes volt arra, hogy kiüljön az ágy szélére Malek mellé, és még néhány nap múlva azt is megkockáztatták, hogy felkeljen, természetesen Janet szigorú felügyelete mellett. Mentek egy óvatos kört a gyengélkedőn, aztán, mikor Janet elégedetten magukra hagyta őket, letelepedtek Sam ágy szélére.

- Jól sejtem, hogy ma vagy itt utójára? - kérdezte lesütött szemmel a nő.

- A sérüléseid meggyógyultak, Samantha. Már csak az izmaidat kell megerősíteni, de azt egyedül is meg tudod tenni.

- És csak úgy eltűnsz? - kérdezte Sam, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. - Bocs. Nem hisztizek. Csak… azt ne mondd, hogy mindig itt vagy, ha szükségem van rád. Ettől most falra másznék.

- Pedig szándékomban állt mondani - sandított rá Malek.

- Tudom. És tudom, hogy így van. De nem túl kifizetődő módszer, hogy félholtnak kell lennem ahhoz, hogy láthassalak.

- Nem is szeretném, ha erre játszanál, Samantha! Megígértem apádnak, hogy vigyázok rád, de ne élj vissza ezzel az ígérettel!

- Ne félj, nem fogok. Majd ebben a kicsi galaxisban valahol összefutunk.

- Talán - mosolygott rá halványan Malek.

- Malek… köszönök mindent!

- Tudod, hogy nem kell megköszönnöd. Mindig segítek. És… most én mondom neked… vigyázz magadra!

- Ti is - kérte Sam, majd megcirógatta Malek arcát. - Nehezebbé tehetem, mint muszáj?

- Számít, hogy mit mondok?

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Sam, majd közelebb hajolt Malekhez, és megcsókolta. Aztán, mikor elhúzódott tőle, már nem nézett fel. - Menekülj! - súgta neki.

Malek nem túl könnyű szívvel, de engedelmeskedett neki. Felállt az ágyról, és elindult az ajtó felé, ott azonban felbukkant Daniel. Néhány hosszú másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Daniel megcsóválta a fejét, és goa'uld nyelven szólalt meg.

- Elmondhatom, mit gondolok? - kérdezte, és próbált nem meghátrálni, ahogy a tok'rának összeszűkült a szeme.

- Mondja - adta meg magát végül Malek.

- Szerintem maguk ketten… tiltakozhatnak akárhogy is… összetartoznak, és ezt maguk is tudják, még ha a világ minden kincséért sem vallanák be. Lehet, hogy nincsenek együtt… szó szerint… de a gondolataik úgy működnek, mintha együtt lennének, csak valamiért távol vannak egymástól.

- Szóval így gondolja - méregette a tok'ra.

- Ez a határozott meglátásom.

- És ha a határozott meglátása téved?

- Tudja mit? Maga egy makacs, fafejű…

- És arrogáns, és lekezelő, és öntelt és még sok minden más is. Tudom, Dr. Jackson - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a tok'ra arcán, de aztán elkomolyodott. - De ettől még azt teszem, amit helyesnek látok.

- Egy nagy… - kezdett bele egy indulatos mondatba Daniel, aztán hirtelen átváltott földi nyelvre. - Lehet egyáltalán goa'uld nyelven káromkodni?

- Minden nyelven lehet káromkodni - szűkült össze megint a tok'ra szeme, miközben Danielhez hasonlóan nyelvet váltott. - De magának nem állna jól, Dr. Jackson - mondta, majd még fejet hajtott Samantha fele, és elsétált.

Daniel fejcsóválva nézett utána, aztán közelebb ballagott Samhez.

- Nem mondod komolyan, hogy most csak így elmegy…

- És ha tudnád, hogy ezt már hányszor eljátszotta velem - sóhajtott Sam. - Mit mondtál neki?

- Majd, ha legközelebb találkoztok, kérdezd meg tőle - mosolygott sejtelmesen Daniel.

- Ki tudja, találkozunk-e - húzta el a száját Sam.

- Oh… én ebben biztos vagyok - bólintott rá határozottan a férfi. - És… mondd… meddig kell még itt lenned?

- Janet azt mondta, egy-két nap múlva hazaenged.

- És mikor jössz vissza dolgozni?

- Amint stabilan állok a lábamon - nevette el magát Sam. - Már csak a ti érdeketekben is.

- Hát, akkor csak igyekezz! Már alig várjuk, hogy újra köztünk legyél.

- Jövök, amint tudok - ígérte Sam, így még elköszöntek egymástól, és Daniel ment a dolgára.

Sam próbálta elkerülni, hogy arra gondoljon, hogy most ki tudja, mennyi ideig nem láthatja Maleket, így inkább azon töprengett, vajon mit mondott neki Daniel. Ez végül annyira felcsigázta a kíváncsiságát, hogy hiába tiltotta meg neki Janet is és Malek is, hogy egyedül felkeljen, óvatosan kimászott az ágyából, és lassan, a bútorokba kapaszkodva elevickélt Janet számítógépéig.

Belépett a gépbe, és a biztonsági rendszerből kikereste azt a bizonyos felvételt, és többször egymás után megnézte. Viszont ő csak néhány szót tudott goa'uld nyelven, és Daniel annyira gyorsan beszélt, hogy még az egyes szavakat is nehezen tudta szétválasztani egymástól, így semmit nem értett belőle. Elgondolkodott azon, hogy hogyan is fordíthatná le, de a saját tudására ez alkalommal nem támaszkodhatott, a környezetében pedig nem sokan voltak, akik beszélték a nyelvet. Nevezetesen Danielen kívül egyedül Teal'c, de Samnek nem állt szándékában jaffa barátja orrára kötni, hogy mi van közte és Malek között, így nem maradt semmilyen lehetősége. Végül csalódottan visszasétált az ágyához, és fáradtan lefeküdt. Így azonban, hogy már nem volt semmi, ami lekösse a gondolatait, rátört Malek hiánya, és hiába próbált elaludni, még hosszú ideig csak rá gondolt. Felidézte magában az elmúlt néhány hét szép pillanatait, és próbálta azt tettetni, hogy Malek holnap ugyanúgy felbukkan majd nála. Persze nem tudta átverni magát, de így valamivel könnyebb volt, így éjfél fele elnyomta az álom.


	11. Chapter 11

Egy hónap telt el Malek távozása után, mire Janet nagy nehezen áldását adta arra, hogy Sam visszatérhet a munkába. A csapat többi része örült neki, hogy végre újra teljes a létszám, és lelkesen várakoztak az első közös munkájuk előtt az indítócsarnokban, hogy megnyíljon a kapu. Bár a létszám mégsem volt egészen teljes, hisz csapatuk legújabb, önjelölt tagja, Vala épp távol volt, ahogy ő fogalmazta, üzleti ügyben.

- Vallja be, hogy hiányzott! - ugratta Mitchel Samet.

- Nem is kicsit - ismerte be a nő nevetve.

- Hát akkor… ne várjunk tovább - biccentett a férfi, és elindultak a kapu felé.

Mikor a másik oldalon kiléptek, vettek egy mély levegőt, és körülnéztek.

- Elég kihaltnak tűnik a környék - nézett körül Mitchel, de Teal'c megrázta a fejét.

- Nincs igazad, Mitchel alezredes.

- Miből gondolod?

- Abból a két lábnyomból - mutatott a botfegyvere nyelével a földre. - Egyik elvezet a kaputól, a másik visszafelé tart. Úgy tűnik, ugyanaz az ember hagyta, és nem sokat időzött ezen a bolygón.

- Ez nem jó jel - rázta meg a fejét Daniel.

- Valóban - hagyta rá Teal'c.

- Kövessük a nyomot - nézett Sam Mitchelre, mire az rábólintott.

Jó húsz percet gyalogoltak, mikor találtak egy földön fekvő férfit. Talán épp a csillagkapu fele tarthatott, mikor összeesett az úton. Sam odasietett hozzá, és próbálta kitapintani a pulzusát, de aztán csak megrázta a fejét.

- Halott - nézett fel a többiekre. - Külsérelmi nyomok nincsenek rajta, nem tudom megállapítani a halál okát.

- Ez nagyon nem jó jel - erősítette meg saját korábbi állítását Daniel.

- Menjünk tovább! - rázta meg a fejét Mitchel, és ahogy továbbcsörtetett, a többiek követték.

Mindenkiben csak gyűltek a rossz érzések, és amikor egy falu közelébe értek, csak tetőzött a balsejtelmük. A környékén semmi mozgást nem láttak, és ahogy besétáltak a házak közé, döbbenten torpantak meg, ahogy felfedezték az embereket. Úgy tűnt, mind meghaltak. A központ a falu főterén lehetett, sokan ott feküdtek pokrócokon, vagy csak a puszta földön. A csapat végül szétvált, hogy ellenőrizzék, valóban mindenki halott-e.

- Mitchel alezredes, ez a nő itt még életben van! - hallották pár perccel később Teal'c hangját, így mindenki odarohant.

Sam ért oda először, de amikor meglátta a lányt, kihagyott a szívverése, aztán térdre rogyott mellette.

- Syria! - fogta meg a kezét, de ahogy a lány szeme felizzott, helyesbített. - Nion! Mi történt?

- A hírnök - sóhajtott erőtlenül a tok'ra. - Mindenki… meghalt.

- Elviszünk a Földre és segítünk Syriának! - szorította meg a kezét Sam. - Van gyógyszerünk a hírnök betegsége ellen.

- Már késő - húzta vissza Nion, ahogy fel akart állni. - Syria már… csak azért van életben… mert én életben tartottam. Már csak… percei vannak hátra. És… utána nekem is - mondta kimerülten, aztán felnézett Samre. - Samantha… kérlek… segíts! Vigyél haza! - nézett esdeklőn a nőre. - Nem kérek többet… csak kérlek, vigyél haza!

- Carter, eszébe ne jusson! - szólalt meg mögöttük Mitchel, de Daniel elkapta a karját, és nem engedte közelebb menni. A parancsnok értetlenül nézett rá, de Daniel határozottsága végül maradásra bírta.

Sam lehajtotta a fejét, és az agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok, de egy sem volt képes igazán a felszínre bukkanni. Miután hosszú ideig hallgatott, Nion erőtlenül megszorította a kezét.

- Semmi baj, Samantha! - súgta neki. - Megértem - próbálta megnyugtatni Samet. - Akkor… csak legyél itt velem! - kérte, de Sam felkapta a fejét.

- Nem! Nem fog több tok'ra meghalni miattam - mondta határozottan.

- Carter! - förmedt rá Mitchel, de Daniel ezúttal sem engedte beleavatkozni.

- Samantha - nézett fel reménykedve Nion. - Komolyan mondod?

- Hazaviszlek - szorította meg a kezét Sam, aztán nyelt egy nagyot, mint aki maga sem mer belegondolni abba, amit tenni készül. - Oké… essünk túl rajta! - mondta végül, és közelebb hajolt Syriához, és kinyitotta a száját.

Nion sem késlekedett sokat, tudta, hogy talán már csak másodpercekig tudná életben tartani Syriát, és ő maga is az ereje határait feszegeti, így sajgó szívvel, de elhagyta a gazdatestét, és átugrott Sambe.

Samnek egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, aztán, ahogy a pillanatnyi fájdalom elmúlt, és a sebei összeforrtak, fellélegzett újra.

- Carter! - hallotta meg már harmadszor a felettese hangját, ezúttal némi csalódottsággal vegyülve.

- Nem hagyhattam meghalni, Cam - rázta meg a fejét a nő, de nem mert hátrafordulni, nem akarta látni, hogy a többiek mit gondolnak ebben a pillanatban.

- Persze - fintorgott Mitchel, aztán elsétált.

Daniel még vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán odament Samhez, aki még mindig Syria mellett guggolt, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Igen - bólintott rá Sam.

- És… ő?

- Nion gyenge és fáradt - próbált ráérezni Sam a szimbióta állapotára, de csak a végtelen kimerültséget érezte. - Nagyon kimerítette, hogy életben tartsa Syriát az utolsó pillanatig. Pihennie kell.

- Oké - bólintott rá Daniel, majd egy sóhajjal felállt, és ő is körülnézett, hol tehetné hasznossá magát.

- _Samantha_! - hallotta meg végül Sam Nion hangját a fejében. Egy pillanatra összerezzent, de semmi fenyegetőt nem érzett a szimbióta jelenlétében, így el is lazult. - _Köszönöm! Elmondhatatlanul hálás vagyok. _

- _Nem kell megköszönnöd_ - mondta neki Sam. - _Pihenj! Nyerd vissza az erődet!_

- _Rendben_ - egyezett bele Nion, és elcsendesedett.

Sam még egy kis ideig nézte Syria bájos arcát, aztán gyengéden lezárta a szemeit, és ő is felállt. A társai szanaszét voltak a faluban, de mindenhol csak halottakat találtak. Ezek szerint egy újabb világot irtottak ki a hírnökök az Ori nevében csak azért, mert ellenszegültek a térítésüknek. Szívfájdító és egyben kegyetlenül dühítő érzés volt.

Egy órával később gyűltek össze újra a falu főterén.

- Itt már nem tehetünk semmit - rázta meg a fejét dühösen Mitchel. - Menjünk haza!

- Uram! - szólt közbe Sam.

- Mi van, Carter? - nézett rá türelmetlenül a férfi.

- Nekem csak felesleges kitérő lenne visszamenni a Földre. Elviszem Niont az övéihez, aztán majd később hazamegyek.

- Veled tartunk, Carter alezredes - lépett közelebb hozzá Teal'c, de Sam megrázta a fejét.

- Felesleges, Teal'c. Segíteni nem tudtok, csak unatkoznátok az alagutakban. Nionnak kell most egy kis idő, míg elég erős lesz, hogy...

- Jól van, jól van, nem akarom hallani! - intette le Mitchel. - Biztonságban lesz?

- Igen, uram! A Keralán nem fenyeget semmi veszély - bólintott rá Sam. - Térjenek haza, és számoljanak be Landry tábornoknak, hogy mit találtunk.

- Oké - bólintott rá Mitchel. - Induljunk.

- Daniel! - hívta vissza Sam a barátját még egy szóra, aki amúgy is vonakodva akart csak elindulni. - Megkérhetlek valamire?

- Persze - mosolygott rá a férfi. - Mit szeretnél?

- Biztosítanál nekem egy hetet, míg nem jönnek utánam?

- Megpróbálom - ígérte sóhajtva Daniel. - Sam… figyelj…

- Daniel, nem kell aggódnod - próbálta megnyugtatni Sam a másikat. - Nem lesz semmi baj.

- Tudom, csak… szóval bármit is tervezel… gondold meg háromszor, oké? És ne feledd, amit annak idején mondtam.

- Hé, én mindig a barátod leszek - nyugtatta meg Sam. - Menj, mielőtt Mitchel leharapja a fejedet.

- Oké - sóhajtott Daniel, és végül a többiek után sétált.

Sam tűnődve nézte végig, ahogy a társai átsétálnak a kapun, majd amikor a féregjárat megszűnt, a tárcsázóhoz lépett, és elkezdte beütni a koordinátákat.

- _Hova megyünk?_ - kérdezte gyanakodva a szimbióta, akinek feltűnt, hogy nem a Kerala kódját adja meg a nő.

- _Egy gyönyörű szép világra, ami a profán P4J-379 nevet viseli. _

- _És miért megyünk oda?_

- _Egy kicsit… gondolkodni. Ha te sem bánod_ - mondta Sam, és Nion némi töprengés után beleegyezett, így átsétáltak a kapun.

Sam nem túlzott, mikor azt állította, hogy csodálatos a világ, ahova tartanak. A kapu egy gyönyörű zöld fűvel borított fennsíkon állt, ami úgy ötvenméternyire onnan meredeken zuhant a tengerbe. A langyos szél virágillatot hozott valahonnan a távolból, ami keveredett a tenger felől érkező enyhén sós illattal, az ég kék és felhőtlen volt, amerre csak a szem ellátott. Sam már akkor beleszeretett ebbe a világba, mikor először járt itt, de mivel nem találkoztak itt értelmes élettel, hamar odébb álltak, és azóta sem volt lehetősége visszatérni.

- _Samantha… valamit tudnod kell _- szólította meg óvatosan Samet Nion, mikor lesétáltak a kapu emelvényéről.

- _És mi lenne az? _- kérdezett vissza a nő gyanakodva.

- _Semmi olyasmi, amitől félned kellene _- próbálta megnyugtatni Nion, mikor érezte Samben felébredni a feszültséget. - _Csak… bizonyára észrevetted, hogy nem egyesültünk teljesen…_

- _Éreztem, hogy valami nem olyan, mint Jolinarral _- töprengett el a nő.

- _Valóban. De tudnod kell, hogy a teljes egyesülést legfeljebb hetvenkét óráig tudom késleltetni, utána menthetetlenül bekövetkezik. Ezután is képes vagyok elhagyni a testedet, de sokkal jobban megviselne mindkettőnket. Fizikailag és mentálisan is._

- _Értem_ - sóhajtott Sam. _- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Ha megkérlek… figyelmeztetnél minden tíz óra után?_

- _Természetesen, Samantha. _

- _És hívj Samnek, rendben?_

- _Rendben, Sam._

- _Oké, akkor… neked pihenned kell… nekem pedig átgondolni néhány dolgot. Mit szólnál, ha elterülnénk itt a fűben, és számolnánk a bárányfelhőket?_

- _Felemelően hangzik _- egyezett bele Nion, így Sam közelebb sétált a part széléhez, ahol már a hullámok hangját is hallhatta, aztán keresett egy szimpatikus helyet, és elfeküdt a fűben.

Csak vett egy mély levegőt, ahogy belegondolt abba, hogy mit tett. Megtette azt, ráadásul önként és dalolva, amitől sok éve ódzkodott, egyesült egy tok'ra szimbiótával. Megtette, csak azért, hogy segítsen neki. Pedig erre még a múltkori súlyos sérülése sem tudta rávenni. És most itt van, a fejében egy szimbiótával, és érthetetlen módon azon tűnődik, hogy talán jól van ez így. Talán még jól is kijöhet belőle. Malek szavai csengtek a fülében, mikor azt mondta neki, hogy őt végtelenül boldoggá tenné, ha Sam egyesülne egy szimbiótával. Lehet, hogy mindezt a sors akarta így? Hisz ha nem így lenne, nem értek volna oda az utolsó pillanatban, hogy megmenthesse Niont. Akkor pedig ki is ő, hogy szembeszálljon a sors akaratával? És mindez talán segít Maleknek is. Segít áttörni a korlátait, segít neki belátni, hogy őket egymásnak teremtették. Hisz Maleknek mindig az volt a félelme, hogy ő rontaná el Sam életét. Hogy ő fosztaná meg mindazoktól a dolgoktól, ami egy normális ember életét jelentik. De most, hogy úgy alakult, hogy Sam tőle függetlenül gazdatest lett, talán nem a saját felelősségének érezné a dolgot, és belátná, hogy a szerelmüknek végre semmi nem áll az útjába.

Sam sok órája merült már el a gondolataiba, amik lassan egyre optimistábbak lettek, mikor észrevétlenül valami érthetetlen szomorúság lopakodott be közéjük. Először nem is igazán tudta hova tenni, de végül beazonosította a forrását, Niont. És ahogy ezt megértette, eszébe jutott mindaz, ami a bolygón történt. Hisz Nion elveszítette Syriát. A gazdatestét, akihez valószínűleg mélyen kötődött, azt a kislányt, aki olyan büszke volt rá mindig, hogy Nion gazdateste lehet. Ahogy belegondolt mindebbe, egyre kézzelfoghatóbban érezte a szimbióta gyászát.

- _Nion!_ - szólította meg végül gyengéden.

- _Igen, Sam?_

- _Én… nagyon sajnálom Syriát. _

- _Köszönöm, Sam! _

- _Olyan kedves, életvidám kislány volt. _

- _Igen, az volt_ - hagyta rá Nion, de aztán folytatta. - _Tudod, soha… soha nem hasonlítgattam össze a gazdatesteimet…_

- _De Syria volt a kedvenced_ - fejezte be Sam egy halvány mosollyal.

- _Ez így olyan csúnyán hangzik_ - ellenkezett Nion. _- És tiszteletlenül a többiekkel szemben. _

- _De igaz, nem?_

- _Igen_ - ismerte be Nion. - _Olyan energikus, olyan felhőtlenül vidám volt mindig. Bearanyozta az elmúlt húsz évet. Nagyon… nagyon fog hiányozni_ - mondta szomorúan.

- _Sajnálom, hogy nem jöttünk korábban_ - mondta bűntudatosan Sam.

- _Nem a te hibád, Sam._

- _Tudom, csak… még így is, hogy nem… egyesültünk… így is érzem, hogy neked mennyire fáj. _

- _Sajnálom, Sam, majd… figyelek rá. Nem akartalak az én érzéseimmel terhelni._

- _Nem, dehogy… semmi baj! Nem azért mondtam_ - tiltakozott Sam. _- Csak… nem segíthetek valahogy_?

- _Átölelnél_? - kérdezte hezitálva Nion, mire Sam egy pillanatra meglepődött.

- _Azt hogy kell_?

- _Csak gondolatban… gondolj rám úgy, mintha átölelnél._

- _Hát, megpróbálhatom_ - állt rá Sam, de egy kis ideig nem tudott elvonatkoztatni a szimbióta valós formájától, de azért lassan sikerült neki. Inkább önmagával együtt próbálta elképzelni Niont, és vigasztalón átölelni. Egy idő után úgy tűnt, működik a dolog, mert érezni kezdett egy visszafelé áramló kedves érzést. Ahogy elmosolyodott, ez az érzés csak felerősödött. Olyan volt, mintha puha, meleg szeretet venné körül, biztonság, amiben elmerülhet.

- _Ez nagyon jó érzés_ - mosolygott Sam.

- _Igen, nekem is. Köszönöm, Sam!_ - mondta Nion, és mintha a hangja kevésbé lett volna szomorú. Végül az érzés elenyészett, és egy kis időre mindketten elmerültek a saját gondolataikba.

- _Sam, kérdezhetek valamit?_ - törte meg a csendet Nion egy órával később.

- _Persze. _

- _Mivel nem egyesültünk, nem látom a gondolataidat, így lehet, hogy tévedek… de valamiért úgy érzem… fontolóra vetted a lehetőséget, hogy… hogy velem maradj. _

- _Valóban_ - ismerte be Sam.

- _Elárulod, hogy miért? - _kérdezte Nion nem kevés meglepett kíváncsisággal a hangjában.

- _Elég, ha egy nevet mondok?_ - kérdezett vissza egy halvány mosollyal a nő.

- _Sam, annyit osztasz meg velem a gondolataidból, amennyit szeretnél. _

- _Oké._

- _Szóval?_

- _Malek_ - ismerte be Sam, és bár küzdött ellene, érezte, hogy elpirul.

- _Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz_ - mondta tűnődve Nion, és Sam úgy érezte, hogy közben mosolyog.

- _Mit? _

- _Például azt, hogy miért akartál akkorát sikítani, hogy megrepedjenek a kristályok. _

- _Oh_ - jutott Samnek is eszébe az az emlék. - _Akkor utasított el először. És azóta még számtalanszor. _

- _És úgy véled, én lennék a kulcs a szívéhez?_ - kérdezte szelíden Nion.

- _Ez megint olyan csúnyán hangzik. Mintha ki akarnálak használni. _

- _Ezt csak addig éreznéd így, amíg nem egyesültünk -_ vetette ellen Nion, de ahogy érezte, hogy Sam zavarba jön, inkább nem folytatta, hanem visszatért a korábbi témára. _- Elmeséled nekem, mi történt köztetek?_

- _Semmi kedvem végigmondani az egészet_ - húzta el a száját Sam. - _Nem tudnád inkább… megnézni… vagy ilyesmi?_

- _Megengeded nekem, Sam?_ - kérdezte Nion megint csak meglepődve.

- _Miért ne?_ - vont vállat a nő.

- _Ígérem, csak azt fogom megnézni, ami Malekhez kötődik_ - nyugtatta meg Nion.

- _Van még egy beszélgetés_… _apámmal beszélgettünk Malekről, mielőtt meghalt… megnézheted azt is._

- _Biztos vagy benne? _- kérdezett vissza Nion. _- Nem szeretnék tapintatlan lenni_. _Ezek nagyon személyes emlékek…_

- _Könnyebb, mintha el kellene mondanom._

- _Rendben. Köszönöm, Sam_ - egyezett bele Nion.

Sam előtt néhány másodperc alatt lepergett a Malekkel való több éves ismeretsége, olyan sebességgel, hogy csak egy-egy villanásnyi képet volt képes felfogni belőle. Egy képet arról, mikor a Pangaron elbúcsúztak, egy apró villanást a menekülésükből Káli bázisáról, egy képet a goa'uld nyelvű beszélgetésből Malek és Daniel között. Mikor vége lett, Nion mintha sóhajtott volna.

- _Malek, te bolond _- mondta kedvesen. _- De tudod, Sam… megértem őt is. _

- _Tudom. Én is. Tudom, hogy csak engem félt _- grimaszolt Sam. - _És mit gondolsz, ha…_

- _Egyesülünk_… - mondta ki Nion, amihez Samnek még mindig nem fűlt a foga.

- _Igen, ha egyesülünk… gondolod, hogy ez átbillenti végre a kétségein?_

- _Ezt nem tudom neked megígérni, Sam, de több mint valószínű, hogy igen _- gondolkodott el Nion is. _- A félelmeinek jó része értelmét vesztené. Szinte az összes. _

- _Igen, én is erre gondoltam _- bólintott rá Sam. _- De… te…_

- _Én?_

- _Te tudnád őt szeretni?_

- _Sam, én nagyon-nagyon régóta ismerem Maleket. Sokkal régebb óta, mint te. Sokkal régebb óta, mint ahogy te egyáltalán megszülettél. Tudok róla olyan dolgokat, amiket te nem. _

- _Hát ez eddig lehet jó is meg rossz is _- vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő.

- _Abszolút pozitív értelemben gondoltam. Én… nem biztos, hogy ezt el kellene mondanom…_

- _Nion! Ha már belekezdtél… _

- _Rendben. Szóval… én láttam régen Thyliával. Láttam, hogy milyen odaadó és gyengéd tud lenni, ha igazán szeret valakit. Láttam a szemében a féltést, ahányszor csak elszakadtak egymástól egy küldetés erejéig._

- _Nagyon szerette Thyliát, igaz? _

- _Igen. Mikor meghalt… Malek sokáig csak árnyéka volt önmagának. És azóta csak a munkájának élt. De ez már nagyon rég volt, Sam._

- _Tudom. Szóval? Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre._

- _Igen. _

- _Tényleg?_

- _Tényleg. _

- _És… Loran? Róla mit gondolsz?_

- _Tudod, én… nem túl sokat beszélgettem Lorannal. Syria mindig túl pörgős, túl nyüzsgő volt neki. Syria mindig szeretett csicseregni, és ettől Loran is és Malek is… hogy is mondanád… falra mászott. De amit az emlékeidben láttam… Loran kedves és jószívű… _

- _Igen, az_ - mosolyodott el Sam.

- _Ez bíztatóan hangzik _- mondta Nion, aztán egy kis időre megint elhallgattak. Sam jó ideig Maleken töprengett, aztán a gondolatai visszatértek a jelenbe.

- _Nion_ - szólította meg a szimbiótát.

- _Itt vagyok, Sam - jött a fáradt válasz._

- _Oh… ne haragudj! Nem hagylak pihenni. _

- _Nem baj. Kérdezz csak!_

- _Lehet, hogy ezt nem kéne… így is épp elég szomorú vagy. _

- _Mit szeretnél tudni?_

- _Hogy kerültetek oda a bolygóra? _- kérdezte Sam, de már érezte is, hogy Niont elönti a szomorúság.

- _Syria meg akarta menteni a népét. Ő ott született, és ott élt, míg Hórusz el nem rabolta a családjával és még sokakkal együtt, hogy rabszolgává tegye őket _- mondta végül. - _Gyanítottuk, hogy előbb vagy utóbb ezt a világot is megtalálják a hírnökök_. _Mindent megtettünk… de nem sikerült megmentenünk őket. _

- _Nem tehettetek semmit _- vigasztalta Sam.

- _Próbáltuk gyógyítani az embereket. Eleinte úgy tűnt, sikerrel…_

- _Aztán visszaestek és meghaltak _- fejezte be Sam. _- Igen… mi is átmentünk ezen egy másik világban. Mi is ugyanilyen tehetetlenek voltunk. _

- _De azt mondtad, nektek van gyógyszeretek…_

- _Igen, azóta már van. Tanultunk belőle. Hiába volt velünk Vala, és próbálta gyógyítani az embereket a kristállyal, ahogy te is… akik másodszor estek vissza, villámgyorsan meghaltak. És akkor mi is ugyanolyan tehetetlenek voltunk, mint ti. _

- _Hagytam, hogy Syria szenvedélyessége belerángasson egy őrültségbe. Annyira meg akarta védeni a népét _- sóhajtott Nion. _- Nem lett volna szabad megengednem. Jobban kellett volna vigyáznom rá. _

- _Segíteni akartál neki _- vigasztalta Sam. -_ Jót akartatok mindketten. _

- _Igen _- hagyta rá Nion, de Sam hallotta, hogy nem győzte meg teljesen.

- _Nion… hagylak pihenni. Lehet, hogy rám is rám férne egy kis alvás. Utána mindent jobb színben fogunk látni. _

- _Rendben _- egyezett bele a szimbióta is, így bár a délutáni nap még magasan járt az égen, lassan mindketten álomba merültek.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam az éjszaka közepén ébredt fel újra, Nion még mélyen aludt. Szüksége volt a pihenésre, így Samnek nem is állt szándékában felébreszteni. Óvatosan felkelt, remélte, hogy ezzel nem zavarja meg a szimbióta álmát, és kisétált a szirt szélére. Ott letelepedett, és csak hallgatta a hullámverést, és gyönyörködött a csillagokban. Úgy érezte, hogy ettől a békétől a lelke is megtisztul egy kicsit, és bízott abban, hogy mire felkel a nap, tényleg más színben fogja látni a világot.

Három órát is eltöltött ebben a békés csendben, a horizonton már felbukkantak a nap első sugarai, mire Nion felébredt. Sam érzékelte benne a változást, a kimerültsége múlóban volt, bár a hangulata semmivel sem volt könnyebb, mint korábban. Sam is tudta, hogy ehhez több idő kell.

- _iJobban vagy egy kicsit? /i_- kérdezte Sam.

- _iIgen, már jobb. Tényleg… gyönyörű ez a hely. _

- _Örülök, hogy tetszik_ -_/i_ mosolyodott el Sam.

- _iSam… tizennégy óra telt el _-_/i_ figyelmeztette a szimbióta.

- _iKöszönöm, Nion._

- _Lemaradtam valamiről időközben? /i_- kérdezte kíváncsian Nion.

- _iCsak próbáltam békét találni. Most nem gondolkodtam semmi máson. _

- _Úgy érzem, egy kicsit sikerült /i_- próbált ráérezni a szimbióta is Sam hangulatára.

- _iIgen. Akkor… gondolkodunk tovább?_

- _Ha úgy szeretnéd, Sam, én készen állok. _

- _Rendben, akkor… tegnap összeszedtük, mi szól mellette… ha nem haragszol, most végig kellene gondolnom azt is, mi szól ellene. _

- _Ez természetes, Sam. Az életed elkövetkező százötven-kétszáz évéről kell döntést hoznod. De… előtte összefoglalnád nekem, mire is jutottunk tegnap? Mert… csak Maleket hoztuk fel, mint mellette szóló érvet. Ami valóban nem elhanyagolható, de korán sem az egyetlen érv, és szeretném, ha ezt te is tudnád._

- _A többi mindaz, amit kaphatok tőled, Nion. Számba vettem ezt is, hidd el! Nem beszéltünk róla, de tisztában vagyok vele. A tudásod… kétezer év emléke… az egészség, hosszú élet, amit nyújthatsz nekem. És nem utolsó sorban jó társaság…_

- _Tényleg így gondolod?_ _/i_- kérdezte Nion halványan mosolyogva.

- _iEddigi tapasztalataim alapján igen._

- _Megtisztel, hogy így érzel. _

- _Ugyan /i- _hárította el Sam. - _iDe most tényleg… meg kellene vizsgálnunk a másik oldalt. Nion… beszélhetnénk tényleg őszintén? Nem szeretnék köntörfalazni. _

- _Sam, köztünk ez nem lehet kérdés. Ha majd egyesülünk… úgyis ismerni fogjuk egymás minden gondolatát. Csak akkor van értelme, ha már most őszinteségre tudjuk építeni a kapcsolatunkat. _

- _Rendben, csak… lehet, hogy közben mondok olyat, amivel megbántlak, vagy ami nem fog tetszeni. _

- _Ezeket a dolgokat is tisztáznunk kell, Sam, ha nem akarjuk, hogy esetleg később álljon közénk. Lehet, hogy lesz néhány kínos pillanatunk… de inkább most, mint később. _

- _Hát jó/i _- adta meg magát Sam, és kis időre elmerült a gondolataiba, hogy végiggondolja mindazt, amit veszíthet ezzel az egyesüléssel.

- _iSam, elmondod nekem, mire jutottál?_ _/i_- kérdezte Nion, mikor egy jó órával később Sam nagyon sóhajtott.

- _iMi történne veled, ha nemet mondanék? /i_ - kérdezett vissza válasz helyett a nő.

- _iSztázisba kerülnék_… _valószínűleg hosszú időre. _

- _Az rossz? _

- _Valójában… olyan, mintha aludnál. Sokkal rosszabb felébredni /i- _borzongott meg a szimbióta, és Sam gerincén is végigfutott egy kellemetlen érzés.

- _iMiért?_ _/i_- kérdezte meglepetten Sam.

- _iMert… szembesülnöd kell vele, hogy időközben eltelt húsz, harminc, vagy akár ötven év, és körülötted az egész világ megváltozott. _

- _Az tényleg szörnyű lehet_ _/i_- látta be Sam is.

- _iElmondod, mire jutottál?_ _/i_- kérdezte újra Nion.

- _iÉn…_ _/i_- habozott a nő.

- _iSam… őszintén, emlékszel?_

- _Rendben/i_ - adta meg magát Sam. - _iTudod… úgy érzem… mindent elveszítenék /i- _ismerte be._ - iA múltamat, mindazt, aki eddig voltam. A világomat, az otthonomat, a hivatásomat, a barátaimat. Nem beszélve arról, hogy a legnagyobb lekvárban hagynám cserben a Földet. Akkor, amikor minden segítségre szükség lenne az Ori ellenes harcban. _

- _Látod, Malek pont ettől a dilemmától szeretett volna megkímélni_ _/i_- emlékeztette Nion.

- _iTudom_ _/i_- látta be Sam.

- _iKérdezhetek?_

- _Persze. _

- _Ha sikerülne legyőzni az Ori-t, akkor is ilyen nehéz szívvel hagynád el a Földet?_

- _Az még egy kicsit odébb van_ _/i_- vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő.

- _iSam, csak válaszolj!_

- _Talán nem_ _/i_- sóhajtott Sam.

- _iÉs ha tudnád, hogy a kapun át bármikor meglátogathatod a barátaidat?_

- _Igen, az is sokat segítene. De… mire gondolsz?_

- _Sam, ha bárhogy segíthetek neked az Ori ellenes harcban, rám számíthatsz. Elmennék veled a Földre, míg sikerül legyőznünk az Orit. _

- _De akkor… akkor neked kellene elszakadnod a tieidtől. _

- _Sam, ügynök vagyok kétezer éve. Időről időre megtörtént velem, hogy el kellett szakadnom a testvéreimtől. Sőt, ha összeszámolnám, talán még az is lehet, hogy több időt töltöttem távol, beépülve a rendszerurak legkülönbözőbb helyőrségeibe, mint otthon. A jó ügyért bármikor megteszek ennyit. _

- _De ez már nem az a jó ügy, amire te feltetted az életed_ - hívta fel a szimbióta figyelmét Sam.

- _Valóban. De a baj nem kevésbé nagy, az egész galaxist fenyegeti a veszély._

- _Ez nagyon szép és önzetlen tőled, csak… van vele egy kis bibi_ _/i_- rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- _iMicsoda? _

- _Öhm… tudod a kapcsolat a Tok'ra és a Tauri között az utóbbi időben nem túl felhőtlen. Apám halála előtt sem volt már az, de mióta Selmak nem egyengeti ezt az ösvényt… inkább ne is beszéljünk róla. Együtt győztük le a goa'uldot, a replikátorokat, de… közben a bizalom valahogy megingott a népeink között. _

- _Vagyis velem együtt már nem látnának szívesen._

- _Nem tudom, Nion, ennyire nem akarok általánosítani, de… sokan… valóban nem látnának szívesen._

- _A barátaid sem?_

- _Még köztük is vegyes lenne a megoszlás_ _/i_- gondolt utána Sam. -_i_ _Daniellel nem lenne gond, ő hamar elfogadná a helyzetet. Ő egy végtelenül toleráns és segítőkész ember, biztos vagyok benne, hogy azonnal mellénk állna. Ő az egyetlen, aki tud a Malek iránti érzéseimről, és mindig megértett. Teal'c már egy kicsit nehezebb eset lenne. Lévén jaffa, némi fenntartással van a tok'rák felé, ahogy ti is feléjük. De ő az a típus, akinek a tettek bizonyítanak, így adna nekünk egy esélyt, és rövid idő után megbízna bennünk, ha látná, hogy számíthat ránk. _

- _És a parancsnokod?_

- _Cam? Hát… ő nehéz dió… ne haragudj, hogy ezt mondom, de ő… viszolyog a tok'ráktól, ahogy O'Neill tábornok is. Bár Jack nem ok nélkül, voltak elég kellemetlen tapasztalatai. Jacket semmiképp sem tudnánk meggyőzni… Maleket is utálja, pedig többször megmentette az életünket. Jack hajthatatlan. Kenen kihasználta őt, és az iránta érzett gyűlöletét kiterjesztette minden tok'rára. Cam pedig… lehet, hogy látszólag elfogadná, de valójában nem bízna bennünk. Állandóan szembesülnünk kéne a fürkésző tekintetével, a célozgatásaival, az elharapott félmondatokkal..._

- _Négyből kettő nem olyan rossz arány. _

- _Kicsit még javíthatunk rajta. Janet Fraiser doktornő mellénk állna. Ő kicsit hasonló típus, mint Daniel. Végtelenül jóindulatú és kedves. És talán Landry tábornok is. Ő a bázisunk vezetője. _

- _Akkor a helyzet talán nem is olyan rossz_ _/i_- bizakodott Nion.

- _iIgen, a közvetlen környezetem talán nem lenne túl ellenséges, bár azért nem lenne egyszerű dolgunk, ha el akarnánk fogadtatni magunkat… és persze ott van Cass…_

- _Ő ki?_

- _Egy kislány, aki nagyon közel áll hozzám. Már nem is annyira kislány… Sok éve már, hogy rátaláltunk egy bolygón. Egyetlen túlélő volt. Átéltünk néhány kemény pillanatot ő és én. De tudod… a goa'uld Nirti gyerekkorában kísérleteket végzett rajta, és a világát is ő pusztította ki, így betegesen retteg mindenkitől, akiben érzi a szimbiótát. _

- _Igen, érzetre valóban nincs különbség goa'uld és tok'ra között_ _/i_- látta be Nion. - _iÉs gondolod, hogy ha megpróbálnánk elmagyarázni neki, nem értené meg a különbséget?_

- _Nem tudom_ _/i_- sóhajtott Sam. -_iFélek Nirti ennél mélyebb nyomot hagyott az életében. És van még más is, ami aggaszt._

- _És mi lenne az?_

- _Tudod… van a Földön egy szervezet… elég… rosszfiúkból áll, és elég csúnya módszerekkel dolgoznak. Azt mondják, a világunkat akarják megvédeni, de ehhez eltaposnak mindenkit, aki megpróbál az útjukba állni. Mindenáron idegen technológiákhoz akarnak jutni, és nem érdekli őket, hogy ennek ki vagy mi esik áldozatául. Egyszer kis híján elpusztítottak egy világot, mert elloptak egy berendezést, ami az időjárásukat szabályozta. Nem szeretnélek kitenni annak, hogy esetleg a kezük közé kerülünk… az senkinek nem lenne jó. _

- _Akkor meg kellene próbálnunk titokban tartani az ottlétünket. Tipikusan egy fedett tok'ra ügynöknek való feladat._

- _Igen, csak tudod, nálunk a Földön van egy mondás, ami úgy szól, hogy amiről két ember tud, az már nem titok._

- _Nem bízol a barátaidban?_

- _Abban a hat emberben bízom, akit név szerint említettem. De ha Landry tábornok és a csapatom tudja, akkor Vala is tudja. És Vala képtelen lakatot tenni a szájára, még akkor is, ha a saját életéről van szó… Nem rosszindulatú, csak… felelőtlen, meggondolatlan, és hirtelen… napokon belül elszólná magát valahol, és onnantól mindenki tudná._

- _Szóval jelentős kockázatot kellene vállalnunk. _

- _Igen, így van. Talán túl nagy lenne a kockázat. Nem azért mentettelek meg, hogy aztán az NID karmai között végezd, mint kísérleti nyúl. Hidd el, csúnyább lenne, mint a hírnök betegsége._

- _Tudod, Sam… úgy vélem, három embernek kellene tudnia rólunk. _

- _Igen? És ki lenne az? _

- _A bázisod parancsnoka, a doktornő, és Daniel. _

- _Tulajdonképpen… igazad lehet_ _/i_- tűnődött el a dolgon Sam is, aztán elmosolyodott. - _iSzóval bennük bíznál?_

- _Fraiser doktornőben és Danielben igen. Ők már bizonyították, hogy képesek normálisan viszonyulni egy tok'rához. De a tábornoknak tudnia kellene rólunk. Úgy tisztességes. Ő tartozik felelősséggel mindenért, ami átjön a kapun. _

- _Tudom. De… mit gondolsz, Malek elengedne velem a Földre?_

- _Miért ne engedne?_

- _Nion, ő a parancsnokod. _

- _Tudom. De egy tok'ra bázis nem börtön, Sam. Sosem volt az, és mióta a rendszerurak elleni harc majdhogynem véget ért, egyáltalán nem. És Malek megértené. Téged is, hogy harcolni akarsz a világodért, és engem is, hogy veled tartanék. _

- _Tényleg eljönnél velem?_

- _Igen. _

- _De ez nem sétagalopp. _

- _Ahogy életem egyetlen perce sem volt az soha._

- _Elszántnak tűnsz_ _/i_- értetlenkedett Sam. - _iMiért? _

- _Mert úgy érzem, jó páros lennénk. _

- _Nagyon meggyőző vagy_ _/i_- sóhajtott Sam. _- iBárcsak ilyen egyszerű lenne._

- _Sam… mi az, ami a legjobban aggaszt?_

- _Nem tudom. Mindaz, amit eddig elmondtam._

- _Sam… csak mondd ki!_

- _Az, hogy elveszítem a barátaimat._

- _Értem. Elmondhatom, amit gondolok?_

- _Persze. _

- _Danielt és Janetet semmiképp sem veszítenéd el. _

- _Miből gondolod?_

- _Az emlékeidből ezt a következtetést vontam le. Szeretnek téged, és ezen semmi sem változtatna, még az én jelenlétem sem._

- _Ez jó. _

- _O'Neillel nem tudnánk mit kezdeni. Tagadhatatlan, amit Kenen tett vele, hidd el közöttünk is nagy vihart kavart az az eset. Megértem, hogy úgy érez, ahogy. Nem tudjuk sem jóvátenni, sem meg nem történté tenni… nem értené meg, ha velem maradnál… Csak abban bízhatnánk, hogy a lelkiismerete egy idő után beláttatná vele, hogy te nem tehetsz arról, ami vele történt. Abban már nem bízom, hogy ezt velem kapcsolatban is belátná, de talán veled megbékélne. Idővel. _

- _Szerinted erre van esély?_

- _Hiányozna neki a barátságod. De azt nem tudom, hogy mennyire makacs, és mennyire lenne képes ezt beismerni akár csak saját magának. _

- _Értem. Akkor eddig kettő az egyhez. Cass szintén reménytelen. _

- _Nem, én nem hiszem. Te és Janet együtt meg tudnátok győzni, hogy nem vagyok goa'uld. Szeret téged, és ha adna nekem egy esélyt, hogy megismerjen… talán nem félne tőlem. _

- _Jolinartól is rettegett. _

- _Igen, de… akkor még nem tudtatok a tok'ráról. Te sem tudtad kezelni a helyzetet, és gondolom, Jolinar sem könnyítette meg egyikőtök számára sem. Most más a helyzet. _

- _Nem lenne könnyű. _

- _Tudom, Sam. De őt én a pozitív csoportba sorolnám. _

- _Oké. Cam?_

- _Tudod… a sok évszázados tapasztalatom azt mondja, hogy az emberek általános iszonyata egy szimbiótától a félelemből fakad. _

- _Milyen félelemből? _

- _Abból, hogy azt hiszik, egyszer csak gondolok egyet, mert épp olyan kedvem van, és belőled beléjük költözöm. _

- _Ez baromság. _

- _Igen, ezt kellene Cammel megértetnünk, mégpedig úgy, hogy nem mondjuk ki ezt a gondolatot, mert ha meghallaná, bezárkózna. _

- _Vagyis nem arról kell meggyőznünk, hogy ő nincs veszélyben, hanem arról, hogy neked eszed ágában sincs engem elhagyni. _

- _Valahogy úgy. Ha belátja, hogy részemről nem fenyegeti semmi veszély, megbékélne._

- _Hát, ha már a csapatomat és Casst megnyernénk, én már elégedett lennék /i- _mosolyodott el halványan Sam, és egy kis időre el is merült ennek a lehetőségnek a gondolatában.

- _iSam, kérdezhetek még valamit?_ _/i_- szólította meg valamivel később óvatosan Nion.

- _iHát, ha eddig nem sikerült kiakasztanunk egymást…_

- _Mi van most azzal a gondolattal, amit Maleknek mondtál? Hogy a fejedben egyedül akarsz lenni a gondolataiddal, amik csak a tiédek?_

- _Ez egy kicsit ijesztő/i_ - ismerte be Sam. - _iHogy soha többé nem lehetek csak egyedül a gondolataimmal. Hogy nem gondolhatom végig úgy a dolgaimat, az életemet, a felmerülő problémáimat vagy kétségeimet, hogy legalább egy valaki nem tudna róla. _

- _Sam… az, hogy ismerem a gondolataidat… nem jelenti azt, hogy beleszólnék, vagy… ítélkeznék felettük/i_ - próbálta eloszlatni az aggodalmait a szimbióta. - _iÉs ha nagyon úgy érzem, hogy egyedül akarsz lenni a gondolataiddal, vissza tudok húzódni annyira, hogy a jelenlétem ne legyen zavaró_ _/i_- próbálta megnyugtatni Nion, de Sam csak sóhajtott. - _iMi az?_

- _Tudod, eddig csupa jó dolgot mondtál el. Mi az apró betűs rész?_

- _Ezt nem értem. _

- _Az, ami majd csak a vásárlás utána derül ki, amikor már nem tudsz reklamálni. _

- _Az egyesülésünk negatív oldalára vagy kíváncsi?_

- _Pont arra._

- _Megkapnád a rossz emlékeimet is. Rengeteg csatát… vereségeket és veszteségeket. Sok- sok gyászt, amit a testvéreim, vagy a gazdatesteim halála okozott. Rengeteg kegyetlen dolgot, amit végig kellett néznem, vagy akár meg kellett tennem, mikor fedett ügynökként dolgoztam. Éreznéd mindazt a szörnyű tehetetlenséget, amit én éreztem olyankor. Sokszor kellett végignéznem néhány ember kegyetlen halálát, hogy megmenthessek százakat. Tudatában lennél mindazoknak a rossz dolgoknak, amiken átmentem._

- _Ez egy dolog, Nion. Ezek múltban történt dolgok… és mivel tisztában lennék ezzel, valahogy talán fel bírnám dolgozni. Nem mondom, hogy nem lennének tőle rémálmaim, mert biztos lennének, de valahogy túlélem. De mi van akkor, ha… mondjuk teljesen másként képzeljük el az életünket? Mármint az után, hogy legyőztük az Orit. Úgy értem… most, hogy a rendszerurak letűntek a színről, már a ti életeteket sem feltétlenül az ügynökösdi tölti ki. _

- _Sam, te tudós vagy… bennem is ott van a tudós, ahogy minden tok'ra szimbiótában, még ha az elmúlt időkben legtöbbünknek nem is volt lehetőségünk ezt kibontakoztatni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találnánk olyan tudományos kutatási területet, amiben mindketten örömünket lelnénk. Akár még Maleknek is segíthetnénk_ _/i_- ajánlotta Nion.

- _iHm… eddig a fizika volt az erősségem, nem a biokémia_ _/i_- nevette el magát Sam.

- _iAkkor kitalálunk valami mást._

- _Ennyire nem lehet egyszerű. _

- _Ha pár évvel ezelőtt történik ez meg velünk, őszintén azt mondtam volna erre a kérdésre, hogy nem, valóban nem az. Hisz azzal, hogy végeztem a dolgom, minden pillanatban kockáztattam a gazdatestem életét is. De a dolgok változtak, így a mi helyzetünk most merőben új. Hidd el Sam, még számomra is. De úgy hiszem… mindketten vagyunk annyira kompromisszumképesek, hogy találjunk egy olyan életet magunknak, ahol mindketten jól járunk. Tudod… kutathatnánk akár a szarkofágot is._

- _Van egy szarkofágotok?_

- _Van. De persze hét lakat alatt őrzik. Még a vele foglalkozó kutatók sem tartózkodhatnak egyedül abban a helyiségben, ahol a szarkofág van. Három-négy őr felügyeli folyamatosan a munkájukat._

- _Nehogy kísértésbe essenek_ _/i_- értette meg Sam.

- _iPontosan. Akin meglátják a megingás legkisebb jelét, soha többé nem mehet a közelébe. De gondolj csak bele… ha rájönnénk, és kiküszöbölnénk a mellékhatásokat, csodaszámba menne. És talán megmenthetnénk a fajtámat. És te is tovább maradhatnál velem, mint kétszáz év._

- _Igen, ez nem hangzik rosszul. De ugyan mit segíthetnék én?_

- _Nézd… tudom, hogy a földi technológia kevésbé fejlett, mint a tok'ráké. De ettől még a meglátásaidra, a logikádra, az ötleteidre számítanék. Tudom, hogy Selmaknak is sokszor segítettél. És talán pont azért, mert a te technológiád merőben más alapokon nyugszik, lehet, hogy egy olyan megvilágításba helyeznéd a kutatásokat, amire mi eddig nem is gondoltunk. _

- _Úgy tudom, a goa'uld egy ős berendezés alapján készítette az első szarkofágot. _

- _Pontosan. _

- _Akkor lehet, hogy nem a szarkofággal kellene bajlódnunk, hisz a hibákat talán a goa'uld gondolkodás tette bele. Vagy szimplán az inkompatibilitás az ős és a goa'uld technológia közt. Használjuk fel a kiindulási alapot._

- _Az ősök eszköze sajnos nem áll rendelkezésünkre. _

- _De nekünk igen. Ráadásul ott van Daniel, aki mindenkinél jobban ismeri az ősöket. Mondhatni testközelből, bár nekik ilyesmi nem igazán van._

- _Ez igazán remekül hangzik._

- _Igen, minden remekül hangzik_ _/i_- csóválta meg a fejét Sam. _- iTúl… remekül_ _/i_- sóhajtott, aztán a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és egy időre elhallgatott.

- _iSam, valami baj van?_ _/i_- kérdezte egy órával később a szimbióta.

- _iSemmi_ _/i_- vágta rá Sam túlságosan is gyorsan.

- _iEszedbe jutott valami rossz? Velem kapcsolatban?_

- _Nem_ _/i_- tiltakozott a nő, de nem tűnt túl őszintének.

- _iSam_ _/i_- faggatta tovább Nion óvatosan. -_i_ _A pulzusod húsz százalékkal emelkedett, és a véred tele van adrenalinnal. Megijedtél valamitől?_

- _Nem hagynál békén egy kicsit? /i-_ kérdezett vissza Sam ingerülten, de közben érezte, hogy a szimbióta lassan visszaállítja a szívverését a normálisra.

- _iHa szeretnéd, békén hagylak_ _/i_- biztosította Nion -,_i_ _de talán jobb lenne, ha elmondanád. Ha egyesültünk úgysem lesznek titkaink…_

- _Úgy beszélsz róla, mintha már biztos lenne!_ _/i_ - csattant fel Sam, aztán felállt és bosszúsan elindult végig a partvonal mentén. Nion csak néhány perccel később szólalt meg újra.

- _iIgazad van, Sam, sajnálom. De tudod a gondolat, hogy esetleg veled maradhatok annyira csábító, hogy nem tudok… nem akarok a másik lehetőségre gondolni. _

- _Ez érthető_ _/i_- morogta Sam.

- _iElmondod, hogy mi ijesztett meg?_

- _Csak az, hogy nem normális az, hogy… én is egyre csábítóbbnak találom a lehetőséget. Ez nem normális, ez nem én vagyok! Én sosem akartam ezt! És nem értem, hogy most miért akarnám! Az egyetlen lehetőség, hogy befolyásolsz valahogy. _

- _Mégis hogy tehetném?_

- _Honnan tudnám? Benne vagy a fejemben! Befolyásolod a gondolataimat, vagy mit tudom én!_

- _Erre nem vagyok képes, Sam_ _/i_- tiltakozott Nion kicsit sértetten.

- _iNa persze. _

- _Sam, tényleg így van /i_- erősítette meg a szimbióta lassan lehiggadva. - _iFigyelj… arra képes vagyok, hogy háttérbe szorítsalak, hogy elnyomjam a tudatodat, és megtegyek veled dolgokat, amiket te nem tennél meg. De arra, hogy a saját gondolataidat befolyásoljam, nem vagyok képes. _

- _És mi erre a garancia?_

- _Nem tudok neked más garanciát adni, mint a szavamat. _

- _És ha ez nekem nem elég? /i_- kérdezte Sam, de Nion nem válaszolt, csak kisvártatva.

- _iAkkor ott tartunk, mint amikor megérkeztünk erre a világra. Hazaviszel, és én elhagyom a testedet. Hidd el, Sam… így is örökké hálás leszek neked. _

- _Azt hiszem, bele fogok ebbe őrülni._

- _Ne, ne tedd, Sam! Nem szabad! Nem szabad miattam gyötrődnöd. Csak… vigyél haza! A testvéreim majd vigyáznak rám /i_- mondta Nion szomorúan, de Sam csak egy mély sóhajjal megrázta a fejét.

- _iMennyi idő telt el?_

- _Harminckét óra. _

- _Akkor még van időnk /i_- mondta, és letelepedett újra a partra, aztán összehúzta a szemöldökét. _- iAz nem lehet. _

- _Micsoda? _

- _Hogy már annyi idő eltelt._

- _Miért?_

- _Nem voltam se éhes, se szomjas… ez a te műved?_

- _Igen/i_ - ismerte be a szimbióta. -_i_ _Csak szerettem volna, hogy nyugodtan tudj gondolkodni, és ne zavarjanak ilyen apróságok. Remélem nem haragszol…_

- _Nem /i_- vont vállat végül a nő, majd elfeküdt a földön, és csak hallgatta a távoli hullámok csobogását. Hosszú idő kellett azonban, hogy a természet békéje egy kicsit helyre tegye a lelkét.

- _iNion /i_- szólította meg kissé bűntudatosan a szimbiótát.

- _iItt vagyok, Sam._

- _Sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam veled. _

- _Semmi baj, Sam. Tudom, hogy nehéz helyzetben vagy. _

- _Kérdezhetek?_

- _Persze._

- _Te tényleg szeretnél velem egyesülni? Mármint úgy értem… nem arra gondolok, hogy szeretnél-e gazdatestet, mert ez hülye kérdés lenne, csak arra, hogy… tényleg… velem?_

- _Sam, én nagyon megkedveltelek. Jószívű vagy és őszinte… bátor és hűséges. Igen, szeretnék egyesülni veled. Nem csak azért, mert szeretnék egy gazdatestet. Tudom, hogy nagyon… jól járnék veled._

- _De én nem vagyok…_ _/i_- kezdett bele Sam egy újabb indulatos mondatba, de még idejében félbeszakította.

- _iMilyen nem vagy? /i_- faggatta óvatosan Nion.

- _iNem érdekes. Nem akarlak megint bántani. _

- _Kibírom /i- _sóhajtott Nion.

- _iCsak én… nem vagyok olyan vidám és felhőtlen, mint Syria, nekem…_

- _Sam…_

- _Nekem mindig vannak gondjaim, én…_

- _Sam, várj! Lassíts!_ _/i_- kérte Nion. - _iMondtam neked, hogy sosem hasonlítgattam össze a gazdatesteimet. És nem is akarom. És nem várom tőled, hogy légy olyan, mint Syria. Mindenkinek vannak gondjai, mindenkinek vannak rossz napjai, ez természetes. Neked is, nekem is. Az ilyen napokon kell leginkább egymás mellé állnunk. i_

Sam nem válaszolt, csak a gyönyörű kék égen nyugtatta a szemét, így a szimbióta megpróbálta szóra bírni.

- _iNem bízol bennem? /i_- faggatta szelíden.

- _iTulajdonképpen semmi okom rá, hogy nem bízzak benned /i- sóhajtott Sam. - iSosem tettél semmi olyat, mióta csak ismerlek. Sőt, te mindig normálisan fordultál felém, korábban is, mikor nálatok jártam. _

- _Mindig egy kicsit elveszettnek tűntél az alagutakban._

- _Hát, apám és Selmak nélkül az is voltam/i _- ismerte be Sam. - _iFőleg mikor az az idióta Tiran úgy beszélt velem, ahogy én a kutyával se szoktam…_

- _Tirannak csak addig nagy a szája, míg nem szólsz vissza neki /i_- nevette el magát Nion.

- _iHát, én nem nagyon mertem senkinek visszaszólni /i_- nevette el magát Sam is. -_i_ _Anélkül is borzolta az idegeiteket, hogy ott vagyok. _

- _Senkit nem zavart, hogy ott vagy. Csak a bázis biztonságáért aggódtak. _

- _Gondolom. Tényleg, még mindig az alagutakban éltek?_

- _Lényegében igen, de már gyakrabban és szabadabban jövünk fel a felszínre. _

- _Hogy nem kaptok klausztrofóbiás rohamot odalent?_

- _Nem tudom mi az a klausztrofóbiás roham, de pont egy olyan ember kérdezi ezt, aki az élete nagy részét egy föld alatti bázison tölti?_

- _Igazad van/i _- nevette el magát Sam. _- iÉn is keveset látom a napvilágot, az biztos. _

- _Sam… tudom, hogy nem kéne visszatérnem rá… már csak a saját érdekemben sem, de… elmondod nekem, hogy mi ébresztette benned azt a gondolatot?_

- _Nem tudom_ _/i_- rázta meg a fejét Sam. - _iAzt hiszem egyszerűen csak berezeltem._

- _Tessék?_

- _Megijedtem. Bepánikoltam._

- _Tettem valamit, amivel okot adtam erre?_

- _Nem. Tényleg. Azt hiszem, csak egy utolsó próbálkozása volt a régi félelmeimnek. _

- _Szóval akkor… a mérlegünk pozitív?_

- _Mondhatjuk, igen. De tudnod kell, hogy a végső szót csak akkor mondom ki, ha…_

- _Ha Malek pozitívan reagál_ _/i_- fejezte be a mondatot Nion.

- _iIgen._

- _Értem. Hát, akkor nincs más hátra, mint utána járni, mit szólna ehhez a dologhoz. _

- _Mennyi időnk telt el?_

- _Negyvenkét óra._

- _Akkor még egy kicsit pihenjünk rá a dologra. És keressünk valami ehetőt._

- _Éhes vagy?_ _/i_- lepődött meg Nion.

- _iNem, inkább csak… maga a tevékenység hiányzik már. _

- _Értem. Akkor… nézzünk körül a környéken. Aztán…?_

- _Aztán pihenünk még egy kicsit, és mielőtt lemegy a nap nekivágunk a kalandnak. Mit szólsz?_

- _Ígéretes_ _/i_- mondta bizakodón a szimbióta, így aztán Sam is elmosolyodott, és elindultak, hogy felfedezzék a környéket.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam és Nion jó néhány órával később átlépett a kapun, majd egy pillanatra fellélegezve néztek körül az ismerős környezetben, ahogy a Keralán kiléptek a féregjáratból. A megkönnyebbülésük azonban csak néhány másodpercig tartott, mert szinte azonnal négy fegyveres tok'ra vette őket körbe.

- Samantha Carter alezredes vagyok a Földről - emelte fel a kezét Sam.

- Tudjuk ki maga - lépett közelebb az egyik férfi. - Ki van magával?

Sambe belebújt a kisördög, így látványosan körülnézett, aztán vállat vont.

- Én nem látok senki mást.

- Ne játsszon velünk! - csóválta meg a fejét egy másik tok'ra, és aktiválta a botfegyverét.

- Nion van velem - adta meg magát Sam.

- Nion a Visar bolygóra ment a gazdatestével, Syriával - vette vissza a szót az első őr.

- Syria halott - tájékoztatta Sam.

- Miért kellene ezt elhinnünk? - faggatták tovább, de Sam látta, hogy az egyikük elsiet a bázis irányába.

- _Sam, had beszéljek velük! _- kérte Nion.

- _Még nem. Majd Malekkel _- hárította el Sam.

- Miért hazudnék? - fordult újra az őrhöz.

- Talán, hogy beférkőzhessen a sorainkba.

- És miért használnék fel ehhez egy szimbiótát? És amúgy is, honnan szedném? Azt feltételezi rólam, hogy megöltem Syriát, hogy hozzájussak egy szimbiótához? Gondolja, hogy Nion bennem lenne, ha én ártottam volna a gazdatestének? Szeretnék beszélni Malekkel! Ő talán nem olyan fafejű, mint maga.

- Lesz rá alkalma - biztosította Samet a tok'ra. - De előbb bebizonyíthatná, amit mond.

- Mégis hogyan? Eljön velem a Visarra, és megnézi az ottani pusztulást? Nem túl szép látvány, ebben biztos lehet. Senki nem maradt életben - vetette oda Sam kicsit bosszúsan, de aztán meglátta Maleket kisétálni a fák közül.

Malek összehúzott szemmel méregette a nőt pár másodpercig, majd szó nélkül odasétált hozzá, és finoman a homlokára tette a kezét, hogy érzékelje a benne lévő szimbiótát.

- Samantha… beszélhetnék Nionnal? - kérdezte szelíden.

- Még nem… még nem csináltunk ilyet - ismerte be Sam lehajtott fejjel.

- Csak egy percet kérek - kérlelte Malek. - Mérheted az időt - tette hozzá egy halvány mosollyal.

- Rendben - adta meg magát nagy nehezen Sam.

- _Nem lesz semmi baj, Sam, ígérem_ - próbálta megnyugtatni Nion, és Sam érezte, ahogy lassan háttérbe szorul, és a külvilág olyanná vált, mintha egy kicsit távolabbról szemlélné, aztán Nion átvette az irányítást a teste felett.

- Itt vagyok, Malek - nézett fel a parancsnokára.

- Mi történt?

- Kudarcot vallottunk - ismerte be Nion. - Mindenki meghalt. Próbáltuk legyőzni a hírnökök által terjesztett betegséget, de nem sikerült. Eleinte úgy tűnt, a kristály képes meggyógyítani, de végül mindenki visszaesett és meghalt. Egy ideig meg tudtam védeni Syriát, de a többiek gyógyítása kiszívta minden erőmet. Túl sokan voltak, és akit egyszer meggyógyítottunk, az is megkapta újra… Syria nem engedte, hogy vele törődjek, mindenki más fontosabb volt neki, így végül ő is megkapta a betegséget. Hat napig tartottam életben, de benne a vírus folyamatosan mutálódott, feltételezem, hogy miattam, így nem tehettem semmit. Sam és a csapata valóban az utolsó pillanatban érkeztek. Az erőm már csak percekig tartott volna ki.

- Sajnálom, Nion - sóhajtott Malek.

- Igen, én is. Azt hiszem… lejárt az időnk - mondta végül egy halvány mosollyal, és visszahúzódott.

- Ez nem volt túl kellemes - sóhajtott Sam, ahogy visszanyerte az ellenőrzést a saját teste felett.

- Mert küzdöttél ellene - mondta egyszerre Nion és Malek.

- _Ilyenkor az a legjobb, ha ellazulsz és bízol bennem_ - mondta Nion. - _Sosem tennék olyat, amivel ártanék neked. _

- _Tudom_ - húzta el a száját Sam, és vett egy mély levegőt, aztán felnézett Malekre.

- Beszélgessünk egy kicsit - mondta neki Malek, aztán az embereihez fordult. - Fegyvert le! Térjetek vissza a helyetekre - utasította őket, mire azok engedelmeskedtek, és úgy eltűntek, mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket. - Menjünk! - mosolygott halványan Samre, és elindultak egy erdei ösvényen, de Sam emlékei szerint nem a bázis fele tartottak, hanem épp ellenkező irányba.

- Samantha… mindannyian… hálásak vagyunk neked, amiért megmentetted Nion életét - szólalt meg egy kis idővel később Malek.

- Ugyan… nem azért tettem - hárította el Sam. - Segítségre volt szüksége, hát segítettem - idézte fel Malek szavait egy korábbi beszélgetésből. - És… az elmúlt két napban… elég sok mindenen gondolkodtam…

- Már két napja együtt vagytok? - kapta fel a fejét Malek, és megtorpant. - Samantha…

- Tudom, tudom - szakította félbe Sam. - Az egyesülés hetvenkét óra után bekövetkezik. Nion elmondta. De addig még van…

- _Több mint húsz óránk_ - segítette ki Nion.

- Húsz óránk - csalt egy kicsit mosolyogva Sam.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Malek, és továbbindultak az ösvényen.

- Hova megyünk? - kérdezte Sam, miközben közelebb lépett Malekhez, és óvatosan megfogta a kezét. A tekintetük egy pillanatra találkozott, de aztán egy halvány mosollyal mindketten visszafordultak előre.

- Valahova, ahol nyugodtan beszélgethetünk - válaszolt végül Malek, aztán hosszú ideig csendben sétáltak.

- _Mit gondolsz? _ - kérdezte Sam Niont.

- Még nem tudja, mire _számítson, így nem mer reménykedni _- tűnődött a szimbióta. - _Szerintem az jár a fejében, hogy bárcsak velem maradnál. _

- _Ez nem a te fejedben jár?_ - ugratta végül Sam, és nem tudta megállni, valóban elmosolyodott. Malek egy pillanatra kérdőn nézett rá, de végül nem faggatta, csak megszorította a kezét, és tovább folytatták az útjukat. Sam a környezetét tanulmányozta, amit egyre gyönyörűbbnek talált. A színek, a zöld, a barna millió árnyalata vette körül, olyan gazdagságban, amit eddig soha nem tapasztalt.

- _Nion, ez a te műved?_ - kérdezte gyanakodva.

- _Micsoda?_

- _Ez a színkavalkád. Sosem láttam még ilyennek a világot. _

- _Némileg felerősödnek az érzékeid. Először a látásod, aztán majd az összes többi_ - erősítette meg Nion. - _Ez már annak a jele, hogy közeledünk a határidőhöz. De ne aggódj… húsz óránk még biztosan van. _

- _Nem aggódtam. Ez… pazar - _nézett fel a fák koronáján át beszűrődő napfényre Sam, ami gyémántként szikrázott, ahogy az enyhe szellőben rezegtek a falevelek.

Egy jó negyed órával később egy apró kis tisztásra értek, amit színes, illatos virágok borítottak.

- Ez gyönyörű - mosolyodott el Sam.

- Reméltem, hogy tetszeni fog. Gyere, üljünk le! - javasolta Malek, és a tisztás szélén egy hatalmas fa árnyékában letelepedtek a fűbe. - Samantha…

- Tudod - sütötte le a szemét a nő egy pillanatra, de aztán inkább a virágokat vette szemügyre, miközben beszélt. - Elgondolkodtam azon, hogy… talán nem is bánnám annyira ezt az egyesülést. Tudom, hogy eddig kézzel-lábbal tiltakoztam, de ha már megtörtént… talán a sors akarta így.

- De vannak feltételeid - szűkült össze Malek szeme.

- Nem, nem, ez így olyan csúnyán hangzik - nevette el magát Sam. - Mondjuk inkább azt, hogy… még nem jutottam határozott döntésre, és… kellene még néhány érv, ami… szelíden átlendít a holtponton.

- Értem - bólintott rá egy tűnődő, alig látható mosollyal Malek.

- És? Mit mondasz?

- Samantha… én lennék a legboldogabb tok'ra a galaxisban, ha velünk maradnál - ismerte be Malek, és Sam felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki megfogta és megszorította.

- Valami ilyesmi választ vártam - mosolygott ő is Malekre. - De… tudnod kell valamit… én… igazad volt, lenne egy feltételem - mondta elkomolyodva.

- És mi lenne az?

- Én… szeretnék még hazamenni addig, míg le nem győzzük valahogy az Orit. Nem hagyhatom cserben a világomat, mikor ekkora veszély fenyegeti. Tartozom ennyivel a Földnek.

- És… Nion elmenne veled?

- Igen, beszéltünk már erről - bólintott rá Sam, mire Malek komolyan elgondolkodott a dologról.

- A Tanács nem lenne túl boldog - csóválta meg végül a fejét.

- _Kit érdekel a tanács?_ - fortyant fel Nion, mire Sam nem tudta megállni, elnevette magát.

- Mi az? - nézett rá értetlenül Malek.

- Csak… nem gondoltam, hogy Nion ilyen kis lázadó tud lenni.

- Mindenki tud lázadó lenni, mikor a Tanács messze van - mondta egy félmosollyal Malek.

- _Én a szemükbe is megmondom a véleményemet _- morgott tovább Nion, mire Sam vett egy nagy levegőt.

- _Nion, lazíts! Nem hinném, hogy Malek hagyná, hogy erre sor kerüljön - _mondta neki, majd visszatért a figyelme Malekre.

- Szóval azt leszámítva, hogy a Tanács nem lenne túl boldog, te mit mondasz?

- Aggódsz a világodért, Samantha, ezt megértem - sóhajtott Malek. - Csak tudod… nincs még három hete, hogy engedélyt adtam valakinek hasonló akcióra, és nézd, mi lett a vége.

- Malek, megértem, hogy aggódsz miattunk. De… nem maradhatok itt. Most még nem. Meg kell tennem a Földért mindent, amit tudok.

- Szóval így vagy úgy, de elmész - tisztázta Malek, de Sam már saját maga sem akart arra a lehetőségre gondolni, hogy elengedje Niont, így megszorította a kezét.

- Malek, visszajönnénk, amint vége, ígérem.

- Nem a szándékodban kételkedem, Samantha. Csak féltelek. Téged, és Niont is.

- Vigyáznék rá. És ő is rám - biztosította Sam Maleket.

- Minden nap aggódnánk értetek - csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

- Tudom - mosolygott rá Sam. - De hidd el, sosem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha elbújok a felelősség elől. Az nem én lennék. Ha tehetek valamit, meg kell tennem! Segítenem kell a csapatomnak!

- Tudom - látta be Malek is. - Bátor vagy és hűséges, ahogy mindig. Mindig tiszteltem ezt benned.

- Akkor tartsd tiszteletben most is, kérlek! - nézett rá esdeklőn Sam, mire végül Malek megadta magát.

- Rendben.

- Köszönöm - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Sam, aztán újra végignézett a tisztáson, ami most, hogy könnyebb volt a lelke, talán még színesebbnek tűnt.

- Nem tarthatnánk veletek? - vetette fel Malek.

- Sajnálom, Malek - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Niont még rejtve tudom tartani, de… rólad mindenki tudja, ki vagy.

- Bujkálni akartok?

- Úgy terveztük Nionnal, hogy csak három ember tudna a jelenlétéről. Daniel, Janet, és Landry tábornok.

- Igen, ez így talán kivitelezhető - tűnődött el a terven Malek is. - De vigyáznotok kellene arra, hogy ne kerüljetek túl közel Vala Mal Doranhoz.

- Igen, ő érezné bennem Niont. De majd… vigyázunk. Ha rájönne… talán Daniel meg tudná győzni, hogy tartsa a száját. Rá általában hallgat, ha senki másra nem is. De ezen majd ráérünk akkor töprengeni.

- Rendben… mehettek - adta áldását végül Malek. - De nagyon vigyáztok magatokra és egymásra! - mondta szigorúan.

- Igen, parancsnok! - mosolygott rá Sam, majd mosolyogva nézte a környéket. Végül hátradőlt a könyökére, és csak gyönyörködött a virágokban, Malek pedig jól láthatóan a nőben, mire Sam egészen zavarba jött, és lesütötte a szemét.

- Hát tényleg csak ennyinek kellett történnie, hogy mindkettőnknél megtörjön a jég? - kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal. Malek nem válaszolt a költői kérdésre, csupán a beismerés jeleként egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. - Rettenetesen makacs vagy - nézett rá összehúzott szemöldökkel a nő.

- Tudom…

- Á! Most nem hagyom, hogy kimond! - nevetett Sam.

- Rendben. Samantha… - nyújtotta a nő felé a kezét Malek, mire az megfogta, és felült újra, és egy kicsit közelebb csúszott Malekhez. - Ugye most nem álmodom?

- Te tudsz álmodni? - kérdezett vissza meglepetten a nő.

- Valójában nem - látta be Malek. - Az én agyam másként működik, mint a tiéd.

- Akkor mire fel a kérdés?

- Csak… olyan hihetetlen, hogy itt vagy, és hogy…

- És hogy a legjobb úton vagyok afelé, hogy egyesüljek Nionnal - fejezte be a mondatot Sam.

- Tényleg megtennéd?

- Hát, egyre jobban hajlok rá - nevetett Sam.

- Nem fogod megbánni? Mindig voltak… fenntartásaid… velünk… és az egyesüléssel szemben.

- Niont ismerve azt hiszem, nem fogom megbánni - mondta viszonylag határozottan Sam, mire Malek megszorította a kezét.

- Szeretlek!

- Én is szeretlek, te bolond - cirógatta meg az arcát Sam. - De ezt már nagyon régóta tudod - tette még hozzá, mire közelebb hajoltak egymáshoz, és összeforrtak egy gyengéd csókban.

Mikor szétváltak, Sam elfeküdt a fűben, és maga mellé húzta Maleket is, aki felkönyökölt, és tovább gyönyörködött benne.

- Beszélhetnék Lorannal? - sandított rá Sam egy kis idővel később.

- Persze - bólintott rá Malek, és átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

- Samantha! - cirógatta meg az arcát a férfi.

- Itt vagyok, Loran - mosolygott rá Sam.

- El nem tudom mondani, milyen boldog vagyok. Sosem mertem remélni, hogy ez egyszer megtörténik.

- A sors kiszámíthatatlan, látod? - szorította meg a kezét a nő.

- A sors már régóta egymás felé sodort minket - hajtotta le a fejét Loran bűntudatosan. - Csak mi kapálóztunk ellene.

- Ti - javította ki Sam mosolyogva. - De már nincs esélyetek menekülni.

- Nem is szeretnénk - mosolyodott el Loran is, majd odahajolt Samhez, és megcsókolta. - Amíg távol lesztek, bele fogunk őrülni az aggodalomba - mondta végül, mikor elhúzódott tőle.

- Nem lesz semmi baj - ígérte Sam.

- Remélem is - mosolygott rá a férfi, majd visszaadta az irányítást Maleknek.

- Malek… hogy… képzelnéd el… az életünket? - kérdezte óvatosan Sam.

- Tudod… úgy hiszem… Dr. Jacksonnak igaza volt… - tűnődött el Malek.

- Abban, amit goa'uld nyelven mondott neked, mikor utoljára kisétáltál az életemből?

- Igen - húzta el a száját bűntudatosan Malek.

- Mit mondott?

- Azt, hogy akárhogy is kapálózunk a gondolat ellen, mi ketten összetartozunk, és úgy is gondolkodunk, mintha összetartoznánk, csak valamiért távol élünk egymástól.

- Hm… Danielnek mindig jó meglátásai voltak - kuncogott Sam. - Ha nem is tudatosan, de régóta úgy gondolok magunkra, hogy összetartozunk.

- Ahogy én is - ismerte be Malek. - Annyi fog változni, hogy… ezentúl együtt is élnénk. Ha te is szeretnéd.

- Ez még kérdés? - somolygott Sam.

- Csak tőled akartam hallani - nézett rá kérdőn Malek.

- Igen, szeretném - biztosította a nő. - De… az embereid elfogadnák?

- A magánéletem nem tartozik rájuk - rázta meg a fejét Malek.

- A tok'ráknak nem nagyon van olyan, hogy magánélet. Még ajtó sincs a szobátokon - tiltakozott Sam.

- Ez igaz - látta be Malek. - De most már te is egy vagy közülünk, Samantha. Hidd el, senkinek nem lesz kifogása ellened.

- Akkor jó - könnyebbült meg Sam, és egy kis időre eltűnődött. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Azt teszed, mióta csak felbukkantál - sandított rá a szeme sarkából Malek.

- Nem is igaz - vonta össze durcásan a szemöldökét a nő.

- Rendben, kérdezz! - adta meg magát Malek.

- Szeretnéd Niont is? Úgy értem…

- Tudom, hogy érted - szorította meg a kezét Malek. - Samantha, te és ő egyek lesztek.

- Igen, ezt értem, de akkor is… két külön személyiség vagyunk… leszünk. Ez megmarad valamennyire.

- Igen, így van. De összetartoztok. Ő a részed lesz. Szeretni fogom őt, ahogy te is szereted Lorant is és engem is.

- De az más. Ti már akkor együtt voltatok, amikor megismertelek benneteket. Úgy szerettelek meg titeket, hogy már összetartoztatok. De Nion csak most csöppent közénk, és... úgy értem, régóta ismered őt és… sosem gondoltatok arra, hogy ti ketten… és most mégis azt mondod, hogy egyik napról a másikra tudnád őt szeretni?

Malek egy halvány mosollyal eltűnődött azon, hogyan is értethetné meg Sammel, amit gondol, de nem igazán talált megfelelő szavakat.

- Hidd el, szeretni fogom őt is - biztosította végül Samet. - Nem tudom megmagyarázni neked, de így van. Majd idővel megérted. Miután egyesültök, érezni fogod majd, hogy ő is szeret engem, pedig korábban sosem gondolt arra, hogy lehetne köztünk valami.

- Rendben, elhiszem - mosolygott rá Sam, majd a kék égre fordította a pillantását, és egy kis időre befele figyelt.

- _Nion, nagyon csendben vagy_ - szólította meg a szimbiótát, aki valóban hallgatott szinte azóta, hogy kiértek a tisztásra.

- _Meg kellett beszélnetek sok mindent. _

- _Te is része vagy ennek, és van beleszólásod. _

- _Köszönöm, Sam. De minden a legjobban alakul, úgy tűnik. _

- _Igen. Nion… mi fog változni, miután egyesülünk?_

- _Közöttünk?_

- _Igen. _

- _Ismerni fogjuk egymás múltját, egymás emlékeit, mindent, a másik életének minden pillanatát. Ismerni fogjuk a másik tudását. Mindent, amit valaha látott vagy tanult. És a köztünk lévő kapcsolat sokkal-sokkal erősebb lesz. Érezni fogjuk, amit érez a másik, ismerni a gondolatait azonnal, ahogy megszületnek. Ezért idővel talán kevesebbet fogunk kimondott szavakkal beszélgetni, mert tudjuk anélkül is, hogy mi jár a másik fejében. _

- _De én szeretek beszélgetni - _tiltakozott Sam.

- _Természetesen semmi akadálya nem lesz, hogy megtegyük - _nyugtatta meg a szimbióta.

- _Az jó._ _És… te szeretnéd őt? Őket? _

- _Sam_… _mutathatok neked valamit? Megengeded? _

- _Persze - _egyezett bele a nő.

- _Gondolj Malekre!_ _Az iránta érzett szerelmedre!_

- _Miért? - _kérdezte értetlenül Sam.

- _Csak tedd meg!_

- _Rendben - _adta meg magát Sam, és a lehunyt szemei előtt felidézte Malek képét, és az érzelmeit. Egy kis idő utána aztán valami furcsát kezdett érezni. Mintha az érzelmei kisugároztak volna valahova, ahonnan aztán felerősödve tértek vissza. Hasonló volt ez, mint ahogy a mennydörgés verődik oda-vissza két hegycsúcs között, de ahelyett, hogy lassan elhalt volna, csak fokozatosan erősödött, ahogy cikázott közte és Nion között. Annyira, hogy egy perccel később Sam úgy érezte, hogy szétfeszíti a mellkasát. Még egy kis ideig elveszett ebben a csodás érzésben, aztán, ahogy szinte túlcsordult, akaratlanul is kinyitotta a szemét, így az élmény lassan elenyészett.

- Ez elképesztő - próbált egy nagy levegővel visszatalálni a valóságba.

- És ez csak rosszabb lesz - nevette el magát Malek, mire Sam meglepetten pillantott rá. - Mi az?

- Sosem láttalak még igazán nevetni.

- Általában nem sok okom van ilyesmire - vallotta be Malek, ahogy a jókedve lassan a megszokott, kedves mosollyá szelídült.

- Ezen változtatni fogunk - ígérte Sam, majd megcirógatta a másik arcát, aztán valami eszébe jutott, és lassan lefele indult a nyakára. - Szabad? - kérdezte óvatosan, de ahogy Malek lassan lehunyta a szemét, épp elég válasz volt. Gyengéden végigcirógatta a nyakát és a tarkóját, ott, ahol a szimbiótát saccolta. - Ez jó érzés? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Tőled igen - válaszolt egy kis idő múlva Malek, de láthatóan össze kellett szednie magát, hogy megszólaljon. Végül megfogta Sam kezét, elhúzta a nyakáról, és adott egy puszit a tenyerébe.

- Tőlem? - kérdezett vissza Sam.

- Ha más próbálkozna vele, eltörném a kezét - nézett fel végül Malek.

- Szóval… mástól… fenyegető? - értette meg Sam.

- Igen - bólintott rá Malek.

- A bizalmad sokat jelent nekem - szorította meg a kezét Sam.

- Mindig bíztam benned, Samantha - biztosította Malek.

- Köszönöm! - mosolygott rá Sam. - Azt hiszem, döntöttem.

- És elárulod, hogy döntöttél? - kérdezte Malek, és a nő látta a szemében a reményt, de azt is, hogy még mindig nem mer igazán hinni abban, hogy az egyesülés mellett dönt.

- Szeretnék veletek maradni.

- Mondd ki!

- Szeretnék egyesülni Nionnal.

- Samantha… - szólalt meg megint egyszerre Malek és Nion, mire a nő elnevette magát.

- Na most melyikőtökre figyeljek?

- Mindig Nion az első - hajtott fejet Malek.

- Rendben - mosolygott rá Sam, és a szimbióta fele fordította a figyelmét.

- _Samantha, komolyan mondtad? _- kérdezte Nion szinte meghatódva.

- _Nem szoktam ilyesmivel viccelődni _- biztosította Sam. - _Elvégre az életem elkövetkező százötven-kétszáz évéről van szó._

- _Köszönöm, Samantha!_

- _Nem is tudom, ki mondta, hogy jó páros lennénk _- nevetett Sam. - _Hát, most szavadon foglak!_

- _Állok elébe. _

- _Helyes. És… Nion… _

- _Igen?_

- _Köszönöm, hogy ilyen türelmes voltál velem. Sosem szoktam ennyit vacillálni, de most három napja csak nyafogok neked, mint egy gyerek… De te megértőbb és türelmesebb voltál, mint amit egy tok'ráról el tudtam volna képzelni. _

- _Samantha… a legfontosabb szabály, hogy csak akkor maradhatok veled, ha te is úgy akarod. És ezt a döntést neked kellett meghoznod. Nem tehettem mást, csak hogy támogatlak benne. _

- _De akkor is… nem találkoztam még tok'rával, aki ennyire… megértő…_

- _Nem? - mosolyodott el a szimbióta. - Szerintem hárommal is találkoztál. Ott volt mindjárt Selmak, akinek a bölcsessége és a kedvessége szinte példa nélküli volt… aztán Lantash… és végül, de persze nem utolsó sorban Malek. Mind ugyanilyen megértőek. Nem mindenki Tiran, nem kell ettől tartanod. _

- _Tudom, csak… szóval sokakkal voltak vitáim… Renallal, Anissel… a lekezelő viselkedésük eléggé bántó volt sokszor. _

- _Hm… akkor eddig három-három - _ugratta a szimbióta_. - Billentsük pozitív irányba a mérleget, mit szólsz?_

- _Próbáld meg - hagyta rá Sam._

- _Aldwin?_

- _Oké, jogos, vele soha nem volt semmi gond - látta be Sam._

- _Korra?_

- _Róla el is feledkeztem - tűnődött el nosztalgikusan Sam._

- _Garshaw?_

- _Jól van, jól van, nyertél, máris optimistább vagyok - _mosolyodott el Sam, aztán kinyitotta a szemét, és Malekre pillantott. - Te mit szerettél volna mondani?

- Csak azt, hogy végtelenül örülök a döntésednek.

- Köszönöm! És most?

- Most azt hiszem, Loran többet tud neked segíteni, mint én.

- Hát, az bizony meglehet - tűnődött el Sam is, és egy halvány mosollyal nézte, hogy Malek átadja az irányítást Lorannak.

- Itt leszel velem? - kérdezte Sam, mire a férfi megszorította a kezét.

- Persze.

- Rossz lesz?

- Samantha… átélted már Jolinarral…

- Igen, de akkor azt se tudtam, ki vagyok, hol vagyok… időm sem volt ilyesmikkel foglalkozni, csak kapkodtam a fejem, Jolinar pedig az életét próbálta menteni, és nem nekem elmagyarázni, hogy éppen mi történik. Elég szorult helyzetben volt ahhoz, hogy a részletekkel törődjön. Felfogni sem volt lehetőségem… - lovallta bele magát egyre jobban Sam az emlékbe.

- Jól van, nyugodj meg! Tudom, hogy ez egy rossz emlék, nem kellett volna felidéznem. Nem lesz semmi baj!

- Szóval? Fájni fog? - fintorgott Sam.

- Nem, Samantha, nem fog fájni - nyugtatta meg Loran. - Letaglózó lesz… mondjuk inkább azt. Idő kell majd, míg leülepszenek a dolgok.

- Sokáig tart?

- Maga a folyamat néhány perc csupán…

- De akkor apámnak miért került órákba?

- Mert apád súlyos beteg volt, Selmak pedig gyenge. Így időbe került apád testét meggyógyítania, a mentális egyesülés nekik is csupán pár percig tartott. Az egyesülés után megemészteni a dolgokat sokkal tovább tart. A két-három naptól a két-három hétig is eltarthat. Ez egyénenként változó, és egyik sem jobb vagy rosszabb a másiknál.

- Rengeteg az információ, amit be kell fogadnia az agyamnak.

- Így van.

- Hát, akkor nincs más hátra, mint előre - sóhajtott Sam.

- Csak bátran - mosolygott rá Loran, mire még Sam rábólintott, és lehunyta a szemét.

- _Samantha, ez az utolsó pillanat, amikor meggondolhatod magad_ - figyelmeztette Nion.

- _Eszemben sincs. _

- _Rendben. Akkor kezdjük. _

- _Mit kell tennem?_ - kérdezte Niont.

- _Csak lazíts, és ne küzdj ellenem! _- kérte a szimbióta.

- _Mindig ezt mondjátok_ - forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

- _Mert ezzel könnyítheted meg legjobban a dolgod. Lazíts, és bízz bennem! - _kérte újra Nion, mire Sam egy sóhajjal beleegyezett, és próbált valóban megnyugodni, és megbízni a szimbiótában.

Nion adott neki egy kis időt, de még így is váratlanul érte Samet a rá zúduló információáradat. Valójában nem is volt képes semmit felfogni belőle, egy idő után még bevillanó képeket sem. Olyan érzés volt, mintha egy lezúduló vízesés alatt állna, és megállíthatatlanul zuhogna rá a víztömeg, és nem is hallott mást csak az összemosódó dübörgést. Néha egy-egy konkrét kép villant fel előtte, de olyan rövid időre, hogy az agya nem volt képes felfogni, mit lát, és már tovább is suhant. Sam hamarosan fel is adta a próbálkozást, csak hagyta, hogy a lelki szemei előtt elsuhanjanak a dolgok, már nem próbálta megtartani őket, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse egyiket-másikat.

Egy idő után érezni kezdte, hogy Nion is látja ugyanezeket a dolgokat leperegni, de ő nála többet érzékel belőlük, ha nem is az egészet. És azt is érezte, hogy Nionból ez a folyamat sokkal többet kivesz, mint belőle, és hogy a szimbióta megpróbálja, amennyire csak lehet kontroll alatt tartani az egészet.

Végül ugyanolyan hirtelen ért véget a folyamat, ahogy elkezdődött. Samnek zsongott a feje, mit a méhkas, és sajgott minden porcikája, mintha egész nap követ tört volna, de érezte, hogy Nion még ennél is jobban kimerült, így nem akarta megzavarni. Inkább nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, és megdörzsölte a halántékát.

- Ebben a káoszban tényleg ki lehet igazodni? - kérdezte összeszorított szemmel, mire Loran halkan elnevette magát.

- Idővel igen. Csak az a fontos, hogy ne erővel akarj rendet teremteni benne. Lehetetlen akarattal sorba rakni a képeket. Idővel minden a helyére csúszik. Jól vagy?

- Erre most nem tudnék válaszolni - hunyta le a szemét a nő.

- Pihenj csak! - szorította meg a kezét Loran.

- _Nion, segíthetek valahogy? _ - kérdezte Sam, mert még mindig kézzelfoghatóan érezte a szimbióta kimerültségét.

- _Sam, te ugyanolyan fáradt vagy, mint én. Pihenjünk egy kicsit! _- ajánlotta Nion.

- _Rendben_ - adta meg magát Sam.

Ahogy Sam érezte, hogy Nion is próbál ellazulni, és kiüríteni a fejéből a felidézett gondolatokat, arra gondolt, hogy talán neki is ez lenne a legjobb megoldás. Megpróbált nem gondolni mindarra, ami a fejében örvényként zsibong, a felvillanó képekre és hangokra, inkább felidézte magában a tisztás virágainak képét és illatát, hátha az segít kitisztítani a gondolatait. Nionnak tetszett az ötlet, és ahogy ő is felidézte ezt a képet az emlékeiben, lassan mindketten megnyugodtak egy kicsit, és volt lehetőségük pihenni, és erőt gyűjteni.

Nem sokkal később Sam gondolataiba újra belopakodott Nion szomorúsága. Tudta, érezte, hogy az egyesülés újra felidézte a szimbiótában a korábbi gazdateste elvesztését. De ugyanakkor érezte azt is, hogy Nion küzd az érzés ellen, nem akarja hagyni, hogy mindkettejüket elborítsa. Sam viszont azt nem akarta, hogy miatta magába fojtsa ezt az érzést, így ahogy korábban egyszer már sikerült segítenie, gondolatban gyengéden átölelte Niont. Így, az egyesülés után még hatékonyabbnak tűnt ez az apró gesztus. Azonnal érezte, hogy Nion is hálásan magához öleli, olyan érzés volt, mintha kicsit megnyugodva a vállára hajtotta volna a fejét, így egy még szorosabb ölelésbe vonta. Hosszú idő kellett azonban, hogy Nion kicsit megnyugodjon, de ahogy megtörtént, Sam is könnyebben vett levegőt.

- _Köszönöm, Sam!_ - szólalt meg végül a szimbióta.

- _Szívesen! Pihenj csak!_ - mondta Sam, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

- Jobb már? - kérdezte Malek, aki időközben visszavette az irányítást.

- Igen - mosolygott rá Sam.

- És a káosz?

- Nem érdekel a káosz - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Majd lesz vele valami. Most nem bosszantom ezzel Niont - mondta, mire Malek halványan elmosolyodott. - Mi az?

- Jó látni, hogy így törődsz vele - mondta Malek, mire Sam is elmosolyodott.

- Ezért vagyunk itt egymásnak. Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Már megint? - nevette el magát Malek.

- Szerintem még nagyon-nagyon sokáig csak kérdezni fogok - biztosította Sam. - Tőled is és Niontól is.

- Ám legyen - bólintott rá Malek. - Mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Nem is tudom, hogy fogalmazzam meg - gondolkodott el Sam, miközben Nionra figyelt, aki közben ráérzett a gondolataira.

- _Sam, nem kell emiatt aggódnod _- mondta neki.

- _Ezt tőle is szeretném hallani. _

- _Rendben_ - hagyta rá Nion.

- Mit szeretnél tudni? - kérdezte újra Malek, mikor látta, hogy a nő figyelme Nionról visszatért hozzá.

- Csak azt, hogy mivel nálatok szinte mindig te… irányítasz…

- A jelenléted azt hiszem változtatni fog ezen - tűnődött el Malek. - Legalábbis azokban az esetekben, mikor csak mi vagyunk jelen.

- Remélem, nem haragszol emiatt - nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Sam.

- Dehogy - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Ha Lorannak könnyebb, nekem is könnyebb. Számomra is megkönnyebbülés érezni, ahogy a közelséged hatására felszabadul a múlt árnyai alól.

- Az jó - mosolygott rá Sam. - És azért sem haragszol, ha mi majd… valahogy igazságosan megosztozunk…

- Ez csak a ti döntésetek, Samantha - szorította meg a nő kezét Malek. - Mindkettőtöket szeretlek! Lassan megérted majd, hogy hogyan és miért… És hamarosan majd az a kellemetlen érzés is eltűnik, amit éreztél, mikor Nionnal beszéltem. De ettől függetlenül… te és Nion úgy osztoztok meg az irányításon, ahogy akartok. Én mindkettőtökkel szívesen beszélgetek bármikor, és egyáltalán nem várom el tőled, hogy több időt adj Nionnak, mint magadnak, ahogy Loran teszi velem. Ez a mi közös döntésünk volt, ahogy majd ti is meghozzátok a tiéteket.

- Rendben - mosolyodott el Sam. - Majd kialakul - mondta, és egy mély levegőt véve a tekintete visszatért a kék égre.

Jó idővel később Sam arra eszmélt, hogy szürkülni kezd.

- Malek, látunk a sötétben? - kérdezte a másikat, aki időközben szintén elheveredett mellette, és ezúttal a profiljában gyönyörködött.

- Nem, azt még nem - könyökölt fel Malek. - Miért?

- Mert lassan vissza kellene indulnunk, hacsak nem akarjuk itt tölteni az éjszakát. Ami, ha nem túl hideg, nem is lenne ellenemre…

- Éjszakára alaposan lehűl a levegő. És bár Nion megvéd attól, hogy megfázz, érzékeled a hideget - mosolyodott el Malek. - Menjünk vissza! - mondta, majd felállt, és felsegítette Samet is.

- Gyönyörű ez a világ - mosolygott Sam, ahogy újra beléptek az erdőbe.

- Igen, ezért is maradtunk itt, miután a háború véget ért. És már nem kell… folyamatos menekülésben és bujkálásban élnünk, így hosszabb távra is berendezkedhetünk itt.

- Ez jól hangzik.

- Igen - értett egyet Malek. - Korábban nem… volt lehetőségünk… megismerni ezt az érzést.

- Hogy valahol otthon vagy?

- Igen.

- Lorannak igaza volt… valóban változtok… változunk - tűnődött el Sam, és megcsóválta a fejét, mire Nion elnevette magát.

- _Szoknod kell még a gondolatot, igaz? _

- _Még egy darabig_ - bólintott rá Sam, és az út hátralévő részében ezen a kérdésen töprengett. Vajon mennyi idő után fog úgy gondolni magára, mint tok'rára? Persze a szimbióta folyamatos jelenléte a tudatában emlékeztette a változásokra, de azért még a megszokás nagy úr volt a gondolataiban. Ezúttal azonban Nion nem szólt bele az eszmefuttatásába, így csak a kapuhoz érve tért vissza a jelenbe, ahonnan a bázis fele fordultak.

Még öt percig sétáltak a lassan sötétségbe boruló erdőben, mikor Sam megtorpant. Malek még néhány lépést továbbment, csak akkor nézett vissza Samre.

- Sosem értettem, hogy hogyan találjátok meg a gyűrűket - somolygott a nő, mikor Malek egy elfojtott félmosollyal visszalépett hozzá.

- Naquadah - vont vállat. - Most már te is érzed.

- Igen - bólintott rá Sam, aki valóban pontosan érezte, hogy hol veszi körül őket az említett ásványból készült gyűrű.

- Készen állsz? - sandított rá Malek.

- Nem. De most vagy soha - biccentett Sam, mire Malek aktiválta a gyűrűket, és egy másodperccel később már lent is voltak az alagútban.

Alig tettek meg azonban néhány lépést, valaki odasietett hozzájuk.

- Malek, beszélhetnék veled? - kérdezte a nő, akiről Sam határozottan úgy érezte, hogy ismeri, még a neve is eszébe jutna, ha nagyon megerőltetné magát, el kellett gondolkodnia, hogy megértse, valójában Nion ismeri, ő most látja először.

- Egy perc - mondta neki Malek, majd visszafordult Samhez.

- Eltalálsz a szállásomra?

- Nion majd segít - nyugtatta meg Sam, mire Malek rábólintott.

- Később találkozunk - mondta még, majd elsietett a dolgára.

Sam mosolyogva nézett utána, majd körülnézett az alagútban. A világ, amit eddig mindig egy kicsit idegennek érzett, most sokkal otthonosabbnak tűnt, az eddig hidegnek és ridegnek tűnő kristályok sokkal barátságosabbnak. Végül még vett egy nagy levegőt, és elindult Malek szobája felé.


	14. Chapter 14

- _Sam, elmehetnék odáig én?_ - vetette fel Nion.

- _Miért? _- kérdezte gyanakodva Sam. A szimbióta nem válaszolt, Sam inkább csak érezte a gondolatait. _- Hogy szokjam az érzést, mi?_ - kérdezte végül egy halvány mosollyal.

- _Sam, most csak mi ketten vagyunk. Neked sem kellene feszélyezve érezned magad, hogy még tízen figyelnek bennünket. _

- _Rendben_ - adta meg magát Sam. - _Csak lazítsak?_

- _És bízz bennem!_ - kérte Nion, és Sam egy sóhajjal megadta magát. Érezte, ahogy a szimbióta óvatosan háttérbe szorítja, de próbált nem ellenkezni, csak szemlélni a dolgokat. Elmondhatatlanul furcsa érzés volt, hogy a teste csinál valamit, amire nem ő utasítja, de közben úgy tűnt, Maleknek és Nionnak is igaza van, mert a kellemetlen érzés, amit a múltkor olyan intenzíven érzett, most épp csak nyomokban volt jelen, ahogy lassan végigsétáltak az ismerősnek tűnő folyosókon, és végül befordultak Malek szállására.

Ahogy beléptek, Nion visszaadta a kontrollt Samnek.

- _Már nem volt olyan szörnyű, igaz? _- kérdezte, és Sam kénytelen volt igazat adni neki.

- _Mit gondolsz, Malek mikor jön vissza? _

- _Nem tudom. Ha történt valami, lehet, hogy csak órák múlva _- tippelt Nion.

- _Hm… és mit lehet addig csinálni idelent? _- kérdezte Sam.

- _Talán visszatérhetnénk az emlékeinkhez _- javasolta a szimbióta.

- _Könnyű neked _- nevette el magát Sam. _- A saját tapasztalatodhoz képest az én néhány évtizedemet gyerekjáték volt beépíteni. _

- _Neked is voltak kemény pillanataid_ - ellenkezett Nion. - _Hidd el nem könnyű megélnem Jolinar halálát… sem Egeriáét. És már értem azt is, hogy miért aggódsz Cass miatt. _

- _Igen _- hagyta rá Sam, miközben akaratlanul is a kristályvirághoz sétált, ami már évekkel ezelőtt is úgy tetszett neki.

- _Tényleg nem zavar, hogy itt van_? - kérdezte Nion, ahogy Sam megsimogatta a virág egy-egy szirmát.

- _Érzel bármi ilyesmit_? - kérdezett vissza Sam.

- _Nem_.

- _Látod_. _Nem, egyáltalán nem zavar. Tudom, hogy Malek szerette Thyliát. Nekem is voltak a múltamban olyanok, akiket szerettem. És neked is_ - tűnődött el Sam azon az emlékhalmazon, ami Nion múltját jelentette, és bár még mindig nem igazodott ki rajta, határozottan érezte, hogy volt benne valami… egy hosszú és boldog kapcsolat emléke. _- Nion, ez természetes. Én is őrzök néhány dolgot, amitől nem vagyok hajlandó megválni. Mindannyian szerettünk már korábban is. _

- _Igaz - _látta be Nion is.

Sam végül körbesétált a szobában, és körülnézett, hisz a sok évvel ezelőtti látogatása alkalmával erre nem igazán volt lehetősége. Most sem akart betolakodni Malek magánszférájába, főleg nem az engedélye nélkül, így végül letelepedett az ágya szélére, majd nem sokkal később hanyatt feküdt rajta. Tartott attól, hogy a kristály hideg és kemény lesz, de végül semmi ilyesmit nem tapasztalt, és lassan elveszett a gondolataiban.

Rövid idő alatt belebonyolódott Nion emlékeibe, és hiába próbált belekapaszkodni néhány kellemes pillanatba, mellette csőstül jöttek a rossz emlékek is, ahogy arra Nion előre figyelmeztette. Végül az agya képes volt elég sok mindent rendszerbe pakolni, de aztán elfáradt, és Sam lassan elaludt.

Órákkal később arra ébredt, hogy Malek leült mellé, és megcirógatta az arcát.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte Sam álmosan, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Maleket sürgősen elhívták.

- Nincs semmi baj - nyugtatta meg Malek.

- Elaludtam - könyökölt fel Sam.

- Jól tetted.

- Álmodtam is valamit - ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

- Az agyad alvás közben is próbálja feldolgozni az információt - bólintott rá Malek.

- De úgy tudtam, mi nem tudunk álmodni.

- Mi nem tudunk álmodni - javította ki Malek. - Ettől te még álmodhatsz.

- Értem - bólintott rá Sam. - Az jutott eszembe, hogy… én lehetek ébren úgy, hogy Nion alszik, igaz?

- Igen.

- És… Nion lehet ébren úgy, hogy én alszom?

- Igen. És nem - tűnődött el Malek.

- Ezt nem értem.

- Nion lehet ébren, mikor te alszol. De csak gondolati szinten. Ha bármit próbál tenni a testeddel, azonnal felébredsz. Ha csak kinyitja a szemedet, és az agyad információt kap a szemeden keresztül, felébredsz.

- Értem - bólintott rá Sam.

- Még most sem bízol benne?

- Nem, dehogy, nem erről van szó - nyugtatta meg Sam. - Csak… percenként jutnak eszembe hülye kérdések. Ha itt vagy, téged faggatlak, ha nem, akkor Niont. Persze valahol tudom a választ ezekre a kérdésekre, de jobban esik szóban megbeszélni. Valahogy… valóságosabb, mint elsuhanó gondolatokból választ kapni. Idegesítő?

- Nem - nyugtatta meg Malek.

- Késő van már?

- Éjfél múlt. Mit gondolsz - nézett tűnődve Malek Samre -, ideférünk mellétek?

- Hát persze - nevette el magát Sam, és beljebb csúszott az ágyon.

Malek levette a kabátját, ami alatt csak egy vékony ing volt, és Sam mosolyogva elgondolkodott azon, hogy nem látta még ilyen lenge öltözetben, talán csak akkor, mikor a bizonyos balul sikerült küldetése után a gyengélkedőn volt. Végül Malek még megszabadult a csizmájától, és aztán elheveredett Sam mellett.

- Pihenned kellene még - cirógatta meg az arcát.

- Áh… összevissza aludtam az elmúlt három napban. Nem számított, hogy éjszaka van vagy nappal - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Kicsit felborult a bioritmusom.

- Fáradtnak érzem Niont - tiltakozott Malek, mire Sam elmosolyodott.

- Ő is téged.

- Igen. Hosszú napunk volt - látta be Malek.

- Akkor aludj! - mosolygott rá Sam. - Majd őrzöm az álmotokat. Mindhármatokét.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Malek. Végül odahajolt Samhez, és gyengéden megcsókolta, aztán elhelyezkedett mellette, és lehunyta a szemét.

Sam is próbált aludni, de ahogy mondta, kissé felborult az időérzékelése az elmúlt napokban, és most is sikerült néhány órát aludnia, így már nem jött álom a szemére. Jobb ötlet híján újra elmerült Nion emlékeiben, és úgy tűnt lassan sikerül egy irányvonalat találnia a káoszban, amire felfűzheti az emlékek láncolatait. És ezúttal már képes volt tovább megtartani egy-egy szép pillanat elmékét, hogy erőt gyűjthessen egy másik, keményebb emlékhez.

Nem sokkal később aztán megunta a múlttal való bajlódást, és inkább kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett a helyiségben. Erről azonban valami eszébe jutott.

- Malek - szólította meg suttogva a másikat, hogy ha esetleg alszik, ne ébressze fel. Malek azonban még nem aludt.

- Igen, Samantha, kérdezhetsz valamit - mondta elfojtva egy mosolyt, de nem nézett fel.

- Figyelj, én azt értem… hogy nincsenek titkaitok… titkaink… egymás előtt. Komolyan értem. De az embernek akkor is kell, hogy legyen valami kis magánélete. Még akkor is, ha tok'ra - tette hozzá összehúzva a szemöldökét a nő.

- Senki nem lép be engedély nélkül a másik szállására, Samantha - nyitotta ki végül a szemét Malek.

- Én ezt értem - csóválta meg a fejét a nő. - De gondolj csak bele! Ha valami gond van, és valaki mondjuk sürgősen keres téged, mert szükség van rád… akkor nem fog megállni az ajtóban és bekiabálni, hogy vajon itt vagy-e, hanem azzal a lendülettel berohan.

- Igen, ez megeshet - látta be Malek is.

- Látod?

- _Roppant jól szórakozik azon, hogy zavarban vagy _- szólalt meg Nion, de Sam az ő hangján is hallotta, hogy jót mulat. - _Pedig nem is hagytam, hogy elpirulj. _

- Tudjátok mit? - kérdezte morcosan. - Elegem van mind a kettőtökből - mondta, majd tettetett sértődöttséggel hanyatt feküdt, összefonta a két karját a mellkasa előtt, és tüntetőn bámulta a plafont, miközben Malek jót nevetett rajta. Sam egy idő után meggondolta magát, és Malekre sandított, és ő sem tudta megállni, hogy elmosolyodjon.

- Nagyon jól áll neked, ha nevetsz - simogatta meg az arcát. - De kérlek, vedd komolyan a kérdésemet!

- Mi is a kérdésed? - húzta az agyát Malek.

- Malek… én így képtelen vagyok igazán elengedni magam - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- Majd Nion segít - ugratta Malek.

- Nion majd kap egy fricskát az orrára, ha befolyásolja a saját gondolataimat - mondta morcosan a nő.

- Nem tesz ilyet - nyugtatta meg Malek, és Sam Nion felől is érezte, hogy a szimbióta méltatlannak tartja még a feltételezést is.

- Oké - nézett várakozón Sam Malekre. - Várom a javaslataidat a problémára.

- Ezen gondolkodnom kell - tett úgy Malek, mint aki erősen gondolkodik. - Mit szólnál, ha lenne egy búvóhelyünk?

- Egy titkos szoba? - csillant fel a nő szeme.

- Csak a megfelelő kristály kérdése - tűnődött el Malek, és Sam legnagyobb meglepetésére még Nion felől is azt érezte, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet.

- És lesz rajt ajtó?

- Samantha…

- Legalább egy függöny - alkudozott a nő. - Sötét és vastag függöny - tette még hozzá.

- Rendben. Lesz - adta be a derekát Malek. - Egyéb igénye, Carter alezredes?

- Momentán nincs, parancsnok - fújta ki elégedetten a levegőt Sam. - De most komolyan… túlzás, amit kérek?

- Nem.

- Huh… már azt hittem valami rosszat mondtam.

- Dehogy - nyugtatta meg Malek.

- És… meddig tudunk ébren maradni?

- Egyhuzamban? Gond nélkül úgy három napig. De vészhelyzet esetén akár tovább is - tűnődött el Malek. - Mi jár a fejedben?

Sam mosolyogva elgondolkodott, de aztán az ajtóra, vagyis az ajtó helyére sandított, és megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi.

- Akkor alvás! - adta ki az utasítást Malek.

- Rendben - sóhajtott Sam, aztán eltűnődött. - Milyen csend van.

- Mindenki alszik már, Samantha.

- Vagyis hagyjalak már aludni, igaz? - kérdezte Sam, de Malek nem válaszolt, csak magához húzta egy csókra. Azt is érezte azonban, hogy Sam valóban képtelen ellazulni annak tudatában, hogy bármikor bárki rájuk ronthat, így nem akart továbblépni. Csak csókolta, és élvezte az érzést, hogy a karjaiban tarthatja a nőt, akire olyan rég vágyott már. És érezte mindazt a boldogságot is, amit Loran érez, és ez még elégedettebbé tette. Hosszú idő után elengedte Samet, és sóhajtott.

- Samantha…

- Igen?

- Azt hiszem, még nem fogtam fel, hogy itt vagy.

- Hidd el, én sem - kuncogott Sam. - Ez az egy nap kevés ehhez. Talán majd holnap.

- Meddig maradtok még velünk? - fürkészte Malek.

- Azt kértem Danieltől, hogy biztosítson nekünk egy hetet, míg a többiek nem jönnek utánunk.

- Vagyis még három nap - bólintott rá Malek.

- Igen - sütötte le a szemét a nő.

- Végtelenül kevés idő.

- Tudom - értett egyet Sam. - De sietünk vissza, ígérem - mondta, és adott még egy puszit Maleknek. - És most tényleg aludj! Hagylak végre pihenni.

Malek végül rábólintott, és bár nehezen tudott elszakadni a szerelme gyönyörű szemétől, végül lehunyta a szemét, és lassan valóban elaludt.

Sam még egy kis ideig csak nézte, hallgatta az egyenletes, lassú légzését, de aztán az ő szemei is lecsukódtak, és ő is álomba merült.

~~ o ~~

Sam másnap kicsit későn ébredt, de ahogy kinyitotta a szemét elmosolyodott.

- Jó reggelt, Loran! - köszöntötte a másikat, és adott neki egy puszit.

- Neked is, Samantha! Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Loran, aki már szinte meg sem lepődött azon, hogy a nő megérezte, épp ő irányít, Sam pedig egy pillanatra befele figyelt.

- Jól vagyunk - mosolyodott el. - Régóta várod, hogy felébredjek?

- Egy ideje - ismerte be Loran. - De rátok fért a pihenés, és jó volt nézni, ahogy alszol - mondta, mire Sam egészen elpirult, és Nion undok módon ez alkalommal nem is tett ellene semmit.

- Mivel töltjük a mai napot? - kérdezte inkább, hogy elterelje a témát.

- Nekünk lenne egy kis dolgunk… - húzta el a száját Loran. - De aztán visszajövünk, és kitaláljuk.

- Nem szeretnélek feltartani titeket - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Biztosan sok dolgotok van a bázison, én…

- Samantha! Ezt a három napot szeretnénk veled tölteni. Aztán úgyis elmész, és ki tudja, mikor látunk újra. Ez alatt lesz időm az embereimmel foglalkozni.

- Nem lesz baj?

- Dehogy - mosolyodott el Loran, aztán már nem tudott tovább ellenállni a kísértésnek, és megcsókolta Samet.

A nő örömmel fogadta ezt a gyengéd ostromot, és még közelebb bújt Loranhoz, aki szorosan magához ölelte. Aztán egy idő után Loran csókja kicsit megváltozott. Sam nem tudta volna szavakba önteni, hogy miben érzi a változást, egyszerűen csak tudta, hogy mi történt. Egy egészen kicsit elhúzódott a másiktól, és elmosolyodott.

- Malek, ez igazán nem volt szép tőled!

- Tudom - hagyta rá Malek, és minden további méltatlankodást belefojtott egy újabb csókkal. Sam már-már újra elveszett ebben a csodás érzésben, mikor megérezte Nionban is vágyat.

- _Szeretnéd csókolni?_ - kérdezte egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve.

- _Megengeded, Sam?_ - kérdezte a szimbióta kissé meglepődve.

- _Persze_ - egyezett bele Sam. - _Miért ne?_

- _Köszönöm, Sam_ - mondta boldogan a szimbióta, majd minden eddiginél óvatosabban átvette az irányítást Sam teste felett. Sam érezte, hogy ezzel párhuzamosan felerősödik Nionban a vágy, hogy csókolja Maleket, és ez furcsa módon benne is valami őrült türelmetlenséget ébresztett. Ezúttal Malek volt, aki érzékelte a változást. Megszakította a csókot, és Nion tekintetét kereste.

- Nion? Tényleg te vagy?

- Igen, én - mosolygott rá Nion, de Malek úgy tűnt nehezen hiszi el, így ezúttal Nion volt, aki odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Sam érezte, milyen csodálatos érzés Nionnak ez a csók, és mindez a jóleső érzés az ő testén és agyán is végigborzongott, ami meglepte, még akkor is, ha számított rá, hogy érezni fog valamit abból, amit Nion érez. A valóság azonban sokkal jobb volt, mint amilyennek elképzelte. Nem csak távolról érezte azt, amit Nion, hanem szó szerint ott rezgett az egész testében.

Végül Malek elhúzódott tőle, és megcirógatta az arcát.

- Mennem kell.

- Tudom. Reggeli eligazítás - mosolygott rá Nion, majd lassan visszahúzódott, visszaadva Samnek a kontrollt.

- Sietek vissza! - ígérte Malek, és Sam jót kuncogott, ahogy nézte, hogy Malek milyen kelletlenül kel fel, de aztán gyorsan megmosakodott, és felöltözött. - Addig találd ki, mit szeretnél ma csinálni.

- Rendben - mosolygott rá Sam, majd nézte, ahogy Malek elsiet, aztán jólesőn elnyújtózott az ágyon.

- _Sam… köszönöm_ - szólalt meg boldogan Nion, de nem is kellett volna mondania semmit, Sam még mindig érezte, hogy benne zsibong a korábbi csodás érzés emléke.

- _Nem kell megköszönnöd!_ - mondta neki egy halvány mosollyal Sam.

- _De igen. Igazad volt abban, amit tegnap mondtál. Én csak most csöppentem közétek… most te vagy… megértő velem. _

- _Érzem, hogy szereted őt - _mosolygott továbbra is Sam._ - Nem tudom, hogy lehet… de érzem, hogy így van. _

- _Valóban - hagyta rá Nion. - Sam… Malek nagyon szeret téged… már nagyon régóta. Én ezt érzem. _

- _Téged is szeret. _

- _Tudom, de… amit irántad érez, az egy nagyon erős érzés. Én nem is értem, hogy volt képes ellenállni ennek az érzésnek. Hogy hogy volt képes annyiszor magadra hagyni. És sok próbát is kiállt már ez az érzés. Ugye mi sem hagyjuk cserben?_

- _Nion… legyőzzük az Orit, és visszajövünk. Megígértem már Maleknek és Lorannak is… de most megígérem neked is. _

- _Rajtam nem fog múlni - _biztosította a szimbióta.

- _Ahogy rajtam sem - _mosolyodott el Sam._ - Mikorra várhatjuk Maleket? _

- _Egy óra - tippelt Nion. - Útjára bocsátja az őrséget, megvárja azokat, akik éjszaka voltak szolgálatban, és meghallgatja a jelentésüket. _

- _Szóval szigorú fegyelem van. _

- _Igen. Ez a vérünkben van, Sam, ahogy neked is. _

- _Igaz. Akkor… addig nézzünk körül itt - _mászott ki Sam is az ágyból, majd ő is gyorsan megmosakodott.

- _Sam… meglepően jól boldogulsz az emlékeimmel - _mondta közben Nion_. _

- _Oh… csak fent voltam még egy darabig, mikor ti már mind aludtatok. Egy jó darabig - _tűnődött el Sam, aztán, ahogy megtörölközött, valahogy megint a virágnál kötött ki.

- _Hogy lehet ilyet csinálni?_ - kérdezte Niont.

- _Csak megfelelő eszköz kérdése._

- _És kézügyességé _- tette hozzá Sam. - _Vagy ez… egy tok'ránál alapfelszereltség?_

- _Nagyjából igen _- nevette el magát Nion. - _De azért ne akarj velem ilyet csináltatni. _

- _Pedig szándékomban állt_ - nevetett vele Sam is. - _Legalábbis hasonlót. A Földön másfajta virágok nőnek. _

- _Végül is_… - állt rá Nion. - _Egyszer megpróbálhatjuk. Majd, ha nem lesz jobb dolgunk. _

- _Oké. Akkor… lássuk, mi minden van még itt - _lépett tovább Sam. Maleknek sem volt túl sok személyes holmija, ahogy azt más tok'ráknál is tapasztalta már, csak néhány könyv, és pár apróság, amiről Samnek halvány fogalma sem volt, hogy mi lehet. Az egész belefért volna egy kisebb hátizsákba. Mindössze ennyi hevert egy vízszintes kristályfelületen, épp az ággyal szemközti falon.

Végül Sam figyelmét egy vékony kis könyvecske keltette fel, ki is húzta a többi közül. Nagyon megviselt volt, piszkos, és itt-ott szakadt is. Sam belelapozott, de benne lévő kézírás ismeretlen volt a számára.

- _El tudod olvasni?_ - kérdezte Niont, de érezte a szimbióta tanácstalanságát, így nem is várt választ. _- Tényleg… te hány nyelven beszélsz?_ - kérdezte inkább.

- _Annyin, amennyin már te is_ - válaszolt Nion, és Samnek csak a mondat végén esett le, hogy a szimbióta átváltott goa'uldra, és ő mégis megértette. Kicsit el kellett gondolkodnia, de belátta, hogy válaszolni is tudna, de se teste, se lelke nem kívánta, hogy goa'uld nyelven beszéljen.

- _Vagyis ez szám szerint mennyi?_ - faggatózott tovább.

- _Több mint harminc, amit folyékonyan beszélek_ - váltott vissza Nion is az emberi nyelvre. - _És majdnem még ennyi, amin nem adnának el. _

- _Wáó… kétszer is lekörözzük Danielt?_ - nevetett a nő.

- _Azt hiszem behozhatatlan előnnyel indultunk_ - nevetett vele Nion is.

- _És_… egymás között a goa'uldot használjátok?

- _A legtöbben úgy viszonyulunk hozzá, mint ahogy az előbb te tetted. És nem csak a gazdatestek, hanem mi is - _tiltakozott Nion_. _

- _Szóval nem túlságosan szeretitek. _

- _Nincs különösebb bajunk vele, de ha lehet, nem használjuk - _vont vállat gondolatban Nion._ - Ezzel is a különállóságunkat hangsúlyozzuk. Persze van, amikor szükséges. Ha nem akarjuk, hogy mások értsenek minket, vagy ha épp beépültünk valahova._

- _Értem _- bólintott rá Sam._ - De ilyet még te se láttál - _tért vissza a figyelme a kezében tartott füzetkére, majd ahogy lapozgatta, visszaült az ágy szélére.

- _Szerintem ez véres - _borzongott meg Nion, ahogy szemügyre vették a lapokat borító mindenféle foltokat.

- _Jaj, menj már! - _torkollta le Sam, holott tudat alatt sejtette, hogy a szimbiótának valószínűleg igaza van.

Sam teljesen belemerült az ismeretlen írás nézegetésébe, így észre sem vette, mikor ért vissza Malek. Még arra sem figyelt fel, hogy egy kis időre megállt az ajtóban, ahogy észrevette, mi van Sam kezében. Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, és odasétált Samhez, aztán leült mellé, és a nő mögött megtámaszkodott az ágyon.

- Mit találtál?

- Ez az írás nem hasonlít semmire, amit eddig láttam.

- Ez annak a világnak az írása, ahonnan Loran származik - vette szemügyre Malek is a füzetkét.

- Szóval… te el tudod olvasni?

- Igen.

- És…

- Ez Loran naplója - válaszolt Malek a kimondatlan kérdésre.

- Értem - nyelt egy nagyon Sam. - Én nem… nem akartam…

- Semmi baj, Samantha - nyugtatta meg Loran, aki időközben átvette a kontrollt Malektől, és finoman kivette a füzetet Sam kezéből. - De ez túl szomorú ahhoz, hogy elrontsuk vele ezt a néhány napot.

- Igazad van - hagyta rá Sam. - És… akkor mit csinálunk ma?

- Malek hozott neked valamit - mosolyodott el Loran, és két apró és egy nagyobbacska kristályt vett ki a zsebéből.

- Építkezünk? - nézett rá kíváncsian Sam. - Jól hangzik. És… mi fog ezekből kisülni?

- Egy rövid, lefelé vezető kis folyosó, egy nagyjából ugyanakkora helyiség, mint ez, és egy nagyobb ágy, mint az, amin éppen ülünk.

- Hm… ez nagyon ígéretesen hangzik. De… Malek nem haragszik, hogy így… felborítom az életét? Biztos megszokta már a dolgokat, és ragaszkodna hozzá… És talán… most még ezért a néhány napért nem kellene ennyire… majd, ha visszajöttem.

- Úgy érzem, nem tudnál olyat tenni, hogy haragudjon rád. És… talán egy kicsit biztosítéknak is érzi - mosolyodott el Loran. - Szóval? Kitalálod, hogyan szeretnéd?

- Az attól függ, merre van helyünk terjeszkedni.

- Mivel az alagútrendszer szélén vagyunk, tulajdonképpen a folyosón kívül bármerre - nézett körül Loran.

- Akkor… - állt fel Sam, és körbesétált, majd megállt a szoba hátsó sarkában -, innen mehetünk oldalra lefelé?

- Persze - sétált oda hozzá Loran, és a megfelelő kristályt a helyére tette, és hátulról átölelte Samet, miközben nézték, ahogy a kis folyosó feltárul előttük. - És a szoba? - nézett aztán kérdőn a nőre.

- Mondjuk arra visszafele? Hogy a másik helyiség mellett legyen, csak lejjebb - sandított rá Sam.

- Vagyis egy éles kanyart teszel az oda vezető útba - nevette el magát Loran, ahogy megértette a nő szándékát. - Igazi kis búvóhely lesz.

- Ez volt a terv - ismerte be Sam, így Loran fordított egyet a kristályon, és letette a megfelelő helyre, és kissé hátrább húzta a nőt.

Mikor azonban a szoba is kialakult, Malek visszavette az irányítást Lorantól.

- Megfelel az igényeinek, Carter alezredes?

- Tökéletes, parancsnok - sandított rá Sam. - És… a függönyöm?

- Arra még nem volt időm - ismerte be Malek.

- A parancs teljesítési határideje ma este - ugratta Sam.

- És mit kapok, ha nem teljesítem a parancsot? - húzta össze a szemét Malek.

- Mit nem kapsz - nevette el magát Sam.

- Hibás a megközelítése, Carter alezredes.

- Amennyiben?

- Nem az a megfelelő motiváció, hogy mit nem kapok, ha nem teljesítem a parancsot…

- Hanem, hogy mit kapsz, ha igen - nevette el magát Sam. - Már értem, miért vagy jó vezető. Nagyon jól tudod motiválni az embereidet.

- Szóval… mit kapok, ha teljesítem a parancsot?

- Hm… lássuk csak… - tett úgy Sam, mint aki eltöpreng, miközben közelebb sétált Malekhez, de az nem mozdult, csak összehúzott szemmel fürkészte a nő mosolyát. - Mit is adhatnék - lépett egészen közel hozzá Sam, aztán odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

- Előlegnek elfogadom - bólintott rá végül Malek. - De még szükségem lenne egy kis motivációra - mondta, és átkarolva a nő derekát visszahúzta magához egy némileg szenvedélyesebb csókra.

Végül Sam is belefeledkezett a szenvedélybe, még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy a búvóhelyük ajtaját még nem rejti függöny, de aztán egy kicsit elhúzódott Malektől, ahogy elnevette magát.

- Valamiről még megfeledkeztünk, parancsnok.

- És mi lenne az?

- Még van egy kristály a kezében.

- Valóban - pillantott a halványkék kőre Malek. - Meg sem kérdezem, hova szeretné, alezredes - mosolyodott el, és a szoba hátsó, legeldugottabb sarkában helyezte a földre a kristályt.

- Jól ismeri a gondolataimat, parancsnok - kuncogott tovább Sam, és Malek után lépett, hogy újra összeforrjanak egy csókban.

Ahogy Malek magához ölelte a nőt, Sam keze a vállára simult. Ahogy egy pillanatra megszakították a csókot, Sam mosolyogva végigmérte a másikat.

- Nekem is be kéne szereznem egy ilyen barna cuccot?

- Nem kötelező, Samantha - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Sok gazdatest nem hajlandó lemondani a saját világa öltözékéről.

- Hát, én odahaza is egyenruhában jártam - vont vállat Sam, ahogy végignézett magán. - Végül is, hogy zöld vagy barna, már nem túl sokat számít. Bár… tudod, neked nagyon jól áll ez a cucc, de magamon jobban el tudom képzelni azt a világosabbat, amit apáék viseltek még az elején a Vorashon. Jobban megy a hajam színéhez - tette még hozzá kissé affektálva, mire mindketten elnevették magukat.

- A Vorash homokdűnéi között praktikusabb volt az a homokszín… de az erdőben járva a sötétbarna jobban elrejt - magyarázta Malek. - De ennek már nincs akkora jelentősége, mint korábban volt. És úgy vélem, erről ráérsz majd akkor töprengeni, ha majd visszatértek.

- Igaz. És különben is… még nem is láttál civilben. Hm… ennek is szerét ejtjük - ígérte Sam.

- Már alig várom - biztosította Malek, de közben Sam figyelmét Nion vonta magára.

- _Meddig húzod még az agyát? -_ kérdezte a szimbióta, és Sam nagyon jól érezte a hangjában, az egész lényében a türelmetlenséget.

- _Ezeket a kifejezéseket tőlem tanulod?_

- _Szerinted?_

- _Hova ez a nagy sietség? _ - ugratta Sam.

- _Nem sietek sehova, csak nem értem miért most akarsz mindenféléről beszélgetni_ - ellenkezett Nion.

- _Csak mert eszembe jutnak dolgok_ - vont vállat gondolatban Sam. - _Amúgy sem értelek… én már több mint három éve várok erre…_

- _Ezért nem értem, hogy vagy képes visszafogni magad!_ - fakadt ki a szimbióta.

- _Hát, egyre nehezebben_ - ismerte be Sam.

- _Na végre_ - morgott Nion, mire Sam még megforgatta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy Nion türelmetlen vágyakozásáról visszaforduljon a figyelme Malek fele, aki türelmesen várta, hogy Sam rá figyeljen.

- Mit mond Nion? - kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Nion összevissza beszél - somolygott Sam, és jót mulatott a szimbiótája reakcióján, de végül megadta magát Nion türelmetlenségének, és ezúttal ő volt, aki szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Maleket, miközben leültek az éppen csak elkészült ágy szélére. Aztán Sam keze ösztönösen Malek nyakára siklott, majd finoman a hajába túrva még közelebb húzta magához, amíg rá nem eszmélt, hogy mit csinál, így lassan visszahúzta a kezét Malek vállára.

- _Meg tudja különböztetni_ - mondta neki halkan Nion.

- _Mit?_

- _A két érintést. _

- _Miről beszélsz?_ - kérdezte Sam, akinek a gondolatait jobban kitöltötte Malek csókja, mint hogy bármi másra tudjon figyelni.

- _Arról, hogy érzi a különbséget a két érintés között. Meg tudja különböztetni azt az érintést, amikor közelebb akarod tudni magadhoz, vagy csak érinteni bárhol, érezni a közelségét, vagy épp csók közben átkarolod a nyakát, attól, amikor valóban őt akarod kényeztetni, amikor őt magát szeretnéd érinteni. _

- _Hogyan? _

- _Érzi. Hidd el, érzi. És mindkettő csodás érzés neki. Az is, ha most csók közben a nyakára simul a kezed, és az is, amikor tudja, hogy… azt az érintést csak neki szánod. _

- _És… Loran? - _tűnődött el Sam.

- _Érzi, amit Malek érez - _mosolyodott el Nion._ - Ahogy én is érzem, amit most te érzel. És nem tudsz átverni, tudom, hogy te ugyanolyan türelmetlen vagy, mint én, ha nem még jobban._

- _Tényleg?_

- _Tényleg._

- _Akkor jó - _mosolyodott el Sam is, majd a figyelme teljes egészében visszatért Malekhez, és ezúttal már nyugodt szívvel simította a nyakára a kezét.

Közben Malek a nő hátát simogatta, de ő óvatosan elkerülte a kényes részeket, tudta, hogy Nionnak még korai lenne ez a közvetlen érintés.

- Samantha - szólalt meg nem sokkal később, de Sam még a szimbióta hangján is érezte, hogy a szokásosnál rekedtebb a vágytól.

- Elmondhatatlanul kívánlak - nézett a szemébe a nő.

- És… a függöny?

- Nem érdekel a függöny - mosolyodott el Sam. - Keservesen megbánja, aki a rejtekhelyünkre bemerészkedik.

- Ezzel csak egyetérteni tudok - mosolyodott el Malek is.

- De azért nem feledkezem meg a függönyről - fenyegette meg mosolyogva a nő.

- Gondoltam - bólintott rá Malek, majd gyengéden hanyatt döntötte a nőt az ágyon, és már csókolta is újra. Sam már reszketett a vágytól, és csak tetézte ezt az érzést, hogy érezte, Nion is mennyire vágyik Malek érintésére. Nem sokkal később úgy gondolta, hogy megszabadítja Maleket a jól megszokott kabátjától, de mivel reszkető kézzel nem igazán boldogult a kapcsokkal, Malek segített neki. Nem sokkal később a csizmájától is megszabadult, és elfeküdt Sam mellett az ágyon.

Kis ideig csak cirógatta az arcát, mire Sam elmosolyodott.

- Tényleg itt vagyok - biztosította Maleket, mire az is elmosolyodott, és hagyta, hogy Sam visszahúzza magához egy csókra. Közben végigborzongott a testén egy kellemes érzés, ahogy a nő keze újra a nyakára simult.

- Tényleg érzed a különbséget? - kérdezte Sam rekedten, alig megszakítva a csókot.

- Miben? - kereste egy pillanatra a tekintetét Malek, de Sam közben meggondolta magát, amiben nem kis szerepe volt Nion türelmetlen reakciójának.

- Nem számít - súgta, és visszahúzta magához Maleket, de az lassan elszakadt az ajkától, és végigcsókolta az arcát, és a nyaka fele kalandozott, de nem feledkezett meg a nő kérdéséről.

- Arra gondolsz, hogy te csókolsz, vagy Nion? - kérdezte, és a forró lélegzete megborzongatta Sam bőrét.

- Nem, azt… azt már én is meg tudom… különböztetni - sóhajtott.

- Akkor? Mire gondoltál? - faggatta tovább Malek, ahogy áttért a nyaka másik oldalára, és Sam már nehezen tudott arra koncentrálni, amit a párja kérdezett.

- Az… az érintésemre - próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. - Úgy értem…

- Igen… valóban érzem a különbséget - előzte meg Malek a magyarázkodást. - Majd te is megismered ezt az érzést - ígérte, majd újra megcsókolta Samet, és közben óvatosan bekíváncsiskodott a pólója alá, és a hasát cirógatta, aztán nem sokkal később meg is szabadította a felsőjétől, és a csókjával lassan bebarangolta a nő nyakát, a vállát és a hasát. Samnek mindez csodálatos érzés volt, és ahogy ezek az érzések oda-vissza verődtek közte és Nion között, úgy érezte már most a fellegekben jár, pedig még alig történt köztük valami.

Nem sokkal később Sam is megszabadította Maleket az ingétől, aztán, ahogy végigmérte, elmosolyodott. Egy pillanatra felrémlett előtte az első beszélgetésük, mikor is Malek úgy jellemezte Lorant, hogy erős, keménykötésű fiú volt már akkor régen is, és ez még mindig így volt. A férfi felsőteste izgatóan izmos és kemény volt. Sam majdnem elnevette magát, ahogy látta Malek szemében a kissé önelégült elégedettséget, ahogy konstatálta, hogy a nőnek tetszik, amit lát, de végül Sam inkább visszahúzta magához, és összeforrtak egy szenvedélyes csókban.

Malek nem sokkal később egy ravasz mozdulattal a hátára fordult, és magával húzta Samet is, így ő került felülre. Sam azonban nem lepődött meg, örült, hogy így neki is lehetősége nyílik megismerkedni Malek testével, megízlelni a forró bőrét, csókolni mindenhol, ahol csak hozzáfér. Tudta, érezte, hogy ez Maleknek és Lorannak is egyaránt jó érzés, Nion vágya pedig ott reszketett az agyában, a testében a sajátja mellett.

Nem sokkal később eszébe jutott egy merész ötlet.

- _Sam… _- szólalt meg óvatosan Nion, de a nő gondolatban megrázta a fejét.

- _Nem_ - mondta határozottan, mert látta a szimbióta gondolatait. - _Ezt most én szeretném. Ígérem, legközelebb megteheted… de most… szeretném, ha tudná, hogy szeretem őt. Úgy ahogy van. _

- _Rendben, Sam _- egyezett bele Nion, akit egészen meghatottak a nő szavai és a gondolatok, amik mögötte álltak. - _De lassan… Ez az érzés nagyon kettős. Lehet egy olyan intenzív gyönyör forrása, amit te el sem tudsz képzelni, de ugyanakkor… nagyon ijesztő is lehet. _

- _Óvatos leszek, ígérem _- nyugtatta meg Sam, és lassan a teljes figyelme visszatért Malekhez. Végigcsókolta a nyakát egészen a füléig, aztán ott megállt.

- Fordulj hasra! - kérte tőle, mire Malek kinyitott a szemét, és rásandított. - Bízz bennem! Kérlek! - kérte Sam, és Malek lassan megadta magát, és megtette, amit a nő kért.

Sam óvatosan a csípőjére ült, majd gyengéden végigsimogatta a háta két oldalát a derekától fel egészen a válláig, egyelőre gondosan elkerülve a gerincét és a nyakát. Aztán közelebb hajolt hozzá, és végigcsókolta az egyik vállát, majd a másikat. Érezte Malekben felébredni a tomboló vágyat, érezte, hogy feszülnek meg sorban az izmai a türelmetlen várakozástól, de ennek ellenére meg akarta fogadni Nion tanácsát, és csak nagyon lassan és óvatosan előbbre lépni. Kis ideig újra csak gyengéden cirógatta, kicsit már közelebb a gerincéhez, aztán a csókjaival is bejárta ugyanezt az utat, míg végül a háta közepénél rátért a gerincére, és lassan, csigolyáról csigolyára elindult felfelé. Érezte, ahogy Maleknek elakad a lélegzete, ahogy közelebb ért a nyakához, így most már pontosan be tudta határolni a helyet, ahol a szimbióta elhelyezkedik Loran testében. Gyengéden végigcsókolta egészen a tarkójáig, aztán visszafele is, és közben próbálta cirógatni is, olyan óvatosan, amennyire csak képes volt.

- Samantha… - szólalt meg nem sokkal később Malek.

- Cssss - hallgattatta el Sam, és tovább csókolta, de Malek nem adta meg magát ilyen könnyen.

- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy mit… - kezdett bele egy mondatba, de aztán elakadt a szava, ahogy Sam újra felért a tarkójához.

- Igen, tisztában vagyok vele - mosolyodott el Sam.

- Veszélyes vizeken evezel - figyelmeztette Malek, de közben végigborzongott a testén a gyönyör, és ezt Sam egészen pontosan érezte.

- Bánod? - évődött vele a nő.

- Dehogy - sóhajtott Malek. - Csak… ma én akartalak téged kényeztetni.

- Lesz rá alkalmad - nevette el magát Sam. - De most rajtad a sor.

- Samantha…

- Nem hallgatnál el végre? - fojtott el minden tiltakozást Sam, és ha már időközben rájött, hogy a forró lélegzete is izgató a szimbióta számára, nem átallott kihasználni a helyzetet, és tovább kényeztette Maleket, aki végül végleg megadta magát, és hagyta, hogy Sam azt tegyen vele, amit csak akar.

Sam lassan kitapasztalta, hogy hol mivel tudja a legnagyobb gyönyört szerezni Maleknek, és az odaadó kényeztetés hatására a párjának már szaggatottá vált a lélegzete, de nem sokkal később Malek újra megszólalt.

- Samantha…

- Mi az már megint? - nevette el magát a nő.

- Feltett szándékod, hogy túlfeszíted a húrt?

- Igen, pontosan ez a szándékom - biztosította Sam. - Úgyhogy ne tiltakozz!

- De… - próbálkozott Malek megfordulni, de Sam gyengéden visszanyomta az ágyra.

- Nincs esélye a menekülésre, parancsnok. Adja meg magát! - súgta a fülébe, és jót mosolygott, mikor látta, a szavaitól és a forró lélegzetétől libabőrös lett Malek karja, de végül ellazult, és nyugton maradt. - Jó döntés - kuncogott Sam, és lassan visszatért Malek kényeztetéséhez.

Malek nem tévedett, Samnek valóban az volt a terve, hogy mielőtt bármi más történne köztük, az egekbe röpíti a párját, pontosan azért, hogy Maleknek soha többé ne legyenek pesszimista gondolatai azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit gondol róla. Azt akarta, hogy örökre felejtse el azokat a régi aggodalmakat, amik annak idején gúzsba kötötték. Be akarta bizonyítani neki, hogy őt ugyanúgy szereti és kívánja, mint a gazdatestét, és mindezt azzal akarta elérni, hogy annyi gyönyört szerez neki, amennyit csak képes. És pontosan érezte, hogy már nem sok hiányzik ahhoz, hogy valóban túlfeszítse a húrt. Tudta, hogy Malek azért akarta megállítani, mert már közel járt a beteljesüléshez, de ő pont ezt szerette volna elérni, így tovább csókolta és cirógatta. Főleg Loran vállától felfele, mert úgy vette észre, hogy az a legizgatóbb Malek számára. Végül a nyelvével kényeztette tovább, apró, érzéki, körkörös mozdulatokkal, egészen addig, míg Malek minden porcikája megfeszült, és eljutott a csúcsra.

Sam egy kis ideig nem mozdult, aztán gyengéden végigpuszilta Maleket.

- Most már megfordulhatsz - súgta neki, miközben adott néhány finom puszit a füle mögé.

- _Adj neki egy percet_ - figyelmeztette kuncogva Nion, és Samnek be kellett látnia, hogy Maleknek valóban kell egy kis idő, hogy visszatérhessen a valóságba, de végül lassan megfordult, és Sam tekintetét kereste.

- Samantha…

- Igen? - mosolygott rá Sam.

- Én ezt most nem tudom neked viszonozni. Még nem. Nem így… Nion… még nem áll készen erre… - súgta Samnek.

- Tudom - nyugtatta meg a nő. - És nem azért kaptad, hogy viszonozd. Csak mert szeretlek.

- De akkor is…

- Mondák már neked, hogy túlkomplikálod a dolgokat? - kérdezte nevetve Sam.

- Hm… - tűnődött el Malek, de aztán megrázta a fejét. - Nem, még nem.

- Akkor most én mondom.

- Nincs igazad - tiltakozott Malek. - Te nem tudod… milyen csodálatos érzés… elmondhatatlan… erre nincsenek szavak, semmilyen nyelven. Neked is, nem csak Nionnak. Úgy szeretném, ha megismerhetnéd…

- Hát… legalább lesz miért vágynom arra, hogy minél előbb visszatérjek.

- Rendben - mosolyodott el Malek. - De azért megpróbálom legalább egy részét viszonozni - szűkült össze Malek szeme, aztán magához húzta Samet egy csókra, amit a nő boldogan fogadott.

Nem sokkal később Malek fordított a helyzetükön, és ő kerekedett felülre. Összevillant a szemük egy pillanatra, de aztán újra összeforrtak egy szenvedélyes csókban. Idővel azonban Sam megérezte, hogy Malek visszahúzódott, és átadta az irányítást Lorannak. Ahogy Sam csók közben elmosolyodott, Loran egy kissé elhúzódott tőle.

- Samantha… nem bánod, ha…

- Egyáltalán nem - nyugtatta meg a nő, és gyengéden megcirógatta az arcát. - Szeretlek! - súgta neki.

- Én is szeretlek téged! - mosolygott rá a férfi kicsit meghatódva. - Végtelenül boldoggá teszel mindkettőnket- mondta még, de a következő pillanatban már újra csókolta a nőt, aki boldogan adta át magát az érzéseknek. Loran végül képes volt elszakadni a szerelme ajkától, és érzékien végigcsókolta a nyakát, majd a vállát, lassan lecsúsztatva róla a melltartó pántját, és bár a kapcsokkal meggyűlt a baja, Sam készségesen segített neki.

Nem sokkal később már meztelen testtel simultak össze, csak hogy csókolják, simogassák egymás minden elképzelhető helyen.

Malek igazat mondott, mikor azt mondta Samnek, hogy első este ő szerette volna a nőt kényeztetni, és bár átadta a lehetőséget Lorannak, neki is csodás érzés volt megélni mindezt, hisz a vágyaik összecsengtek, és csak még tovább gerjesztették egymást. Először lassan és érzékien, aztán egyre szenvedélyesebben fedezték fel a nő testét, amit Sam elhaló sóhajokkal honorált. Eleinte próbált ugyan ő is érvényesülni, de Loran nem igazán hagyta, így ezúttal ő volt kénytelen megadni magát, és hagyni, hogy a férfi az egekbe röpítse már néhány egyszerű érintéssel. Sam már olyan sok magányos éjszakán álmodozott erről, de a valóság még az álmoknál is sokkal csodásabb volt. Loran érintése elképesztő érzéseket váltott ki belőle, és ugyanakkor Nionból is. Bár a férfi óvatosan kerülte a szimbióta közvetlen érintését, Nion ugyanúgy élvezte a ténykedését, ahogy Sam.

Sam végül már nem volt képes semmi mást felfogni a külvilágból, mint Loran simogatását, és a csókjait, amik égő ösvényeket vágtak a testén. Reszketett már a gyönyörtől, és a vágytól, hogy végre egyesülhessen a szerelmével. Végül Loran a csókjával visszatalált Sam ajkához, aztán egy pillanatra elhúzódott tőle, hogy a tekintetét keresse, de a nő elnevette magát.

- Mi az? – kérdezte kíváncsian Loran.

- Csak… nem hittem volna, hogy…

- Hogy Malek kibírja, hogy nem lép közbe? – mosolyodott el Loran is.

- Igen.

- Ha tudnád, hogy mit érez közben…

- Gyanítom, hasonlót, mint Nion – kuncogott Sam, aki a szimbiótájában olyan mértékű vágyat és türelmetlenséget érzett, amit korábban soha nem tapasztalt.

- Gyanítom igen – bólintott rá Loran.

- Akkor nem várathatjuk őket tovább – évődött Sam.

- Tényleg szeretnéd? – kérdezte a férfi.

- Elmondhatatlanul kívánlak – súgta neki Sam, mire ő elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta.

Pár percre szükségük volt, hogy visszataláljanak a korábbi szenvedélyhez, de aztán a vágy, amiről egy percre elterelődött a figyelmük, újra heves lánggal kezdett lobogni a testükben. Nem sokkal később eljutottak arra a pontra, amikor már nem bírták tovább, a testük egybeforrt, és végül a gyönyörök elképzelhetetlen magasságát élték át együtt.

== O==

A következő három napot Malek valóban Sammel töltötte, tényleg csak akkor hagyta magára, és akkor is csak rövid időre, ha halaszthatatlan dolga akadt.

Végül utolsó este nehéz szívvel sétáltak a kapu felé. Ezúttal nem fogták egymás kezét, ahogy az elmúlt három napban szinte mindig, csak szomorúan sétáltak egymás mellett a fák között.

- Mi jár a fejedben? - törte meg a csendet végül Malek.

- Csak… Jolinar egy régi emléke jutott eszembe. Mielőtt… elindult volna… a Netura. Nagyon nehéz volt nekik. Neki és Lantashnak…

- Minden búcsú egyformán nehéz, Samantha. Mert… minden búcsúban benne van a lehetőség, hogy talán örökre szól. Ha csatába indulsz, sosem biztos, hogy visszajössz. Ezt te ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én.

- Visszajövünk, ne aggódjatok! - ígérte Sam már vagy ezredszer, mikor elérték a kaput.

- Minden nap aggódni fogunk érted - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Ha bármikor segíthetünk valamit… csak hívj!

- Úgy lesz - ígérte Sam, majd odalépett Malekhez, és megcsókolta, de aztán elnevette magát. - Most lehet, hogy megleptük az őreidet.

- Samantha… mostanra mindenki tudja, hogy összetartozunk.

- Nem bánod?

- Büszke vagyok rá.

- És ők sem bánják?

- Hálásak, amiért egyesültél Nionnal.

- És nincsenek fenntartásaik a tauri gazdatesttel szemben? - incselkedett Sam, de azért egy kicsit komolyan is érdekelte a kérdés. - Egyszer valamelyikőtök azt mondta apámnak, hogy a tauriknak túl erős a személyisége. Hogy képesek befolyásolni a szimbióta véleményét, vagy ilyesmi.

- Most, hogy a háborúnak vége… a rendszerurak ellen… az erős akaratoddal már csak egy valakinek kell elszámolnod, Nionnak. És azt hiszem, vele konszenzusra tudtok jutni.

- Hm… csupa jó hír. És nekem pont most kell elmennem - sóhajtott Sam. - De mennem kell.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Malek. - Vigyázzatok magatokra!

- Úgy lesz! - ígérte Sam, majd nehéz szívvel tárcsázott, aztán elküldte a kódját. Még odalépett egy röpke csókra Malekhez, aztán elszántan átsétált a kapun.


	15. Chapter 15

Mikor Sam a másik oldalon kilépett a kapuból, megtorpant, és megvárta, míg a csarnokban Landry tábornok lefújja a riadót, akkor lesétált, de Mitchel már sietett is le elé.

- Carter… szerencséje! Holnap ilyenkor magáért mentem volna! A tok'rák kiszedték magából azt a dögöt?

Sam vett egy mély levegőt, és gondolatban bocsánatot kért Niontól, aztán a figyelme visszatért a felettesére.

- Igen, uram! - bólintott rá.

- Remek - mosolygott rá Mitchel. - Akkor isten hozta a Földön.

- Köszönöm, uram!

- Biztos jól van? Elég… ramatyul néz ki.

- Csak… megviselt ez az egész - erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára Sam.

- Akkor menjen haza és pihenjen!

- Úgy lesz - bólintott rá Sam, mire Mitchel elvonult, Sam pedig egy nagy levegővel Landry tábornok irodája felé vette az irányt, közben Nionhoz fordult.

- _Ne vedd magadra a hülyeségét! _- mondta neki békítően.

- _Ne aggódj, Sam, számítottam rá. Az emlékeidből jól ismerem őt. _

- _Camnek csak a szája nagy. Olyan, mint Tiran _- mosolyodott el Sam.

- _Tudom_. _De azért… nehéz lenyelni a stílusát. _

- _Csak higgadtan, oké_? _Kicsit tedd félre az önérzetedet -_ nyugtatta Sam, miközben bekopogott a tábornokhoz.

- Carter alezredes - mosolygott rá a férfi. - Minden rendben?

- Beszélhetnék önnel, uram? Négyszemközt.

- Hogyne - bólintott rá a férfi, de azért furcsállta mind a nő határozottságát, mind a titokzatosságát, de Sam csak becsukta az ajtót, és letelepedett a tábornokkal szemben.

- Mit tehetek önért, alezredes? - nézett rá kíváncsian az idősebb férfi.

- Uram… Mitchel alezredes bizonyára elmondta önnek, hogy mi történt a Visaron.

- Hol?

- Oh, bocsánat… a P7R-524-en.

- Vagy úgy… igen, Mitchel alezredes beszámolt arról, hogy maga egyesült egy tok'ra szimbiótával - bólintott rá a tábornok.

Samnek már a nyelvén volt, hogy kijavítsa, de aztán rájött, hogy nincs jelentősége, Landry valószínűleg úgysem értené meg a részleges és a teljes egyesülés közti különbséget.

- Valóban így történt, uram. Éppen erről szeretnék beszélni önnel.

- Hallgatom, alezredes.

- Uram… a helyzet az, hogy… a szimbióta még mindig bennem van.

- Tessék? - nézett rá kikerekedett szemekkel a tábornok. - De… a tok'rák nem tudták eltávolítani?

- Nem erről van szó. Én döntöttem úgy… hogy szeretnék vele maradni - mondta Sam, mire a férfi egy kis ideig nem is jutott szóhoz a döbbenettől.

- Hogy… maga… önszántából… tényleg gazdatest akar lenni? - dadogott a tábornok.

- Igen, uram - bólintott rá Sam.

- De miért, Sam? - nézett rá Landry még mindig értetlenül.

- Megkedveltem Niont - mosolyodott el Sam. - Szeretnék vele maradni.

- Ennyi? Megkedvelte? És ez magának elég, hogy tok'a legyen?

- Igen, uram - bólintott rá Sam, és a többi indokába nem állt szándékába beavatni a felettesét. - Tudom, hogy őrültségnek hangzik…

- Sam… nem őrültségnek hangzik, ez őrültség!

- Uram, én ezt a döntést már meghoztam - mondta határozottan a nő.

- Értem, alezredes - sóhajtott a tábornok. - Akkor… árulja el nekem, miért jött vissza?

- Uram… - hunyta le a szemét egy pillanatra a nő, holott fel volt készülve erre a kérdésre. - Azért vagyunk itt, mert szeretnénk segíteni. A Földnek van a legnagyobb esélye bármit is tenni az Ori ellen, és mi szeretnénk segíteni. Mindketten megteszünk mindent, amit csak tudunk.

- Úgy érti, hogy szeretne továbbra is a CSK1 tagja lenni?

- Igen, uram. Természetesen, csak ha megengedi.

- És gondolja, hogy ebbe az elnök beleegyezik?

- Uram… úgy hisszük, az elnöknek nem kellene tudnia róla.

- Sam…

- Nem kellene tudnia róla senki másnak, csak önnek, és Dr. Fraisernek. És még Dr. Jackson szeretném, ha tudna róla. De senki más.

- Nem könnyű döntés elé állít, alezredes.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, uram. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudnánk segíteni. Én is, és Nion is.

- És maga megbízik ebben a…

- Nion.

- … Nionban?

- A legteljesebb mértékben, uram.

- Nem is értem, milyen választ vártam - rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Uram, attól, hogy Nion bennem van, én még Samantha Carter alezredes vagyok. És esküt tettem arra, hogy megvédem a Földet. Ez a kötelességem.

- És ha kiderül?

- Tőlem nem fogja senki más megtudni. És… csak addig maradunk, míg sikerül kiiktatni a fenyegetést, amit az Ori jelent. Nem fogjuk tétlenül nézni, hogy kipusztítsák a fél galaxist, mindketten tenni akarunk valamit!

- Sam, ugye tisztában van vele, hogy ha ezt a döntést saját hatáskörömben hozom meg, akkor engem terhel a felelősség mindenért, amit maga… és Nion tesznek.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, uram. De valóban azért vagyunk itt, hogy segítsünk - erősítette meg Sam, mire a tábornok a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

- És a csapata többi tagja? - nézett fel kicsivel később.

- Nem szeretném, ha tudnának róla. És… O'Neill tábornoknak még annyira sem szabad tudnia róla.

- Az gyönyörű lenne - gondolta végig Landry tábornok is a lehetséges következményeket. - És… mit gondol… tudnának segíteni?

- Nion mögött kétezer év tudása és tapasztalata van, nem beszélve a tok'rák örökletes tudásáról, és a fejlettebb technológiáról. Úgy vélem sokat tudna nekünk segíteni. Hasznára lehetne a Földnek.

- És képesek rá, hogy titokban tartsák a jelenlétét?

- Igen, uram. Mindent megteszünk.

- A székemmel játszik, Sam - csóválta meg a fejét a tábornok. - Meg egy csúnya hadbírósági tárgyalással, ahol harminc évet sózhatnak a nyakamba.

- És azzal, hogy Nion az NID kezébe kerül, ahol cafatokra szedik, valószínűleg velem együtt - egészítette ki a listát Sam, és ez elgondolkodtatta a tábornokot is.

- Szóval maguk is kockáztatnak…

- Igen, uram. Nem keveset.

- Értem. Hát… legyen. Kapnak három hónap próbaidőt. Ha addig azt bizonyítják, amit állít, Carter alezredes, akkor maradhatnak.

- Igen, uram. Köszönöm, uram! - mosolyodott el Sam, de a tábornok még mindig csodálkozva csóválta a fejét.

- Leléphet!

- Igen, uram - vágta rá Sam, majd kisétált a szobából, miközben érezte a szimbióta megkönnyebbülését, és ő is kissé könnyebben vette a levegőt.

- _Ez könnyebben ment, mint várt_am - szólalt meg Nion.

- _Igen _- hagyta rá.

- _És most? _

- _Irány Fraiser doktornő. _

- _Ő rosszabb lesz? _

- _Nem. Legalábbis remélem. Janet nagyon jószívű és megértő. Remélem, így is fog reagálni_ - mondta Sam, miközben a folyosókon a gyengélkedő fele sétáltak, de azért Nionban érezte újra felébredni a feszültséget.

- Helló, Janet! - lépett be a gyengélkedőre Sam.

- Sam, üdv! - mosolygott rá a doktornő. - Minden rendben?

- Igen, persze.

- Fáradtnak nézel ki. Gyere, megnézlek!

- Janet… mielőtt bármit néznél… beszélhetnénk?

- Hát… persze - vont végül vállat a nő.

- Van itt még rajtunk kívül valaki? - nézett körül Sam.

- Nincs. Miért? Sam, mi a baj?

- Semmi. Semmi baj nincs - mosolygott rá Sam. - Gyere, üljünk le - húzta az első ágyhoz a nőt, és letelepedtek a szélére.

- Sam, nem mondanád el végre, hogy mi van? A frászt hozod rám.

- Janet - fogta meg a nő kezét Sam, egyrészt bátorításként, másrészt megelőzendő, hogy ijedtében elfusson. - Van bennem egy tok'ra szimbióta.

- Oh… - kerekedtek ki a doktornő szemei, hasonlóképpen, mint Landry tábornoknak, de Sam érzései szerint nem lepődött meg annyira, mint amennyire illett volna.

- Janet…

- Jól vagyok - rázta meg a fejét Janet, miközben próbált magához térni. - Csak… had vegyek levegőt.

- Csak rajta - nevette el magát Sam megkönnyebbülve. Már érezte, hogy a nőnél nyert ügyük van.

- Tudod - csóválta meg a fejt Janet -, tulajdonképpen… ha jobban belegondolok... korábbra vártam.

- Tessék? - lepődött meg ezúttal Sam.

- A múltkor… a baleseted után… meggyőződésem volt, hogy… ez lesz a vége.

- Hát, bennem is ott volt a gondolat - ismerte be Sam. - De akkor úgy alakult, hogy nem volt szükség rá.

- És most?

- Most… Nionnak volt szüksége rám - mosolyodott el Sam. - És talán… mindennek így kellett történnie.

- De… tud valaki róla, hogy itt van? - tért át Janet gyakorlatiasabb kérdésekre. - Sam, nagyon megütheted a bokád, ha kiderül… és nem csak te…

- Landry tábornok tudja - bólintott rá Sam. - Kaptunk három hónap próbaidőt, hogy bizonyítsuk a hűségünket. De… Janet, ez hétpecsétes titok. Hárman fogtok tudni róla… senki más. Ez nagyon fontos.

- És ki a harmadik?

- Daniel - mosolyodott el Sam.

- Ki más? - mosolyodott el Janet is. - De... szóval azt kéred tőlem, hogy akárhányszor idejössz a CSK1-gyel… játsszam el, hogy téged is megvizsgállak, és minden rendben?

- Igen, tulajdonképpen ezt kérném - bólintott rá Sam.

- És hamisítsam meg az eredményeidet…

- Janet, tudom, hogy sokat kérek…

- Igen, sokat - bólintott rá a doktornő. - De azért vagyunk barátok, hogy néha megtegyünk ezt-azt egymásért.

- Köszönöm, Janet - fújta ki megkönnyebbülten a levegőt Sam.

- És… Cass? - nézett rá aggódva Janet.

- Erre még nem állok készen - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - Mára bőven elegen vagytok ti hárman.

- Gondolom - bólintott rá Janet. - De előbb vagy utóbb beszélned kell vele is.

- Tudom. Csak… előtte had találjak magamra. Vele egy kicsit nehezebb dolgom lesz. Szeretnék… felkészülni rá.

- Rendben, Sam. Én mellettetek vagyok - szorította meg a nő kezét Janet, mire Sam végképp megkönnyebbült.

- Köszönjük!

- _Sam_ - szólította meg közben Nion. _- Mit gondolsz, kifutna tőlem a világból?_

- _Talán csak a gyengélkedőről_ - mosolygott magában Sam. _- Beszélnél vele? _

- _Ha úgy gondolod, hogy nem sikít akkorát, hogy idecsődíti az őrséget…_

- _Nem hinném. Beszélj vele!_ - mondta Sam, így Nion átvette az irányítást.

- Dr. Fraiser - szólította meg Janetet, mire a nőnek elakadt a lélegzete egy pillanatra. - Nem akartam megijeszteni.

- Ez egy ilyen nap - nyelt egy nagyot Janet.

- Csupán szerettem volna megköszönni a megelőlegezett bizalmát.

- Remélem, rászolgál - nézett tűnődve Janet Nionra.

- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik, doktornő.

- Helyes. És… vigyázzon Samre! Egyedül is elég vakmerő, nem kell neki még segítség hozzá.

- Vigyázok. Ez az én érdekem is - bólintott rá Nion.

- Remek - bólintott rá Janet, majd tűnődve figyelte, ahogy Nion újra háttérbe húzódik. - Azért adj nekem időt, hogy megszokjam ezt! - csóválta meg a fejét.

- Persze - nevette el magát Sam. - Akkor most… hagyunk is akklimatizálódni.

- Kösz - nevette el magát Janet is, majd még elköszöntek, és Sam kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

- _Vélemény? _- kérdezte Niont.

- _Valóban kedves és jószívű _- hagyta rá Nion.

- _De?_

- _Nincs de. _

- _De van. Érzem. Nion!_

- _Nem kifejezetten rajongok az orvosokért _- ismerte be a szimbióta. - _Biztos megfordult már a fejében, hogy hogyan tudna minket megvizsgálni. _

- _Nion! _- torkollta le Sam. - _Janet nem olyan. _

- _Minden orvost fűt a tudományos kíváncsiság. Főleg, ha olyan dologgal találkozik, amivel addig még nem. _

- _De nem mindenáron! És Janet nem először találkozik szimbiótával. Ennél közelebbről is látott, nem is egyet. Nem egynek az életéért küzdött már, ezt jobb, ha tudod. És különben is… Janet bizalmat szavazott neked. Tartozol neki annyival, hogy te is megteszed ugyanezt. _

- _Igazad van _- látta be végül a szimbióta is. - _És most? Daniel?_

- _Igen _- vett egy nagy levegőt Sam. - _De vele nem itt szeretnék komolyan beszélgetni. Inkább otthon, nyugodtabb körülmények között. _

- _Kettesben? - ugratta a szimbióta. - Maleket ölné a féltékenység, ha tudná. _

- _Nem, én nem hinném. Danielre nem lenne féltékeny. Jól ismerik egymást. Keveset beszélgettek, de mégis úgy érzem… bíznának egymásban. _

- _Rendben. Akkor látogassuk meg Danielt - _állt rá Nion, és az ifjú tudós laborja fele vették az irányt.

- Helló! - köszönt be Sam az ajtóból, mire Daniel felkapta a fejét a papírjaiból.

- Sam! Visszajöttél? Mikor? - derült fel azonnal az arca.

- Egy fél órája.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezte aggódva Daniel.

- Persze - mosolygott rá Sam, aztán gyorsan másra terelte a szót. - Min dolgozol?

- Csak egy fordítás - vont vállat Daniel, mire Sam odasétált mellé.

- De hisz ez ős - nézett Danielre csodálkozva. - Ez a második anyanyelved, miért izzaszt meg ennyire? - ugratta.

- Van benn néhány jel, amit nem és nem tudok hova tenni. Valóban folyékonyan beszélem a nyelvet, és jól ismerem az írást is, de ezeket a jeleket még nem láttam - rázta meg a fejét a férfi, ahogy a jegyzeteire pillantott. - És így nem áll össze az egész.

- _Azért, mert ez furling_- tájékoztatta Nion Samet. - _Bizonyára olyan szavak, amiknek nincs ős megfelelője. Vagy tulajdonnevek, amit nem is akartak lefordítani._

- _El tudod olvasni_? - lepődött meg a nő, főleg azért, mert nem ezt érezte a szimbióta felől.

- _Nem, a furlinget nagyon kevesen értik a galaxisban. Csupán a négy szövetséges nép ismeri, senki más. Ők pedig már mind leléptek… kivéve a noxokat. De attól még az írást felismerem_.

- Daniel - terelte vissza Sam a férfi figyelmét. - Talán megnézhetnéd azt az anyagot, amit Ernest bolygóján találtunk - javasolta.

- Tessék? - kapta fel a fejét a férfi.

- Ez furling - súgta a fülébe Sam, mire Daniel értetlenül pislogott rá hátra.

Eközben Sam kivette a ceruzát Daniel kezéből, és a válla felett átnyúlva goa'uld nyelven írta a papírra a következő üzenetet:

„Este gyere át hozzám!"

Daniel csak egy pillantást vetett rá, aztán fürkészőn nézett Samre. A nő szinte hallotta, ahogy cikáznak a fejében a gondolatok, mire sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét, és még hozzátette:

„ Főzök neked valamit."

Látta Danielen, hogy nem túl nyugodt mindattól, ami átfut az agyán, de a kérdő pillantására végül rábólintott a meghívásra, aztán fogta a radírját, és eltűntette Sam írását.

- Akkor később találkozunk - tette még a vállára a kezét egy pillanatra Sam, majd magára hagyta Danielt, de abban biztos volt, hogy a férfit kétségek fogják gyötörni egészen addig, míg nem tisztázták a dolgokat.

- _Hát akkor… irány haza_ - mondta Nionnak, és érezte a szimbióta kíváncsiságát, de csak jót mosolygott rajta.

Felmentek a lifttel a felszínre, ott Sam beült a kocsijába, és hazahajtott.

- _Végre vehetek egy forró fürdőt _- sóhajtott Sam, mikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó. - _Már ha te sem bánod. _

- _Attól függ, mennyire forró az a forró. _

- _Kellemesen forró - _nevette el magát Sam, és valóban az első útja a fürdőszobába vezetett, és teleengedte a kádat meleg vízzel.

Miközben megszabadult a ruháitól, valami eszébe jutott.

- _Nion, kérdezhetek valamit? _

- _Sam, igazán leszokhatnál már erről a kérdésről. Úgyis tudod, hogy kérdezhetsz. _

- _Tudom, csak ezzel… figyelmeztetlek, hogy valami hülyeséget fogok kérdezni. Van időd felkészülni rá, és nem derült égből villámcsapásként ér. _

- _Sam… tudom, mi jár a gondolataidban. Hacsak nem akarod nagyon elrejteni, pontosan tudom, mire gondolsz, és mit szeretnél tudni. De azért kérdezz!_

- _Várj… nagyon bosszantó, hogy én beszélgetni akarok? Mármint így, kimondott szavakkal. Én is tudom, hogy mit gondolsz… nagyjából… De az nem olyan, mintha megbeszélnénk._

- _Nem, egyáltalán nem bosszantó. Később jobban rá fogsz érezni, de lehet, hogy nálad megmarad a vágy a beszélgetésre. Ez nem baj. Tulajdonképpen én is szeretek beszélgetni, csak vészhelyzetben, vagy olyankor, mikor gyorsan kell cselekednünk, akkor kell igazán a másik gondolataira hagyatkoznunk. Tisztában lenni azzal, hogy mit akar és mire képes a másik, és tizedmásodperc alatt döntésre jutnunk, hogy melyikünk képes hatékonyabban kezelni a helyzetet. Máskor mi döntjük el, melyik lehetőséget választjuk. Csak azt szokd meg, hogy nem tudsz meglepni. Szóval? Kérdezel?_

- _Igen_ - adta meg magát Sam, ahogy belemászott a kádba, és elmerült a kellemes meleg vízben. - _Szóval… tudom, hogy a szimbiótának nincs neme… de mégis kialakul bennetek valami… hogy melyik nemhez… vonzódtok inkább. Mármint gazdatest terén. _

- _Így van_ - hagyta rá Nion. _- Bár ez nem mindenkire jellemző, de többségében valóban így történik. _

- _És te… szóval most velem vagy, és előttem Syriával… _

- _És korábban is, ha csak tehettem, női gazdatestben éltem - ismerte be Nion. - De persze időről időre elkerülhetetlen volt az ellenkezője. Túléltem. Sőt, volt olyan férfi gazdatestem, aki nagyon közel állt hozzám. De ha választhatnék, amit persze szinte soha nem volt lehetőségem megtenni, hisz sosem jelentkeztek két kézzel gazdatestnek az emberek, de… ha választhatnék… mindig női gazdatestet választanék. _

- _Az jó_ - mosolyodott el Sam.

- _Miért?_

- _Mert nem kapsz hülyét attól, ha most felveszek egy szoknyát, és kimegyek a konyhába főzni. _

- _Jó tudni, hogy te sem csak katonából vagy_ - nevetett Nion.

- _Nem, valóban nem_ - hagyta rá Sam. - _Ha leteszem a szolgálatot, átvedlek nővé._

- _Hihetetlenül összetett személyiség vagy, Sam. _

- _Ezt már úgyis tudtad az emlékeimből_ - vont vállat Sam.

- _Igen, csak… ritka az ilyen. Katona vagy, tudós, felfedező, és közben igazi nő. Izgalmas._

- _Hát… lesz ez még izgalmasabb is - húzta el a száját Sam. _

- _Sam, az izgalmas szónak nem csak a veszélyes értelme létezik. Az életed felfedezése is izgalmas a számomra, ahogy majd számodra is izgalmas lesz a valódi tok'ra lét kitapasztalása, ha egyszer eljutunk odáig. _

- _Rendben. És… kapunk levegőt a víz alatt? - kérdezte Sam ugratva, ahogy lassan lecsúszott a víz alá, hogy a haját is megmossa. _

- _Sam, ne csináld ezt! _- tiltakozott Nion, mire Sam újra felbukkant, és jót nevetett rajta.

- _Te vágytál izgalomra… És különben is - _jutott eszébe egy kép arról, hogy az első goa'uldok leszármazottainak egy része a mai napig vízben élnek, de Nion nem hagyta, hogy megfogalmazza ezt a gondolatot.

- _Ne hasonlíts hozzájuk! - _tiltakozott határozottan, és egy kicsit sértetten is.

- _Jól van, jól van, igazad van - _csitította Sam._ - Szóval nem szereted a vizet. Pedig elvileg neked lételemed…_

- _Nekem igen, de neked nem. Semmi bajom a vízzel, amíg nem fenyegeti a gazdatestem életét - morgott továbbra is a szimbióta. - Határozottan megkérlek, hogy ne csinálj ilyeneket!_

- _Valahogy hajat kell mosnom - nevetett tovább a nő. - És különben is, szeretek úszni. Biztos a Keralán is van egy tó, vagy ilyesmi, ahol lehet. _

- _Nincs az a pénz - borzongott meg Nion. _

- _Ne tanulj tőlem ilyen kifejezéseket! - szidta le tréfásan Sam. _

- _Ezzel már elkéstél. _

- _Akkor is megszerettetem veled a vizet - ígérte Sam. - Mármint úgy, hogy én is benne vagyok - vigyorgott._

- _Arra kíváncsi leszek - kételkedett Nion. - Menjünk inkább, és álljunk neki a vacsorakészítésnek, mert Daniel éhes marad. _

- _Rendben - _látta be Sam is, hogy ideje átvedlenie háziasszonnyá. Abban ugyan nem volt biztos, hogy Danielnek az evés lesz az elsődleges gondja, mikor megékezik, de ettől függetlenül szeretett volna egy finom vacsorát összedobni.

Első körben megállapították, hogy egy jó olaszos spagettihez való alapanyag van itthon, és lassan neki is láttak. Főzés közben arról beszélgettek, hogy hogyan reagál a szimbióta a gazdatest különböző étkezési szokásaira, és az egyes világok ételeire, és hogy egyáltalán hogy részesül a gazdatest energiaháztartásából.

- _Nagyon érdekel ez a téma, Sam_ - állapította meg Nion egy idő után.

- _Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy apám Selmak kedvéért leszokott a kávéról, pedig korábban úgy kellett neki, mint az éltető levegő. _

- _Sam, én vagyok a legjobb élénkítőszer a világon, miért kellene neked még olyasmi?_ - kérdezte kissé önelégülten Nion, mire Sam elnevette magát.

- _Nem, én nem igazán rajongok a kávéért, legfeljebb mikor még hajnali kettőkor a naquadah reaktor mellett ülök_ - nyugtatta meg a szimbiótát. - _Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy lehet, hogy van valami, amit én szeretek, de neked nem igazán tesz jót. _

- _Ki tudom szűrni azokat a dolgokat, amik nekem nem tesznek jót_ - mondta Nion. - _Bár ez némi plusz erőfeszítést igényel, de megoldható. De az, ami közvetlenül a véredbe vagy az idegrendszeredbe kerül, mint a koffein vagy az alkohol, valamilyen mértékig rám is hat. _

- _Vagyis le tudlak itatni?_ - kuncogott Sam.

- _Tetemes alkoholmennyiséget kellene elfogyasztanod hozzá, de tulajdonképpen igen, lehetséges. De azt hiszem, előbb vesztenéd el az eszméletedet, legalábbis, ha közben nem segítek lebontani, mint hogy ez sikerüljön. _

- _Akkor inkább nem próbálom ki. Pedig kíváncsi lennék, milyen vagy spiccesen_ - nevetett Sam, aztán megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy valami eszébe jutott, és végiggondolta a dolgot.

- _Ez tényleg meglep, Sam?_ - kérdezte a szimbióta, nem a szavaira, hanem a gondolataira reagálva.

- _Igen_ - bólintott rá Sam. - _Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen jól ki fogunk jönni, és ennyit fogunk együtt nevetni. Tudod… a tok'rákat mindig egy kicsit arrogánsnak, nagyképűnek és lekezelőnek tartottam. Még Selmakban is volt egy kicsi… még felém is… ebből a viselkedésből. Féltem attól, hogy te is olyan vagy. _

- _Hidd el, apáddal szemben Selmak sem volt olyan… és mindenki mással én is olyan vagyok - _biztosította Nion_. _

- _Nem, ez nem igaz. Janettel sem voltál arrogáns, és szerintem Daniellel sem leszel. _

- _Ez a helyzettől függ_ - vont vállat gondolatban a szimbióta. - _Biztosan lesz olyan szituáció, mikor úgy nyilvánulok meg, ami neked nem tetszik. Akár még Janettel vagy Daniellel szemben is. Nem beszélve mondjuk egy Mitchelről… őt úgy ki tudnám osztani! Tenyérbemászó stílusa van. _

- _Igen, az. De lehetőleg ne küldd el melegebb éghajlatra, ő a parancsnokom. Semmi kedvem hadbíróság elé állni, csak mert te magadra veszed Mitchel stílusát. Ami olyan amilyen, de attól ő még jó katona. Az Antarktiszon megmentette az életünket. _

- _És meddig akarsz még hálás lenni neki? - _szakította félbe Nion.

- _Na, ez arrogáns volt - _szólt rá szigorúan Sam.

- _Csak prezentálni akartam, hogy én is tudok ilyen lenni - _közölte a szimbióta.

- _Inkább ne legyél ilyen - _csóválta meg a fejét Sam_. - És ideje leszűrnünk a tésztát - _tért vissza a gyakorlatiasabb tennivalókhoz Sam, így lassan elkészültek a vacsorával.


	16. Chapter 16

Egy fél órával később csengetett be Daniel, és Sam bár nem túl könnyű szívvel sietett az ajtóhoz, hogy beengedje a barátját, próbált mosolyogni.

- Helló! Gyere be! - invitálta beljebb Danielt.

- Szia! - mosolygott rá a férfi is, de Sam látta a tekintetében az aggódást.

- Spagettit főztem, remélem, szereted - indult befelé a nő.

- Sam… - szólt utána Daniel, mire megtorpant, de nem fordult vissza.

- Ne már, hogy nem szereted…

- Sam…

- Tényleg nem szereted? - sandított hátra Sam, de Daniel egy sóhajjal odasétált hozzá, és gyengéden megfogta a karját, és maga felé fordította.

- Sam, beszélnünk kéne - mondta goa'uld nyelven, mintegy tesztelve a sejtéseit, és Sam elhúzta a száját.

- Rendben, gyere, üljünk le! - adta meg magát szintén goa'uld nyelven, aztán a nappaliba sétált, és letelepedett az egyik fotelbe. - De beszéljünk valami becsületes nyelven, ki nem állhatom a goa'uldot - fintorgott, visszaváltva angolra, miközben Daniel is helyet foglalt.

- És… Nion? - kérdezte fürkészőn.

- Nion sem ragaszkodik hozzá.

- Szóval igaz, amit sejtettem. Nion itt van benned - vonta fel a szemöldökét Daniel.

- Igen - ismerte be a nő.

- Sam… jól meggondoltad ezt az egészet?

- Igen - mosolyodott el Sam. - Alaposan átgondoltam mindent, és úgy döntöttem, Nionnal maradok.

- Értem - sóhajtott Daniel. - És… Malek? - kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal, mire Sam szintén mosolyogva lehajtotta a fejét, és Nion undok módon hagyta, hogy paprikavörössé váljon. - Szóval minden rendben köztetek - nevette el magát Daniel.

- Igen - bólintott rá Sam.

- És… biztos vagy benne, hogy megéri? Mármint… tudom, hogy szereted Maleket, meg minden, de… mégiscsak az életedről van szó. A testedről… talán a lelkedről nem, ha igazán hihetünk a tok'ráknak, de akkor is… Biztos vagy benne, hogy Malek megér ennyit?

- Daniel… nézd, az, hogy Nionnal vagyok… részemről nem áldozat - gondolkodott el őszintén Sam. - Régen úgy éreztem, hogy talán képes lennék Malek kedvéért tok'rává lenni, de az akkor és úgy valóban áldozat lett volna. És neked is és Maleknek is igaza lett volna, lehet, hogy rövid időn belül megbántam volna a dolgot. De Nionnal ez más volt. Szüksége volt rám, és én szívesen segítettem neki… és közben úgy alakult, hogy megkedveltük egymást, és együtt maradtunk.

- És ehhez semmi köze nem volt Maleknek, ugye? - vigyorgott Daniel.

- Ezt így nem állítanám - nevette el magát Sam is. - Nagyon is sok köze volt hozzá Maleknek. És válaszolva a kérdésedre… igen, megéri.

- Örülök, hogy boldog vagy - biztosította Daniel Samet. - De akkor… mi a fenét keresel itt? - kérdezte, de Sam nem neheztelt érte. Nagyon is jól érzékelte a különbséget Daniel és Landry tábornok kérdése között. A felettese kérdésében leginkább az volt benne, hogy tok'raként nem sok keresnivalója van a Földön, még kevésbé a CSK1-ben, Daniel csak azt nem értette, hogy volt képes elszakadni a férfitól, akit szeret, és akivel sok év után végre együtt lehetne.

- Van egy befejezetlen feladatunk - vont vállat Sam. - És én nem hagyok félbe semmit.

- Az Ori - sóhajtott mindent értőn Daniel. - Szóval belerángattad Niont a galaxis legnagyobb lekvárjába. Nem szép dolog.

- Dehogy rángattam, jött ő magától is - nevetett Sam. - Bár ez az ő esetében így hülyén hangzik… de lényegében ez az igazság.

- Tudja, hogy mire vállalkozik?

- Azok után, ami Syriával történt, azt hiszem, tökéletesen tisztában van vele. És szeretne segíteni.

- Bosszút állni? - húzta össze a szemét Daniel.

- Ezt még sosem éreztem benne - tűnődött el Sam, és abban a pillanatban is sok mindent érzett Nionban, de igazi bosszúvágyat nem. - Azt hiszem, inkább csak szeretné megakadályozni, hogy másokkal is megtörténhessen ez a tragédia.

- Értem. De… mégis mit gondolsz, a többiek mit fognak szólni hozzá?

- Daniel… szeretném, ha Mitchel és Teal'c nem tudnának róla. Vala pedig még annyira sem. Nem is beszélve O'Neill tábornokról.

- Hazudozni akarsz nekik?

- Nem, csak… így praktikusabb. Gondolj csak bele! Mit kéne hallgatnunk Mitcheltől… és azt tedd össze egy tok'ra önérzetével. Legfeljebb egy percet beszéltünk Cammel, mikor visszaértünk, és a tudtán kívül háromszor taposott Nion lelkébe.

- Jó ég - nevetett Daniel. - Jogos. Kő kövön nem maradna. De valakinek csak tudnia kell róla! Mármint… hivatalosan. Úgy értem, te a légierő katonája vagy…

- Nyugi! A tábornok tud róla.

- Tényleg? - lepődött meg Daniel. - És jóváhagyta?

- Igen. Ez olyan hihetetlen?

- Őszintén? - tűnődött el Daniel. - Eléggé. Az utóbbi időkben nem volt olyan viszonyunk a tok'rával.

- Igen, tudom - sóhajtott Sam. - Apám halála óta eléggé eltávolodtunk. De tudod, elég meggyőző tudok lenni, ha szükség van rá.

- Igen, ezt tudom - mosolyodott el a férfi.

- És… Janet is tudja - sóhajtott Sam.

- Hát igen, őt elég nehéz lett volna megvezetnetek.

- Egy darabig sikerült volna, hisz Nion után nincs sebhely a nyakamon, így csak MR-rel tudta volna kimutatni - vont vállat Sam. - De így fair, hogy tudja. És így többet tud nekünk segíteni. És ha ne adj isten, történik velünk valami, tudja, hogy viszonyuljon hozzánk.

- Szóval én tudtam meg utoljára - fojtott el egy mosolyt, és igyekezett inkább sértettnek kinézni a férfi.

- Nem, Daniel - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Te vagy az, akivel nem csupán közölni szerettem volna a tényt, hanem megbeszélni. Nyugodtan. Kettesben.

- Hát, köszönöm a megtiszteltetést - nevette el magát Daniel. - De… visszatérve a titkolózásra… mégis hogy akarod eltitkolni Vala előtt?

- Ez egy jó kérdés - fintorgott Sam, majd egy pillanatra Nion gondolataira figyelt. - Mennyi ideje is annak, hogy Quetesh elhagyta Vala testét?

- Tíz éve lehet - vont vállat Daniel, ő sem tudta pontosan, így csak saccolt.

- Az jó - bólintott rá Sam, miközben egy pillanat alatt egyeztettek Nionnal. - Az azt jelenti, hogy a vérében a naquadah szintje lecsökkent már annyira, hogy csak akkor érzi meg bennem Niont, ha közvetlenül megérint.

- De nem olyan régen még a kristályt is tudta használni - vetette ellen Daniel.

- A kristály is közvetlen érintés útján működik, azért - nyugtatta meg Sam. - És szerencsére nem vagyunk olyan viszonyban Valával, hogy engem ölelgessen, úgyhogy talán nem jön rá.

- Reménykedjünk - sóhajtott Daniel is. - Mert ha rájön, akkor olyan patáliát csinál, amilyet rég nem látott a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság.

- Pont ez az, amitől félek - nevetett Sam.

- És…

- Igen? - nézett kérdőn Sam Danielre, mikor látta, hogy töri valamiben a fejét.

- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy… tényleg ilyen egyszerűen rejtve tudtok maradni? Mármint… úgy értem, hogy nem változol meg valamiben? Nem lesz valami feltűnő…

- Daniel, én még mindig Samantha Carter vagyok.

- Igen, de Nion… szóval biztos van valami olyan szokása vagy tudom is én… ami eltér… ami felhívhatja magára a figyelmet.

- Hát eddig nem igazán tapasztaltam ilyesmit - gondolkodott el Sam is. - És biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem szeretne egy „UFO vagyok" felirattal a homlokán sétálni az utcákon.

- Ezzel kap egy jó pontot - nevetett Daniel.

- Az egyetlen, amivel felhívhatja magára a figyelmet, az a tudása - vette végre komolyan a kérdést Sam.

- Igen - bólintott rá Daniel. - Nekem is segített… és ezzel fel is keltette a gyanakvásomat.

- Pontosan. De mégis ezzel tud a legtöbbet segíteni. Majd valahogy meg kell próbálnunk leplezni. Számítok a segítségedre.

- Kösz - nevetett Daniel. - Elég nekem időnként Merlint rejtegetni. Meg mindazt, amit az ősöktől hoztam vissza.

- Na, témánál vagyunk - tette csípőre Sam a kezét. - Szóval mindaz, amit eddig mondtál amolyan bagoly mondja verébnek prédikáció volt?

- Tulajdonképpen igen - ismerte be Daniel. - Szóval… tudom, min mész keresztül. Mikor először jöttem vissza… hát épp elég volt nekem is lekezelni a helyzetet. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy én vagyok a marslakó. De minimum valami megvilágosodott próféta.

- És azóta még történt egy s más.

- Igen, így van. A Merlines eset óta Mitchel folyamatosan azt fürkészi, mikor őrülök meg. Hogy mikor tör elő belőlem Merlin tudata.

- Na, én ezt a gyanakvást szeretném elkerülni - nevetett Sam. - De azért szólsz majd előre, ugye, ha készülsz megőrülni?

- Csak ha te is - forgatta meg a szemét Daniel.

- Na, akkor ebben jól egymásra találtunk - állapította meg Sam.

- Mondjál még ilyeneket… Malek puszta kézzel tekeri le a fejemet.

- Dehogy. Malek kedvel téged - nyugtatta meg Sam.

- Én is őt - vont vállat Daniel.

- Az jó. Akkor esetleg vacsoráz… - kezdett bele a mondatba Sam, aztán elmosolyodott. - Daniel… beszélnél Nionnal?

- Végül is… miért ne? - komolyodott el Daniel.

- Hé, nem harap - mosolygott rá Sam. - Nem engedem.

- Oké, legyen - bólintott rá a férfi, de azért nem töltötte el jó érzéssel a dolog, ahogy nézte, hogy a szimbióta átveszi Sam felett az irányítást.

- Helló, Daniel! - üdvözölte Nion.

- Üdv! - fújta ki a levegőt Daniel.

- Szeretném megköszönni, hogy ilyen jól fogadta a jelenlétemet. Sam aggódott…

- Hogy nem értem meg?

- Igen.

- Hát… szoknom kell a gondolatot, az tény. De nekem is vannak furcsa dolgaim… és Sam is mindig elfogadta. De… tényleg segíteni akar?

- Ezt olyan nehéz elhinni? - kérdezett vissza Nion.

- Csak… a tok'rák… nem ismertek semmi mást, nem érdekelte őket semmi más… csak a szent cél… a rendszerurak legyőzése.

- Annak a háborúnak majdhogynem vége… tudnak nélkülözni otthon. De az Ori ugyanúgy az egész galaxist fenyegeti. Előbb vagy utóbb eljutnának hozzánk is. Miért ne akadályoznánk meg idő előtt, hogy ez megtörténjen?

- Jogos felvetés - bólintott rá Daniel.

- Nem nyugodt a lelke - fürkészte Nion.

- Csak aggódom Sam miatt.

- Miattam?

- Igen - ismerte be fintorogva Daniel.

- Megértem - bólintott rá Nion. - De soha nem veszélyeztetném Samet.

- Tudom, csak…

- Nem bízik bennem. Daniel… nem vagyok goa'uld… és nem veszem el magától a barátját. Sam bármikor itt van, ha szüksége van rá.

- És ha megnyertük a háborút az Ori ellen?

- A csillagkapuval nincsenek távolságok a galaxisban. Megértem az aggodalmát, hisz Sam az Ori legyőzése után velünk fog élni a Keralán. De bármikor szívesen látjuk magát. Sőt… szükségünk is lesz a segítségére.

- Mégis miben? - nézett rá kételkedve Daniel.

- Sam és én a szarkofágot szeretnénk kutatni… szeretnénk megszüntetni a káros mellékhatásait. Hogy anélkül használhassuk, hogy függővé válnánk… vagy gonosszá és megalomániássá, mint a goa'uldok. Meggyőződésem, hogy ezt ki lehet küszöbölni, és tudom, hogy Sam sokat segíthet ebben. De ehhez szükségünk lesz majd a maga tudására az ősök eszközével kapcsolatban, amiről a goa'uld mintázta a szarkofágot. Szóval Daniel… nem rabolom el magától Samet. Sőt. Örülnék, ha a későbbiek folyamán is kapcsolatban maradnának.

- Hát… ez nem hangzik olyan rosszul - tűnődött el Daniel. - De ez még… a jövő zenéje. Az Ori egy nagyobb falat lesz, és csak remélhetjük, hogy nem akad meg a torkunkon. Most… akár vacsorázhatnánk is.

- Ám legyen - adta meg magát Nion. - Igazán kíváncsi vagyok Sam főztjére - mondta, és lassan kisétáltak a konyhába, hogy megmelegítsék az időközben teljesen kihűlt vacsorát.

- Szóval egy tok'ra is… ugyanolyan ételt eszik, mint egy ember?

- Daniel - nézett rá Nion. - A gazdatestünk… az én gazdatestem, Sam… ugyanolyan ember, mint maga. Igen, ugyanolyan táplálékra van szüksége, mint magának.

- És a maga ízlése?

- Higgye el, az étkezés miatt ritkán kerülök összetűzésbe a gazdatestemmel. Ahogy az öltözködés, vagy a kedvelt kedvtelések miatt is.

- _Szóval mehetünk úszni?_ - kérdezte tőle Sam.

- _Felejtsd el! -_ vágta rá azonnal a szimbióta, aztán visszatért a figyelme Danielre. - Nem hinném, hogy Sam esetében ez másként lenne.

- Miért más maga, mint a többi tok'ra? - méregette Daniel Niont, miközben a konyhaszekrénynek támaszkodva karba tett kézzel figyelte, ahogy serénykedik a konyhában.

- Nem tudom, mire gondol.

- Jaj, ne már - rázta meg a fejét Daniel. - Maga nem úgy viselkedik, mint egy tok'ra. Épp elég tok'rát volt már lehetőségem megismerni…

Nion letette a két tányért az asztalra, aztán a szélére támaszkodva farkasszemet nézett Daniellel.

- Kivételes helyzetben van. Maga, és Janet. De senki más.

- Érezzem magam megtisztelve? - szűkült össze Daniel szeme.

- Nagyjából.

- Na ez már tok'rás volt - bólintott rá Daniel.

- És éppen ezért nem is tetszett Samnek - tűnt fel egy félmosoly Nion arcán, majd egy sóhajjal visszaadta az irányítást Samnek.

- Bocs az utóbbiért - nevette el magát Sam.

- Áh… inkább megnyugtató volt. Kezdett fura érzésem lenni… Nion túlságosan…

- Emberien viselkedett - segítette ki nevetve Sam Danielt.

- Olyasmi. Már-már gyanús volt.

- Igen, ha megerőlteti magát, egész normális tud lenni - nevetett Sam. - De örülök, hogy szót értettetek.

- Nem volt olyan szörnyű. Vacsorázunk végre?

- Persze - tért vissza a jelenbe Sam, és befejezte a terítést. - Szóval… szereted egyáltalán a spagettit?

- Persze - mosolygott rá Daniel, de aztán sóhajtott.

- Mi az?

- Fura lesz titkolózni - csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Tudom. Nekem is - bólintott rá Sam, miközben szedett magának a spagettiből. - Mitchel még hagyján, de Teal'c előtt sosem rejtegettünk semmit. Mindig tudtuk, hogy megbízhatunk benne, az életemet is rábíztam volna akármikor. És most sem a bizalomról van szó, csak…

- Tudom - bólintott rá Daniel is. - A jaffák meg a tok'rák még mindig utálják egymást. Pedig a világ már rég megváltozott.

- Igen, de nem várhatjuk el egyiktől sem, hogy kétezer éves berögződést félretegyen néhány nap alatt - jutott Sam eszébe az, amit Malek még az Alfa-bázison mondott neki.

- Igazad van - hagyta rá Daniel. - Mi meg… majd belejövünk.

- Igen - sóhajtott Sam, miközben nekilátott az evésnek.

- Tudod, mi jutott eszembe? - nézett rá néhány perccel később Daniel.

- Na mi? - sandított rá Sam.

- Hogy vajon… apád és Selmak… mit gondolnának most?

- Selmak örülne - mosolyodott el a nő. - És apa is, mert tudná, hogy boldog vagyok Malekkel. És mivel már nem annyira veszélyes tok'rának lenni, mint az ő idejükben, talán még nem is aggódna olyan nagyon.

- Malekről jut eszembe… hogy vetted rá, hogy elengedjen?

- Mint már mondtam, meggyőző tudok lenni - kuncogott Sam.

- Igen, de… egyrészt ő a bázisod parancsnoka - ellenkezett Daniel. - Másrészt… szeret, és így feltételezem, aggódik érted.

- Igen, első reakciója az volt, hogy velem jönnek - emlékezett vissza Sam.

- Na még az hiányzott volna a kedélyeknek - grimaszolt Daniel.

- Én is valami hasonlót mondtam. De ettől függetlenül nehezen engedett el. Egyrészt mert a Tanács nem fog örülni, amiért hagyja, hogy egy ügynöke kockáztassa az életét egy idegen világért… másrészt pedig… tényleg félt… mindkettőnket.

- Gondolom - bólintott rá Daniel, aztán eltűnődött. - Azért így nehéz lehet.

- Hogy?

- Ott van a Tanács… ott van Malek, mint a parancsnokod… a Föld, a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság, Landry tábornok, a CSK1… Hogy nem szakadsz szét?

- Kihagytad Niont és a naquadah generátort - nevette el magát Sam.

- Pláne - mosolygott Daniel is. - De… mondd, tényleg ilyen könnyen veszed? Vagy ez csak a látszat?

- Most könnyen veszem - tette le a villáját Sam. - Ez a mai nap sokkal jobban alakult, mint vártuk. Minden… tökéletes. Most jó kedvem van, és Nionnak is. Ami reggel óta történt, némi reménykedésre ad okot. De tudjuk azt is, hogy lesznek nehéz pillanataink. Fel vagyunk rá készülve, hogy nem lesz mindig ilyen egyszerű, csak most örülünk az első apró győzelmeknek.

- Értem - bólintott rá Daniel, és lassan visszatértek az evéshez.

A továbbiakban eltűnődve vacsoráztak mindketten, aztán, mikor már leszedték az asztalt, kitelepedtek a nappaliba, és ezúttal Daniel Sam mellé ült a kanapéra.

- Azért aggódom érted - sandított a nőre egy halvány mosollyal.

- Tudom - mosolyodott el Sam. - De jó ez így. És boldog vagyok, hidd el. Szeretni fogom ezt az életet.

- De… nem csak azért… mert Nion ezt akarja elhitetni veled? - kérdezte óvatosan Daniel, de a legnagyobb meglepetésére Samből kitört a nevetés. - Mi az? Ez nem volt vicces. Én tényleg aggódom!

- Tudom, csak… Nion azt kérdezi, hogy ez vajon valami földi dili, hogy mindenki ezt feltételezi róla? - kuncogott tovább a nő.

- Szóval te is? - nézett kérdőn Samre Daniel, aki mintegy megalapozva látta a gyanúját.

- Mikor még nem egyesültünk teljesen, az én fejemben is megfordult. De már tudom, hogy hülyeség.

- Hát, remélem, igazad van - húzta el a száját Daniel.

- Figyelj! - fogta meg a kezét a nő. - Attól, hogy Nion bennem van, én még ugyanaz az ember vagyok, aki voltam. Ugyanazokat a dolgokat szeretem, mint régen. A Földet, a munkámat, a barátaimat, a naquadah reaktort, a motoromat, az asztrofizikát, a kék zselét… annyi változott, hogy a szeretem-dolgok listájára felkerült Nion is. És a Kerala. Meg még pár másik dolog. És persze Malek is megerősítette az eddigi helyét.

- Oké, elhiszem - adta meg magát Daniel. - De azért holnap nem lesz könnyű úgy tenni, mintha nem változott volna semmi. Gondolom neked sem.

- Hát nem - gondolt bele Sam is. - De megoldjuk. De… Daniel… ha egyszer mégis… buknánk…

- Megszöktetlek - ígérte egy halvány mosollyal Daniel. - Még nem tudom, hogy hogyan, de kitalálom. Majd… Malek segít. Remélem.

- Rá számíthatsz. Sőt, visszafogni lesz nehéz, amilyen hirtelen tud lenni - kuncogott Sam. - Majd vessétek be az asgard sugarat, Malek beépíti egy teltacba, és már itt sem vagyunk. Vagy találj ki valami ős kütyüt.

- Oké - bólintott rá Daniel.

- De komolyra fordítva a szót…

- Sam, rám számíthatsz. Számíthattok.

- Kösz. De ezzel te is sokat kockáztatsz, nem szívesen kérem tőled ezt.

- Hát… nekem is van pár hely, ahova menekülhetek, ha úgy hozza a szükség - vont vállat Daniel. - Bár jól érzem magam itthon, és nem vágyom el innen, azt hiszem, nem esnék kétségbe. Éltem már hosszabb ideig több helyen is, mindenhol megtaláltam a helyem.

- Jöhetsz hozzánk is - nevette el magát Sam.

- Kösz, lehet, hogy azt a lehetőséget inkább kihagynám - csóválta meg a fejét Daniel.

- Daniel… semmi veszély nem fenyegetne a Keralán. És ahogy Nion is mondta, bármikor szívesen látunk.

- Ti. És a többiek?

- Aki csúnyán néz rád, velem gyűlik meg a baja - mosolygott Sam. - És hidd el, Maleknek nem mondanak ellent. Ő pedig szívesen lát, akárcsak én.

- Rendben. De azért ne csináljunk nagyobb zűrt, mint muszáj, oké?

- Persze. Nem is állt szándékomban. Csak tudni akartam, hogy ha baj van…

- Én itt vagyok - nyugtatta meg Daniel. - De most már késő van. Lassan megyek, és hagylak titeket pihenni.

- Rendben. Bár Nion felettébb kíváncsi mindenre a világomból, úgyhogy nem tudom, mikor kerülünk ágyba - somolygott Sam.

- _Nem tudom, melyikünk nyerne egy kíváncsiságversenyt_ - feleselt a szimbióta.

- _Kiegyezünk egy döntetlenben? - _ugratta Sam.

- _De csak hogy lásd, hogy lehet velem egyezkedni. _

- _Jól van, jól _- vigyorgott Sam, aztán a figyelme visszatért Danielre.

- Akkor holnap találkozunk. Megyünk valahova?

- Igen, a P8R-4… mit tudom én - forgatta meg a szemét Daniel. - Lassan tíz éve mondom, hogy adjunk már valami beszédesebb nevet a bolygóknak.

- Nion azt mondja, mindegyiknek van neve, még ha mi nem is tudjuk…

- Na, kezdi - vigyorgott Daniel. - Kellett nekem hiányolni az arroganciát.

- Látod, látod - nevetett Sam, miközben az ajtó felé sétáltak. - Daniel…

- Igen?

- Kösz - mosolygott a nő kicsit szégyellősen Danielre.

- Ugyan. Te is mindig jól viselted a hülyeségeimet - vont vállat Daniel. - Jó éjt! És vigyázz magadra!

- Vigyázunk, ne aggódj! - nyugtatta meg Sam. - Jó éjt neked is! - köszönt el, aztán nézte, ahogy Daniel beül a kocsijába, és elhajt. Végül egy sóhajjal becsukta az ajtót, és visszasétált a nappaliba.

- _Gyanúsan csendben vagy_ - szólította meg Nion.

- _Csak tényleg örülök, hogy Danielre jóban-rosszban számíthatunk_ - mosolyodott el Sam, ahogy visszatelepedett a nappaliban a korábbi helyére. - _Ő igaz barát. _

- _Valóban_ - hagyta rá Nion. _- De a csapatod többi tagja? Azt hittem velük is jóban vagy. _

- _Igen, ez így van. Ahogy mondtam, rájuk bíznám az életemet bármikor. De sem Teal'c sem Cam nem az a típus, akivel le lehet ülni így lelkizni, mint Daniellel. Cammel nem lehet komoly témákról komolyan beszélgetni, Teal'c pedig elintézné az egészet három szóban. Igaz, hogy abban a három szóban minden benne van, aminek benne kell lennie, de ismersz… én beszélgetni szeretek. Daniel szeret elmélkedni, filozofálni az élet nagy dolgairól… és nagyon nyitott mindenre és képes elfogadni mindenféle furcsaságot. _

- _Még sokáig fényezed, elárullak Maleknek_ - ugratta Nion.

- _Látom, bejön neked ez a földi szleng_ - nevetett Sam.

- _Kaptam, ha kellett, ha nem_ - vont vállat gondolatban a szimbióta.

- _Most mondjam, hogy sajnállak? _

- _Légy szíves…_

- _Eszemben sincs_ - nevetett a nő. - _Amúgy meg… nyugodtan elmondhatod Maleknek. Nem áll szándékomban titkolni előtte, hogy Daniel az egyik legjobb barátom. _

- _Tudom_ - enyhült meg Nion is. - _És értem is, hogy miért. Én is megkedveltem. Főleg, mert hajlandó lenne minket megszöktetni. _

- _Daniel bármire hajlandó a barátaiért. De lassan tényleg ideje ágyba kerülnünk. Az nem derült ugyan ki, hogy hova megyünk, de ki tudja mi vár ránk odaát. _

- _Igaz. Jobb, ha észnél leszünk - _hagyta rá Nion is, így gyorsan megmosakodtak, és átöltöztek.

- _Jut eszembe, nem nyilatkoztál a spagettimről - _somolygott Sam, mikor bebújtak az ágyba.

- _Különleges. Még nem kóstoltam hasonlót. _

- _Te tényleg érzed az ízét is? - _csóválta a fejét Sam.

- _Sam… lehet, hogy úgy tűnik, a szádban érzed az ételek ízét, de tulajdonképpen az agyadban. És ami a fejedben történik, azzal testközeli kapcsolatban vagyok. _

- _Jól van, értem. Szóval… ehető volt?_

- _Igen. _

- _Akkor már csak a zselét kell megetetnem veled. Az nehezebb lesz. Janet évek óta próbál lebeszélni róla, hogy nem egészséges. _

- _Majd valahogy megoldjuk. De most aludj, Sam! Még mindig nem pihented ki mindazt, amin az elmúlt egy hétben keresztülmentél. Az elmúlt három napban semmivel sem aludtál többet, mint az azt megelőző háromban._

- _Igen, tudom. És végre a saját ágyamban jót fogok aludni - _sóhajtott a nő._ - Csak Malek fog hiányozni mellőlem. Szerinted mit csinál most?_

- _Szerintem a tisztáson ül, nézi a csillagokat és ránk gondol. _

- _Adhatnál valamennyit a magabiztosságodból _- nevette el magát Sam.

- _Ott van benned _- biztosította Nion.

- _Tulajdonképpen igazad van - _nevette el magát Sam_. - Én is tudom, hogy épp ránk gondol… _

- _Látod. És most alvás!_

- _Mert azt parancsszóra lehet…_

- _Sam! Ma két embernek ígértem meg, hogy vigyázok rád! _

- _Jól van, jól… alszom. Csak gondoljunk még egy kicsit Malekre! Csak hogy szép legyen az álmom. _

- _Rendben - _egyezett bele Nion, de Sam jót mosolygott, hogy a morgós hangja ellenére érezte, hogy a szimbióta sem vágyik másra, csak hogy felidézhesse az elmúlt pár napot, amit a párjával töltött. Érezték egymásban a boldogságot, és Malek hiányát is, de végül aztán lassan mindketten álomba merültek.

~~ o ~~

Egy héttel később késő este Sam kint ült a kertjében egy padon, és gyönyörködött a csillagokban. A ritka szabad szombatjainak egyikén voltak túl, így volt lehetőségük egész nap a ház körül tenni-venni, rendbe rakni az aprócska kis kertet, és alaposan el is fáradtak.

- _Minden rendben? - _szólította meg jó idővel később Nion.

- _Persze - _rezzent össze a nő, pedig már jó ideje nem tudta megijeszteni a szimbióta._ - Miért?_

- _Csak… furcsa - _tűnődött Nion_. - Megszoktam már, hogy szinte mindig cikáznak a gondolataid… mindig jár a fejedben valami. Legalább egy kapcsolási rajz mindig lebeg a lelki szemeid előtt. De most szinte semmi. _

- _Bocs - _nevette el magát Sam_. - Erre az állapotra mondják a Földön, hogy tompán nézek ki a fejemből. _

- _És az jó?_

- _Hát, nem túl jó, de nem is rossz _- vont vállat Sam_. - Beszélgessünk?_

- _Igen. Nem tetszett túlságosan ez az érzés. _

- _Hát jó… - _gondolkodott el Sam, de, bár az elmúlt két hétben szinte folyamatosan kérdezett Niontól, most csak egy kis idő után ötlött az eszébe egy gondolat._ - Emlékszel, mit kérdezett Daniel?_

- _Elég sok mindent kérdezett… de igen, tudom, mire gondolsz. Hogy szeretek-e valami olyan dolgot csinálni, amivel feltűnést keltek. _

- _Most nem feltétlenül a feltűnés-keltés aspektusából kérdezném, csak… nem is tudom, hogy szeretsz-e valamit csinálni. Pedig már jól ismerlek, és látom a gondolataidat, de ez valahogy… fehér folt. _

- _Egy tok'ra élete sosem arról szólt, hogy olyan rengeteg szabadidőnk van, amit arra használunk, amire akarunk. Amikor épp nem voltunk küldetésben, akkor kutattunk valamit. Vagy terveztünk. Vagy őriztük a bázist. Mikor hova osztottak be. _

- _De senki nem dolgozhat állandóan - csóválta meg a fejét Sam._

- _Bagoly mondja verébnek - feleselt Nion. _

- _Nincs igazad… még nekem is van hobbim. A motorom, a futás, régebben volt egy macskám is… ezek olyan dolgok, amik… amiket az ember csak azért csinál, mert jó érzés, mert szereti, és nem… kötelességből vagy parancsra. _

- _Hát akkor… nekem a kutatás a hobbim - vont vállat Nion. - Azt szeretem, és jó érzés. Ahogy neked is. _

- _Igen, igazad van, de… valami olyan dolog, amit csak… önmagáért csinálsz… bármi._

- _Hát… szeretem az erdőt… - tűnődött el a szimbióta. - Sétálni a fák között… bár a Risán nem voltak fák, de ahol korábban voltunk… egy Wealon nevű világban… ott gyönyörű erdők voltak. Égig érő fák… és nem csak zöld leveleik voltak, hanem mindenféle színű... vörös és barna és arany… olyan, mint más világokban ősszel, csak ott egész évben olyan színesek voltak. Gyönyörű volt._

- _Ez jól hangzik - mosolyodott el Sam. - Én is szeretem az erdőt… olyan időtlenség érzésem van a hatalmas fák között. De… a Risáról jut eszembe… te nem ott voltál, mikor megtámadták a bázist, ugye?_

- _Nem - sóhajtott Nion. - Ha ott lettem volna, már az Alfa-bázison találkoztunk volna. De akkor épp küldetésben voltam. _

- _Syriával? Hova tudott egy olyan gyönyörű fiatal kislány beépülni? _

- _Sam… a goa'uldok között mindenki fiatal és gyönyörű - ellenkezett Nion. - Ismered a hiúságukat. _

- _Igaz. Akkor… nem lógtatok ki a sorból. _

- _Egyáltalán nem. _

- _Értem. És… a Risát szeretted? Azt tudom, hogy Malek szerette… de ahogy leírta azt a világot… kicsit sivár lehetett. _

- _Nap közben az volt. De a lemenő nap fényében mintha lángoltak volna a vörös sziklák. _

- _Ő is épp ezt mondta - _mosolyodott el Sam_. - Szép lehetett. _

- _Minden világban van valami szép, Sam - _merengett el a szimbióta, és Sam látta az emlékeiben a Risát a lenyugvó nap fényében. Kis ideig elidőztek ennél a képnél, aztán Sam visszatért a jelenbe.

- _Szóval én nagyon kivételes helyzetben vagyok, hogy mindig van egy kis időm olyan dolgokra, amiket szeretek…_

- _Egy kicsit igen_ - hagyta rá Nion.

- _És… mióta itt vagy velem a Földön… találtál valamit, amihez lenne kedved?_

- _Sam… érzem, amit érzel… így ugyanúgy jól érzem magam, mikor elmész futni, ahogy te. Nem mondom, hogy a motorodért rajongok, de tény, hogy van egyfajta szabadság-érzése a dolognak. _

- _Jó, de ezeket én szeretem igazából, te csak azért szereted, mert én is. _

- _Mindig ez volt a felállás. Az enyém a munka, a gazdatestemé a szórakozás_ - vont vállat Nion.

- _Ez így nem fair._

- _Nem, tényleg_ - nevetett Nion. - _Majd ezen is változtatunk. Majd, ha ráérünk. Bár kétlem, hogy lesz nekünk olyan. _

- _Rendben -_ adta meg magát Sam, aztán még egy kis ideig gyönyörködtek a csillagokban, aztán besétáltak a házba és nyugovóra tértek.


	17. Chapter 17

A lepel című rész utolsó jelenete után :-)

- Sam! - szólt Daniel a többiek után kisorjázó barátja után.

- Igen? - fordult vissza felé mosolyogva a nő.

- Maradnál még egy szóra?

- Persze - sétált vissza hozzá Sam, miközben a többiek, bár vetettek utána egy kíváncsi pillantást, lassan eloldalogtak. - Szükséged van valamire? - kérdezte Danielt.

- Csak… kérdezni szeretnék valamit - húzta össze a szemöldökét Daniel.

- Hát, ne kímélj - sóhajtott Sam, de azért lesütötte a szemét, mert már sejtette, hogy a barátja mire akar kilyukadni.

- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy… mikor elfogtatok, és a hajón voltam… nem jöttél el hozzám, pedig vártalak.

- Tudom, Daniel - sóhajtott Sam. - Sajnálom… én akartam, csak… annyi minden tennivalóm volt… fel kellett készülnöm arra, hogy hogyan vezessem az Ori hajót. Még úgy sem voltam biztos benne, hogy menni fog, ha mindent elmondasz, amit tudsz. Ez nagyon fontos volt... a Föld érdeke… a galaxisé.

- Igen, csak… mindenki beugrott hozzám. Jack, Teal'c… még Vala is.

- Tudom. És tényleg sajnálom, én… akartam - hajtotta le a fejét Sam, de csak Nion hathatós közbenjárásával sikerült megőriznie a szokásos arcszínét, mivel nem volt igaz az, amit mondott. Vagyis részben igaz volt, de a többit nem akarta felfedni Daniel előtt.

- Persze, megértem - bólintott rá minden meggyőződés nélkül Daniel. - Csak… szóval… azt akartam mondani, hogy megértem, ha féltél tőlem, vagy ilyesmi. A többiek sem igazán bíztak bennem. Jack még az utolsó pillanatban is kételkedett.

- Daniel… nem erről van szó… tényleg. Én… bíztam benned. Tudtam, hogy segíteni akarsz…

- Igen - bólintott rá Daniel. - Csak attól tartottam, hogy esetleg… megingott bennem a bizalmad - fürkészte a nőt.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét lesütött szemmel Sam.

- Akkor jó - próbált rámosolyogni a férfi, de Sam érezte, hogy nem hisz neki.

- Én… hagylak pihenni - mondta zavartan, és Daniel egy sóhajjal rábólintott.

- Rendben. Úgyis fáradt vagyok - sütötte le a szemét Daniel is. - Kicsit fárasztó ez az oda-vissza alakulás.

- Gondolom. Akkor holnap találkozunk - próbált rámosolyogni Sam, aztán kimenekült a gyengélkedőről.

- _Sam… sajnálom_ - szólította meg két kanyarral később Nion. Bár Sam addig is érezte, hogy bántja ez a dolog, de úgy tűnt időközben Nion is rákapott arra, hogy szavakkal is megbeszéljék a dolgaikat.

- _Nem kell bocsánatot kérned_ - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- _De igen. Ami történt, az én hibám, és ő rád haragszik érte. _

- _Nem számít_ - sóhajtott a nő. _- Majd… megbékél_.

- _De igen, számít_ - győzködte Nion.

- _Nem, Nion. Már Malek is megmondta, hogy mindig te vagy az első. _

- _Had beszéljek vele! - _kérte Nion, ahogy betértek az öltözőbe, hogy civil ruhát öltsenek magukra.

- _Most hagynunk kell pihenni._ _Majd… majd holnap beszélünk vele. _

- _Igen, és mindhárman gyötrődünk egész éjjel -_ sóhajtott Nion. - _Sam, tisztáznunk kellene. _

- _Nem akarom, hogy rád haragudjon!_

- _Miért, ha rád haragszik, az mennyivel jobb? Én legalább megérdemlem, de te nem. Sam… megértené, ha elmondanám neki. És ismerjük már egymást annyira… ő és én… hogy meg tudjuk beszélni._

- _De ez olyan nehéz _- ült le a padra a nő, mikor már végzett az öltözködéssel.

- _Majd én beszélek vele _- ajánlotta Nion.

- _Rendben. De akkor te mész el odáig! -_ adta meg magát Sam. - _Én háromszor meggondolnám magam útközben._

- _Persze _- bólintott rá azonnal Nion, és finoman átvette az irányítást Sam teste felett, majd a gyengélkedő fele indult.

Végül, mikor odaért, alaposan körülnézett, hogy van-e rajtuk kívül a környéken valaki, aztán megállt az ajtóban, és a keretnek támaszkodva nézte Danielt. A férfi lehunyt szemmel feküdt, de a szimbióta tudta, hogy nem alszik, a légzése elég zaklatott volt még mindig. Végül megkopogtatta az ajtó mellett álló kisszekrény tetejét, és Daniel felnézett.

- Sam - próbált fókuszálni a férfi, ami a szemüvege nélkül meglehetősen nehezére esett. Mikor a nő nem mozdult, csak sóhajtott. - Nion… mit tehetek érted?

- Szeretnék beszélni veled - lépett közelebb Nion.

- Most tényleg fáradt vagyok - rázta meg a fejét Daniel. - Alig egy órája ébredtem fel.

- Tudom. De csak két percet kérek!

- Rendben - adta meg magát Daniel egy újabb kimerült sóhajjal.

- Daniel, ami történt, az én hibám volt - támaszkodott az ágy végére Nion.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy Sam nem jött el hozzád. Ő végig bízott benned. Nem ő ijedt meg tőled… hanem én.

- De miért? - csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. - Tettem valamit, ami miatt nem bízol bennem? Mármint… tudom, hogy úgy tűnt, hogy kijátszottalak titeket Adriának, de…

- Szó sincs róla - szakította félbe Nion. - Nem tettél semmi olyasmit. Az a pillanat egy kicsit ijesztő volt, de… megértem, hogy nem tehettél mást. Része volt a tervednek - rázta meg a fejét. - Csak tudod… amit átéltem Syriával… az kegyetlenül kemény volt. Megélni azt a szenvedést, amin átment… véget nem érő napokon keresztül… és képtelen voltam neki segíteni… csak éreztem a fájdalmát, és nem tehettem semmit azon kívül, hogy életben tartom, és meghosszabbítom a szenvedését. És elveszítettem… nem tudtam megmenteni, hiába tettem meg mindent, amit csak tudtam...

- És mindezt egy hírnök miatt - sóhajtott Daniel.

- Igen. Daniel, én bízom benned - nézett a férfi szemébe Nion. - Nem sok emberben bízom, de benned igen - erősítette meg. - De tudnod kell, hogy nekem Sam biztonsága az első. Az ő érdekében is, és a sajátoméban is. Mindennél jobban féltem őt… ilyenkor nem számít semmi más. Nem… nem kockáztathattam, hogy az történjen vele is, ami Syriával. Nem lehettem biztos benne, hogy mennyire vagy önmagad. A többiek sem voltak biztosak benne.

- Nem, ők sem bíztak bennem - látta be Daniel.

- Daniel, én szeretem Samet, és nem akarom elveszíteni - mondta tűnődve a szimbióta. - Megértem, ha emiatt most haragszol rám. De Sam nem tehet semmiről, rá ne haragudj! Minden percben aggódott érted. Nagyon nehéz volt neki, hogy… a kedvemért távol maradjon tőled.

- Nem, Nion… igazad van. Meg kell védened őt - nézett fel Daniel határozottan. - Én nem gondoltam végig mindezt. Csak… jól jött volna egy barát abban a helyzetben…

- Sajnálom, Daniel - sütötte le a szemét Nion. - Mi mindig számíthattunk rád… én… sajnálom, hogy cserbenhagytunk.

- Nem, Nion - nyugtatta meg Daniel. - Lehettem volna veszélyes is. Helyesen döntöttél. És végül… jól alakult minden. Sam sokat segített azzal a munkával, amit elvégzett. Nagyon fontos volt. Nélküle nem sikerült volna a tervem.

- Így van. Szóval… akkor nem haragszol rá?

- Nem - mosolyodott el halványan Daniel. - És rád sem.

- Köszönöm! - biccentett Nion.

- Sam?

- Még mindig bűntudata van - árulta el Nion a gazdatestét.

- Beszélhetnék vele?

- Hát… megkapom még ezért a magamét - tűnt fel egy félmosoly Nion arcán, de aztán visszahúzódott, és visszaadta az irányítást Samnek.

- Daniel…

- Nehogy te is tízszer bocsánatot kérj! - szakította félbe egy halvány mosollyal Daniel. - Ehhez most tényleg fáradt vagyok. Jól vagy?

- Tényleg bűntudatom van - ismerte be Sam.

- Semmi szükség rá - próbálta megnyugtatni Daniel. - Az a lényeg, hogy jó vége lett. Vagy legalábbis reméljük. Majd kiderül. Még nincs vége.

- Tudom. De megoldjuk - állította határozottan Sam.

- Igen. De most pihenjünk rá, oké?

- Jól van, hagylak aludni.

- Kösz. És… ne kapjatok össze miattam Nionnal!

- Dehogy. Én… megértem. Tudom, mit élt át.

- Valóban - bólintott rá Daniel.

- Akkor holnap találkozunk - mosolygott még Sam a férfira, majd kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

- _Na ugye, hogy most könnyebb_ - szólalt meg Nion, miközben a lift fele tartottak, hogy felmenjenek a felszínre.

- _Igen. Köszönöm!_ - sóhajtott Sam.

- _Igazán nincs mit._ _Te is tudod, Daniel milyen megértő… tudtam, hogy nem lesz vele gond - _tűnődött el Nion, de a gondolatmenetüket a riadó szirénája szakította félbe, így meggondolták magukat, és az irányítóterem fele siettek.

Sam volt az első, aki odaért, így a technikushoz fordult.

- Várunk vissza valakit? - kérdezte Waltert.

- Nem, ma estére már nincs tervezett aktiválás.

- Érkezik valami jel?

- Eddig még nem - rázta meg a fejét Walter, aztán a műszereire pillantott. - Most. Tok'ra… régebbi, de még érvényes.

- Íriszt kinyitni - rendelkezett Sam, de mögötte megszólalt Landry tábornok.

- Alezredes!

- Uram, kérem! - fordult hátra a nő, mire a tábornok megadta magát.

- Íriszt kinyitni! - erősítette meg a parancsot, így Walter megnyomta a gombot, és nem sokkal később Malek lépett át a kapun.

Sam szíve összeszorult az aggodalomtól, és gyorsan lesietett hozzá. Közben érezte, hogy Nion is elmondhatatlanul aggódik, de nem volt idejük szavakba önteni az érzéseiket, így csak a másik gondolataira hagyatkoztak. Ennyi ember előtt nem tehettek sok mindent, de azért Sam felé nyújtotta a kezét, és Malek megfogta és megszorította.

- Malek, valami baj van? - kérdezte Sam, de a párja szeméből kiolvasta a választ.

- Samantha, jól tudom, hogy nektek van gyógyszeretek a hírnök betegségére?

- Igen. A Kerala?

- Nem, a Kerala még biztonságban van. Egyelőre - sóhajtott Malek.

- Akkor? - nézett rá kíváncsian Sam, de végül megértette. - Loran világa, igaz?

- Igen - ismerte be Malek.

- Jól van… gyere! Beszélünk Janettel - mondta Sam, és el is indultak, de az ajtóban Landry tábornok az útjukat állta.

- Carter alezredes!

- Uram, Maleknek szüksége van a hírnök ellenes szérumra! Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy egy újabb ártatlan világ az Ori áldozatául essen! - nézett rá esdeklőn Sam, mire a tábornok nagyot sóhajtott.

- A fele készletünket elviheti. Mi sem maradhatunk védtelenek!

- Köszönöm, uram! - könnyebbült meg Sam, majd Malekhez fordult. - Gyere, siessünk! - mondta, és elsiettek a gyengélkedő fele.

- Mennyire komoly a helyzet? - kérdezte Sam.

- Alig huszonnégy órája kezdődött az egész, de már nagyon sokan betegek. Nincs idő arra, hogy mi is kifejlesszünk egy gyógyszert. És tőletek már tudjuk, hogy a kristály hatása csak ideiglenes.

- Felesleges munka lenne a gyógyszeren dolgozni, ha mi már megcsináltuk - bólintott rá Sam. - Átadom neked a képletet is, ha nem lenne elég, így tudtok készíteni.

- Köszönöm, Samantha - pillantott rá hálásan Malek. - Hálával tartozunk neked!

- Jaj, hagyd már! - rázta meg a fejét Sam, miközben befordultak a gyengélkedőre.

Daniel éppen elszunyókált, de a sietős léptekre felébredt, és meglepetten nézett Malekre.

- Malek… valami baj van? - kérdezte, de Sam nem hagyta, hogy aggodalmaskodjon.

- Daniel, nem tudod, hol van Janet?

- Az irodájában - mondta a férfi, és Sam már be is kopogott Janet ajtaján. Mikor a doktornő kinyitotta az ajtót, hasonlóképpen meglepődött, mint Daniel.

- Malek! Üdv! Mi járatban errefelé?

- Dr. Fraiser - hajtott fejet a férfi. - A segítségére lenne szükségem.

- Ez általában fordítva szokott lenni - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a nő arcán. - Mit tehetek önért?

- Janet, Maleknek kellene a hírnök betegsége elleni szérum.

- Gondoltam, hogy a baj nem kicsi, ha egy tok'ra hozzám fordul segítségért - sóhajtott a nő, majd elővette a mágneskártyáját a zsebéből, és az egyik szekrényhez lépett, és kinyitotta.

- Ötszáz adagunk van, nagyjából - mérte fel a készletet. - Négyszázat oda tudok adni.

- A tábornok azt mondta, hogy csak a felét vihetem el - húzta össze a szemét Malek.

- Landry tábornok - csóválta meg a fejét Janet. - Halvány fogalma sincs arról, miből mennyi van a szekrényemben. Szóval csak mi fogjuk tudni - mondta, miközben egy halvány mosollyal hátranézett Danielre.

- Én éppen mélyen alszom - mondta a férfi, és gyorsan becsukta a szemét. - Nem látok, nem hallok semmit.

- Helyes - nevette el magát Janet, miközben kivett négy üveget a szekrényből, és kerített hozzá egy biztonsági bőröndöt is. - Három milligramm fejenként - mondta Maleknek. - Csak simán bőr alá kell beadni. Boldogul vele, vagy magával menjek? - mondta, miközben még mellépakolta a szükséges felszerelést is.

- Megoldom, Dr. Fraiser - bólintott rá Malek. - Köszönöm a segítségét!

- Szívesen! - mosolygott rá Janet, aztán valami eszébe jutott. - Maga nem fertőzött?

- Még nem - rázta meg a fejét Malek.

- Biztos?

- Igen. Folyamatosan ellenőrzöm - biztosította Malek.

- Azért beadom magának is a szérumot - ajánlotta Janet.

- Ha úgy alakul, hogy szükség lesz rá, megteszem én - hárította el Malek.

- Rendben. Siessen vissza, minden perc számít.

- Igen - bólintott rá Malek, és összenéztek Sammel.

- Gyere! - mosolygott rá bíztatón a nő, és el is siettek.

Sam laborja felé vették az irányt, de útközben belefutottak Mitchelbe.

- Maga mit keres itt? - förmedt köszönés nélkül Malekre.

- Cam - csitította Sam, miközben gondolatban Nion indulatait próbálta mérsékelni, aki szintén érzékenyen reagált a hangnemre. - Maleknek szüksége van a segítségünkre.

- Persze… olyankor mindig megtalálnak minket, amikor kellünk. Akkor mindjárt tudják, merre van a Föld - mondta cinikusan a férfi. Sam érezte, hogy Malek is kezd dühös lenni, de szerette volna megakadályozni. Tudta, hogy leginkább a tehetetlenség dühíti, és az aggodalom Loran világáért, de ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy képes lenne mindezt Mitchel nyakába zúdítani, ha a férfi túlfeszíti a húrt. Akkor pedig kő kövön nem marad.

- Uram - vált keményebbé Sam hangja. - Rossz napunk volt, de erről Malek nem tehet!

- Persze, alezredes - húzta el a száját Mitchel, de Sam csak megforgatta a szemét, és tovább is indultak volna, de a férfi utánuk szólt. - Azért legközelebb, mikor kutyaszorítóba kerülünk, ott lehetnének segíteni, és nem gyáván lapítanak valahol!

Malek szeme egy pillanatra felizzott, ebből Sam tudta, hogy olyan dühös, amilyennek még nem látta, még az Alfa-bázison sem, így azonnal cselekednie kellett.

- Malek! - kapta el a karját, mielőtt megfordulhatott volna. - Minden perccel, amit vesztegetünk nő a baj, és emberek halhatnak meg! Olyan emberek, akik fontosak Lorannak. Ez most nem a vitatkozás ideje! - mondta neki szigorúan, mire Malek egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.

- Igazad van, Samantha - látta be végül, de Sam még mindig érezte benne a feszültséget. Tudta, hogy minden izma pattanásig feszült, és ha Mitchel csak még egy szót szól, akkor robbanni fog, így maga után húzta a laborja felé.

- Mi történt? - törte meg a csendet nem sokkal később Malek, de a hangja még mindig nagyon feszült volt.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Azt mondtad, rossz napotok volt.

- Volt… egy kisebb összetűzésünk az Orisai-jal - sóhajtott Sam. - De… győztünk… úgy tűnik. Szerencsére a hírnök ellenes eszköz rá is hatással volt, különben sokkal rosszabb lehetett volna.

- Jól vagytok? - sandított rá Malek.

- Igen, jól vagyunk - mosolygott rá Sam. - És szerencsére a többiek is. Daniel is rendben lesz.

- Az jó - bólintott rá Malek, aztán beléptek Sam laborjába, és a nő bezárta az ajtót maguk mögött.

- Ráteszem neked a kristályra a képletet, és a kutatási eredményeket is. Könnyedén előállítjátok, ha még szükség lesz rá. És… a hírnök ellenes eszköz terveit is megkapod, bár azt már nehezebb reprodukálni. Nekünk Daniel tudása segített, de próbáljátok meg - mondta Maleknek, aki kíváncsian nézett körül.

- Köszönöm. Más világokban is szükség lehet rá - pillantott Samre, aztán a figyelme visszatért a nő gépére.

- A kompatibilitást te oldottad meg?

- Igen, tudod… néha kaptunk… ezt-azt Selmaktól… szükség volt rá, hogy tudjuk olvasni a kristályokat - ismerte be Sam.

- Ügyes - bólintott rá Malek elismerően.

- Pár perc, amíg rámásolom - ült le a géphez a nő, és elindította a folyamatot, aztán felállt, és odasétált Malekhez. - Pokolian hiányzol - mondta neki, mire Malek átölelte.

- Te is nekem, Samantha! És nagyon aggódom értetek.

- Jól vagyunk - nézett fel rá Sam, aztán elhúzódott tőle. - Felgyorsultak az események. Közeledik a vége. Bárcsak tudnám, hogy alakul majd…

- Segíthetek valahogy?

- Nem, nem hiszem - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Igazából csak az ősök segíthetnének, de hát ők ülnek a babérjaikon, és békésen szemlélik, hogy széthullik a galaxis.

- Ez már nagyon régóta így van - bólintott rá Malek.

- Remélem, Daniel szót ért velük valahogy… egyedül nehéz dolgunk lesz - sóhajtott Sam. - De megoldjuk, meglátod - tette hozzá, ahogy látta Malek szemében erősödni az aggodalmat.

- Képesek vagytok rá, Samantha - állította határozottan, majd fáradtan sóhajtott.

- Jól vagy? - simogatta meg a karját Sam.

- Igen.

- Érzem, hogy fáradt vagy - fürkészte Sam, majd megcirógatta az arcát. Malek adott egy puszit a tenyerébe, aztán odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. A csókjuknak csak a számítógép hangjelzése vetett véget, ami jelezte, hogy a másolás befejeződött. - Menned kell - súgta Sam Maleknek.

- Igen - látta be Malek is, így Sam a géphez lépett, kivette belőle a kristályt, és átadta Maleknek. Malek nem engedte el a kezét, hanem tűnődve végigmérte.

- Gyönyörű vagy.

- Persze, farmerban és bőrdzsekiben. El tudom képzelni - nevette el magát a nő. - Nem biztos, hogy ebben a cuccban szerettem volna először a szemed elé kerülni. Gondoltam, majd mielőtt visszatérek, beszerzek valami testhezálló, homokszín ruhát…

- Még sort keríthetsz rá.

- Úgy lesz - ígérte Sam. - Malek… örülök, hogy… láthattalak…

- Hamarosan találkozunk, Samantha - ígérte Malek.

- Igen. Kikísérlek.

- Rendben - bólintott rá a férfi, de aztán látta, hogy Samnek elterelődött a figyelme.

- _Sam…_ - szólította meg a nőt Nion.

- _Persze _- mosolyodott el Sam, és átadta a kontrollt Nionnak.

- Malek! - húzta vissza magához Nion Maleket, aki boldogan átölelte.

- Itt vagyok, Nion - szorította magához. - De most nem maradhatok tovább.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Nion. - Szükség van rád. Menj csak!

- Hamarosan együtt lehetünk újra! - ígérte Malek.

- Igen - mosolyodott el halványan Nion, és visszaadta az irányítást Samnek.

- Menjünk - mosolygott rá szomorúan Sam, és lassan az indítócsarnok fele indultak.

- Samantha - pillantott rá Malek. - Nagyon vigyázzatok magatokra!

- Úgy lesz, ne aggódj! És te is vigyázz, rendben? Most te is belemásztál a sűrűjébe… a hírnökök mindenre képesek, és bármikor bárhol felbukkanhatnak. Próbáljátok meg elkészíteni az eszközt, ami semlegesítni a hatalmukat! De annak a hatása is csak ideiglenes. Légy óvatos!

- Az leszek - ígérte Malek, aztán felsétáltak az irányítóterembe, ahol Malek megadta Walternek a szükséges koordinátákat, és a technikus tárcsázott.

Malek és Sam tűnődve lesétáltak a kapuhoz, de így, szem előtt már nem igazán volt lehetőségük búcsúzkodni. De végül Sam nem bírta megállni, így goa'uld nyelven szólt Malekhez.

- Szeretlek!

- Én is szeretlek téged - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Malek arcán. - Hamarosan találkozunk! - ígérte, de végül nagy nehezen elszakadt a nőtől, felsétált a rámpán, és átlépett a kapun.

Sam sóhajtott egy nagyot, és először úgy döntött, hogy most tényleg hazamegy, de aztán mégis a gyengélkedő felé vette az irányt. Tudta, hogy úgyis túl zaklatott ahhoz, hogy odahaza pihenni tudjon, és tudta azt is, hogy a barátja is aggódik Malek váratlan látogatása miatt. Nem akarta felébreszteni Danielt, ha már alszik, de a férfi felnézett, mikor belépett.

- Szia! - mosolygott rá. - Hogy van Malek?

- Nem túl jól - sóhajtott Sam, miközben közelebb sétált. - De rendben lesz.

- Hiányzik, igaz? - kérdezte kedvesen Daniel.

- Nagyon.

- Beugorhatna máskor is. Csak úgy… látogatóba.

- Ezt megmondhatnád Mitchelnek is. Majdnem leszedték egymás fejét - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Miért?

- Szimplán előítélet, Daniel, te is tudod - sóhajtott Sam. - Mitchel nem is ismeri Maleket, mégis nekiesett. És tudod, milyen egy tok'ra… Nem hagyja magát. És miért is tenné?

- Jó lenne ezzel kezdeni valamit - sóhajtott Daniel.

- Nem igazán lehet - ült fel Sam a szomszéd ágyra. - Apám is dolgozott az ügyön, de látod, szinte semmi eredményt nem ért el. Amíg a tok'rák emberi gazdatestben élnek, a legtöbb ember nem fogja megérteni őket. Sem elfogadni.

- Én elfogadom.

- Daniel, te egy felemelkedett ember vagy…

- Egy kirúgott felemelkedett ember - nevette el magát Daniel.

- Az nem számít. Sokkal nyitottabb vagy, mint az emberek többsége.

- Igaz. De hogy Malek mindig belefut valakibe, aki beleköt…

- Ez a sors - nevette el magát Sam. - Vagy Jack, vagy Cam… Landry tábornok sem rajong érte túlságosan…

- Tényleg?

- Elég nyers volt, mikor Malek megérkezett. Mindegy… lehet, hogy ennek inkább én voltam az oka… nem is számít. Remélem, Malek sikerrel jár.

- Láttam, hogy aggódik. Nálatok… van baj?

- Nem, én is azt hittem, de szerencsére nem. Azt a világot vette célba az Ori, ahonnan Malek gazdateste származik.

- Fura - tűnődött el Daniel. - Sok tok'rát ismerek, de náluk valahogy… sosem választottam külön Maleket és a gazdatestét.

- Nem is kell - tűnődött el egy halvány mosollyal Sam. - De amúgy azért lehet így, mert sosem beszéltél Lorannal.

- Te igen?

- Igen, már az Alfa- bázison. Mikor már lecsillapodtak a kedélyek, hosszasan elbeszélgettem mindkettejükkel.

- Ott szerettél bele? - kérdezte mosolyogva Daniel.

- Igen, azt hiszem, igen - mosolyodott el Sam is. - Jó ég, de rég volt - sóhajtott. - Mintha egy másik világban, egy másik életben lett volna.

- Talán abban is volt - sóhajtott Daniel. - Mindannyian sok mindent megéltünk azóta.

- Igen - tűnődött el Sam is.

- És… hogy van Nion?

- Kissé felzaklatta Malek felbukkanása. A következő néhány nap azt hiszem ennek jegyében fog telni.

- Gondolom - mosolygott rá Daniel, aztán elfojtott egy ásítást.

- Bocs - pattant fel Sam. - Már órákkal ezelőtt megígértem, hogy hagylak pihenni.

- Ugyan… reggelig pihenhetek. Remélem, holnap Janet elenged, mert itt megőrülök.

- Majd meggyőzzük, hogy elengedjen - nevette el magát Sam. - Jó éjt, Daniel!

- Neked is!

Sam lassan kijött a gyengélkedőről, és végre tényleg hazafele indult. Így is késő volt már, és nehéz napok álltak mögöttük, rájuk fért egy kis pihenés.

Nion egészen addig hallgatott, míg ágyba nem kerültek, akkor azonban megszólalt.

- _Sam…_

- _Tudom. Nekem is kegyetlenül hiányzik_ - sóhajtott Sam. _- Csak én az elmúlt három évben hozzászoktam ehhez az érzéshez_.

- _Egy fenét _- tiltakozott Nion. _- Ehhez nem lehet hozzászokni. Én is átéltem már hasonlót korábban is. El lehet viselni, ha nagyon muszáj, de hozzászokni nem lehet. _

- _Nem, tényleg. De most már tényleg hamarosan vége lesz. Így vagy úgy. _

- _Köszönöm, hogy lelket öntesz belém - _morgott Nion.

- _Bocs _- nevette el magát Sam._ - Minden rendben lesz. És hamarosan újra együtt lehetünk Malekkel. _

- _Remélem - sóhajtott Nion. _

- _Úgy lesz, meglátod. Ha hiszünk benne, akkor sikerülni fog. Megígértük, hogy nem hagyjuk cserben Maleket, emlékszel?_

- _Igen, emlékszem - _mosolyodott el Nion_. - Akkor most pihenjünk, lehet, hogy holnap is hasonlóan nehéz napunk lesz. _

- _Te is tudsz lelket önteni belém - _húzta el a száját Sam.

- _Bocs - _sóhajtott Nion.

- _Inkább tényleg aludjunk - _mondta Sam, így mindketten elcsendesedtek, és mivel tényleg fárasztó napjuk volt, hamarosan el is aludtak.


	18. Chapter 18

- Daniel, tényleg nem emlékszel rá? - faggatta Sam két nappal később tudós kollégáját, aki már háromszor megbánta, hogy beugrott a nő laborjába, megkérdezni, mi újság. Még alig jött ki a gyengélkedőből, egyáltalán nem volt topon, és semmi kedve nem volt folyamatosan a történteken rágódni.

- Nem, Sam, tényleg nem emlékszem rá, hogy álcáztam az Odüsszeiát - erősítette meg már vagy tizedszer, de a nő még mindig nem volt elégedett.

- Hoztál egy ZPM-et.

- Igen, minden bizonnyal így volt, de ezt is csak onnan tudom, hogy elmondtad.

- Tényleg hoztál…

- Elhiszem - csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. - De fogalmam sincs, honnan szedtem, ahogy arról sincs, hogy építettem be a hajóba, de a legkevesebb fogalmam arról van, hogy használtam mindezt az álcázásra. Tudod jól, hogy ez az össze-vissza alakulás néha az emlékeim egy részének elvesztésével jár. Idővel lehet, hogy majd eszembe jut, mint amikor az ősök kirúgtak, de most még nem emlékszem.

- Nagy kár - fintorgott Sam, akit egyrészt hajtott a tudományos kíváncsiság, másrészt pedig vágyott a technológiai előnyre stratégiai szempontból is. - És a ZPM is kiégett, és vele együtt az áramkör, amit készítettél.

- Biztos csak selejteset tudtam szerezni - húzta el a száját Daniel is.

- Szereznünk kéne egy másikat, hogy kipróbálhassuk az elméletemet az álcázásról - sóhajtott Sam. - Van egy tippem, hogy csináltad, de ezt elméletben nem tudom igazolni.

- Bocs, a legközelebbi szabad ZPM Atlantiszon van - tiltakozott Daniel. - Cirka két hónap alatt vissza is érek vele.

- _Ez nem igaz_ - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe Nion is, és Sam azonnal rá figyelt.

- _Te tudsz egy felesleges ZPM-et valahol?_

- _Igen - _hagyta rá Nion, de Sam a lelki szemei előtt máris látta a helyet, amire a szimbióta utalt_. _

- _És ezt csak most mondod? _

- _Eddig nem kérdezted. _

- _Nion, ne akasszál ki! - _figyelmeztette Sam.

- _Mondtuk már neked… én is, és Malek is… az ősök szanaszét hagytak minden kacatot a galaxisban. Csak nyitott szemmel kell járnod, hogy megtaláld. Bár némelyik eszköz esetén addig jó nekünk, míg több méter homok borítja. Addig nem lehet belőle baj. _

- _De ha tudtátok… miért nem vittétek el? _- értetlenkedett Sam.

- _Mert feleslegesen bonyolítaná az eszközeinket a kompatibilitás megoldása, és mert a tollanoktól kaptunk egyéb energiaforrást. _

- _A tollanok nem osztottak meg senkivel technológiát - _ellenkezett a nő.

- _Csak a primitívebb fajokkal nem - _torkollta le a szimbióta kissé arrogánsan, de Sam csak vágott egy grimaszt erre a mondatra, így Nion azonnal visszavett a _stílusból. - És ez még jóval azelőtt volt, hogy az a dolog történt a Saritán. Akkor még nem zárkóztak el ennyire az együttműködéstől. Szóval nem volt szükségünk a ZPM-re. És ha más nem találta meg, még mindig ott lehet, ahol akkor volt. _

- Daniel, azonnal menj el Landry tábornokhoz, és mondd meg neki, hogy a fordításaidban találtál egy világot, ahonnan szerezhetünk ZPM-et! - fordult Sam Daniel fele.

- Tessék? - nézett rá értetlenül a férfi. - Milyen fordítás? Miről beszélsz?

- Mit tudom én - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Az a fordítás, amin épp dolgozol.

- De az csak egy…

- Daniel, nem számít! - fakadt ki Sam, és egy cetlire felírta a címet, amit Nion mutatott neki. - Ide kell mennünk. Hogy hogyan, azt találd ki te!

- Nion? - világosodott meg végre a férfi.

- Nem, isteni sugallat - morogta Sam, de Nion rászólt.

- _Ilyet ne mondj! Én nem játszom istent. _

- _Bocs…_

- Szóval… itt találunk egy ZPM-et? - kezdte kapizsgálni Daniel.

- Nion reményei szerint igen - bólintott rá a nő. - Ha sikerül, és újra tudjuk álcázni a hajót, az nagy segítség lehetne a későbbiekben. Ha meg akarod keresni azt a ládát, vagy micsodát, amiről mostanában beszélsz, nem árt, ha tudjuk álcázni magunkat.

- Ez igaz.

- Akkor mire vársz még? - sandított rá egy félmosollyal Sam.

- Jól van, megyek már - csóválta meg a fejét Daniel, és bár nem volt túl lelkes, valóban Landry tábornok irodája felé vette az irányt.

Két órával később Sam és Daniel az eligazító helyiségben várta, hogy a többiek megérkezzenek.

- Jackson, mit álmodott már megint? - lépett be Mitchel, és ledobta magát a legközelebbi székbe. - Vagy ez egy újabb Merlin féle ötlet?

Daniel nem válaszolt a költői kérdésre, csak vetett egy szemrehányó pillantást Samre, miszerint ezért még megkapja a magáét, aztán inkább Teal'cet figyelte, aki épp akkor érkezett meg, és szó nélkül letelepedett a helyére.

Egy perccel később belépett Landry tábornok is, és végignézett a csapatán.

- Hol van Vala? - kérdezte sóhajtva.

- Biztos még mindig nem ismeri az órát - fintorgott Mitchel. - Szerintem kezdhetjük.

- Rendben - bólintott rá a tábornok. - Szóval… Dr. Jackson… mennyire biztos benne, hogy a kérdéses bolygón találunk használható ZPM-et?

- Az írás szerint, amit sikerült lefordítanom az ősök azon a világon hagytak legalább egy ZPM-et - füllentett tovább Daniel.

- Carter alezredes - fordult a nő fele. - Mennyire van most szükségünk egy ZPM-re?

- Uram, úgy hiszem, nagy előnyt jelentene számunkra, ha álcázni tudnánk az Odüsszeiát, és ez Danielnek is egy ZPM-mel sikerült.

- Igen - morogta Landry.

- És… számíthatunk némi ellenállásra, mikor megpróbáljuk megszerezni? - tért rá inkább a katonai kérdésekre Mitchel, mire Daniel Samre pillantott, aki alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét.

- Reményeim szerint nem - sóhajtott Daniel.

- Tudja, hol reménykedjen? - csóválta meg a fejét Mitchel. - Készüljünk fel mindenre!

- Egyetértek - bólintott rá Landry. - Mehetnek… de legyenek felettébb óvatosak.

- Mint mindig - vigyorgott Mitchel, mire a tábornok csak sóhajtott.

- Leléphetnek. Egy óra múlva indulnak.

- Igen, uram - pattant fel Sam és Mitchel, és néztek Landry után, ahogy visszaballagott az irodájába.

- Hát, akkor szedjük össze az arzenált - indult Mitchel a fegyverraktár felé, és a többiek követték.

Alig léptek ki az ajtón, mikor szembejött velük Vala. Rájuk vigyorgott, és a háta mögé dobta két hosszú copfját.

- Lemaradtam valamiről?

- Csak az eligazításról - masírozott el mellette Mitchel.

- Hát, akkor semmi komoly - forgatta meg a szemét a nő, majd utánuk sietett.

- Sam - szólt a nő után Daniel, mikor már az indítócsarnok fele tartottak.

- Igen? - maradt le vele a nő.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ha ez nem jön be, csúnyán lejáratom magam…

- Ugyan, Daniel… nem ez lesz az első, hogy tévedünk, meg nem is az utolsó - sóhajtott Sam.

- Igaz. De ezért neked kéne elvinned a balhét, nem Merlinnek - kuncogott Daniel.

- Nekem a fenét - nevetett vele Sam. - Nem az én ötletem volt.

- _Dehogynem_ - szólt közbe Nion. - _Én csak annyit mondtam, hogy tudok egy használaton kívüli ZPM-et. Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy menjünk érte. _

- _Persze, persze - _hagyta rá Sam, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. - Nem tudom, melyikőtök a sértődékenyebb, de egyszer szívesen megversenyeztetnélek benneteket - kuncogott, majd belépett az indítócsarnokba, ahol a kapu már működésbe lépett, és a többiek már csak rájuk vártak.

Nem sokkal később átléptek a kapun, és egy kis erdei tisztáson bukkantak ki a másik oldalán.

- És most merre? - nézett Cam Danielre, mire a tudós körbenézett a tisztáson, és vállat vont. Már-már szabadkozni kezdett volna, mikor Sam, aki máris a műszereit babrálta, közbeszólt.

- Energiajeleket észlelek abból az irányból - mutatott a fák közé, amit Nion is jóváhagyott, így el is indult arra, miközben sűrűn az érzékelő kijelzőjére pislogott. Cam gyanakodva fürkészte a fákat, mintha mindegyik mögött egy-egy ellenséget sejtett volna, de azért fintorogva utána indult, a többiek pedig követték őket.

Már vagy fél órája gyalogoltak a fák közt, mikor Vala hisztizni kezdett.

- Térdig koptak már a lábaim. Hova megyünk még? - nyafogott. - Nincs itt semmi, csak a fák. Mégis egy ilyen helyen mire használták volna az ősök a ZPM-et? Azzal növesztették a fákat?

- A fák nőnek maguktól is - sandított rá Teal'c, a többiek nem is vettek róla tudomást.

- Akkor szerinted miért kellett nekik? Amúgy is, láttuk már valami jelét annak, hogy az ősök itt éltek?

- Az évezredek alatt a természet visszahódít mindent - sóhajtott Daniel. - Ez a szép benne. Bármit is művelünk vele, mindig bebizonyítja, hogy ő az erősebb.

- Bla-bla-bla… - forgatta meg a szemét Vala, aztán hirtelen megtorpant, a mögötte csörtető Mitchel neki is ütközött, csak akkor nézett fel, és a többiekkel együtt elámult. Ahogy az erdőnek hirtelen vége szakadt, egy város romjaira bukkantak.

- Ez hihetetlen - csillant fel Daniel szeme.

- Na, hova hoztunk? - bökte oldalba Sam, mire összenevettek, és míg a többiek sóbálványt játszottak, ők ketten tovább indultak a város fele.

- Keressük meg a ZPM-et, aztán mehetsz felfedezni a Paradicsomot - ugratta Sam tudós kollégáját, mert látta a szemében a mohó kíváncsiságot.

- Oké, merre megyünk? - nézett rá Daniel.

- Mi az, Merlin nem tudja? - ugratta Sam.

- Még egy szó Merlinről és itt hagylak.

- Dehogy hagysz - kuncogott Sam. - Bele is betegednél, ha nem térképezhetnéd fel ennek a helynek minden négyzetcentiméterét.

- Az tuti - nevette el magát Daniel, miközben ők már beléptek a házak közé, a többiek pedig lassan magukhoz térve utánuk indultak.

- A műszerek szerint az energia forrása nagyjából a város közepén lehet - nézett körül Sam, mikor már a többiek is köréjük gyűltek, így elindultak arrafelé.

A város kihalt és romos volt. A házak valamiféle sárga kőből épültek, de az idő vasfoga megtette a magáét, néhány összeborult, de a többibe sem szívesen léptek volna be a csapat tagjai. Daniel kíváncsiságból bekukucskált ide-oda, de nem talált semmi említésre méltót.

A város főterére érve aztán megint elámultak. A központi helyet egy hatalmas, oszlopos épület foglalta el, ami minden oldalról nyitott volt, és olyan óriási, hogy talán a város összes lakója elfért benne.

- Ez valami kultikus hely lehetett - tippelt Daniel. - Valamilyen szertartás vagy ünnepség helyszíne.

- Igen, és ott mutatták be az áldozatot - mutatott borzongva Vala a középen álló kis oltárszerű emelvényre.

- Az ősök nem tettek ilyesmit - tiltakozott azonnal Daniel.

- Na persze - fintorgott Vala.

- Nekem elhiheted - erősítette meg Daniel, de Sam megakadályozta a további vitát.

- Daniel, nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csináltak itt az ősök, de az energia forrása abban a valamiben van - sétált közelebb az emelvényhez. - És a mértékét tekintve nem egy, hanem legalább kettő - járta körbe, miközben a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzá.

- Szóval ebben van a ZPM - tisztázta Mitchel.

- Igen - bólintott rá a nő.

- És… hogy szedjük ki belőle? - nézett végig a csapatán a férfi.

- Nem tudom - sóhajtott Sam. - Teljesen zártnak tűnik. Sehol egy kapcsoló, vagy ilyesmi.

- Akkor, nincs más hátra… Teal'c, lőj bele kettőt a botfegyvereddel!

- Cam - förmedt rá azonnal Daniel, de Teal'c csak felvont szemöldökkel nézett a parancsnokára, és mivel a parancs nem nyert megerősítést, nem mozdult.

- Maradjunk a többet ésszel dolognál, ha lehet - fújta ki a visszatartott levegőt Daniel, és közelebb lépett az oltárhoz, hogy szemügyre vegye a tetején lévő írást.

- Könnyű annak, aki el tudja olvasni a használati utasítást - kuncogott Sam.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez használati utasítás - olvasott bele Daniel. - De még ha az is, nem hiszem, hogy belefoglalták, hogy hogyan kell kivenni a ZPM-et. Ez nekik túlságosan evidens volt.

- Azért bogarászd át - sóhajtott Sam, aztán nekilátott, hogy ő is megvizsgálja az oltárt. - Tömör gránitnak tűnik. Vagy valami hasonló anyag.

- Valahogy csak ki lehet nyitni - morgott Mitchel.

- Valahogy biztos - hagyta rá a nő, majd nekilátott, hogy sorban végignyomkodja a kőlapokat, hátha valamelyik mögött érzékelő rejtőzik, de nem járt sikerrel.

- Azt hiszem, megvan - szólalt meg tűnődve Daniel, majd Samre sandított. - Lépj hátrébb! - mondta neki, mire a nő hátrált két lépést. Daniel megnyomott néhány betűt az asztal tetején, mire az oltár hosszabbik oldala sziszegve leereszkedett a földbe, felfedve a két ZPM-et és a berendezés egyéb részeit.

- Wáó - lépett közelebb Vala is, hogy alaposabban megnézze magának, de aztán nem kötötte le a figyelmét a dolog.

- Akkor, Carter, kapja ki őket, és húzzunk innen - mondta Mitchel.

- Azért ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Cam. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy ha az egyiket kivesszük, milyen reakciót indít be. Akár még valami önmegsemmisítő mechanizmus is lehet benne. Még azt sem tudjuk, mi ez a berendezés.

- De, azt tudjuk - szakította félbe Daniel.

- És velünk is megosztaná, zsenikém? - nézett rá Mitchel.

- Ez az írás azt mondja, hogy ezen a bolygón minden száznegyvenharmadik évben tűzeső esik az égből…

- Meteorzápor - vont vállat Sam. - Nálunk is van ilyen, bár szerencsére nem érnek el a földig.

- Igen, valószínű - hagyta rá Daniel. - Itt úgy tűnik, átjutnak a légkörön, és elérik a felszínt. Ez a berendezés hivatott arra, hogy megvédje az egész várost.

- Hogyan? - kotyogott közbe Vala.

- Valamiféle pajzsot vont a város fölé.

- Ez megmagyarázza a két ZPM-et - tűnődött el Sam. - Egy ekkora energiamezőt huzamosabb ideig fenntartani… elképesztő mennyiségű energiát igényel.

- Vagyis legalább felrobbanni nem fog - nyugodott meg Mitchel.

- Azért megpróbálok óvatos lenni, amennyire lehet. Ki akarom kötni rendesen a ZPM-et, nehogy maga az energiaforrás is megsérüljön.

- Jesszus, az órákig eltart magánál - fintorgott Mitchel.

- Ugyan, Sam pikk-pakk tíz perc alatt megcsinálja - paskolta meg a nő vállát Vala, aztán úgy rántotta el a kezét, mintha parázshoz ért volna.

Sam is megdermedt egy pillanatra, aztán összenéztek Daniellel. Szerencsére a férfi azonnal kapcsolt.

- Így van, úgyhogy nekünk ez alatt a tíz perc alatt fel kell derítenünk az egész környéket. Szóval gyere szépen velem! - fogta karon Valát, és maga után akarta húzni, de a nő lecövekelt.

- De…

- Vala, szükségem van a segítségedre, hogy… hogy megnézzük azt az épületet ott - mutatott rögtönözve egy a tér másik végén álló épület fele, és ezúttal nem törődve a nő tiltakozásával, maga után húzta.

Mitchel értetlenül nézett utánuk, de végül úgy döntött, eszükhöz érti. Rég feladta már a reményt, hogy Daniel észjárásán kiigazodjon, Valát pedig mindig egy szeleburdi fruskának tartotta, így inkább visszafordult Samhez.

- Mit saccol, mennyi idő, míg végez?

- Nem tudom, Cam, egy óra biztos, de lehet, hogy több…

- Nagyszerű - morgott a férfi, majd az épület széléhez sétált és lehuppant a lépcsőre.

~~ o ~~

- Daniel! - tépte ki a karját a férfi kezéből Vala, mikor látótávolságon kívülre értek.

- Tudom - nézett rá szigorúan a férfi.

- Goa'uld!

- Mi?

- Sam!

- Goa'uld a fenét - rázta meg a fejét Daniel.

- Éreztem! - állította határozottan a nő. - Benne van!

- Nem goa'uld, szó sincs róla!

- Daniel! Érzem… tudod, hogy megérzem… Quetesh miatt… benne van!

- Vala, figyelj rám! - próbált meg józanul hatni rá Daniel.

- Nem, Daniel, te figyelj rám! Van benne egy szimbióta!

- Igen, van - bólintott rá Daniel. - De nem goa'uld!

- Mi? - döbbent meg Vala. - Te tudtál róla?

- Igen, tudtam - ismerte be Daniel. - De nem goa'uld, hanem tok'ra.

- Tessék? - nézett rá értetlenül Vala. - És mégis… mióta?

- Hónapok óta - sóhajtott Daniel. - Azért van itt, hogy segítsen. Mindketten azért vannak itt.

- Na persze…

- Vala… nézd…

- Azért vannak itt, hogy segítsenek, azért nem tud róluk senki, ugye?

- A tábornok tudja. És Janet is.

- Igen? Remek. Szóval mindenki tudja, csak én nem?

- Nem, ez nem igaz - próbálta megnyugtatni Daniel a nőt. - Csak hárman tudunk róla. Illetve most már négyen.

- Kösz, hogy bíztatok bennem - fintorgott a nő.

- Tudtuk, hogy nem bíznál Nionban.

- De, majd bízom benne - mondta cinikusan Vala.

- Vala, az elmúlt hónapokban semmi olyat nem tett, amivel okot adott volna a bizalmatlanságodra.

- Kivár.

- Mégis mire?

- Mit tudom én, Daniel! Arra, hogy megbízzunk benne. Egy ilyen dögnél sosem lehet tudni.

- Vala, ezt nem akarom még egyszer hallani! - szólt rá szigorúan Daniel. - Nion sokat segített nekünk, mióta velünk van. Ide is neki köszönhetően jutottunk el!

- Ezt a helyet te találtad a fordításaidban.

- Nem volt semmiféle fordítás! - biztosította Daniel. - Csak nem akartuk azt mondani a tábornoknak, hogy Nion adta a tippet, mert akkor nem engedélyezte volna a küldetést.

- Amit meg is értek - bólintott rá Vala. - Jobb lesz, ha figyelünk a hátunk mögé is.

- Vala, kérlek! - forgatta meg a szemét Daniel. - Nion a barátom, és én bízom benne.

- Az a te bajod.

- Jó, ne bízz benne… elfogadom - hajtott fejet Daniel. - Akkor csak azt kérem, hogy ígérd meg, hogy nem mondod el senkinek!

- Miért ne tenném? Egy szimbióta mindig is potenciális veszélyforrás… ránk… a Földre, az egész galaxisra! Nem is értem, hogy…

- Ez a potenciális veszélyforrás két hete megmentette az életedet, ha jól emlékszem - emlékeztette Daniel, mire a nő elhúzta a száját a beismerés jeleként. - Szóval… ha megkérhetlek, ne beszélj róla senkinek! Még Mitchelnek és Teal'cnek se!

- És nekem ebben mi a bolt? - nézett rá ravaszul a nő.

- Nagyot lépnél előre a szememben - nézett rá kérdőn Daniel.

- Ennél valami kézzelfoghatóbbra gondoltam - forgatta meg a szemét Vala.

- És mégis mire?

- Mondjuk… elvihetnél holnap vásárolni, vagy fodrászhoz… vagy ilyesmi…

- Tudod, hogy engedély nélkül nem hagyhatod el a bázist - emlékeztette Daniel.

- Ügyes fiú vagy, majd megoldod - vigyorgott rá Vala. - Na? Áll az alku?

- Bevasalom ezt még Nionon - sóhajtott Daniel, de azért kezet fogott a nővel. - De légy szíves tényleg tartsd a szád, ez nagyon fontos! Szükségünk van mindkettejük segítségére az Ori ellen, és ezt te is tudod. Nion sokat segíthet a tapasztalatával, de ha kiderül, hogy itt van… a tábornok hadbíróság elé kerül, ahol a nyakába sóznak harminc évet. Janettől elveszik az orvosi engedélyét, ha kiderül, hogy hónapok óta folyamatosan meghamisítja Sam eredményeit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem csak Niont, de Samet is ízekre szedik az 51-es körzetben. Ezt te sem akarod, ugye?

- Nem - húzta el a száját Vala.

- Remek - bólintott rá Daniel. - Akkor végre körülnézhetünk? Mitchel egy órán belül hazarendel minket, és lehet, hogy soha többé nem jutunk el ide - nézett körül, és Vala csak megforgatta a szemét, mikor felfedezte a barátja tekintetében a szokásos, csokira ácsingózó kisgyerek-féle sóvárgást.

~~ o ~~

Időközben Sam a berendezéssel pepecselt, megpróbálta úgy eltávolítani az első energiaforrást, hogy a körülötte lévő dolgokban a legkevesebb kárt tegye. Ez nem volt könnyű, az eddigi tapasztalataival ellentétben, mikor is a ZPM-et csak úgy ki tudták húzni a helyükből, ezek masszívan rögzítve voltak. Négy kis karmocska tartotta mindkettőt, amit Sam egy csavarhúzóval próbált felfeszegetni. Nion egy ideig háborgott a durvának tartott eljárás miatt, de egyéb ötlete nem lévén végül beletörődött az eljárásba. Kettőt szerencsésen kiakasztottak, és már épp a harmadikkal próbálkoztak, mikor Sam kezében megcsúszott a csavarhúzó, és csúnyán végigszántott a másik kezén, amivel a ZPM-et próbálta óvni épp a hasonló balesetektől.

- A fenébe - kapta el a kezét, amiből szépen csordogált a vér.

- Jól vagy, Carter alezredes? - lépett közelebb hozzá Teal'c.

- Persze - próbálta megnyugtatni a nő, és gyorsan előkapott egy zsebkendőt, és betekerte a kezét, hogy Teal'c ne lássa. - Csak egy kis karcolás, semmi egyéb.

- Biztos? - kérdezte aggódva a férfi, de Sam rámosolygott.

- Persze, semmi gond. Kiszedem ezt a vacakot, aztán mehetünk.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Teal'c, és elsétált, Sam pedig megigazgatta a kötést a kezén.

- _A sebet bízd rám_ - mondta neki Nion, aki máris letompította a fájdalmat. - _Törődj csak a ZPM-mel. És lehetőleg jobban ne szabdald össze magad. Vagy inkább add át nekem azt a vacakot._

- _Csavarhúzó – _fintorgott Sam_. – Amúgy kicsit sem lennél feltűnő. És… nem direkt volt_ - morogta magában, és újra a kezébe vette a csavarhúzót, és ezúttal óvatosabban látott neki a feladatnak.

Egy negyed órával később Sam kiemelte az első ZPM-et a helyéről, aztán nekilátott a következőnek. Mitchel közben ott okvetetlenkedett mögötte, és morgott, hogy dolgozhatna gyorsabban is, de Sam elengedte a füle mellett, és inkább a feladatára koncentrált.

Egy jó órával később mindkét ZPM az oltár tetején pihent, és Sam a jól végzett munka örömével nézett végig rajtuk.

- Valaki kerítse elő Jacksont és Valát! - rendelkezett Mitchel, de mivel Sam gyorsan pakolászni kezdte a műszereit, Teal'c bólintott rá a parancsra, és a többiek keresésére indult.

Samnek nem sok kedve volt most találkozni Valával, csak reménykedett benne, hogy Daniel a lelkére tudott beszélni. Érezte Nion aggodalmát is, de segíteni nem tudott rajta, így csak összepakolta a holmiját, aztán letelepedett Cam mellé a lépcsőre. Tudta, hogy Teal'cnek nehéz dolga lesz, ha el akarja rángatni Danielt valami ős-felirattól, így tisztában volt vele, hogy nem egyhamar kerülnek elő. Cam morgolódott unalmában, így Sam inkább próbált felkészülni arra, hogy mit mondjon Valának, ha szóba hozza a dolgot.

Egy fél órával később kerültek elő a többiek, de Sam időlegesen megkönnyebbült, mikor észrevette, hogy Vala kerüli még a tekintetét is, így csak felszedelődzködtek, és újra nekivágtak az erdei túrának vissza a kapuhoz.

Sam kicsit lemaradt a többiektől, és mikor ezt észrevette, Daniel is csatlakozott hozzá.

- Hogy viselte? - kérdezte aggódva Sam.

- Hisztérikusan - fintorgott Daniel. - De sikerült meggyőznöm, hogy hallgasson.

- Kösz! - mosolygott rá Sam.

- Nincs mit. De ettől még elszólhatja magát. Tudod milyen - sóhajtott Daniel.

- Tudom. Majd… én is beszélek vele. Ha már egy kicsit lecsillapodott.

- Oké… most menjünk utánuk, mielőtt megint kiakad - ajánlotta Daniel, így szaporábbra vették a lépteiket, hogy utolérjék a csapat többi részét.

Jó negyed órán át gyalogoltak némán, mikor Teal'c lépett oda Sam mellé.

- Carter alezredes, hogy van a kezed? - sandított a nőre.

- Oh, már nyoma sincs - mosolyodott el zavartan Sam, és gyorsan zsebre tette a kezét, hogy Teal'c ne lássa, hogy a seb időközben valóban teljesen eltűnt. - Tudod, Teal'c… az ilyen hajszáleres vérzések sokszor rosszabbul néznek ki, mint amilyenek. Dől belőlük a vér, pedig csak felületi sérülés. Csak egy karcolás volt, szóra sem érdemes.

- Értem - bólintott rá Teal'c. - Örülök, hogy jól vagy - mondta még, aztán továbblépett.

Sam érezte magán Daniel kíváncsi pillantását, így előhúzta a kezét, és felé mutatta, de Daniel nem látott rajta semmit. Sam csak vállat vont, és újra eldugta a kezét, és sétált tovább.

- _Teal'c gyanakszik_ - szólalt meg nem sokkal később Nion.

- _Tudom_ - sóhajtott Sam. - _De miatta nem aggódom. Neki már bizonyítottunk az elmúlt hónapokban. Ha gyanakszik is… vagy ha rá is jön… nem fog belőle nagy ügyet csinálni. Tudomásul veszi és kész. _

- _Remélem, így lesz_ - hagyta rá Nion is. - _De Vala miatt aggódom, ahogy te is. _

- _Nem tehetünk semmit, Nion_ - sóhajtott Sam. - _Ha elszólja magát, így jártunk. Legfeljebb kénytelenek lennénk előbb elhagyni a Földet. Csak azt sajnálnám, ha bajba keverném Janetet és a tábornokot. De amúgy… így is tovább húztuk, mint reméltem. _

- _Tudom. De azt is tudom, hogy szeretnél itt maradni, míg véget nem ér a háború. Akarod, hogy beszéljek vele?_

- _Jó ég, még csak az kéne! Nem elég ideges így is? - _pillantott Sam Vala felé.

- _Jól van, rád bízom -_ adta meg magát Nion.

- _Nem lesz baj, ne aggódj!_ - próbálta megnyugtatni Sam Niont, de tudta, hogy vajmi kevés sikerrel, hisz a szimbióta érzi az ő aggodalmát is, és ez a két érzés kölcsönösen erősíti egymást.

Nem sokkal később elérték a kaput. Sam tárcsázott, elküldte a kódot, és a kis csapat a zsákmánnyal együtt hazatért.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam biztonságba helyezte a két ZPM-et a laborjában, bár biztos volt benne, hogy az egyiket hamarosan elkobozzák majd tőle, hisz nem csak ő szeretne komolyabb kísérleteket végezni.

Egyelőre azonban le akart futtatni néhány szimulációt, így letelepedett a gépe elé, és hozzálátott.

Legközelebb késő este nézett fel, mikor konstatálta, hogy éhes, így elindított egy újabb szimulációt, ami tervei szerint egészen reggelig fog futni, aztán elindult, hogy szerezzen valami vacsorát magának.

A kantinban nem voltak sokan, de Sam az egyik asztalnál megpillantotta Valát. A nő gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, mikor észrevette, hogy Sam belépett, és Sam is vett egy nagy levegőt. Nem volt sok kedve egy nehéz beszélgetéshez, de úgy tűnt, már nincs lehetősége elkerülni. Összeszedett magának némi ennivalót a tálcájára, közte az elmaradhatatlan kék zselével, aztán odasétált Valához.

- Leülhetek? - kérdezte óvatosan.

- Persze… olyan zsúfolt az étterem, hogy máshol nincs hely - nézett rá egy erőltetett bájvigyorral Vala.

- Kicsit feltűnő lenne, hogy itt van a csapatom egy tagja, és én a helyiség másik végébe ülök le - mondta Sam, miközben letette a tálcáját, és letelepedett Valával szemben.

- Lehet - húzta el a száját Vala. - És mi most nagyon kerüljük a feltűnést…

- Egész eddig sikerült - sóhajtott Sam.

- Igen, tényleg jól csináltátok… senki nem gyanít semmit - mondta cinikusan Vala.

- Nem azért csináltuk, mert titkolunk bármit is - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Csak tudjuk, hogy a jelenlétünkre sokan elég rosszul reagálnának.

- Mint én is, igaz? - fintorgott Vala.

- Vala, nézd… tudom, hogy most utálsz bennünket…

- Nem, téged nem - rázta meg a fejét a nő.

- Csak… Niont, igaz?

- Igaz.

- De miért? Nion sosem ártott neked. Nem tett semmi olyat, amiért utálnod kéne. Még csak olyat sem, amivel felkelthette volna a bizalmatlanságodat.

- Még.

- Nem hinném, hogy a jövőben tervezne ilyesmit - rázta meg a fejét Sam, de mivel Vala nem reagált, inkább ő is enni kezdett.

- Vala… én tudom, hogy Quetesh miatt haragszol… - nézett fel újra, miután az a három katona, aki eddig ott vacsorázott nem messze tőlük, befejezte az evést, és kisorjázott a kantinból.

- Nem, Sam, neked fogalmad sincs, miért haragszom. Fogalmad sincs, min mentem keresztül.

- Nem, tényleg nincs - bólintott rá Sam. - Nion sosem tenne velem olyat, mint amit Quetesh tett veled. Ez a különbség köztük. Nion és én mindent megbeszélünk, és sokat segít nekem. Sosem tett semmi olyat, amit én nem akartam.

- Bármikor bekattanhat.

- Nem, én nem hiszem. Ha az elmúlt kétezer évben nem tette, most miért kattanna be?

- Talán megtetszik neki ez a világ, és szeretné leigázni…

- Nem egy goa'uldról beszélünk, Vala! És ezt te is tudod - figyelmeztette Sam.

- Hát persze - fintorgott a nő.

- Oké, megértem, hogy nem bízol benne… megértem, hogy nem tudsz megbízni egy szimbiótában, bár azt nem értem, hogy személy szerint Nionban miért nem bízol, hisz ha végiggondolod az elmúlt hónapokat, sokat köszönhetünk neki.

- Ne gyere nekem te is ezzel! - fortyant fel a nő. - Daniel szerint is tartozom neki - fintorgott.

- Nem tartozol semmivel. Nion mindig segít, ahol tud, és nem azért, hogy viszonozzuk. De ha mégis szeretnéd…

- Na most jön a fekete leves - mondta cinikusan Vala.

- Semmi fekete leves - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Csak annyit kérünk cserébe, hogy őrizd meg a titkunkat. Ez talán nem olyan nagy kérés.

- Nem is tudom - gondolkodott el Vala. - Ha Daniel holnap vesz nekem egy szép ruhát… talán fontolóra veszem a lehetőséget.

- Tessék?

- Daniel azt mondta, hogy ha tartom a szám, holnap elvisz vásárolni. Remélem valami elegáns és drága helyre…

- De te nem hagyhatod el a bázist engedély nélkül - nézett rá aggódva Sam.

- Ó, Daniel azt ígérte, megoldja - tűnt fel az a sóvár vigyor a nő arcán, mint amikor egy új világban kincset szimatol. - Meg azt is, hogy meg fogja venni nekem a leggyönyörűbb ruhát a Földön.

- Persze, és tönkremegy bele - forgatta meg a szemét Sam.

- Nem fogom a legdrágábbat választani - sandított rá Vala. - Csak a másodikat - nevette el magát.

- És ez… mennyi ideig lesz hatásos? - sandított rá Sam.

- Hát, ezt még nem tudom - pillantott rá ravaszul Vala. - Esetleg a közeljövőben elmennék… hogy is hívjátok azt a helyet… szépségszalon… igen, egy olyanba…

- Na, szegény Daniel… biztos épp egy szépségszalonba vágyik.

- Most miért? Közben élvezheti a társaságomat… izgalmas nap lenne.

- Igen, ez a jó szó rá - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - De komolyra fordítva a szót, Vala…

- Ne aggódj, nem mondom el senkinek. De rajtatok tartom a szemem! - nézett Samre ezuttal tényleg komolyan Vala. - És ha csak egy apró gyanús jelet látok…

- Nem fogsz ilyet látni - ígérte Sam.

- Majd meglátjuk.

- Oké, tartsd rajtunk a szemed, ha ettől neked könnyebb - adta meg magát Sam.

- Van nálatok kézifegyver? - kérdezte szigorúan Vala.

- Nincs - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Egy gyógyító kristályom van, de az már évek óta. Ha akarod, ellenőrizheted.

- Sort kerítek rá - ígérte a nő. - Egyéb fegyver?

- Vala, a fegyverraktár tele van zattal, minek hoztunk volna magunkkal fegyvert? Nem, nincs nálunk semmi goa'uld technológia. Sem fegyver, sem más, a gyógyító eszközön kívül.

- Az irodád tele van kristályokkal…

- Ez már azelőtt is így volt, hogy egyesültem Nionnal. Kutatási adatok vannak rajtuk, és olyan információk, amiket még Selmaktól kaptunk.

- Selmak, hát persze - fintorgott Vala.

- Apámat és Selmakot légy szíves hagyd békén! A halálukig azon dolgoztak, hogy segítsenek a galaxisnak, és nekünk! Ha nincs Selmak, nem tudjuk legyőzni a replikátorokat, ezt ne felejtsd el! - utasította váratlanul keményen Sam, mire Vala is visszavett egy kicsit.

- Bocs - húzta el a száját. - De Quetesh után ne várd tőlem, hogy megbízzak egy… szimbiótában!

- Őszintén, Vala? Nem érdekel, hogy bízol-e benne, vagy akár bennem. Egy dolog érdekel, hagyd, hogy tegyem a dolgom, és viseld el még egy kis ideig, hogy itt vagyok, és velem együtt Nion is. Hetek, talán napok kérdése, hogy rájöjjünk, hogy győzhetjük le a hírnököket. Ha ez megtörténik, elmegyünk, és ha nem akarod, nem látsz minket többet.

- Itt hagyjátok a Földet? - lepődött meg Vala.

- Igen. Semmi kedvünk egész életünkben olyanoknak magyarázkodni, mint te, akiknek tehetünk bármit, nem tudjuk bebizonyítani, hogy egy oldalon állunk.

- Arrogáns vagy - húzta össze a szemét Vala.

- Csak dühít a tehetetlenség - hárította el Sam, holott tudta, hogy Valának igaza van. - Az igazságtalanság… Meg az, hogy folyton magyaráznom kell a bizonyítványom. Ha a tetteim… a tetteink nem bizonyítanak, akkor a szavaink sem fognak.

- Hát bizonyítsanak a tettek - hagyta rá Vala, majd felállt, fogta a tálcáját és elvonult.

Sam nagyot sóhajtott, majd nem túl nagy kedvvel de fejezte be a vacsoráját, aztán úgy döntött, beugrik Danielhez. Úgy érezte, szüksége van most arra, hogy beszélhessen valakivel, aki nem ítéli el, aki előtt nem kell titkolóznia és hazudoznia.

Már majdnem elérte a liftet, mikor Teal'c utána szólt a folyosón.

- Carter alezredes! Beszélhetnék veled?

Sam csak vett egy nagy levegőt, se lelkiereje, se kedve nem volt még egy hasonló beszélgetéshez. De tudta azt is, hogy Teal'c más típus, mint Vala, így mire megfordult, már a barátjára mosolygott.

- Hogyne. Nálad? - ajánlotta, mert még az hiányzott aznapra a lelkének, hogy illetéktelenek is meghallják, miről beszélgetnek.

Teal'c végül fejet hajtott a javaslatra, és egy udvarias mozdulattal előre engedte a nőt. Szótlanul bandukoltak el Teal'c szállásáig, csak amikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, nézett Sam Teal'cre.

- Mit tehetek érted? - kérdezte, de Teal'c nem válaszolt, csak közelebb lépett hozzá, megfogta a kezét, és szemügyre vette a kézfejét ott, ahol a vágásnak kellett volna lennie.

- _Már nincs a vérében annyi naquadah, hogy megérezzen _- szólalt meg halkan Nion.

- _A tretonin miatt?_

- _Igen, a továbbfejlesztett tretonin lebontja a szervezetében lévő naquadah-t. Ez hozzájárul ahhoz, hogy a saját immunrendszere idővel újra működőképes legyen._

- _Értem. És… bánnád, ha ennek ellenére elmondanám neki? - _kérdezte óvatosan Sam.

- _Nem. Mondd csak - hagyta jóvá Nion. _

- _Kösz!_

- A sebed nem csak karcolás volt - nézett fel végül a nő szemébe Teal'c.

- Nem, tényleg nem - ismerte be Sam, miközben egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, majd elhúzta a kezét, és zsebre tette, de aztán a pillantása visszatalált a másikhoz.

- Ennek csak egy magyarázata lehet - nézett rá összehúzott szemöldökkel Teal'c.

- Tok'ra vagyok - vallotta be Sam.

- Értem - bólintott rá Teal'c. Sam nem túl sok mindent tudott leolvasni az arcáról, talán csak némi kíváncsiságot. - Már azóta, hogy… a P7R-524-en egyesültél a szimbiótával?

- Igen - bólintott rá sóhajtva Sam. - A neve Nion. Azért jöttünk vissza, hogy segítsünk harcolni az Ori ellen.

- Értem.

- Teal'c… én… sajnálom, hogy nem mondtuk el - mentegetőzött Sam. - Féltünk, hogy… az előítéletek, amik a jaffák és a tok'rák között vannak, közénk állnának. Pedig most minden eddiginél nagyobb szükség van az összefogásra.

- Ez így van - értett egyet Teal'c.

- Akkor… nem haragszol? - kérdezte reménykedve Sam.

- Bízol a szimbiótádban, Carter alezredes?

- Igen - bólintott rá a kérdésre Sam. - Tudom, hogy jót akar. És nagyon sokat segített nekem az elmúlt hónapokban.

- Akkor én is bízom benne - hajtott fejet Teal'c.

- Köszönöm, Teal'c - mosolyodott el Sam. - De… ez az információ szigorúan bizalmas. Még… Mitchel sem tudja.

- Daniel Jackson tudott róla - vetette ellen Teal'c.

- Ő már akkor tudta, hogy így lesz, mikor magamra hagytatok a P7R-524-en - mosolyodott el Sam.

- És most már Vala Mal Doran is tudja.

- Ennek annyira nem örülök - húzta el a száját Sam. - Bárhol, bármikor kikotyoghatja.

- Valóban - értett egyet Teal'c. - Miattam nem kell aggódnod, Carter alezredes.

- Köszönöm, Teal'c! Igaz barát vagy.

- Megtisztel, hogy így érzel, Carter alezredes! - hajtott fejet a férfi.

- Mindig is így éreztem - mosolygott rá a nő. - De most ideje hazamennem… ez megint egy bonyolult nap volt - sóhajtott, és még gyorsan elköszönt Teal'ctől, és otthagyta.

Tíz perccel később Sam belépett Daniel laborjába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Sam, minden rendben? - nézett rá Daniel aggódva, és csak összehúzta a szemöldökét, mikor Sam letett elé az asztalra egy százdollárost. - Ez mi?

- Vegyél annak a libának egy olyan ruhát, hogy szeme-szája tátva marad - fintorgott Sam.

- Sam, erre semmi szükség - rázta meg a fejét Daniel. - Majd megoldom. Elviszem vacsorázni, azt olcsóbban megúszom.

- Hm… randi Valával? Jól meggondoltad? - ugratta Sam.

- Ez nem randi!

- Ezt majd magyarázd meg neki is!

- Lehet, hogy mégis inkább vásárolni viszem - látta be Daniel. - De erre akkor sincs semmi szükség - nyújtotta vissza Samnek a pénzét.

- Ugyan, Daniel - hárította el a nő. - Hamarosan elmegyek innen, és a Keralán nem igazán lesz szükségem a dollárjaimra. Ott semmi hasznát nem veszem majd.

- Hát, akkor nekem is adhatnál belőle - nevette el magát Daniel.

- Neked valami jobbat találtam ki - tűnődött el a nő.

- Sam…

- Nem, komolyan… - szakította félbe Sam a tiltakozást. - Figyelj, mióta… hogy is szoktad mondani… mióta kirúgtak az ősök… szóval azóta itt élsz a bázison. Nem gondoltál arra, hogy… legyen megint egy saját házad? Nem lenne jobb, ha lenne hova hazamenned? Vigyázhatnál a házamra… így nem kéne eladnom, neked lenne egy kis menedéked, és… ha esetleg időnként hazatalálok, megalhatnék a kisszobában.

- Ugye tudod, hogy három nap alatt könyvtárrá változtatnám a nappalidat? - kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal Daniel.

- Daniel, a pincétől a padlásig könyvtárrá változtathatod a házat, ha vigyázol a virágaimra, lenyírod a füvet, és hagysz nekem egy ágyat, ahol szükség esetén meghúzhatom magam. Na, mit szólsz?

- Jól hangzik. De… te tényleg jól meggondoltad ezt?

- Nem igazán van ezen mit gondolkodni - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Minél többen tudnak Nionról, annál melegebb a helyzet, és… előbb vagy utóbb mennünk kell. Remélem, kihúzzuk a háború végéig, de tovább nem kockáztathatunk. Régebben Nion kockáztatta a gazdateste életét, azzal, hogy tette a dolgát, most én kockáztatom az övét azzal, hogy teszem a dolgom. De nem kísérteném tovább a sorsot, mint muszáj. És különben is… Malek vár ránk - tette még hozzá egy mosollyal.

- Értem - sóhajtott Daniel. - Hát… ha tényleg komolyan gondolod, elfogadom.

- Örülök - mosolyodott el Sam. - Visszatérve a barátnődre…

- Nem a barátnőm - vágott közbe határozottan Daniel.

- Kaptál már engedélyt?

- Igen, meg egy kárörvendő vigyort, hasonlót, mint a tiéd - forgatta meg a szemét Daniel.

- Ne haragudj, Daniel… nem kárörvendő, csak… szóval nem irigyellek. És… hálás vagyok… tudom, hogy miattam teszed, meg minden… de zűrös napod lesz.

- Vala nem… - kezdte Daniel védelmébe venni a nőt, de Sam félbeszakította.

- Persze, Vala nem rossz csaj, csak egy kicsit… zizi.

- Eléggé - nevette el magát Daniel.

- Azért… aggódom. Még ha el is viszed randizni…

- Ez nem randi! - tiltakozott már sokadszor Daniel, és Sam jót mulatott rajta. - Próbáltam a lelkére beszélni - sóhajtott végül Daniel. - Remélem, sikerrel.

- Én is. Már nem túl sok idő. Remélem, addig valahogy kibírja.

- Majd rajta tartom a szemem - ígérte Daniel. - Amúgy… remélem, csak kaktuszaid vannak. Nekem eddig minden virágot sikerült halálra szomjaztatnom.

- Szegény virágok - kuncogott Sam. - Majd addig kitalálok valami automata öntözőrendszert. Most megyek, hagyom, hogy a kedvenc fordításoddal töltsd az éjszakát. Vagy… inkább gyűjts lelkierőt a holnaphoz!

- Sam… még egy szó, és te mész Valával, ahova akarsz - fenyegette meg Daniel a nőt.

- Isten ments! - nevetett Sam. - Már itt sem vagyok! - mondta, és gyorsan kisurrant Daniel irodájából, és a lift fele indult.

- _Mit gondolsz?_ - szólította meg hazafele Niont a kocsiban.

- _Teal'cnek örülök, hogy tudja_ - tűnődött el a szimbióta.

- _Tényleg?_ - lepődött meg Sam, pedig tényleg ezt érezte a szimbióta felől.

- _Igen. Ez furcsa a számodra? _

- _Egy kicsit igen. Azt hittem, neked is vannak fenntartásaid vele szemben. Mármint… hogy jaffa volt. Sőt mi több, Apophis első jaffája._

- _Sam, tíz éve dolgozol már Teal'ckel, és én ennek a tíz évnek minden pillanatát ismerem az emlékeidből. Teal'c jó ember, függetlenül a múltjától. Mióta szembefordult Apophisszal a jó ügyért harcol, és mindent megtett, hogy segítsen legyőzni a rendszerurakat. Ezt tisztelem benne. Nem egyszer kockáztatta az életét, nem egyszer kínozták már meg, de ő kitartott a meggyőződése mellett. Sőt, egyszer felajánlotta a szabadságát egy testvéremért cserébe. Ezt sosem felejtem el. Ő bátor és igaz harcos._

- _Örülök, hogy így érzel_ - mosolyodott el Sam. - _Teal'c jó barátom. És… én is örülök, hogy tudja. Nem szívesen titkolóztam előtte. És annak is örülök, hogy jól vette az akadályt. Annak idején, az Alfa bázison ő is elég feszült volt, emiatt voltak kétségeim. De ahogy sejtettem… az elmúlt hónapokban már bizonyítottunk neki. Neki ennyi elég, hogy bízzon bennünk. _

- _Így van. Mitchelnek nem akarod elmondani?_ - kérdezte Nion.

- _Nem_ - válaszolt Sam meglepően határozottan. - _Épp elég Vala miatt aggódnunk. Semmi kedvem még Mitchel megjegyzéseit is elviselni. _

- _Rendben, ahogy akarod - értett egyet készségesen a szimbióta. _

- _Nem vetted a szívedre - _kuncogott Sam.

- _Tudod, hogy nem kedvelem Mitchelt - _vont vállat gondolatban Nion. - _Nem szeretem az olyan embereket, akik a nagy szájukkal és az öklükkel tudnak csak érvényesülni. _

- _Nion!_ - szólt rá Sam. - _Vegyél vissza!_

- _Tudod, hogy igazam van._

- _Cam jó katona - _vette védelmébe Sam a csapat vezetőjét.

- _Persze, amíg verekedni kell- _fintorgott Nion_. - Csak nehogy olyan helyzettel kerüljön szembe, amikor az eszét kellene használni. Akkor jaj nekünk!_

- _Nion! - _szólt rá megint Sam.

- _Jól van, nem mondok semmit - _sértődött meg a szimbióta.

- _Figyelj, idegesek vagyunk mindketten… ne egymáson vezessük le! Egyikünk sem tehet arról, ami ma történt - _engesztelte Sam.

- _Jól van, jól… - _enyhült meg Nion is_. - De ne várd tőlem, hogy kedveljem a főnöködet. _

- _Nem várom. Csak viseld el még egy kicsit!_

- _Rendben - _adta meg magát Nion_. - Valával tehetünk valamit?_

- _Persze. Mi is elvihetjük vásárolni. Esetleg kozmetikushoz._

- _Még mit nem! - _fortyant fel Nion.

- _Egy ilyen aprócska áldozatot igazán meghozhatunk - _ugratta Sam.

- _Majd mondd ezt akkor is, mikor egy áruháznyi ember előtt kellemetlen helyzetbe hoz! _

- _Hát épp emiatt nem irigylem Danielt - _vigyorgott Sam_. - Szüksége lesz minden tehetségére, hogy kimagyarázza az ilyen szituációkat. Még szerencse, hogy Daniel jó diplomata. Talán megoldja. _

- _És gondolod, hogy Valának tényleg elég egy csillógó ruha, hogy befogja a száját?_

- _Nézd, Nion… én… megbíznék Valában, ha csak a szándékairól lenne szó. Ő nem akar rosszat… általában. De ő úgy szólja el magát, hogy még csak észre sem veszi. Állandóan csacsog mindenféle butaságról, ha kell, ha nem. Még akkor is, ha senki nem figyel rá. És mire észbe kap, kész a baj. És ezen nem segít sem egy ruha, sem egy vacsora Daniellel. Csak abban bízhatunk, hogy mellénk szegődik a szerencse. _

- _Hát ez elég sovány lehetőség._

- _Igen, az - látta be Sam, miközben leállította a kocsit a ház előtt, és besétált. - És, hogy válaszoljak is a kérdésedre, igazából nem, nem tehetünk vele semmit. Imádkozhatunk, ha gondolod, de kétlem, hogy segítene._

- _Igen, én is. De… amivel ugrattad Danielt… hogy ő és Vala… Gondolod, hogy van köztük valami? _

- _Hát, néha úgy vitatkoznak, mint egy öreg házaspár - _nevette el magát Sam, miközben bevonult a fürdőbe, hogy letusoljon._ - De hogy lenne köztük valami… nem tudom. Te mit gondolsz?_

- _Azt, hogy ha még nincs is, majd lesz - mondta jót mulatva Nion. _

- _Szegény Daniel - nevetett vele Sam is. _

- _Vala sokat komolyodna mellette - tűnődött el Nion. _

- _Igen, az lehet. Bár Valát nehéz komolynak elképzelnem - _csóválta meg a fejét Sam_. - Ő alapjáraton ilyen lökött. Nem tudja meghazudtolni a természetét. _

- _Ebben van valami !i- értett egyet Nion. - De Danielre is ráférne, hogy végre boldog legyen valakivel. _

- _Ez igaz, de pont Valával? - fintorgott Sam._

- _A sors kifürkészhetetlen - somolygott Nion. _

- _Ez tény. Sosem volt szerencséje a választottjaival - _hagyta rá Sam, miközben bebújtak az ágyba_. - De most pihenjünk. Ez megint nem volt egy egyszerű nap. _

- _Most őszintén, Sam… szokott nekünk olyan lenni?_

- _Nem - nevette el magát a nő. - Éppen ezért pihenjünk rá a következőre, oké?_

- _Oké - _adta meg magát a szimbióta, így lassan elcsendesedtek, és megpróbáltak aludni.

- _Nion, nem fejeznéd be az agyalást? Így képtelen vagyok aludni! - _fakadt ki Sam egy fél órával később.

- _Ne haragudj, Sam… Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy Vala ellenszenve vajon nekem szól, vagy úgy általában a tok'ráknak, vagy a goa'uldoknak…_

- _Vala ellenszenve a goa'uld-féle gazdatest-szimbióta kapcsolatnak szól. Már ha lehet azt a totális elnyomást kapcsolatnak nevezni_ - fintorgott Sam. _- Nem lehet túl kellemes élmény, és Valának volt része benne._

- _De akkor főleg nem értem. Hisz a tok'rák távolították el belőle Quetesht, megszabadítottuk az elnyomójától. _

- _Vagyis hálásnak kellene lennie?_ - forgatta meg a szemét Sam.

- _Nem ezt mondtam. Csak… neki kellene a legjobban tisztában lenni a különbséggel. Tudnia kellene, hogy nem vagyok goa'uld, és nem akarok rosszat sem neked, sem neki, sem a Földnek. Mi mindig a rossz ellen harcoltunk, az elnyomás ellen, és ezt ő is tudja._

- _Vannak olyan emlékek, amik egy életre beleégnek a lelkedbe_ - sóhajtott Sam. - _Amiktől akkor sem tudsz szabadulni, ha szeretnél._

- _Tudom, de a tok'rák sosem ártottak neki. Sőt, segítettek._

- _Tudom… és hidd el, majd ő is belátja. Csak most… túl hirtelen jött neki ez az egész. Adjunk neki egy kis időt, hogy megeméssze. Amiatt nem aggódom, hogy mit gondol rólunk. Majd megbékél. _

- _Legyen igazad - sóhajtott Nion. _

- _Az lesz. És most aludj! Vagy legalább engem hagyj aludni! - _morgott Sam, aki már nagyon álmos volt, és tudta, hogy másnap megint korán kell kelniük, mert ki akarta próbálni a ZPM-mel kapcsolatos ötletét.

- _Rendben -_ sóhajtott Nion. - _Jó éjt, Sam! _

- _Neked is!_ - enyhült meg a nő, és most, hogy Nion félretette a gyötrő gondolatait, néhány percen belül álomba merült.


	20. Chapter 20

Dakarán perzselő meleg volt, mint mindannyiszor, amikor eddig ott jártak. Bár a hangulat sokkal lehangolóbb, hisz korábban nyüzsgő város volt, most már csak romok, és egy majdnem reménytelen csata emléke. Azé a csatáé, ahol Sam utoljára küzdhetett együtt az apjával. Nion érezte, hogy ez az emlék elszomorítja Samet, így inkább nem nyaggatta felesleges kérdésekkel, miközben a romok között sétáltak.

- Jackson, biztos benne, hogy találunk itt valamit? - kérdezte Mitchel már vagy tucatszor. Először akkor tette fel a kérdést, mikor Daniel felvetette az ötletet, hogy ezen a világon találják meg azt a valamit, amit ő az Igazság Ládájának nevez, és azóta úgy nagyjából óránként. Daniel egy ideje már nem is méltatta válaszra, így Mitchel csak tovább morgott, de végül szemügyre vette a terepet.

- Carter és Vala, maradjanak itt őrködni! - adta ki a parancsot, de Vala azonnal nyafogni kezdett.

- Én ott akarok lenni, mikor megtaláljuk a ládát! Lehet, hogy van benne valami értékes is az igazságon kívül - lépett közelebb Danielhez.

- Jelenleg nincs értékesebb, mint az igazság - pillantott rá Daniel, de Mitchel megforgatta a szemét.

- Jól van, akkor maradok én Carterrel. Menjenek, és lehetőleg igyekezzenek! - mondta szigorúan, de úgyis tudta, hogy falra hányt borsó, aztán csak nézte, ahogy azok hárman elvonultak, és végül Carterhez fordult.

- Összevesztek Valával?

- Nem, miért? - nézett rá Sam ártatlanul.

- Az utóbbi időben mintha kerülnék egymást.

- Én nem vettem észre - vont vállat Sam hanyagul. - Lehet, hogy az zavarja, hogy nem ő az egyedüli nő a csapatban. Biztos azt hiszi, hogy akkor körberajonganák a pasik.

- Még ha a galaxisban lenne az egyedüli nő, akkor sem rajonganék érte. És szerintem Teal'c sem. Jackson… áh, őt inkább hagyjuk - legyintett Mitchel, és Sam jót nevetett rajta.

Az első napjuk viszonylagos nyugalomban telt, az estét is csak Vala morgolódása tette változatossá, aminek az volt a lényege, hogy a komfortérzetének szüksége lenne egy fürdőre és alapos fésülködésre. Mitchel türelme azonban a második nap derekán kezdett elfogyni, és ezzel együtt a stílusa is egyre harapósabbá vált, miközben a kihalt várost és a szél által folyton felkavart homokot fürkészték Sammel. A nő egy idő után már inkább nem is szólt hozzá, mert elege lett a csípős megjegyzéseiből.

Idegőrlően lassan vánszorgott el még egy nap, de Sam nem panaszkodott. Igaz Mitchellel egyre kevesebbet beszélgettek, mert a férfi minden szóra robbant, de Sam sokat beszélgetett Nionnal, így számukra nem volt olyan unalmas. Közben az ő figyelme sem lankadt, Camhez hasonlóan a romokat, és a város széle felé vezető utat fürkészte.

- Jön valaki - szólalt meg hirtelen, mikor váratlanul tompa, elfojtott zajokat hallott a város széle felől. Mitchel felkapta a fejét, és ő is arrafele kezdett fülelni, amerre Sam, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Én nem hallok semmit.

- Az lehet - szűkült össze a nő szeme, miközben igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni Nion lekicsinylő megjegyzését, ami Mitchel érzékelésére vonatkozott. - De akkor is jön valaki - mondta, miközben kibiztosította a fegyverét. Ezt már Mitchel is komolyan vette, így felkelt a helyéről, és fedezéket keresett.

Egy perccel később feltűntek a romok között az Ori katonái, és szinte azonnal tüzet is nyitottak rájuk. Viszonozták a tüzet, de hamarosan meghátrálásra kényszerítették őket, így csatlakoztak a többiekhez egy olyan helyen, ami bár védettnek volt mondható, egyben csapda is volt, hisz onnan nem volt hova menekülniük. Akkor pedig végképp feladták a reményt, mikor meghallották Tomin hangját. Végül nem volt más lehetőségük, mint hogy megadják magukat, és csüggedten végignézték, ahogy Tomin és a csapata bevonul a kis térre.

- _Azt hiszem, most van itt az ideje, hogy bocsánatot kérjek, amiért belerángattalak ebbe_ - mondta Sam Nionnak.

- _Ugyan… még nincs veszve semmi_ - reménykedett a szimbióta.

- _De azért elég rossz a helyzet._

- _Volt már rosszabb is, Sam. Neked is, nekem is. Ne adjuk fel!_

- _Nem állt szándékomban. Bár fogalmam sincs, hogy most mit tehetnék… - _sóhajtott, miközben a hírnök is megjelent_. - Na még csak ez hiányzott. Remélem hat rá is a hírnök ellenes eszköz. _

- _Egy ideig biztosan - _nyugtatta meg Nion, de időközben a katonák szétlőtték Daniel ládáját, így az ő figyelmük is visszatért a történtekre.

Sam kézzelfoghatóan érezte Daniel csalódottságát, mikor a ládából nem került elő más, csak egy szétporladt pergamen, ami határozottan rontotta az esélyeiket. Tudta, hogy a barátja komolyan számított arra, hogy megtalálják az Igazság Ládáját, de úgy tűnt, ez most még nem az volt. Samnek pörögtek a fogaskerekek a fejében, de azért a környezetére is figyelt, ahogy Tomin próbált óvatosan szembeszegülni a hírnökkel, és tudta, hogy a többiek sincsenek ezzel másként. Keresték a lehetőséget, hogy mászhatnának ki ebből a csávából. Tominon is látta, hogy kínlódik, elvégre hiába a végtelen hit a hírnökben, mégsem akarta csak úgy lelőni a saját feleségét, akit láthatóan még mindig szeretett, az azóta történtek ellenére is.

Végül Mitchelnek adódott egy lehetősége, amit ő ki is használt, az egyik katona kezéből kikapta a botfegyvert, és lelőtte vele a hírnököt. Az Ori katonái egy pillanatra rá szegezték a fegyverüket, de aztán, ahogy egy másodperccel később felfogták, hogy mi történt, a döbbenet lett úrrá rajtuk.

- Hogy lehetséges ez? - nézett rájuk értetlenül Tomin.

- Ezzel - bányászta elő Sam a táskájából a hírnök ellenes eszközt. - Ez egy időre semlegesíti a hatalmukat.

- _Látod, mondtam én, hogy ez segít _- szólalt meg Nion is.

- _Örülök, hogy te mindig optimista vagy _- tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a nő arcán, de aztán csak távolról figyelte a Tomin emberei között eluralkodó káoszt.

- _Tudod, Sam, sosem adhattam fel, bármilyen rossz volt a helyzet. Mindig tudtam, hogy életek múlnak azon, hogy megoldom-e a helyzetet, amibe kerültem._

- _Én is tudom, hogy így van, de mégis… nem túl felemelő fegyvertelenül szembenézni egy szakasz ori-katonával. _

- _Egy szóval sem állítottam az ellenkezőjét. De mindketten néztünk már szembe fegyvertelenül elég sok mindennel, és mindig megúsztuk_ - csitította a szimbióta. - _Amúgy… Danielt kissé megviselte a csalódás. _

- _Igen_ - pillantott Sam is a barátja fele. _- De azt hiszem, most van más gondunk is. Majd… később megvigasztaljuk. _

- _Rendben, Sam. Igazad van - _hagyta a nőre Nion, és csak nézték, hogy Tomin elbocsátja az embereit. Végeredményben rájuk bízta, hogy hazatérnek vagy vissza az Ori-hoz, mindenesetre ő úgy döntött, hogy marad, ha már csalódnia kellett a hitében, az Ori és a hírnökök mindenható hatalmában.

Nem sokkal később hazatértek a Földre, ahol Tomin kihallgatásával kezdetét vették az újabb események.

Sam és Nion néhány nappal később csak arra eszmélt, hogy ahelyett, hogy a szuperkapu megsemmisítésén dolgoznának tovább, ahogy eddig tették, az Odüsszeia fedélzetén az Ori kapu felé tartanak. Miután a hajó elindult, magára hagyták Mitchelt a hídon, had örüljön az újonnan jött kapitányi titulusának, és a délutánt átbeszélgették Daniellel. Meghányták-vetették mindazt az információt, amit Tomintól kaptak, a lehetőségeket, és Daniel reményeit is, amik újra fellángoltak. Találgatták, hogyan tudnának a Láda nyomára bukkanni, és egyáltalán hogyan hozzák majd működésbe, de aztán Sam megéhezett, így elköszönt a barátjától, és a kantin fele indult.

Nem sokan voltak ott, csak néhány technikus ült egy távolabbi asztalnál, és Tomin, aki üveges szemekkel bámult maga elé. Sam sajnálta, el tudta képzelni, min megy keresztül, de ugyanakkor nem volt neki túlságosan szimpatikus a férfi, így miután megpakolta a tálcáját, egy messzebb álló asztalhoz telepedett le vacsorázni.

Nem sokkal később felbukkant Teal'c is. Ő és Sam csak egy apró biccentéssel üdvözölték egymást, majd a jaffa letelepedett Tominnal szemben. Sam csak néha vetett feléjük egy pillantást, miközben vacsorázott, aztán egyszer csak sóhajtott.

- _Nem lehet könnyű neki_ - csóválta meg a fejét.

- _Valóban nem_ - hagyta rá Nion. - _Tudod, sokan közülünk is átmentek ezen. _

- _Mire gondolsz? _

- _Sam, te is tudod, hogy nem minden tok'ra született tok'rának. _

- _Igen, ezt tudom. _

- _Vannak… nem sokan, de azért vannak, akik goa'uldnak születtek, aztán történt velük valami, és szakítottak a régi életükkel. _

- _Igen… Jolinar is… vele is ez történt. _

- _Jolinar rendszerúr volt. Nem… túl jelentős, de azért volt egy kis hatalma, meg egy kis birodalma is. _

- _Amit aztán odahagyott, hogy veletek harcoljon_ - vette akaratlanul is a védelmébe Sam a szimbiótát, akivel korábban egyesült, és aki feláldozta az életét érte.

- _Igen, így volt_ - bólintott rá Nion. - _De az átállása után… volt egy nehéz időszaka, mikor is szembe kellett néznie a korábbi tetteivel. És így volt ezzel Garshaw is, és mindannyian, akik úgy álltak át. Ez nem könnyű… Érzik mindannak a súlyát, amit korábban elkövettek…_

- _Kemény lehet. Nem tudom, ilyesmire van-e jóvátétel… vagy csak vezeklés egy életen át _- sóhajtott Sam, ahogy letette a villáját, és újra szemügyre vette a két férfit. - _Teal'c talán tud neki segíteni. Ő is átment mindezen. _

- _Teal'c_… _azt hiszem kíméletlenül szembesíti az igazsággal. De ha képes lesz megtenni, utána könnyebb lesz neki is. _

- _Igen, idővel biztos - _sóhajtott Sam, majd befejezte a vacsorát, és visszaindult a kabinjába.

- _Tudod… erre nem igazán emlékszem… _- szólította meg tűnődve Niont útközben_. _

- _Mire?_

- _Hogy… Jolinar… hogy élte ezt meg… olyan kevés dologra emlékszem igazán. Csak foszlányok maradtak meg… többnyire összefüggéstelenül. _

- _Jolinar sok mindent magával vitt, mikor meghalt. _

- _Mármint… szándékosan? - _lepődött meg Sam.

- _Igen. _

- _De miért?_

- _Pont azért, hogy az ilyen rossz dolgok ne kínozzanak a későbbiekben. _

- _Azért ezt-azt meghagyhatott volna._

- _Sam… abban a helyzetben nem volt lehetősége válogatni. _

- _Igen, tudom. De… te többet látsz az egészből, mint én, igaz? Abból, ami Jolinar és köztem történt. Én sok mindent fel sem fogtam… de olyan, mintha te a tudatalattimba is belelátnál… tudsz olyan dolgokat, amik nekem nem tudatosodtak. _

- _Csak abból az egy percből… az utolsó percből. Abból többet látok, mint te. De ne kérd, hogy megmutassam._

- _Rendben - _sóhajtott Sam.

- _Koncentráljunk inkább az előttünk álló feladatra! - _váltott témát Nion, de mikor meglátták a folyosón Merricket, Sam azonnal érezte, hogy megváltozott a szimbióta hangulata.

- _Mi az? _- kérdezte lelassítva, hogy a férfi ne vegye észre őket.

- _Ez a gyökér még sok bajt fog okozni - _mondta Nion, és Sam képtelen volt megállni, elnevette magát.

- _Malek nagyon mérges lesz, hogy csupa ilyen hülyeséget tanulsz tőlem!_

- _Sam, nem az a lényeg, minek nevezzük, hanem az, hogy érzem, hogy ez az ember veszélyes - ellenkezett a szimbióta._

- _Ezt mindenki érzi - sóhajtott Sam. - De nem tehetünk semmit. A nyakunkra ültették odafentről. Ha sokat ugrál, Mitchel tényleg bezárja a kabinjába, de addig el kell viselnünk._

- _Hát, nem hittem volna, hogy valaha mondok ilyet, de őt még Mitchelnél is nehezebben viselem - elégedetlenkedett Nion. _

- _Szóval még van annál lejjebb is? - nevetett Sam. _

- _Mindig van lejjebb. Bár remélem, ennél az alaknál nincs. _

- _Igen, ezt én is. Hidd el, én is érzem a zsigereimben, hogy baj lesz belőle… Merrick mindenre képes. És tudom, hogy van valami parancsa, amiről mi nem tudunk. Valami, amivel hátba támad minket. Alamuszi, kétszínű, szemét dög, aki csak azt várja, hogy lankadjon a figyelmünk, és a hátunkba állítja a nagykést._

- _Sam… most már tudatosan is tanítod nekem a hülyeséget? - kérdezte halványan elmosolyodva Nion. _

- _Bocs, igazad van. Azért majd ha lehet, ezt így Maleknek ne add elő - mosolyodott el Sam is. - Igaz, hogy eddig nem volt kifogása a tauri gazdatested ellen, de nem hiszem, hogy az ilyen szöveget jó néven venné. _

- _Te nem tudsz olyat tenni, amit rossz néven venne - nyugtatta meg Nion Samet. _

- _Majd meglátjuk. _

- _Remélem, hamarosan - tűnődött el Nion. _

- _Talán hamarabb, mint gondolnánk - csóválta meg a fejét Sam, miközben elért a szobájáig, besétált, aztán, ahogy bezárult mögötte az ajtó, eldőlt az ágyán._

- _Aggódsz? - kérdezte Nion. _

- _Nem is értem, miért - sóhajtott Sam. - Végül is csak egy ellenséges galaxisba tartunk, egy olyan helyre, ahol az ellenség technológiailag sokkal fejlettebb, és mindezt egy olyan ember tanácsára, aki még három napja az ellenség tisztje volt. És ott van Adria, aki nem elég, hogy orisi, még fel is emelkedett. Tényleg nincs okom aggódni. Olyan lesz, mint egy karibi nyaralás. Kár, hogy a bikinimet otthon hagytam._

- _Nem azt mondtam, hogy nincs okod aggódni_ - csitította Nion.

- _Tudom, ne haragudj!_ - mondta békülékenyen Sam. - _Csak… érzem, hogy ez a vége. Így vagy úgy. _

- _Szeretném azt mondani, hogy minden rendben lesz…_

- _De ne most kezdjünk el hazudni egymásnak - _sóhajtott Sam.

- _Így van. Mondjuk inkább azt, hogy mindent megteszünk, hogy sikerrel járjunk. És ez legalább őszinte._

- _Oké - _adta meg magát a nő_. - Akkor… most alhatunk egy-két órát, mielőtt elérjük a kaput… _

- _Rendben, majd ébresztelek._

- _Kösz, Nion - _sóhajtott Sam, így kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és ha nem is könnyen, de végül elaludt.

~~ o ~~

- _Hamarosan kilépünk a hipertérből_ – ébresztette Nion Samet jó másfél órával később.

- _Akkor irány a híd_ – vett egy mély levegőt a nő, aztán gyorsan megmosakodott, és visszasiettek Mitchelhez.

Alig negyed órával később lenyűgözve nézték, ahogy az óriási kapu megnyílik. Sam egy pillanatra Mitchelre nézett, és elnevette magát az arckifejezésétől.

- Mi az? – kérdezte tőle.

- Semmi, csak… sikerült – mosolygott rá a férfi.

- A szimulációk alapján efelől nem volt kétségem – vont vállat Sam.

- Tudom, csak… most, hogy itt vagyunk… ez annyira…klassz – csóválta meg a fejét Mitchel.

- Igen – nevette el magát Sam is, és visszafordult előre. A gigantikus eseményhorizont valóban lélegzetelállító látvány volt, és igaza volt Mitchelnek, az, hogy az útjuk első lépcsőjén sikerrel jártak, valóban klassz érzés volt. És bár szinte mindannyian számtalanszor léptek már át csillagkapun, ezúttal lélegzetvisszafojtva várták a pillanatot, és ahogy az egész hajó átért a másik galaxisba, egy pillanatra fellélegeztek.

Amíg Daniel, Vala és Tomin a bolygón próbáltak információkat szerezni, a hajón Sam és Mitchel haditanácsot tartottak, és megegyeztek a szükséges biztonsági óvintézkedésekben.

Miután a vendégükkel egyeztetve megszerezték a szükséges információt, visszasugározták a férfit a bolygójára, és a hídra indultak, hogy az új céljuk fele irányítsák a hajót, de útközben belefutottak Merrickbe.

Sam és Nion egyre növekvő indulattal figyelte a férfit, ahogy számonkérte Mitcheltől, hogy elhallgattak előle fontos információkat, és végül némi egészséges kárörömmel hagyták ott a Mitchel által kellően leforrázott akadékoskodó aktakukacot.

- _Ez szép volt_ – sóhajtott végül Nion, miközben folytatták az útjukat a parancsnoki híd felé.

- _A végén még megkedveled Mitchelt_ – kuncogott magában Sam.

- _Na azt azért nem_ – tiltakozott a szimbióta. – _De ha a kettő közül kellene választani, még mindig inkább ő, mint ez a spion. _

- _Igen, ezt megértem – _sóhajtott Sam is. _– És az az önelégült mosoly az arcán… mint aki mindent jobban tud. Pedig most jár idekint először… _

- _Pont ezért hiszi ezt. Mert még nincs tisztában a saját képességeivel és lehetőségeivel. Még nem tudja, hol a helye._

- _Nion!_

- _Mondd, hogy nincs igazam! – _fortyant fel a szimbióta_. – Egy ember… de még egy tok'ra is csak egy porszem a galaxisban. Ha ő ezt nem fogja fel, a saját vesztébe fog rohanni. _

- _Ha még csak a sajátjába _– fintorgott Sam, de aztán inkább Mitchelre figyelt, aki megadta az új irányt a kormányosnak.

Mivel az út nem tűnt hosszúnak, közben Sam ott maradt a hídon, és lassan össze is gyűlt körülöttük az egész csapat, akikkel együtt végül lementek a bolygó felszínére.

Ott azonban nem igazán tudták merre induljanak, és a műszerek sem túl sokat segítettek nekik, így végül csak találomra, vagy talán Daniel megérzéseire hallgatva indultak el valamerre.

Alig fél órája bóklásztak csak a fák között, mikor Mitchelt riasztotta az Odüsszeia ügyeletes tisztje, hogy valaki behatolt az Asgard magba, és mivel parancsnoki kóddal tette, nem lehetett más, csak Merrick. Mitchel agyát egy pillanatra elborította a lila köd, és Sam is csak nehezen tudta visszafogni Niont, hogy ne mondjon valami nagyon csúnyát, és végül Mitchellel együtt visszamentek a hajóra.

Nem sokat teketóriáztak, egyből az asgard mag felé vették az irányt, ott azonban zárt ajtókra találtak, még a kódjukkal sem tudták kinyitni. Míg Mitchel próbált szép szóval Merrick lelkére beszélni, Sam nekiesett az ajtó programozásának, azzal azonban mindketten tisztában voltak, hogy ezzel már elkéstek, hisz a mag bekapcsolása már felhívta rájuk az Ori figyelmét, és bármit tesznek, az Ori hajói már úton vannak feléjük. Ennek ellenére először a közvetlen veszélyt kellett elhárítaniuk, amit Merrick jelentett.

Sam közben végig érezte, hogy Nion milyen dühös Merrickre, de próbálta az ő figyelmét is inkább az előttük álló problémára irányítani, így közös erővel végül bejutottak a terembe. Innentől villámgyorsan zajlottak az események. A mag teremtő folyamatát már nem tudták leállítani, és a keletkezett replikátor sem reagált semmilyen fegyverre, hanem sikeresen megszökött.

Ekkor Sam csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy milyen sokat küzdöttek azért, hogy kiirtsák a kis mocskokat a galaxisból, hogy milyen sok ártatlan áldozata volt ennek a háborúnak, és most minden kezdődik elölről. Végül Mitchel vonta vissza a figyelmét a valóságra, mikor is parancsot adott, hogy zárják be Merricket egy cellába, de az önelégültség még ettől sem tűnt el a férfi arcáról.

- _Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy ezek a kis dögök képesek elpusztítani az Ori-t?_ – értetlenkedett Nion.

- _Az Ori nem gép, és talán teste sincs, amit el lehet pusztítani. Ha egyáltalán még él, de reménykedjünk, hogy Danielnek igaza van, és már csak a hírnökök képviselik mindazt, ami az Ori volt_ – sóhajtott Sam. – _Viszont még mindig elképesztő mennyiségű energiával és információval rendelkezik, ami mindig is vonzotta a replikátorokat. Szóval az ötlet nem rossz, csupán arra nem gondolt ez a barom, meg az állítólag intelligens felettesei sem, hogy záros határidőn belül újra a mi galaxisunkat fenyegetnék, közben letarolva több száz értelmes, de ártatlan életformát. _

- _Ezért tették bele az önmegsemmisítő algoritmust. _

- _Hogyne. Csak egy dolgot hagytak ki a számításból. Ha a replikátorok megeszik az Ori-t, vagy akár csak egyetlen ori hajót, valószínűleg olyan mértékű képességekre és tudásra tesznek szert, hogy önmaguk képesek lesznek felülírni az általunk írt programot. Eszméletlen önteltség volt az ellenkezőjét feltételezni. Ha megsokszorozódik a tudásuk, senki nem lesz képes kordában tartani őket. Se Merrick, se Woolsy, se senki az 51-es körzetből._

- _Ez igaz – _sóhajtott Nion_. – Akkor… nincs más hátra, mint hogy minél előbb megkeressük az önmegsemmisítő programot. _

- _Megmondhatnád, hogyan. _

- _Ki az asztrofizikus, te vagy én? – _morgott Nion.

- _Jól van, nem kell bekapni – _csóválta meg a fejét Sam_. – Keressük meg- _mondta még Nionnak, majd végül a mellette még mindig döbbenten pislogó technikushoz fordult.

- Meg kell keresnünk az önmegsemmisítő algoritmust, mielőtt még késő lesz – adta ki a parancsot.

- Rendben, alezredes – bólintott rá a férfi, miközben Sam megnyitotta a kristályról a replikátor programját.

- Tű a szénakazalban – csóválta a fejét reményvesztetten a technikus.

- Essen neki, hadnagy! – adta ki a parancsot Sam. – Minél előbb elkezdjük, annál előbb meglesz – tette még hozzá, de azt azért neki is be kellett látnia, hogy nem lesz egyszerű feladat.

- _Figyelj te is, jó?_ – kérte még Niont, majd belemerültek a munkába.

A következő órákban Samnek nem sok fogalma volt arról, hogy mi folyik körülötte a hajón, vagy akár lent a bolygón. Rádióösszeköttetésben volt Mitchellel, és figyelte is, mikor merre keresi az azóta osztódásnak indult replikátorokat, de az agya kilencven százaléka inkább a programot fürkészte. Újra és újra letorkollta a mellette dolgozó hadnagyot, aki csak azt szajkózta, hogy lehetetlen feladatra vállalkoztak, és ő maga inkább a munkára figyelt.

Hosszú órák eredménytelensége után odakint is egyre reménytelenebbnek tűnt a helyzet. A replikátorok még a vártnál is gyorsabban szaporodtak, és bár az asgard magot tartalmazó helyiség ajtaját behegesztették, Sam még így is hallotta, hogy a csata már az ajtó előtt folyik. Próbálta elérni Mitchelt, de a férfi jó ideje nem válaszolt már a rádión. Sam nem akart arra gondolni, hogy talán elkapták a replikátorok, így időnként újra próbálkozott.

A harc az ajtó előtt egyre kétségbeesettebbnek tűnt, és itt-ott már a falat is elkezdték átrágni a mechanikus bogarak.

Percekkel később Sam a feje fölül, a plafonról hallotta a kis fém lábacskák kopogását, így ösztönösen kapott a fegyvere után, és azonnal tüzet nyitott a bejutott replikátorokra, és a hadnagy is követte a példáját. Ha lehet, ez még a korábbi feladatnál is reménytelenebbnek tűnt, hisz a bogarak olyan sebességgel áramoltak be a kirágott lyukakon, hogy szinte nem tudták olyan gyorsan irtani őket. Sam jól ismerte ezt az érzést még régről, pontosan tudta, milyen reménytelen dolog.

- _Legalább valami értelmes fegyverünk lenne_ – morgott közben Nion.

- _Felesleges_ – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – _Semmire nem reagálnak. Se a zetre, se a kristályra, se a sugárfegyverre. Csak a mechanikus fegyverek mozgási energiája képes kiütni őket. Az asgardok is pont ezért nem boldogultak velük. _

- _A fejlettség néha inkább átok, mint áldás_ – vonta le a megfelelő következtetést Nion.

- _Olyasmi_ – hagyta rá Sam, miközben tárat cserélt a fegyverében, és újra tüzet nyitott a replikátorokra. Hősiesen küzdöttek, de a dögök centiméterről centiméterre közelebb jutottak az asgard maghoz. Sam mindent megtett, hogy ezt megakadályozza, hisz azzal veszélyes mennyiségű információhoz jutának, de tudta, hogy eleve kudarcra ítélt küzdelem.

Már épp feladta volna, mikor meghallotta Mitchel hangját a rádióban.

- Carter! Az önmegsemmisítő a kristály hátoldalán van! Hall engem? A kristály hátoldalán… - ismételte meg a férfi, de aztán a hangja tompa puffanásokba fulladt.

Sam egy pillantást vetett a kristályokra, aztán megrázta a fejét.

- _Ha beszüntetem a tüzet, abban a pillanatban lecsapnak rám, meg a számítógépre is. _

- _Bízd rám, Sam_ – kérte Nion.

- _Meg tudod csinálni? _

- _Gyorsaságban lekörözhetetlen vagyok_ – biztosította a szimbióta, mire a nő rábólintott.

- _Csináld!_ – mondta, mire Nion átvette az irányítást, és szinte még Sam számára is felfoghatatlanul gyorsan odalépett az irányítópulthoz, és megfordította a kristályt, és a következő pillanatban már újra a fegyver volt a kezében, és tüzet nyitott a még mindig özönlő replikátorokra, de azok néhány másodperccel később megdermedtek, aztán darabjaikra hullottak szét.

- _Sikerült_ – könnyebbült meg Sam, akinek Nion visszaadta a kontrollt, így levegőért kapkodva az irányítópultra könyökölt.

- _Kételkedtél bennem?_ – ugratta Nion.

- _Benned? Soha_ – tűnt fel egy halvány, végletekig kimerült mosoly a nő arcán, majd felállt és körülnézett.

- _Hadnagy, nézze meg, mi a helyzet a hídon!_ – utasította a mellette lihegő technikust, mire az egy biccentéssel elsietett.

Sam épp elküldte a korábban az ajtót védő katonákat is, felét a gyengélkedőre, a többieket csak úgy, hogy szedjék össze magukat, majd visszasétált az irányítópulthoz, hogy felmérje a károkat, mikor egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a hajót.

- Mi a bánat volt ez? – kérdezte a nő hangosan, de mivel nem volt ott rajta kívül senki más, Nion válaszolt neki.

- _Azt hiszem, lőnek ránk. _

- _Csodás _– vett egy nagy levegőt Sam. – _Más sem hiányzott. Amilyen állapotban vannak a pajzsaink, percekig tartanak ki _– mondta, majd elindult, hogy visszamegy a hídra, de a következő robbanás ereje a földre lökte.

- _Ezt már nem fogja kibírni a hajó_ – sóhajtott, ahogy ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és a falnak támaszkodott.

- _Ne add fel, Sam!_ – mondta neki a szimbióta.

- _Hogy tudsz még egy ilyen helyzetben is bizakodni? Mégis mit tehetnénk? –_ nézett körül reményvesztetten Sam. _– Ha körbevettek bennünket az ori hajók…_

- _Higgyünk Danielben_ – javasolta Nion.

- _Más választásunk úgysem nagyon van_ – sóhajtott Sam, miközben újabb találatok érték a hajót.

A következő két percben végighallgatták Mitchel monológját, hogy megadják magukat és szabad elvonulást kérnek. Persze Sam arcán feltűnt egy cinikus-reménytelen kifejezés, és gyanította, hogy ezzel nincs egyedül a hajón. Az Ori sosem kegyelmezett annak, aki szembeszállt a hatalmával, így most is elég kicsi az esély rá.

A hajó egyre rosszabbul reagált a becsapódó lövésekre, és Sam meg volt győződve róla, hogy a következő három már az utolsó lesz, mikor hirtelen csend lett.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a rádióba, hátha valaki többet tud, mint ő.

- Nem tudom – hallotta Mitchel értetlen hangját. – Miért hagyták abba?

- Fogalmam sincs – tápászkodott fel Sam is. – Megpróbálok eljutni a hídra, hátha megtudok valamit.

- Jövök én is – nyögte Mitchel.

- Rendben – hagyta rá Sam, és gyorsan a parancsnoki híd felé indult.

A hídon hasonló értetlenséggel találkozott, mint amit ők is éreztek.

- Miért hagyták abba a tüzelést? – kérdezte a kormánynál ülő századost.

- Nem tudom, alezredes – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Egyik pillanatról a másikra beszüntették a támadást.

- Daniel? – tűnődött el a nő, de senki nem tudta megerősíteni a feltételezését. Sam egy percig tűnődve nézte a körülöttük álló ori hajókat, mikor Mitchel is betántorgott, de csak a falnak támaszkodva tudott talpon maradni.

- Azonnal el kell jutnod a gyengélkedőre – lépett oda hozzá Sam.

- Szó sem lehet róla – ellenkezett Mitchel.

- Cam! – nézett rá szigorúan a nő. – Orvosi ellátásra van szükséged!

- Persze, és közben beleülsz a székembe…

- Mondtam már neked, hogy az a szék csak a tiéd – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, majd az egyik katonához fordult. – Kísérje az alezredest a gyengélkedőre!

- Igenis! – vágta vigyázba magát a fiatal katona, majd a fintorgó Mitchel nyomában elindult volna, de abban a pillanatban egy hangot hallottak a rádión.

- Odüsszea, itt Teal'c, hallanak?

A csapaton a megkönnyebbülés moraja zúgott végig, Mitchel pedig a rádióhoz lépett.

- Teal'c, cimbora, de jó hallani a hangod – mondta a barátjának. – Mind megvagytok?

- Többé-kevésbé – válaszolt Teal'c. – De csak egy jeladónk maradt meg.

- Semmi baj - nyugtatta meg Sam. – Ha megfogjátok egymás kezét, így is fel tudunk titeket sugározni.

- Rendben – mondta a jaffa, majd néhány másodperccel később újra megszólalt. – Készen állunk.

Sam csak biccentett a századosnak, aki néhány gombnyomással a hídra sugározta a csapat hiányzó részét. Sam egy pillantással felmérte, hogy ők sincsenek sokkal jobb állapotban, mint Mitchel, így őket is el akarta zavarni a gyengélkedőre.

- Én jól vagyok – ellenkezett elsőnek Teal'c. – Bár nem pontosan értem, hogy lehet ez.

- Én is jól vagyok – sóhajtott Daniel. – És én tudom, hogy lehet ez – csóválta meg a fejét. – De a többieknek valóban jót tenne az orvosi segítség – tette még hozzá, így Mitchel, Tomin és Vala elvonultak a gyengélkedőre.

- Százados, kárjelentést kérek! – fordult Sam a kormánynál ülő tiszthez.

- A hiperhajtómű működőképes, alezredes, és a létfenntartó rendszer is. De a pajzsok csak harminc százalékon vannak, és ha normál sebességgel szeretnénk haladni, akkor a maradék energiát is el kell vonnunk a pajzsoktól és a fegyverektől.

- Talán már nem lesz szükségük rá. Vigyen haza minket, százados! – adta ki a parancsot Sam, mire a férfi rábólintott, és mozgásba hozta a hajót.

Sam egy darabig még figyelt, aztán a pillantása találkozott Danielével.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy megcsináltuk – mosolyodott el a férfi.

- Az utolsó pillanatban – bólintott rá Sam. – Szép volt.

- Azért ti is megharcoltátok a magatokét – nézett körül Daniel.

- Ez tény. Te tényleg jól vagy?

- Persze. Szerencsére Morgan még időben jobb belátásra tért. Nélküle csúnyább vége lett volna.

- Azért az ősök között is van normális – sóhajtott Sam.

- Elvétve akad – nevette el magát Daniel.

- És…ő?

- Nem tudom – sóhajtott a férfi. – Ha tippelnem kéne, akkor azt mondanám, hogy az ő ereje és Adriáé végleg kioltotta egymást.

- Szóval feláldozta magát a jó ügy érdekében.

- Ahogy bármelyikünk megtette volna – vont vállat Daniel. – De már vége. Ezúttal tényleg.

- Így van – értett egyet Sam. – Végre hazamegyünk és kipihenjük magunkat.

- Végre – mosolygott rá Daniel. – Ti jól vagytok?

- Persze – bólintott rá Sam. – Voltak nehéz pillanatok, de együtt megoldottuk, mint mindig.

- Oké. Akkor én…

- Persze, menj csak – mosolygott rá Sam. – Addig én bitorlom kicsit a kapitányi széket.

- Mitchel mérges lesz – figyelmeztette vigyorogva Daniel.

- Tőlem nem tudja meg.

- Tőlem sem – mondta még Daniel, aztán elhagyta a hidat, Sam pedig tényleg beleült Mitchel székébe, és egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy végre úton vannak hazafele.


	21. Chapter 21

A következő szombaton kora délután Sam és Nion kint ültek a kertben egy padon. Sam érzett a szimbiótában némi halvány türelmetlenséget, de tudta, Nion nem vetné a szemére igazán, hogy még egy kis időt itthon akar tölteni, és elbúcsúzni mindentől és mindenkitől.

- _Azt hiszem, számba kéne vennünk, mit kell még elintéznünk_ - mondta neki.

- _Be kell költöztetned Danielt a házadba_ - ugratta Nion.

- _Igen_ - nevette el magát Sam. - _És el kell búcsúznunk Janettől és Casstől. És szeretnék még elmenni apám sírjához. _

- _És be kell szerezned egy homokszín testhezálló ruhát_ - vetette fel Nion, mert nem akarta hagyni, hogy Sam teljesen elszomorodjon.

- _Tényleg, még az is_ - sóhajtott Sam. - _És beszélnünk kell Landry tábornokkal, meg kell köszönnünk neki a bizalmát. _

- _Óh, igen, főleg a fürkésző tekintetét minden eligazításon_ - okvetetlenkedett Nion.

- _De sosem mondott semmit _- _- _intette türelemre Sam._ - És az utolsó pillanatig adott a véleményünkre. Még a tiédre is. _

- _Főleg, ha nem tudta, hogy az enyém._

- _Jól van, ezen most ne vitatkozzunk_ - - sóhajtott Sam. - _Tartozunk neki annyival, hogy elköszönünk tőle._

- _Rendben. _

- _És…_ - - jutott eszébe még valami a nőnek, de tudta, hogy Nionnak nem fog tetszeni.

- _Sam… ebben nem vagyok biztos, hogy jó ötlet…_ - - jött is azonnal a reakció.

- _Jack is megérdemel annyit, hogy nem szó nélkül hagyjuk itt _- - mondta határozottan Sam.

- _Átkozottul dühös lesz. _

- _Tudom. _

- _Ha egy ujjal is hozzád ér… én nem tudom, mit csinálok, de még te sem fogod tudni megakadályozni! _- _- fenyegetőzött a szimbióta tőle szokatlanul keményen._

- _Nion, lazíts! _ - szólt rá határozottan Sam.

- _Jól van, jól… hol kezdjük?_

- _Hát… mondjuk, ma áthívhatnánk Danielt vacsorára, és megbeszélhetnénk a költözését. Holnap vasárnap… meglátogathatnánk Jacket. Nagyobb eséllyel találnánk otthon, mint hét közben. Aztán jöhet Landry tábornok, és a végén a személyes dolgok._

- _És… mennyi időt szánsz minderre?_

- _Igazából _- tűnődött el Sam _-, annyit, amíg Mitchel felépül. Az első… kirándulásunkról… szeretnék…_

- _Megszökni?_

- _Nem, nem szökésnek tervezem. Nem igazán… csak… úgy talán könnyebb lesz… hogy nem érzem az egész parancsnokság szemrehányó pillantását a hátamban, mikor elmegyünk. _

- _Ebben lehet valami _- adta meg magát Nion is. - _Akkor?_

- _Felhívom Danielt_ - mosolyodott el Sam, majd bement a telefonjáért, és egyeztetett a barátjával.

A délután folyamán Sam készített egy finom vacsorát, és közben foglalt jegyet egy másnap kora délelőtti gépre Washingtonba, és estére vissza.

A megbeszélt időpontban Daniel becsengetett Samhez, és a nő mosolyogva sietett elé.

- Helló! Gyere be! - invitálta beljebb.

- Miből gondolom, hogy ez megint nem egy egyszerű vacsora? - sandított rá Daniel.

- Mert ismersz - ismerte be a nő. - De most semmi komolyról nem akarunk beszélni, csak… egyeztetni a terveinket.

- Hogy mikor mész el - húzta el a száját Daniel.

- Először csak arról szerettünk volna beszélni, hogy… mikor csinálsz könyvtárat a nappalimból.

- Tényleg rám bíznád a házadat?

- Nem tudok rá alkalmasabb embert - mosolygott rá Sam, aztán a konyhába vezette Danielt.

- De akkor is… csak úgy… akkor minimum valami lakbért kéne fizetnem…

- Daniel, és mi a jó búbánatot kezdenék a lakbéreddel a Kerálán? - forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Körberöhögnének a többiek. Te se vittél pénzt az ősök közé. Azt se tudták volna, mi az.

- Az igaz.

- Figyelj, örülök, ha sikerül kirángatnom téged a bázisról, és nem ott kushadsz a föld alatt állandóan. És tudom, hogy ha rád bízom a házat, akkor minden rendben lesz vele.

- Hát igyekszem. De… tényleg lehet, hogy néha… hazajössz?

- Daniel… a Föld az otthonom… itt a testvérem, és itt van apám sírja. Igen, néha haza fogok jönni. Lehet, hogy nem túl sűrűn, de… akkor is, jobb érzés, hogy… hogy tudom, hogy itt még meghúzhatom magam, mikor a Földön vagyok.

- Értem - ült le az asztalhoz Daniel, mikor Sam végzett a terítéssel. - Hát… rendben. Akkor…

- Akkor a jövő hét folyamán becuccolhatsz.

- Nem igazán van olyan sok cuccom, csak pár öltözet egyenruhám. A könyvek meg majd egyesével fognak ideszivárogni.

- Gondolom. Tudod, mit? A kocsimat is rád hagyom…

- Sam…

- Azt aztán végképp nem vihetem magammal - nevetett Sam.

- De én ezeket a dolgokat semmivel nem tudom neked viszonozni - szabadkozott a férfi.

- Már megtetted - mosolygott rá a nő. - Nekünk mindennél többet jelentett az a bizalom és támogatás, amit az elmúlt hónapokban kaptunk tőled - nyugtatta meg Sam, miközben feltálalta a vacsorát.

- Ez természetes.

- Nem, nem az. Ha az lenne, akkor nem csak kettőtöktől kaptuk volna meg ezt. Tőled, és Janettől. És nekünk mindennél többet ért, hogy bármikor, bármilyen dologban fordulhattunk hozzád. Akár csak beszélgetni, akár bármi más esetben. A bajban is számíthattunk rád, mindig kiálltál értünk, és ez a fontos. És most… vacsorázzunk, mert kihűl.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Daniel is, és hozzáláttak az evéshez.

- És… - nézett egy kis idővel később Daniel a nőre.

- Igen?

- Mihez fogsz kezdeni odaát? Mármint… most, hogy már a tok'rák sem harcolnak… nem is tudom, mit csinálnak.

- Tudod… Nion alaposan felcsigázta a fantáziámat ezzel a szarkofág dologgal. Érdemes lenne utána járni.

- Légy vele óvatos, Sam! - figyelmeztette Daniel. - Tudod, hogy…

- Tudom, emlékszem, milyen mellékhatásai vannak. És… nem áll szándékomban belemászni. Legalábbis, amíg nem javítottunk rajta legalább egy kicsit.

- Az jó. Elég… kellemetlen elvonási tüneteket tud okozni. Nem tudom, milyen leszokni a drogról, de ez százszor rosszabb.

- Tudom. Először alaposan megvizsgálnám a goa'uld félét… de aztán összeülhetnénk, és mesélhetnél nekem arról, amit az ősök használtak. Amit a dzsungelben találtál.

- Oma a fenekembe fog rúgni - tűnt fel egy félmosoly Daniel arcán. - Páros lábbal.

- És ez mikor zavart? - nevette el magát a nő. - És különben is… sokkal jönnek nekünk az Ori-ért.

- Ez igaz - nevetett vele Daniel. - Jól van, majd… értesíts aztán konzultálunk.

- Oké. De… nem tudod, hol találunk még egy olyat? Az 51-es körzetből nem igazán tudom kilopni azt a másikat.

- Ugyan, az asgard sugárral gyerekjáték - sandított rá Daniel. - Ott hagysz helyette egy műanyag másolatot, mint annak idején az NID a kapuból. Legalább elejét vesszük annak is, hogy valami hülyeségre használják.

- Nem is rossz ötlet. És tényleg hasznos lenne néhány asgard technológia tervét magammal vinnem - vette fontolóra Sam. - Talán azt is felhasználhatnánk a kutatásban.

- És… ha még így sem sikerül? - kérdezte óvatosan Daniel.

- Egy próbát megér - vont vállat Sam. - Ha sikerül, az hatalmas eredmény lenne. És egy időre megmentené a tok'rákat a kihalástól, és a gazdatest kérdést is megoldaná.

- Gondolom, már most jó páran dolgoznak ezen a témán.

- Igen, de… nekem már többször sikerült rájönnöm olyan dolgokra, amikre másnak nem. És Nionnak igaza van, pont az eltérő gondolkodásommal helyezhetem más megvilágításba a kutatásokat.

- Ez igaz. Nem is vonom kétségbe, hogy sikerrel jársz. Eddig minden sikerült, amit nagyon akartál - mosolygott rá Daniel.

- Azért hiányozni fogsz, tudod? Még akkor is, ha találkozunk néha - nézett tűnődve a nőre.

- Te is nekem - mosolygott rá Sam. - Több, mint tíz éve egy csapat vagyunk. Olyan vagy, mintha a testvérem lennél.

- Tekintve, hogy a bátyádat évek óta nem láttad… azt nem nehéz túlteljesíteni - húzta össze a szemét Daniel.

- Megvan a saját élete, a saját családja - vont vállat Sam. - Szerintem évekig nem fog neki feltűnni, hogy nem vagyok itt.

- Szóval el sem köszönsz tőle?

- Ne haragudj, Daniel, de ezen kívül is elég búcsú meg magyarázkodás vár rám a következő két hétben. És amúgy sem értené meg… mármint… azt úgysem mondhatom el neki, hogy hova megyek és miért. Ha meg csak annyit mondok, hogy titkos küldetésbe megyek, csak kiakad, hogy olyan vagyok, mint apa, a hadsereg mindennél fontosabb. Szóval jobb, ha nem tudja. Ha pedig keresne… szóval úgyis itt jelentkezik, és értesíthetsz.

- Rendben. De visszatérve a következő két hétre…

- Lesznek húzós pillanataim.

- Gondolom. Beavatsz a terveidbe?

- Oké. Sorrendben: holnap O'Neill tábornok…

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan! - kapta fel a fejét Daniel, de Sam nem nagyon törődött vele, folytatta a felsorolást.

- Aztán Landry tábornok, Cass, Janet, apa, Teal'c, és az utolsó pillanatban Mitchel. Közben még lehetnek spontán felmerülő apróbb dolgok.

- Szóval engem vagy az apróbb dolgok közé sorolsz, vagy egyszerűen kihagysz a listából… - ugratta Daniel.

- Daniel… azt remélem, te végig mellettem leszel.

- Úgy lesz. De Jacket jól meggondoltad? Nem tudnám megsaccolni, hogy az akciód után kényszerzubbonyban vagy hadbíróságon fogod-e találni magad. Azt még nem tudom őrültnek vagy árulónak fog tartani.

- Remélem egyik sem - sóhajtott a nő. - De ha visszaérek, lehet, hogy az első utam hozzád vezet. Bár nem hiszem, hogy díjaznád, ha bőgnék a válladon.

- Bármikor jöhetsz hozzám, Sam - biztosította Daniel.

- Oké, kösz - mosolygott rá hálásan Sam, aztán befejezték a vacsorát, és kitelepedtek a nappaliba.

- Nion alig várja már, hogy induljatok, igaz? - sandított a nőre Daniel.

- Nion az első pillanattól végtelen türelmes velem. Most is így van - nyugtatta meg Sam. - De nagyon hiányzik neki Malek… és nekem is. Nem láttam azóta, hogy a múltkor itt járt. Azt sem tudom sikerrel járt-e a gyógyszerrel, aggódom is érte.

- Tudom. És biztos nagyon fog örülni nektek.

- Tudom - mosolyodott el Sam is, és egy kicsit beszélgettek Malekról is. Daniel is igazán megkedvelte a tok'rát, így Samnek nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy Daniel gyakori vendég lesz náluk a Kerálán. Egy órával később azonban Daniel az órájára nézett.

- Jól van, akkor én… megyek, hagylak pihenni. Holnap… húzós napod lesz.

- Valóban - hagyta rá Sam, majd mindketten elnevették magukat.

- Ez teal'ces volt - mondta Daniel.

- Igen. Mindannyian tanultunk egymástól hülyeségeket ebben a tíz évben.

- Valóban - hagyta rá nevetve Daniel. - Akkor… holnap várlak. Gyere be hozzám, ha visszaérsz.

- Rendben - egyezett bele Sam, így kikísérte Daniel, és lassan nyugovóra tértek.

Samnek is, de még inkább Nionnak voltak aggodalmai az elkövetkező nappal kapcsolatban, de végül nagy nehezen sikerült elaludniuk.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel Sam nehéz szívvel szállt fel a Washingtonba tartó gépre. Próbálta magában megfogalmazni, hogy mit mondjon a tábornoknak, de mivel a reakcióját el tudta képzelni, egyik ötletet vetette el a másik után.

- _Sam_ - elégelte meg Nion egy órával később -, _teljesen feleslegesen gyötrődsz. Az emberi viselkedés olyan helyzeteket képes produkálni, amire úgysem tudsz felkészülni előre. _

- _Most megnyugtattál_ - - sóhajtott bosszúsan a nő.

- _Inkább te nyugtass meg engem, hogy ez a valami nem fog lezuhanni_ - - morgott Nion, akinek már az első pillanatban sem tetszett, hogy egy kezdetleges repülőgéppel kell utaznia.

- _Hát, fent maradni nem fog_ - vont vállat Sam.

- _Kösz. _

- _Mondd meg inkább, mit mondjak neki!_

- _Elmondjam én?_

- _Még csak az kéne!_ - - borzongott meg a nő. _- Szeretném túlélni a mai napot, amire elég kevés az esély, ha te és ő egymásnak estek! Légy szíves türtőztesd magad! És készülj fel előre, hogy lesznek olyan beszólásai, amik beletaposnak a lelkedbe. _

- _Megvédhetnél_- - fintorgott a szimbióta.

- _Megteszem, amit tudok_ - - sóhajtott Sam. _- De te is tudod, mennyire gyűlöli Kenent. _

- _Ezért nem értem, mit keresünk nála. Gyűlöli Kenent, és gyűlöl minden tok'rát. Miért akarsz ezzel szembesülni?_

- _Mert évekig a barátom volt, és nem tartanám tisztességesnek, hogy úgy lelépjek, hogy azt se tudja, hol vagyok._

- _Majd valaki elmondja neki. Mondjuk Landry. Nem kell nekünk ezen keresztülmenni!_

- _Nion, tudom, hogy félsz…_

- _Nem szoktam olyat_ - - tiltakozott hevesen a szimbióta.

- _Nion… nem lesz semmi baj. _

- _Ezt majd mondd akkor, mikor hazafele végigsírod az utat!_

- _Önts még belém egy kis lelket légy szíves, még nem vagyok eléggé magam alatt_! - fintorgott Sam, és mielőtt még végleg kiakasztják egymást, inkább elhallgattak.

Egy órával később Sam becsöngetett a tábornokhoz. Ő sem szokott félni, de abban a pillanatban nem állt messze attól, hogy meggondolja magát és elfusson.

O'Neill arcán leírhatatlan volt a meglepődés, mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, Sam pedig egy pillanat alatt zavarba jött, mert szemmel láthatóan úgy ébresztette fel a férfit, akin csak egy gyűrött póló és egy boxer volt.

- Carter, maga hogy kerül ide vasárnap hajnalban? - találta meg a hangját végül a férfi.

- Mindjárt dél, uram.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. Beszélnem kell önnel! - mondta még mindig lesütött szemmel Sam.

- És ezért repült el idáig? Feltalálták már a telefont - morgott álmosan Jack, de azért szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót, és beengedte a nőt.

- Ez nem… telefontéma… uram - sóhajtott Sam.

- Jól van, akkor… üljünk le…

- Uram… nem… öltözne fel esetleg előtte?

- Hogyne… persze - fintorgott a férfi, akiben szintén tudatosodott, hogy nem éppen szalonképesen van öltözve, majd gyorsan bevonult a szobájába.

Mikor öt perccel később újra előkerült, egy pillanatra megállt a hálószobája ajtajában, és alaposan szemügyre vette a nőt, aki a homlokát a tenyerébe hajtva ült az egyik fotelban. Látta rajta, hogy valami nagyon komoly dolog nyomasztja a lelkét, de hát Jack O'Neill sosem arról volt híres, hogy ki tudja fejezni az aggodalmát, vagy az érzéseit, így közelebb sétált, és ledobta magát a kanapéra.

- Ki vele, Carter, miért repült másfél órát?

- _Ezt a bunkót_ - szólalt meg Nion, de Sam letorkollta.

- _Ezt most bízd rám, kérlek!_ - mondta neki, és lassan felemelte a fejét.

- Valamit… el kell mondanom… uram.

- Azt látom, hogy valami nagyon nyomja a szívét. Bele a közepébe! - nézett rá kíváncsian Jack.

- Elhagyom a Földet… uram - mondta Sam, mert még mindig ezt volt könnyebb kimondania.

- Miért? - kérdezett vissza a férfi meglepetten, de Sam csak lehajtotta a fejét. - Szupertitkos? Pedig azt hittem a fokozatom minden titkos aktába betekintést enged. Vagy legalábbis majdnem mindenbe.

- Ez nem… hivatalos… ez… az én… döntésem volt.

- Carter! - vesztette el Jack a türelmét. - Ha már belekezdett mondja el! Nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy magából harapófogóval kelljen kihúzni valamit. Kér egy sört? Attól könnyebb?

- Nem, uram… ez sehogy se könnyebb. Mindenképpen utálni fog, és… hülyének nézni… és…

- Kíváncsi lennék, mi az, amiért maga szerint tudnám utálni magát - sóhajtott Jack eltűnődve, és lassan visszavett kicsit a szokásos nyers és cinikus stílusából, mert látta, hogy a nő tényleg fél kimondani, amit akar.

- Tettem valamit, amit nem fog megérteni. Valamit, ami önnek elfogadhatatlan.

- Hozzáment egy nagyapja korabeli pasihoz? Legalább gazdag? - nézett rá kérdőn Jack, mire Sam csak lehunyta a szemét, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- _Komolyan mondom, Sam, nem értelek. Tényleg szükséged volt erre? _- kérdezte Nion, de a nő nem reagált rá.

- Uram…

- Oké, bocsánatot kérek - emelte fel a kezét Jack. - Nem fogok közbeszólni, ígérem. Szóval? Mi történt?

- Egyesültem egy tok'ra szimbiótával - bökte ki egy szuszra Sam.

- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza döbbenten a férfi, és Sam összeszorított szemmel várta a további kifakadást. Az azonban végül elmaradt.

- Miért? - kérdezte halkan Jack, de Sam még nem gyűjtött elég erőt ahhoz, hogy folytassa. - Carter! Megsérült? Szüksége volt rá?

- Nem…

- Akkor?

- Neki volt szüksége rám.

- Tessék?

- A gazdateste haldokolt… és senki más nem segített volna neki.

- Oké, szóval irgalmas szamaritánust játszott… jellemző - fintorgott a férfi. - Akkor vigye el szépen a tok'ráknak, majd kiszedik magából.

- _Sam, had küldjem el melegebb éghajlatra!_ - kérte Nion, és a nő érezte a szimbiótában fokozódó feszültséget, ami Jack minden egyes szavától csak rosszabb lett. Minden egyes beszólást személyes sértésnek élt meg, és persze azt sem vette jó néven, hogy a tábornok Samnek is a lelkébe tapos.

- _Kérlek, tarts ki!_ - kérte Niont, majd a figyelme visszatért a tábornokhoz.

- Uram… ennek már több, mint fél éve. És nem szeretném… hogy bárki is… kiszedje belőlem.

- Carter, elment az esze? - rázta meg a fejét értetlenül a férfi.

- Nem tudom, uram… nem… így döntöttem. Kedvelem Niont, és… nagyon sokat segített nekem az Ori ellenes harcban - mondta Sam, de a másik arcán látta, hogy ez a tény nem igazán hatja meg. - Nincs értelme védenem, igaz?

- Nem, Carter, előttem nincs - rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Tudtam, hogy így fog érezni. Sajnálom, uram!

- Ő tömte tele a fejét, igaz?

- Ki?

- Malek. Az a kétszínű…

- Uram! - szakította félbe határozottan Sam.

- Ígéretet tett nekem, hogy nem fog kígyót tenni a fejébe! - fortyant fel Jack dühösen.

- Uram, Malek akkor egy fél galaxisnyi távolságban volt tőlünk. Fogalma sem volt, mi történik!

- Most mégis hozzá készül - állította Jack, és Sam egy beismerő fintorral lehajtotta a fejét.

- De miért, Carter? Mit tud az a… Mit ígért magának, amiért képes elhagyni érte mindent? Itt hagyja a Földet, a Parancsnokságot, a csapatát, és… - kezdett bele indulatosan egy monológba, de aztán hirtelen elhallgatott.

- Szeretem őt - ismerte be Sam lehajtott fejjel.

- Régen is szerette, mégsem tűrte volna, hogy egy ilyen dög legyen a fejében! - förmedt rá a férfi.

- _Nion, meg ne szólalj!_ - előzött meg Sam egy újabb kifakadást, mert úgy érezte épp elég neki a tábornokkal vitázni, nem akarta, hogy még Niont is győzködnie kelljen.

- _Nem akartam_ - válaszolt a szimbióta sokkal csendesebben és szelídebben, mint amire Sam számított, így egy pillanatra meglepődött, aztán Nion megváltozott hangulata hatni kezdett rá is, így mikor a teljes figyelme Jack fele fordult már némileg melankolikus érzések kerítették hatalmukba.

- Több, mint három éve már, hogy beleőrülök a hiányába - ismerte be Sam.

- De eldobta magát! Nem is egyszer! - vágott vissza Jack, mire Sam egy kicsit meglepődött, hogy minderről tud, de végül csak megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem azért, mert nem szeret…

- Szép kis szerelem! Ilyen árat kérni… ez nem tisztességes! Az életéről van szó, Carter! Nem látja, hogy visszaél az érzéseivel? Felhasználja magát, ahogy az a másik is engem…

- Uram… nem ő kérte… ő soha nem kérne tőlem ilyet… korábban sem kért. Még olyan esetben sem, amikor megtehette volna.

- Hát persze…

- Nem várom, hogy megértse. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudja.

- Most köszönjem meg a bizalmát? - kérdezett vissza cinikusan a férfi.

- Talán tényleg nem kellett volna - nézett félre Sam. - Talán hiba volt idejönnöm - hajtotta le a fejét. - Inkább… elmegyek. Nem kell… tovább… egy levegőt szívnia egy tok'rával - mondta, ahogy lassan erővel kellett visszatartania a könnyeit, aztán felállt, és kifele indult.

Már a kilincsért nyúlt volna, mikor meghallotta, hogy a férfi utána jött.

- Mondtam, hogy nagyon fog utálni…

- Nem, Carter - sóhajtott egy mélyet Jack. - Nem utálom. De azt ne kérje, hogy megértsem!

- Nem kérem - rázta meg a fejét Sam, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilépett. Még egy pillanatra visszanézett volt felettesére és barátjára, de a szomorúság és a csalódás, amit a szemében látott csak még jobban fájt neki, így gyorsan elmenekült.

Sam bolyongott egy darabig a környéken, míg talált egy aprócska kis parkot, ahol egy eldugott padra telepedett.

- _Sam_ - szólította meg a szimbióta.

- _Kérlek, most ne gyere nekem azzal, hogy én megmondtam_ - kérte Sam.

- _Nem akartam_ - nyugtatta meg Nion, és a további szövegelés helyett inkább gyengéden átölelte.

Sam elmerült ebben a vigasztaló érzésben, de még így is képtelen volt elfelejteni Jack szemrehányó tekintetét.

- _Annyira sajnálom, hogy miattam veszíted el_ - - szólalt meg egy kis idővel később Nion.

- _Ez nem a te hibád_ - - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- _De igen. Sajnálom, Sam!_

- _Nem tehetsz róla_ - - próbálta megnyugtatni a nő Niont. - _Tudod… tudod, azt hittem, egy kicsit megérti. _

- _Sam… én azt hiszem, hogy most nem… nem az a legnagyobb gondja veled, hogy… egyesültél velem._

- _Dehogynem. Nem érti meg. Én értem, hogy Kenen…_

- _Sam… Jack szeret téged. _

- _Tessék? _

- _Szeret téged. _

- _Persze, tudom. Tíz éve vagyunk barátok, és értem azt is, hogy aggódik értem..._

- _Sam… tényleg nem veszed észre, vagy csak nem akarod észrevenni? Ő tényleg szeret_ - - bizonygatta a szimbióta.

- _Nem, Nion, tévedsz…_ - rázta meg a fejét a nő egy kis gondolkodás után. _- Az csak… az csak egy pillanat volt… egy küldetésen, mikor azt hittük, meg fogunk halni._

- _Neked lehet, hogy csak egy pillanat volt, de azt hiszem, neki ennél több. _

- _Tényleg azt hiszed?_

- _Igen, Sam. És most nem az fáj neki, hogy… hogy is mondta… hogy itt van ez a dög a fejedben…_

- _Nion, kérlek! _- szakította félbe Sam a szimbiótát, hisz így is épp elég baja volt, de Nion nem zavartatta magát.

- _Sokkal jobban fáj neki, hogy most tényleg, és örökre elveszít. _

- _De sosem volt köztünk semmi - védekezett akaratlanul a nő._

- _Tudom. De akkor is, itt voltál, tudott rólad, figyelt rád, vigyázott rád. De most elmész. Ráadásul egy másik férfival. A dög a fejedben csak a hab a tortán ezekhez képest. _

- _Basszus _- hajtotta le a fejét a nő, és Nion egy kis ideig hagyta, hogy végiggondolja a dolgokat.

- _Sam… befolyásolja mindez a döntésedet? _- kérdezte kisvártatva. Sam egy kicsit eltűnődött, de végül megrázta a fejét.

- _Nion, én szeretem Maleket. Vele szeretnék élni. Csak… máshogy álltam volna ehhez az egészhez… ehhez a beszélgetéshez, ha korábban tudom. _

- _Tényleg nem tudtad?_

- _Nem. És igazán szólhattál volna!_

- _Sam, lehet, hogy tok'ra vagyok, de nem látok a jövőbe. Bennem is csak akkor tudatosult, mikor majdnem kimondta a szemrehányást, miszerint Malek kedvéért minden más mellett még őt is elhagyod. _

- _És akkor most mit tegyünk?_

- _Most semmit, Sam._

- _De… beszélnünk kéne vele…_

- _Sam! Először is, mára már eléggé sokkoltuk. Másodszor pedig, nem olyannak ismerjük, mint aki hajlamos őszintén beszélni az érzéseiről és a gondolatairól. Adj neki időt. Majd… ha legközelebb erre járunk, megpróbálhatjuk. _

- _Talán igazad van. Csak… olyan rossz érzés… és most, így, hogy… még más aspektusból látom… még inkább bűntudatom van. _

- _Sam… érzel iránta valamit?_

- _Nem. Őszinte barátságot, ahogy mindig is, de semmi mást_ - tiltakozott Sam. - _Miért, láttál valami ilyesmit a gondolataimban?_

- _Nem. Csak szerettem volna, ha te magad is megfogalmazod és kimondod. Mert akkor nem haragszol meg rám azért, amit mondani fogok. Mivel nem vagy belé szerelmes, akkor is el kellene utasítanod, ha nem lenne az életedben Malek, és nem lenne itt ez a dög a fejedben. Semmiképp sem lehetnétek együtt. Így nem kell vádolnod magad azzal, hogy… a döntésed miatt szenved. _

- _Tudom, hogy igazad van -_ sóhajtott Sam. _- De ettől még nem könnyebb. _

- _Tudom. _

- _Nion… szeretnék most egy kicsit…_

- _Egyedül maradni a gondolataiddal_ - fejezte be a mondatot a szimbióta, amit Sam nem akart, nehogy megbántsa.

- _Igen. _

- _Rendben. Szólok majd, ha indulnunk kell a gépre_ - ígérte Nion, és Sam érezte, hogy szinte teljesen visszahúzódik, az ő gondolatai pedig visszatértek Jackhez.

~~ o ~~

Sam jó néhány órával később belépett a CSK parancsnokságra. Bár sikerült nem végigsírnia a repülőutat, a kedve semmivel sem volt könnyebb, mint a parkban.

Mikor kiszállt a liftből, Teal'c-kel találta szembe magát.

- Jól érzed magad, Carter alezredes? - mérte végig a férfi.

- Igen, Teal'c jól vagyok - sóhajtott a nő.

- Biztos?

- Persze, csak… nehéz napom volt. Volt egy… kemény beszélgetésem…

- Nion miatt? - kérdezte halkabbra véve a hangját Teal'c.

- Hát… végeredményben igen - húzta el a száját a nő.

- Segíthetek valahogy?

- Köszönöm, Teal'c, ez igazán kedves tőled. De nem hiszem, hogy a nyafogásomra vágysz.

- Bármiben számíthatsz rám, Carter alezredes.

- Tudom, Teal'c. De te olyan erős vagy, olyan kemény… a te válladon nem tudnék sírni.

- Értem - bólintott rá a jaffa.

- Nem akartalak megbántani.

- Szó sincs róla, Carter alezredes. De tudnod kell, hogy egy vérző szívet sosem tartottam a gyengeség jelének.

- Köszönöm, Teal'c - mosolygott rá Sam.

- Nincs mit, Carter alezredes - hajtott fejet a férfi. - Daniel Jacksont az étkezőben láttam. Hamarosan végez a vacsorájával.

- Köszönöm, Teal'c - biccentett a nő, majd elköszönt a barátjától, és az étkező felé indult.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam pár perccel később belépett a kantinba, és meglátta Danielt az egyik fal melletti asztalnál. Odasétált hozzá, és megállt mellette.

- Azt hiszem felesleges megkérdeznem, hogy csatlakozol-e - méregette összehúzott szemmel Daniel.

- Nem vagyok éhes. Amúgy sem tudnék enni, de Nion ilyenkor még ezzel is segít…

- Tudom. Azért leülnél, amíg befejezem? Általában felnézek rád, de így enni elég kényelmetlen.

- Rendben - adta meg magát egy sóhajjal Sam, és letelepedett Daniellel szemben.

Daniel gyorsan befejezte az evést, aztán visszavonultak a szobájába. A férfi letelepedett az ágya szélére, de Sam bekucorodott a falhoz, és átkarolta a felhúzott térdét.

- Szóval nagyon rosszul ment - vette szemügyre Daniel, de Sam csak vállat vont. - Tudod… én azért egy kicsit megértem - sóhajtott Daniel.

- Te mindig mindenkit megértesz.

- Sam, én… ott voltam vele…

- Hol? Kivel? - nézett rá értetlenül a nő.

- Jackkel. A cellában. Mikor Baal kínozta.

- De te akkor…

- Igen, én akkor felemelkedett voltam. De akkor is ott voltam mellette. Tudom, hogy min ment keresztül. Halálra kínozták újra és újra. Egy olyan bűnért, amihez semmi köze nem volt. Elképzelhetetlen fájdalmat élt át, nem egyszer, sokszor. Mire jöttetek, hogy megmentsétek, már szinte elveszítette önmagát. A tűrőképessége határán volt, nem csak fizikailag, hanem mentálisan és lelkileg is. Kegyetlen volt, amit átélt.

- Istenem… még ez is… - hajtotta a tenyerébe az arcát Sam.

- Nem akartalak még jobban kiborítani - szabadkozott Daniel, és vigasztalón megszorította a nő csuklóját.

- Tudom - nézett fel Sam. - Annyi tényező van ebben a dologban… amire én még csak nem is gondoltam.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nion szerint… Nion szerint Jack szerelmes belém - mondta egy grimasszal Sam.

- Basszus - csóválta meg a fejét Daniel, de Sam nem igazán meglepődést látott az arcán.

- Te tudtad? Mindenki észrevette, csak én nem?

- Nem, én nem - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Tudod, hogy én vak vagyok az ilyesmire. De… Malek tudta.

- Tessék?

- Egyszer beszélgettem vele… mikor volt a baleseted… és azt kérdezte tőlem… hogy is fogalmazta… akkor is úgy gondolnám, hogy mellette a helyed, ha tudnám, hogy van itt a Földön is valaki, aki szeret téged? De fogalmam sem volt kiről beszél.

- Vajon hogy jött rá?

- Fogalmam sincs, Sam. Nem sokat beszélgettek, azt sem normális hangnemben.

- Tudom - sóhajtott Sam. - És… mit mondtál neki?

- Hogy ezt neked kell eldöntened. És most is így gondolom. Tudom, hogy téged sosem befolyásolt, hogy valaki földi születésű vagy nem.

- Nem, ezt tényleg sosem volt szempont. Bár egy tok'ra esetében egy kissé bonyolultabb a dolog, de akkor sem. Nionnak igaza van. Ha tudtam volna, hogy Jack hogy érez irántam… az sem befolyásolta volna a döntésemet. Szeretem Maleket, és ezen nem változtat semmi. Csak…

- Csak fáj a szíved Jackért.

- Érte és még egy csomó mindenért - ismerte be Sam egy szomorú mosollyal. - Olyan sok mindent hagyok itt.

- És olyan sok mindent nyersz cserébe - próbálta vigasztalni Daniel.

- Tényleg így látod?

- Igen. Tudod… amikor én úgy döntöttem, tizenegynéhány évvel ezelőtt… jó ég, már tényleg ennyi? - tűnődött el döbbenten Daniel.

- Tényleg ennyi - sóhajtott Sam.

- Szóval, mikor úgy döntöttem annak idején, hogy az Abydoson maradok… senki nem értette meg. Hogy itt hagyom a földi életemet, a kényelmet, a viszonylagos jólétemet, mindent, hogy egy primitív bolygón éljek, kitéve minden viszontagságnak, a sivatagi időjárásnak, akár az éhezésnek… Egy olyan világért, ahol mindenért keményen meg kellett dolgoznunk, nem csak bemenni a boltba és levenni a polcról. Nem értették… bolondnak tartottak. Főleg Jack, de a többiek is. Láttam Kowalsky tekintetén, hogy ez egy újabb idióta Jackson féle döntés, amit majd úgyis megbán, de akkor már késő lesz. De egy ilyen döntésnél nem ez a lényeg, csak ezt nem látja senki, csak aki maga is átment egy ilyen helyzeten. Igen, itt hagyod a Földet, és itt hagysz sok mindent… lemondasz sok mindenről… azért, hogy boldog legyél. És ezt nem kell értenie senki másnak, csak neked.

- Igazad van. Köszönöm, Daniel! - mosolyodott el a nő. - De akkor is rossz érzés. Bűntudatom van… sokakkal szemben. Ott van Jack… ott van Cass…

- Cass megérti. És különben is, nem hagyod cserben, nem örökre hagyod el. Úgy értem… elérhető leszel. Leszünk néhányan, akik mindig tudjuk majd, hol érhetünk el, ha szükségünk van rád. Ezt ő is tudni fogja.

- Igen, ez lehet, csak… szóval nem hinném, hogy ő eljönne oda… a tok'rák közé… akár csak egy rövid látogatás erejéig is.

- Akkor találkoztok valami semleges helyen. Sam, mindenre lehet megoldást találni.

- Igazad van. Tudod, mit? Itt hagyom neked azt a tollan kommunikátort, amit még Martouftól kaptam. Maleknél is láttam egy olyat. Azzal is tarthatjuk a kapcsolatot.

- Sam, elfelejted, hogy én egy műszaki antitalentum vagyok - figyelmeztette Daniel. - Lehet, hogy csak három gomb van azon a valamin, de én nem hiszem, hogy tudnám kezelni.

- Majd csinálok neked használati utasítást - nevette el magát a nő. - A következő két hétben úgyis rá fogok érni.

- Mihez kezdesz ezzel az idővel?

- Hát, gyakorlatilag szabadságot kaptunk, míg Mitchel lábadozik, így mindent nyugodtan el tudok intézni. Mármint a hivatalos dolgokat. Átíratjuk a kocsimat a nevedre, segítek neked költözni, lemondom az előfizetéseim jó részét, beszerzek még néhány dolgot, és közben igyekszem az emlékezetembe vésni mindent…

- Azért rossz érzés, hogy elmész, igaz? - sandított rá Daniel.

- Daniel, ezt már annyiszor megbeszéltük.

- Tudom, csak látom, hogy te is szomorú vagy. Mármint… most nem arra gondolok, hogy Jack miatt vagy ilyesmi, hanem… egyszerűen csak azért, mert elmész.

- Egy szakasz lezárul az életemben, hogy elkezdődhessen valami új. Ez mindig szomorú egy kicsit - vont vállat Sam. - De azt hiszem, ezt neked nem kell magyaráznom. Volt jó néhány ilyen lezárás az életedben.

- Több is, mint elég - húzta össze a szemöldökét Daniel, majd szemügyre vette a nőt. - Jobb egy kicsit a kedved.

- Elterelted a gondolataimat. Majd visszajönnek, ha hazamegyek - mondta, de aztán elrévedt a tekintete egy időre.

- Mit mond Nion? - kérdezte Daniel mosolyogva.

- Hogy akkor ne menjünk haza.

- Persze, és alapot adnánk egy jó kis szaftos pletykára a bázison. A végén még mindenki meg lenne győződve róla, hogy miattam léptél le - kuncogott Daniel. - Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Malek letekeri a fejemet, ha a szobámban töltitek az éjszakát.

- Daniel, már ezt is megbeszéltük párszor.

- Tudom - sóhajtott Daniel, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. - Bárcsak többet segíthetnék, hogy könnyebbé tegyem.

- Így is nagyon sokat segítesz, Daniel. Nélküled sokkal rosszabb lenne - mondta, majd a szimbióta kérésére átadta Nionnak az irányítást.

- Helló, Nion! - üdvözölte Daniel a tok'rát.

- Daniel! - mosolygott rá Nion. - Csak szeretném én is megköszönni, hogy ilyen sokat segítesz Samnek.

- Erről szól a barátság, nem?

- Így van - hagyta rá Nion. - De még így is nehéz neki.

- Tudom - biztosította Daniel. - Remélem… sosem fogja megbánni, hogy így döntött.

- Ha rajtam múlik, nem - ígérte Nion. - És biztos vagyok benne, hogy Malek is mindent megtesz ezért. És Loran is.

- Elhiszem - mosolyodott el Daniel. - Indulnál már, igaz?

- Daniel… nekem pár nap, pár hét nem idő. Én máshogy érzékelem az idő múlását, mint ti.

- Gondolom - húzta el a száját a férfi. - És ez csak még inkább így lesz, ha működőképes lesz a szarkofág.

- Előreszaladtál, Daniel.

- Sam eddig mindenre talált műszaki megoldást.

- Remélem ezúttal sem lesz másként. De visszatérve a jelenre…

- Én végig itt leszek, Nion. Ha kell segítség, gyertek bármikor.

- Köszönöm, Daniel - biccentett Nion, aztán visszaadta a kontroll Samnek.

- Tudod, hogy Nion kellemes csalódás volt? - kérdezte Daniel.

- Te még nem hallottad Mitchelről beszélni. Olyankor tok'rább minden más tok'ránál - nevette el magát Sam. - De amúgy igen, értem, mire gondolsz. De amit első este mondott… tényleg igaz, hogy csak ti ketten vagytok kivételezett helyzetben. Vagyis… talán hárman, bár Teal'c-kel szemben azért néha érzek benne egy kis bizonytalanságot. Csak veletek ilyen. Mindenki mással ő is ugyanolyan arrogáns, felsőbbrendű és lekezelő, mint az összes többi tok'ra.

- De miért?

- Mert titeket ő is barátnak érez. És ez ezt hozza ki belőle. De másban nem tud megbízni… és igazából nem is akar.

- Értem - mosolyodott el Daniel. - Hát… örülök, ha így van. Én is barátnak érzem.

- Az jó. De most azt hiszem, ideje hazamennem.

- Rendben leszel?

- Ezt most nem tudom megígérni - húzta el a száját a nő.

- Tudom. Ezért is kérdeztem. Nem maradsz mégis inkább itt?

- Előbb-utóbb végig kell rágnom ezeket a dolgokat. És később sem lesz jobb.

- Rendben. Holnap bejössz?

- Nem, nem hiszem - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Inkább intézek néhány dolgot, és pakolászok otthon. Pár dolgot azért szeretnék magammal vinni, és bedobozolom a holmim nagy részét, hogy legyen helyed.

- Jól van - sóhajtott Daniel. - Hívj, ha kell segíteni. Cipekedni, vagy ilyesmi… vagy csak dumálnál, vagy bármi…

- Nem rángatlak el az aktuális fordításod mellől - nevette el magát a nő. - Biztos roppant fontos.

- Persze - forgatta meg a szemét Daniel.

- Jól van, majd hívlak - adta meg magát Sam, és lassan feltápászkodott az ágyról. Ahogy az ajtó felé indult, a mosoly eltűnt az arcáról, mert érezte, hogy amint kilép a szobából, újból elemi erővel szakad rá a délután súlya. Daniel is tudta ezt, így utánament, és mielőtt megszökhetett volna, még visszahúzta egy baráti ölelésre.

Végül Sam hazament, és bár egy gyors fürdés után ágyba tette magát, még Nion többszöri rimánkodása ellenére sem volt képes másfele terelni a gondolatait, vagy akár elaludni, csak hajnal felé.

Másnap reggel Sam még csak félig ébredt fel, mikor Nion megszólította.

- _Sam, igazából nem értelek. Azt akartad, hogy ne úgy lépjünk le, hogy nem tudja hova mentünk. Azt akartad, hogy tudja miért. Hát most tudja. Nem mondhatja, hogy titokban léptünk le, nem mondhatja, hogy nem avattuk be. Semmit nem vethet a szemünkre. _

- _Tudom, Nion_ - sóhajtott Sam még álmosan. Fáradt is volt, úgy érezte, az agya még álmában is ezen a problémán dolgozott, így úgy ébredt, mint akin átment egy úthenger. _- De azért azt reméltem, egy kicsit könnyebb lesz. _

- _Persze, tudom. De ha belegondolsz… hány éve már annak a küldetésnek? Ami után Anise zatar'cnak nézett titeket. Négy? Öt?_

- _Talán még több is. Miért?_

- _Ennyi ideje lett volna Jacknek valamit kezdeni a helyzettel. Az elején Malek még csak nem is volt képben. De még utána is tehetett volna valamit, ha igazán akar. Megpróbálhatott volna közeledni hozzád, de ő nem tette. _

- _Nion, te is tudod, hogy a felettesem volt. Nem tehetett volna semmit. _

- _Ez kifogás, Sam. Ha valaki igazán szeret, akkor az képes mindent feladni a szerelméért, ahogy most te is teszed. Mindent feladsz Malekért. Szó szerint mindent. Az eddigi életedet, a hivatásodat, a rangodat, az álmaidat, azért, hogy vele lehess. Ő is megtehette volna. Kiléphetett volna a seregből. Vagy megkérhetett volna téged, hogy tedd meg, és dolgozz kutatóként. De nem tette, vagyis nem voltál olyan fontos neki, hogy ezt meglépje érted. És azóta, hogy áthelyezték, még csak nem is keresett. _

- _Mikor megsérültem itt volt_ - vette védelmébe Sam a tábornokot.

- _Igen, de nem hiszem, hogy feltétlenül a halálodon kéne lenned ahhoz, hogy eszébe jusson meglátogatni. Vagy akár csak felhívni. Volt ilyesmire példa az elmúlt két évben?_

- _Nem igazán_ - húzta el a száját a nő.

- _Akkor nem értem, mire fel ez az őrült bűntudat. Tulajdonképpen vessen magára. Senkit nem hibáztathat. Eltűnt az életedből, mint szürke szamár a ködben, és most neki áll feljebb? _

- _Máshova szólította a kötelesség. _

- _Igen, és több mint hétszáz nap alatt nem volt egy este öt perce, hogy felhívjon, és megkérdezze, hogy vagy, igaz? Vagy küldjön egy e-mailt, egy sms-t, hogy életjelet adjon magáról. Hogy vegyen egy eldobható mobilt, amit még le sem tudnak nyomozni, nehogy bajba kerüljetek, és rád csörögjön. Komolyan, ehhez még öt perc sem kell, de ő képtelen volt rá!_

- _Tudom, hogy valahol igazad van, Nion. De… most még nem tudok így érezni. _

- _Gondoltam_ - sóhajtott a szimbióta. _- Akkor inkább foglaljuk el magunkat valamivel. Mondd csak, mit szeretnél magaddal hozni?_ - kérdezte, miközben Sam felkelt, és kiment a fürdőbe, hogy megmosakodjon.

- _Túl sok mindent nem vihetek, igaz? _- kérdezte Niont. - _A tok'ráknak sosem volt túl sok személyes holmijuk. _

- _Te is tudod, hogy ennek mi volt az oka. _

- _Tudom, tudom… evakuálás esetén néhány percük volt mindent összekapkodni. De egy ilyennek már elég kicsi az esélye, nem igaz? _

- _Valóban _- hagyta rá Nion. _- De mégis van egy probléma. _

- _Mi lenne az?_

- _Csupán az, hogy ha tényleg egy küldetésből akarsz lelépni, akkor nem vihetsz magaddal több holmit, mint amennyi a hátizsákodba belefér. _

- _Ez igaz. De később visszajöhetünk. Vagy Daniel utánunk küldhet ezt-azt. Vagy tényleg bevetjük az asgard sugarat. Elég leleményesek vagyunk hozzá, hogy ezt a kérdést megoldjuk. _

- _Igen, ez igaz_ - látta be Nion. _- De van valami, amit nem tudsz asgard sugárral megoldani. _

- _Hogy neked mennyi problémád van _- mosolyodott el Sam. - _És mi lenne az? _

- _Az, hogy nem mehetsz abban a homokszín testhezálló ruhában küldetésre, amit Maleknek ígértél. Mitchel elég furán nézne rád. És bakanccsal nem is nézne ki olyan jól. _

- _Hát, akkor majd valahol átöltözünk. _

- _Persze a féregjáratban a két kapu között _- ugratta Nion.

- _Hm… ehhez már valóban több kreativitás szükséges_ - nevetett Sam. - _A Keralán már nem tehetjük meg, mert a fák között mindenfele őrök vannak. _

- _Akkor… a küldetés közben kell találnunk időt és helyet, hogy megejtsük. _

- _Igen, az jó ötlet_ - hagyta rá Sam.

- _És egy csapásra megoldjuk azt is, hogy Mitchel rájön, hogy készülsz valamire. _

- _Na, ezt még inkább hagyjuk, oké?_

- _Oké _- adta meg magát Nion, így inkább a konyhába mentek egy késői reggelire, és a nap többi részében a házban pakolásztak.

~~ o ~~

A hét végén Daniel is beköltözött Samhez, bár ezt még igyekeztek titokban tartani. A férfi segített Samnek dobozokba rakni a felesleges holmikat, bár Sam néhány dobozt külön rakott, mert úgy számolta, esetleg szükség lehet arra, hogy Daniel idővel utána küldje.

Sam végül, Daniel minden tiltakozása ellenére átköltözött a kisszobába. Úgy gondolta, hogy már Daniel a házigazda, így őt illeti a hálószoba is. Sokat beszélgettek ezekben a napokban, hiszen igazából dolguk nem volt, még mindig a szabadságukat töltötték, míg Mitchel alezredes lassan a gyógyulás útjára lépett. Minden nap meglátogatták, és örültek, hogy a férfi sebeivel együtt lassan a hangulata is helyrejön.

Sam lassan összekészítette azt a hátizsáknyi ruhát, és néhány személyes emléket, amit első körben magával akart vinni, aztán bevásárló körútra indult, hogy beszerezze azt a bizonyos, sokat emlegetett homokszín ruhát. Nem volt könnyű dolga, hisz a tökéletest kereste, azt a tökéletes tok'ra-színt, amiben eleinte annyit látta az apját, és mellette persze szolidan csábítónak is kellett lennie, hisz le akarta nyűgözni vele Maleket. Nion közben jókat kuncogott rajta, de azért nem szólt közbe, és végül a legnagyobb egyetértésben választották ki a legalkalmasabb darabot.

A második hét elején Janet kiengedte a gyengélkedőről Mitchelt, de még egy hétre szigorúan eltiltotta a munkától. Ez a tény azonban már belátható távolságba helyezte Sam távozását, így valóban inkább a hivatalos dolgokra koncentráltak Daniellel. Átiratták Sam kocsiját a férfi nevére, és minden egyéb hivatalos ügyet is elintéztek.

Végül Nionnak bármennyire nem fűlött hozzá a foga, péntek délután bementek Landry tábornokhoz.

- Carter alezredes… jöjjön csak! - mosolygott rá a férfi, mikor Sam megkopogtatta az ajtaját. - Foglaljon helyet!

- Köszönöm, uram! - bólintott Sam, majd gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és letelepedett a felettesével szemben.

- Mit tehetek önért, Sam?

- Bizonyára sejti, miért jöttem, uram - sóhajtott a nő.

- Igen. Tulajdonképpen már vártam.

- Én csak… meg akartam várni, míg Mitchel alezredes felépül, uram. De úgy tűnik, egy hét, és visszatérhet a munkához… Szóval szeretnék még egy küldetésre elindulni a csapatommal, és onnan…

- Megszökni?

- Miért használja mindenki ezt a szót? - kapta fel a fejét Sam. - Én nem érzem ezt szökésnek. Akkor lenne szökés, ha szó nélkül mennék el, és senkinek nem mondanék semmit. De némi túlzással élve már nyílt titok, hogy hova megyek és miért. Szó sincs szökésről.

- Tudom, tudom - csitította Landry. - Nem rossz értelemben gondoltam. De Sam… jól meggondolta ezt az egészet?

- Igen, uram - sóhajtott a nő.

- A továbbiakban is szükségünk lenne magára. A tudására. És… Nion tudása sem jön rosszul - ismerte be fintorogva a férfi.

- Tudom.

- Akkor? Nion nem akar maradni? Nem szereti a Földet?

- Nionnak semmi baja a Földdel - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Jól érezte magát itt, főleg, mikor nem harcoltunk. Csak… a testvéreivel szeretne élni.

- És ezért elrabolja magát is.

- Magamtól megyek - erősítette meg újra Sam.

- De miért? Ígértek magának valamit?

- Úgy ismer, uram, mint aki eladja a lelkét némi aprópénzért? - fortyant fel Sam.

- Ez arrogáns volt, alezredes!

- Nem, uram - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - Csak védekeznem kell a minket érő folyamatos vádaskodás ellen. Sajnálom.

- Nem vádaskodni akartam, Sam. Csak… tudom, hogy maga sokszor… inkább tudós, mint katona, és, hogy… csábítja a lehetőség, hogy új dolgokat, új technológiákat fedezzen fel.

- Ez így igaz, uram. És még rengeteg más dolog van, ami csábít. De úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy addig maradok, míg legyőzzük az Orit. Nos, ez megtörtént. És nekem ideje mennem.

- Értem - sóhajtott Landry.

- Uram - nézett rá tűnődve a nő. - Nem olyan rég még majd kitörte a frász attól, hogy itt vagyok. Most meg nem akar elengedni?

- Nem magától tört ki a frász, hanem a szimbiótától, aki magában van. De eddig nem volt vele semmi gond… és már megszoktam. Nagyjából.

- Sajnálom, uram - sóhajtott Sam. - De ez nem csak Nionról és rólam szól. Ha így lenne, talán… hangsúlyozom talán… maradnánk. De így nem. Mennünk kell.

- Értem, alezredes - mondta mélyet sóhajtva a tábornok.

- Uram… nem teljesen lépünk le a térképről - mondta Sam. - Ha szükség van a segítségünkre, bármikor megtalál.

- A tok'rák mindig jól el tudtak tűnni - grimaszolt a férfi.

- Már semmi okunk rá. Már nem bujkálunk, nem menekülünk. És ha kaphatnék egy kódot, én is hazalátogatnék néha. Biztos… honvágyam lesz.

- Ez talán nem hangzik olyan rosszul.

- Valóban nem - mosolyodott el halványan Sam.

- És… a parancsnoka tudja már?

- Nem, uram - fintorgott Sam. - Nagyon… ki fog akadni.

- Ebben biztos lehet, alezredes - biztosította Landry. - Nehéz menet lesz.

- Tudom, ezért akarom az utolsó pillanatra hagyni.

- Rendben, Sam, legyen, ahogy akarja. Megkapja a kódot. Jöjjön bármikor!

- Köszönöm, uram! - mosolyodott el Sam.

- Azért még beugrik elköszönni?

- Természetesen, uram - bólintott rá a nő, majd felállt, elköszönt a tábornoktól, és kisétált.

- _És most? Janet?_ - kérdezte Nion, aki kissé megkönnyebbült, hogy kijutott Landry irodájából.

- _Janetet majd meglátogatjuk holnap otthon_ - hárította el Sam. - _Most össze kéne szedni néhány dolgot a laborban, amit magunkkal vinnénk. _

- _Rendben_ - hagyta rá Nion, és végül az egész délutánt Sam kutatási eredményeinek összegyűjtögetésével töltötték, amit végül rámásoltak néhány kristályra, aztán az egyéb anyagokkal folytatták.

Kora este sétált be hozzájuk Daniel, és végigmérte a csatateret Sam asztalán.

- Hé, ezt ipari kémkedésnek hívják - mosolygott rá. - Jobb esetben.

- Nem, ezt kutatási előkészületnek hívják. Jobb esetben - nevette el magát Sam. - De egy kicsit igazad van. De hasznunkra lehet még sok mindenben. És különben is, Thor egy csomó mindent személyesen nekem szánt.

- Ez igaz. És… sokáig tart még? Nem megyünk haza?

- Még egy óra biztos. Addig menj el gyúrni. Csald el Teal'cet is - ajánlotta Sam.

- Vele beszéltél?

- Azóta nem, hogy visszajöttem Jacktől. De majd fogok.

- Oké, akkor egy jó óra múlva itt leszek érted, és hazarángatlak - ígérte nevetve Daniel, és elsétált.

Sam még sok mindent összeszedett magának, de egy óra múlva ráunt a dologra. Daniel még nem tért vissza, így úgy döntött, felmegy az irányítóterembe körülnézni, hogy minden rendben van-e.

Walter épp egy szimulációba merült, de Sam úgy látta, hogy az még eltart egy darabig, így megszólította.

- Hadnagy, lenne a számomra öt perce?

- Természetesen, alezredes - nézett fel rá a férfi.

- Menjünk fel a tárgyalóba - javasolta Sam, mire a technikus meglepődve nézett rá, de azért követte.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte útközben.

- Nem, csak… valamiről szeretnék beszélni magával.

- Nagyon… titokzatos… Carter alezredes - fürkészte továbbra is a férfi, miközben beléptek a helyiségbe, és becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót.

- Nem akartam a frászt hozni magára - mosolygott rá Sam. - Csak úgy gondoltam… tíz éve dolgozunk már együtt, és sok nehéz pillanatot megéltünk azon a néhány négyzetméteren. Szóval… a barátságunk megérdemel annyit, hogy elköszönjek magától.

- Tessék? - nézett rá még inkább döbbenten a férfi. - Elhagyja a légierőt, alezredes?

- Nem csak a légierőt, Walter, a Földet is.

- Hogy? De… miért?

- Ez bizony egy hosszú történet - hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Szóval titkos - húzta el a száját beletörődön a férfi.

- Tulajdonképpen igen. De… egy részét elmondhatom. A Keralára megyek.

- A tok'rák közé? Malekhez? - kérdezte a férfi, mire Sam elnevette magát.

- Tudja, hogy az a pletyka kering magáról, hogy minden egyes kódot tud fejből, amit valaha is tárcsázott? Én ehhez még hozzátenném, hogy a hozzá tartozó neveket is.

- Csak amivel többször volt dolgom - mosolyodott el Walter is. - De a Keralát számtalanszor tárcsáztam, és azt is tudom, hogy maga és Malek jó barátok.

- Igen - fojtott el egy mosolyt a nő.

- De… miért…

- Erről már nem beszélhetek, Walter - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- Értem, alezredes - bólintott rá a férfi. - Hát… akkor… vigyázzon magára, rendben?

- Azon leszek. És… kaptam egy saját kódot, úgyhogy… néha megfordulok majd erre.

- Ennek örülök. És… hiányozni fog, alezredes.

- Köszönöm, Walter. Maga is nekem - biztosította mosolyogva a nő. - De találkozunk. Talán hamarosan.

- Remélem - mosolygott rá a férfi is, miközben kisétáltak a tárgyalóból. Még elköszöntek, aztán Walter visszatért a munkájához, Sam pedig a laborjába, ahol Daniel már várt rá.


	23. Chapter 23

Szombat este Sam úgy döntött, hogy itt az ideje Janettől és Casstől is elköszönnie. Daniel látta rajta, hogy izgul, így próbált lelket önteni belé, mielőtt elindult, de aztán Sam vett egy nagy levegőt, beült a kocsijába, és elhajtott Janeték házáig.

- Szia, Sam, gyere be! - nyitott ajtót mosolyogva Janet.

- Nem zavarok? - kérdezte Sam.

- Dehogy, te sosem zavarsz - biztosította a doktornő.

- Cass is itthon van?

- Cass éppen sminkel - affektált nevetve Janet. - Szombat este mindig bulizni megy a barátaival.

- Nem félted?

- Jaj, dehogynem. De próbálj csak egy kamaszt megkötni az ágy lábához. Amúgy meg… bízom benne, hogy tud vigyázni magára. Kicsit talán több komolyság van benne, mint a kortársaiban.

- Akkor jó - mosolyodott el Sam is, aztán hallották, hogy Cass jön le a lépcsőn.

A lány egy pillanatra megtorpant, mikor meglátta Samet, de aztán halványan elmosolyodott.

- Szia, Sam! - köszönt neki.

- Szia, kislány! - mosolygott rá a nő. - Fantasztikusan nézel ki!

- Kösz, igyekszem - nevette el magát Cass, és Sam örült, hogy már ennyire felengedett vele szemben. Az első időszakban eléggé megviselte Nion jelenléte, idő kellett hozzá, hogy meg tudjon bízni benne valamennyire. És Sam azt is tudta, hogy dühös lesz rájuk, amiért elmennek. Ennek ellenére nem akart hazudozni neki.

- Tulajdonképpen… búcsúzni jöttem. Legalábbis egy kis időre - vallotta be, mire Cass elhúzta a száját.

- Na persze.

- Cass… időről időre visszajövök. És te is bármikor megtalálsz. Csak üzenj értem Janettel vagy Daniellel, és már itt is vagyok.

- Gondolom - fintorgott a lány.

- Miért nem hiszed el? Megígértem neked, hogy bármikor számíthatsz rám.

- Te igen.

- Cass… ezt már megbeszéltük. Nion tudja, hogy szeretlek, és fontos vagy nekem.

- Tudom, ezt már mondtad - forgatta meg a szemét a lány. - Nem kell újra a prédikáció. Akkor… majd találkozunk - mondta, majd Janetre nézett. - Mehetek bulizni?

- Mehetsz - hagyta rá egy sóhajjal Janet, mire a lány kicsörtetett a házból.

- Sam - nézett sóhajtva Janet a nőre.

- Hagyd… megértem, hogy dühös rám.

- Nem dühös. Csak még… túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy… tudja, mit kezdjen az érzéseivel. Ebben a korban ciki bevallani, hogy hiányozni fogsz neki, ciki bevallani, hogy szeret téged. Egyszerűbb rád vágni az ajtót, és magában füstölögni. Ez olyan kamaszos dolog.

- Ha te mondod - húzta el a száját Sam.

- Hidd el nekem, hogy így van. Jól ismerem ezt a kis boszorkányt. Majd rájön, hogy ezekben az érzésekben nincs semmi ciki - tűnődött Janet, de mielőtt folytatta volna, az ajtó megint kinyílt, és Cass lépett be rajta. Odafutott Samhez, és megölelte.

A két nő egy pillanatra összenézett, majd Sam egy szoros ölelésbe vonta a lányt.

- Cass… tényleg nem örökre megyek el. Bármikor találkozhatunk. Te is bármikor jöhetsz, ha akarsz, de ha nem akarsz, jövök én. Vagy találkozunk valami szép világban. Sok olyat tudok, ami neked is tetszene. Hé… kislány… elkened a sminked, ha most pityeregsz - tolta el magától szelíden Sam, és letörölte a könnyeit. - Mit fog szólni a pasid, ha végigfolyik a fekete festék az arcodon?

- Nincs is pasim - húzta el a száját a lány. - Mikor látlak újra?

- Nem tudom, kicsim - sóhajtott Sam. - Kell egy kis idő, míg megtalálom a helyem odaát. De ha közben szükséged lenne rám, csak értesíts, oké? Bármikor. Danielnél hagytam egy kütyüt, amivel bármikor elér, rendben?

- Rendben. Kösz - próbált halványan elmosolyodni Cass. - A szülinapomra eljössz, ugye?

- Feltétlenül - ígérte Sam. - És karácsonykor is.

- Az jó - mosolyodott el végül Cass.

- Most menj, a többiek már biztos várnak. Érezd jól magad! - cirógatta meg az arcát Sam, majd még megölelték egymást, és Cass megint elment.

- Így már jobb - mosolygott Janet Samre.

- Igen - sóhajtott Sam. - Könnyebb úgy, hogy nem haragszik rám.

- Valóban. Kérsz egy teát? Egy pohár bort? Beszélgethetnénk mi is egy kicsit. Olyan rég volt már alkalmunk nyugodtan csevegni… és valószínűleg soká lesz legközelebb.

- Rendben. De kocsival vagyok, úgyhogy marad a tea.

- Vagy jöhet a bor, és itt alszol nálam.

- Nem szeretnék ekkora gondot okozni - mentegetőzött Sam.

- Ugyan már - forgatta meg a szemét Janet, és kiment a konyhába, hogy hozzon bort és két poharat.

- És most mesélj! - mondta, mikor visszatért, és letelepedett Sam mellé a kanapéra. Töltött mindkettejüknek a borból, aztán várakozón nézett a nőre.

- Mit szeretnél hallani? - nevette el magát Sam.

- Mindent - somolygott Janet.

- Akkor az hosszú lesz - biztosította Sam.

- Sebaj. Holnap Cass úgyis sokáig alszik, úgyhogy én is megengedhetem magamnak.

- Hát jó - révedt el egy kicsit Sam pillantása, miközben belekortyolt a borába. - Már lassan négy éve kezdődött… az Alfa-bázison - kezdett bele a történetbe Sam, és végül elmesélt mindent Janetnek.

- Ejha - csóválta meg egy halvány mosollyal a fejét a doktornő a végén. - Nem mondom, Malek tényleg jó pasi… mármint… úgy értem a gazdateste.

- Meglehetősen - értett egyet nevetve Sam. - És jó fej is. Mármint Loran. És Malek… kedves, megértő és gondoskodó…

- Na, azért láttam másmilyennek is. Főleg az Alfa-bázison.

- Tudom - sóhajtott Sam. - Az embereiért bármire képes. És ha veszélyben tudja őket, akkor eléggé hirtelen és indulatos tud lenni. És akkor még nem láttad a Pangaron - somolygott Sam. - Ha nem lettem volna ott…

- El tudom képzelni - nevetett Janet.

- Nem, nem tudod - biztosította Sam.

- Oké - adta meg magát Janet. - Amúgy is jobb szeretem olyannak látni, mint amikor téged gyógyított. Akkor tényleg olyan… gondoskodó volt. Mikor elküldtél érte, nem mondom voltak aggodalmaim… de teljesen normálisan fogadott, és azonnal jött velem egy szó nélkül. És hamar megkedveltem én is.

- Örülök, hogy megérted - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Sam, miközben kitöltötte maguknak a maradék bort.

- Megértem. Bár nem örülök neki, hogy elmész. Nem lehetne… hogy őt csaljátok ide? Végül is nem olyan rossz itt a Földön.

- Nem, nem hiszem - tűnődött el Sam. - Az embereinek szükségük van rá. Amúgy meg… gondolj csak bele… Niont sem sikerült igazán titokban tartanunk… Róla pedig mindenki tudja, hogy kicsoda. Csak a folytonos feszültség lenne belőle. És ő lobbanékonyabb, mint Nion, pedig néha őt is nehéz visszafognom. De Malek már leosztott volna Mitchelnek néhány nevelő szándékú pofont, ebben biztos vagyok, és annak nem lenne jó vége.

- Igazad van - látta be Janet. - Csak… nekem is hiányozni fogsz.

- Te is jöhetsz hozzám bármikor - nyugtatta meg Sam. - Walter fejből tudja a Kerala címét. Esténként gondolsz egyet és átugrasz teázni.

- Persze… majd olyan energetikai kiadások mellett a tábornok azt fogja engedélyezni, hogy napi szinten személyes célokra használjuk a kaput - fintorgott a doktornő.

- Akkor… mondjuk… elindulsz a CSK1-el, mikor küldetésre mennek… hogy ne kelljen külön neked kaput nyitni, és onnan jössz tovább. És majd velük együtt visszatérsz, hogy az se kerüljön plusz energiába. Na, ez milyen ötlet?

- Hogy neked mik nem jutnak eszedbe - nevetett Janet.

- Egy üveg bor után ne csodálkozz ezen - kuncogott vele Sam is. - Amúgy meg… kellően kreatívnak kell lennie az embernek, ha el akarja érni, amit akar.

- Ez tény - nevetett Janet. - Szóval akkor tényleg nem lépsz le a térképről.

- Nem hát - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Számunkra ezt nehéz felfogni, de… tényleg kicsi ez a galaxis. A kapuval nincsenek távolságok.

- Ez igaz. És az is, hogy ezt nehéz felfogni. Ki tudja, hány ezer fényévre leszel… és mégis, csak egy kapu választ el minket.

- Így van - fojtott el egy ásítást Sam, és ahogy az órára nézett, látta, hogy jócskán elmúlt már éjfél.

- Lassan kerüljünk ágyba - ajánlotta Janet.

- Nekem jó lesz itt a kanapén - szabadkozott Sam.

- Igazából nincs is más lehetőséged - nevette el magát Janet. - Annak idején a vendégszobámból lett a gyerekszoba Cassnek. És bár most nincs itthon, hajnalban biztos meglepődne, ha ott találna az ágyában.

- Sikítófrászt kapna - látta be Sam is. - De ha kapok egy párnát, meg egy plédet, tökéletesen jó lesz itt a kanapén.

- Máris hozom - bólintott rá Janet, és néhány perccel később vissza is tért a holmikkal. Még gyorsan megágyaztak, aztán nyugovóra tértek.

- _Sam_ - szólalt meg az este folyamán először Nion.

- _Nem vagyok spicces, ha ezt akartad megjegyezni _- mosolygott Sam.

- _De igenis, spicces vagy_ - kuncogott Nion. - _De nem ezt akartam mondani. _

- _Hanem mit? _

- _Csak azt, hogy örülök, hogy egy kicsit könnyebb a lelked Cass miatt. _

- _Igen, tényleg _- hagyta rá Sam. _- Ő is megértette, hogy nem hagyom cserben… így mind a kettőnknek könnyebb. _

- _Valóban. És most aludj, késő van már. _

- _És nem tudsz ébren tartani? _- ugratta Sam.

- _De igen, még legalább ötven órát. De miért tenném, ha nem muszáj? Pihenj, holnap így is későn fogsz felébredni, és Daniel aggódni fog érted. _

- _Jól van, jól… már alszom is _- morgolódott Sam a szimbiótával. - _Kezdesz türelmetlen lenni. _

- _Dehogy _- nyugtatta meg Nion. - _Bár az, hogy belátható távolságba került az indulásunk valóban felvillanyoz egy kicsit. De semmi türelmetlenség…_

- _Tudod, kinek meséld_ - mosolygott Sam. - _Érzem én… _

- _Inkább aludj! _- szakította félbe Nion. _- Ezt majd megbeszéljük holnap. _

- _Rendben _- adta meg magát a nő. - _Jó éjt, Nion!_

- _Neked is_ - enyhült meg a szimbióta, és lassan mindketten elaludtak.

Másnap Sam valóban elég későn ébredt, a konyha felől már friss kávé illata lebegett felé.

- _Sam_ - szólt rá Nion, mikor az jutott az eszébe, hogy most kivételesen neki is jólesne egy kávé, és közben máris érezte, hogy kicsit frisebbnek érzi magát.

- _A kávé nem csak ezért jó_ - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - _Ez egy… hangulat… egy ilyen átbeszélgetett éjszaka után kávéillattal indítani az új napot_ - győzködte Niont, de érezte, hogy nem tetszik neki a kávéivás gondolata.

- _Nem is az illatával van bajom _- ellenkezett a szimbióta. - _Hanem a szervezetedre gyakorolt hatásával, amiből én is kapok. _

- _Jól van, jól van… legalább egy teát had igyak_ - morgott végül Sam, amibe Nion is beleegyezett.

Nem sokkal később már a konyhában ültek Janettel, és halkan beszélgettek, mikor Cass letámolygott az emeletről.

- Ti sem néztek ki jobban, mint ahogy én érzem magam - nézett végig rajtuk a lány.

- Néha nekünk is szabad, kisasszony - nézett rá kihívóan Janet.

- Persze - nevette el magát Cass. - Kapok egy kávét én is?

- Kapsz. Sok tejjel kevés kávét - hagyta jóvá Janet.

- Én pedig lassan megyek - állt fel Sam. - Danielt már biztos kitöri a frász, hogy hol vagyok - mondta, majd odalépett Casshez. - Ne feledd, amit mondtam Csibe! Csak hívj, és jövök.

- Tényleg jössz? - kérdezte a lány, mire Sam szemügyre vette Nion gondolatait, de abszolút pozitív érzelmeket talált csak benne, így rábólintott.

- Igen, megígértem. És a szülinapodon mindenképp itt vagyok! - ígérte még, majd megölelték egymást, aztán Sam Janethez fordult. - Mi még hétfőn találkozunk - mosolygott rá.

- Rendben, Sam - mondta Janet, majd még megölelték egymást, és Sam hazafele indult.

- Már aggódtam - nézett fel a könyvéből Daniel, aki a nappaliban olvasgatott, mikor Sam hazaért.

- Gondoltam. Bocs… kicsit elbeszélgettük az időt - vallott színt Sam.

- Sejtettem. Mi a terved mára?

- Először is letusolok és átöltözöm. Aztán készítek valami ebédet, és délután becsempészek néhány dolgot a bázisra. Már nem sok időm van összeszedni azokat a cuccokat, amiket magammal akarok vinni. Bejössz velem?

- Hogy én is bukjak a csempésszel együtt? Eszemben sincs - nevetett Daniel. - Különben is találtam néhány érdekes dolgot, ezzel el leszek egy darabig.

- Oké - hagyta rá Sam, és inkább elment fürödni.

~~ o ~~

- _Nincs képem több mindent összelopkodni_ - csóválta meg a fejét Sam órákkal később, mikor a laborjában újabb kristályt töltött meg olyan adatokkal, amiknek később hasznát veheti.

- _Akkor majd én. Ha megengeded_ - ajánlotta Nion, és mivel Samnek sem volt kifogása ellene, átvette a kontrollt és még összegyűjtött pár dolgot, amit fontosnak tartott. Leginkább a különböző ős-berendezésekkel kapcsolatos kutatások eredményeit, és Daniel elérhető fordításait a témával kapcsolatban, és mindent, amire az Odüsszeia asgard-magjával kapcsolatban rájöttek. Bár Sam sok olyan dolgot látott Nion gondolataiban az asgard technológiáról, amire ő korábban nem jött rá, azért örült, hogy ezt is magukkal viszik.

- _Remélem, nem veszik észre mennyi mindent lemásoltunk_ - sóhajtott Sam.

- _Én pedig remélem, csak akkor veszik észre, ha már elmentünk_ - reagált Nion. - _Amúgy meg, ha úgy alakul, hogy rájönnek… majd kötünk valami üzletet. A vezetőiteket könnyű elhallgattatni némi technológiai fejlesztéssel._

- _Nion!_

- _Mondd, hogy nincs igazam! Ezen a világon általában olyan emberek jutnak vezető pozícióhoz, akik megvesztegethetőek. _

- _Azért vannak kivételek_ - védekezett Sam.

- _Természetesen. De az elnökötök, és még sokan a vezérkarban mindent eltűrnének… még akár a tok'rák jelenlétét is a Földön, ha kapnának mondjuk egy teltacot. Vagy bármi nagyobb kaliberű eszközt. Esetleges fegyverekről már nem is beszélve. Ezért a kis információért, amit kölcsönveszünk, elég lenne akár egy zatar'c detektor, vagy valami hasonló._

- _Azért ne becsüld le az információ fontosságát. Életet menthet._

- _Ez tény - _hagyta rá Nion, mikor az utolsó kristályt kivette a számítógépből, és visszaadta az irányítást Samnek, aki bepakolta ezt is a hátizsákjába a többi holmi mellé.

- _Van kedved meglátogatni Teal'cet?_ - kérdezte a szimbiótát.

- _Miért ne? Legalább őt és Danielt nem éri meglepetés. Elég lesz a két hisztérikát lekezelni_ - egyezett bele Nion.

- _Akkor mehetünk_ - vett egy nagy levegőt Sam, és elindult Teal'c szállása felé, remélve, hogy ott találja a jaffát.

Néhány perccel később Teal'c ajtót nyitott nekik.

- Carter alezredes! - üdvözölte a nőt.

- Helló, Teal'c! Bejöhetek?

- Természetesen - nyitotta szélesebbre az ajtót Teal'c, így Sam besétált a szobájába.

- Tehetek érted valamit, Carter alezredes? - fürkészte a férfi.

- Csak arra gondoltam, szeretnék nyugodt körülmények között elbúcsúzni tőled.

- Vagyis jól sejtettem, hogy elmész - sóhajtott Teal'c.

- Igen. Nem igazán van más választásunk. Már így is többen tudnak Nionról, mint kellene. Ha végleg kiderül, hogy itt vagyunk, a tábornok a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem tud megvédeni minket az NID-tól. Márpedig arra nincs szükségünk, hogy kísérleti nyúl legyünk az 51-es körzetben.

- Ezt megértem - bólintott rá a férfi.

- Kösz - mosolygott rá Sam, miközben letelepedtek.

- Nehéz távol élni az otthonodtól, Carter alezredes - figyelmeztette Teal'c.

- Tudom - sóhajtott Sam. - Te nem gondoltál rá, hogy hazamenj?

- De igen, többször is - tűnődött el Teal'c. - Párszor meg is próbáltam, mint tudod. De mindig visszatértem a Földre. Mióta a népem felszabadult…

- Nem egészen úgy alakultak a dolgok, mint terveztétek Bra'tackal - fejezte be a mondatot Sam. - Tudod, Teal'c… a demokráciát is tanulni kell, ahogy bármi mást. A néped kétezer éve szolgálta a goa'uldot… most meg kell tanulnia, hogy kell szabadnak lenni. Gyakorlással, próbálkozással. Mint mikor egy kisgyerek tanul járni. Néha elesik, megüti magát, de aztán feláll, és megpróbálja újra. Csak így lehet.

- Valóban, Carter alezredes - hajtott fejet Teal'c. - De belefáradtam a hatalomra törők cselszövéseibe. Inkább szembenézek olyan ellenséggel, aki szemtől szembe támad.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Sam. - Mert te egyenes és becsületes vagy. De sajnos nem mindenki ilyen. Sem köztünk, sem köztetek, sem sehol máshol. És… tulajdonképpen örülök, hogy maradsz. Te és Daniel vigyáztok a Földre.

- És Mitchel alezredes?

- Hogy Niont idézzem… Mitchel alezredes jó katona addig, amíg harcolni kell, de Isten ne adjon olyan helyzetet, mikor az eszét kéne használni - nevette el magát Sam.

- Ez kemény kritika, Carter alezredes.

- Valóban, Teal'c. Sajnálom, talán nem kellett volna kimondanom - mosolygott továbbra is a nő. - De azért kérlek, figyeljetek rá! Hajlamos átgondolás nélkül fejjel menni a falnak. És vigyázzatok Janetre is, rendben?

- Úgy lesz, Carter alezredes - bólintott rá Teal'c. - Veled minden rendben lesz?

- Igen, azt hiszem - mosolyodott el Sam. - És… néha te is eljöhetnél meglátogatni.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Emlékezz csak az Alfa-bázison történtekre…

- Ahol is Malek és Bra'tac kézfogása békét hozott a népeink közé - fejezte be a mondatot gyorsan Sam, mire kis tűnődés után végül Teal'c fejet hajtott. Sam közben érzett némi bizonytalanságot Nionban. Nem Teal'ckel szemben, hanem a jaffa esetleges látogatásával és a többiek reakciójával kapcsolatban. Egy bíztató gondolattal próbálta megnyugtatni a szimbiótát, aztán a figyelme visszafordult a barátja felé.

- Nagyon fogtok hiányozni - mosolygott rá. - Tíz éve már, hogy elválaszthatatlan a CSK1.

- Időről időre elszakadt valaki - tűnődött el Teal'c. - Hol Daniel Jackson, hol Jonas Quinn vagy O'Neill, néha én is. Eddig te voltál az egyetlen biztos pont, Carter alezredes. De most úgy tűnik rajtad a sor.

- Igen, igazad van - mosolyodott el Sam. - De én valószínűleg nem térek már vissza, legfeljebb látogatóba. És akkor is hiányozni fogtok. Főleg te és Daniel.

- Te is hiányozni fogsz, Carter alezredes. És… Mitchel tudja már?

- Nem, még nem. Nem igazán akarom neki elmondani, csak az utolsó pillanatban.

- Nagyon dühös lesz.

- Tudom. Fel vagyunk rá készülve. És… még mindig így a könnyebb. Nem lenne türelmünk elviselni a morgását… nem értené meg.

- Igen, ez valószínű.

- Viszolyog a tok'ráktól, ahogy O'Neill tábornok is - sóhajtott Sam. - És Niontól sem várhatnánk el, hogy a végtelenségig lenyelje a beszólásokat.

- Valóban - hagyta rá Teal'c.

- Minden rendben a szimbiótáddal, Carter alezredes? - fürkészte Samet.

- Igen, Teal'c, nem kell aggódnod. Még mindig… bizalmatlan vagy vele szemben?

- Valójában nem - tűnődött el a férfi. - Csak… aggódom.

- Az jó. Az nem baj - mosolyodott el Sam. - És én is aggódom érted. A csapat lassan kicserélődik körülötted, és…

- És az újak már nem értenek meg úgy, mint ti - bólintott rá Teal'c. - De a világon minden változik, Carter alezredes.

- Ez így van, Teal'c. És mi alkalmazkodunk a változáshoz.

- Valóban. De a CSK1 nélküled és O'Neill nélkül már nem ugyanolyan. És ezt Daniel Jackson is így fogja érezni.

- Tudom. Azért ti tartsatok ki, ameddig lehet - kérte Sam.

- Úgy lesz - hajtott fejet Teal'c. - De egyszer majd én is hazamegyek - tűnődött el végül. - Ha már úgy érzem, nincs rám szükség ezen a világon.

- Tudom - mosolyodott el Sam. - És akkor majd Daniel is megtalálja valahol a helyét.

- Mire gondolsz, Carter alezredes? - nézett rá kérdőn a jaffa.

- Nem tudom, Teal'c - rázta meg a fejét sóhajtva Sam. - Csak egy érzés, hogy Daniel sem a Földön fog megöregedni. Áh… lehet, hogy butaság az egész, és csak a saját lelkiismeretemet próbálom megnyugtatni azzal, hogy nem én leszek az egyetlen, aki elhagyja ezt a világot. Ne is beszéljünk róla!

- Ahogy akarod - bólintott rá Teal'c. - És… mihez kezdtek majd… te és Nion?

- Tudósra, fizikusra mindig szükség van, Teal'c. Nem félek attól, hogy unatkozni fogunk. Nion mindenféle kutatásra kapható, ami egy kicsit előbbre mozdítja a világot. Ebben olyan, mint én. Úgy látszik… ez családi vonás - nevette el magát végül.

- Micsoda?

- Tudod, apám is tökéletes összhangban volt Selmakkal, ahogy én is Nionnal. Ritka szerencse.

- _Ez több, mint összhang, Sam_ - szólalt meg Nion is. - _Loran is összhangban van Malekkel, csak… kissé eltér a személyiségük. Ez nem baj. Tudják kezelni, mindketten._

- _Tudom_ - mosolyodott el Sam. - _De mi mindenben összepasszolunk. Szerencsére. _

- _Igen, ez nagy szerencse_ - hagyta rá mosolyogva Nion, így Sam figyelme visszatért Teal'chez.

- Mindig volt egy csomó olyan kutatási téma, amivel itthon nem volt időm foglalkozni. Most majd mindnek szerét ejtem - mondta mosolyogva.

- Remélem, így lesz, Carter alezredes - bólintott rá Teal'c.

- Így lesz, hidd el. És… most nem tartalak fel tovább… csak… szerettem volna, ha nem Mitchel duzzogása közben kell megbeszélnünk ezeket a dolgokat.

- Valóban kellemesebb volt így - értett egyet Teal'c. - És… tudod már, mivel érvelsz Mitchelnek?

- Bárcsak tudnám - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Majd… improvizálok.

- Rendben.

- Akkor jó éjt, Teal'c. Hétfőn találkozunk!

- Jó éjt, Carter alezredes - hajtott fejet a férfi, majd Sam kisétált a szobájából, és egy halvány mosollyal a felszín fele indult.

- Napok óta nem láttam mosolyogni - szólította meg néhány kanyarral arrébb Landry tábornok.

- Mostanában nagyon másoktól függ, hogy tudok-e mosolyogni - állt meg vele a nő. - De amikor rájövök, hogy az igaz barátok még mellettem állnak, akkor sikerül.

- Sam - engesztelte a férfi.

- Van, aki elfordult tőlem - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - Olyan, akitől nem ezt vártam volna. Kicsit… fájt, hogy csalódnom kellett benne.

- Talán csak fél, erre nem gondolt?

- Igen, mindenki fél, és mindenki dühös, és mindenki csalódott... És mindenkinek az érzéseire nekem kell tekintettel lennem. Azt senki nem veszi figyelembe, hogy én mit érzek. De én akkor is inkább azt a néhány embert akarom látni, aki tűzön-vízen át kitartott mellettem. Ők az igazán fontosak - mosolyodott el megint Sam.

- Ennek örülök - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a tábornok arcán is. - És rám is számíthat. Tudja, hogy örülnék, ha maradna.

- Tudom, uram. Köszönöm. De tényleg mennem kell.

- Egyszer majd elmondja miért?

- Egyszer majd el - hagyta rá mosolyogva Sam.

- Tényleg jó oka van elmenni? Mármint… nem úgy értem, hogy nyomós oka, hanem… valami olyasmi, amitől most mosolyog, mert eszébe jutott.

- Igen, így van - bólintott rá Sam.

- És engem itt hagy a kíváncsiságban?

- Jobb ez így - nevette el magát Sam.

- Szóval… mégiscsak ígértek magának valamit?

- Hát… tulajdonképpen… igen - ismerte be Sam továbbra is vigyorogva.

- És… nem tudnék esetleg… fölé licitálni?

- Huh - nevette el magát Sam, majd úgy tett, mint aki elgondolkodik. - Nem, nem hiszem - mondta végül.

- Mi lehet ennyire csábító? - tűnődött mosolyogva az idősebb férfi.

- Uram, egy titkomról tud, legyen elég annyi - kérte Sam.

- Hát jó… de csak egyelőre! Megígérte, hogy egyszer elmondja!

- Tudom, felelőtlen ígéret volt - nevette el magát a nő. - De egyszer majd elmondom.

- Rendben. Most haza indult?

- Igen, uram.

- Jól van, akkor jó pihenést. Áh… nem látta valahol Dr. Jacksont? A fordítócsapat haja égnek áll egy felirattól, amit a CSK9 hozott haza, de senki nem tudja, hol van Daniel.

- Nálam - vont vállat Sam, és csak megforgatta a szemét, mikor a felettese arcán látta a meglepődést. - Rábíztam a házamat, így pár napja odaköltözött. De ha a fordítócsapat igazán el akarta volna érni, akkor felhívják a mobilján. De az igazság az, hogy nagyon nem szeretik, mikor Daniel elhalássza előlük a dicsősséget. Inkább hetekig ülnek rajta, és csak utána látják be, hogy nekik ez nem megy.

- Ez igaz. Akkor főjenek csak a levükben.

- Helyes - nevette el magát Sam, majd elköszöntek egymástól, és Sam hazaindult.


	24. Chapter 24

Az utolsó Földön töltött napján Sam kissé szomorúan ébredt, és ennek nem csak az volt az oka, hogy az utolsó pillanatra hagyta a temetői látogatást. Miközben felkelt, be kellett látnia, hogy Danielnek megint igaza volt, és maga az a tény is szomorúsággal tölti el, hogy elhagyja a Földet. Végül aztán összeszedte magát, megmosakodott és felöltözött. Daniel már a nappaliban ült, és elmerült a könyveiben. Ha nem lett volna rajta másik póló, mint tegnap este, Sam meg lett volna győződve róla, hogy úgy ül ott, ahogy este magára hagyta.

- Mit tervezel mára? - nézett fel a jegyzeteiből, mikor Sam megállt mellette.

- A délelőttöm foglalt - sóhajtott Sam. - De utána a tiéd vagyok. Mit szeretnél?

- Nem is tudom - töprengett el a férfi. - Csak veled tölteni egy kis időt, mielőtt elmész.

- Hisz az elmúlt két hétben mást sem csináltál - nevette el magát Sam.

- Tudom, csak… - fintorgott Daniel.

- Jól van, jól van… ebédre itthon vagyok - ígérte Sam, majd elköszönt Danieltől, és elindult.

Útközben vett pár szál virágot, aztán a temetőhöz hajtott. Bár az elmúlt években rettenetesen hiányzott neki az apja, Sam ritkán járt ki hozzá a temetőbe. Talán épp azért, mert Jacobhoz hasonlóan ő is próbálta elrejteni, magába fojtani az érzéseit, a gondolatait. De azt is tudta, hogy ez most nem fog sikerülni.

Sam hosszú időt töltött az apja sírja mellett, gondolatban sok mindent elmesélt neki, és néhány dolgot Selmaknak is. Valójában még mindig úgy érezte, hogy ők ketten örülnének a bekövetkezett eseményeknek, és nem csak Selmak, de Jacob is helyeselné a döntését. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy minden nehézséget leszámítva az apja élvezte a tok'ra létet, és most már sokkal jobban meg is értette, hogy miért. Aztán megint csak az járt a fejében, hogy mindketten megérdemelték volna, hogy legalább egy kis ideig élvezhessék a kemény munkájuk gyümölcsét. Hisz olyan sokat dolgoztak azon, hogy legyőzzék a goa'uldot és a replikátorokat. Kétezer évig küzdött Selmak, de végül az igazi békét már nem ízlelhették meg. Ők is a háború áldozataivá váltak, ahogy oly sokan az idők folyamán.

Végül még az jutott eszébe, hogy annak idején milyen kétségbeesve kérte Maleket, hogy ne vigyék el az apja testét, most pedig mennyivel jobb lenne, ha egy számára könnyebben elérhető bolygón lenne eltemetve. De végül belátta, hogy Jacob is így szeretné, hisz a Föld volt az otthona, és még sok száz, sok ezer fényévnyire tőle is csak azért dolgozott, hogy a Föld soha ne juthasson sok szerencsétlen bolygó sorsára.

Magasan járt már a nap az égen, mikor Sam visszatért a valóságba. Vett egy nagy levegőt, még elbúcsúzott az apjától, aztán felállt, és kifele sétált. Érezte Nion vigasztaló ölelését, de ugyanakkor hálás volt neki, hogy békén hagyta egész délelőtt, és nem tartotta hülyének, amiért a rég halott apjához beszél.

- _Segíthetek valahogy, Sam? _- törte meg végül mégis a csendet a szimbióta.

- _Nem, Nion… majd… összeszedem magam. Csak tudod… nagyon hiányzik. _

- _Tudom. És… nem csak apádat gyászolod, hanem Selmakot is._

- _Ez meglep? _

- _Nem is tudom _- - tűnődött el Nion. _- Ismerve a régi gondolataidat… mindig voltak… fenntartásaid a tok'rákkal kapcsolatban, még ha néhányunkat barátnak is tartottad. De tudom, hogy Selmakot szeretted. Tényleg szeretted. Ez egy kicsit ellentmondásos._

- _Érdekes dolog ez _- _-_ lassított le Sam, ahogy a hatalmas temetőben a kijárat fele sétált. - _Tudod… eleinte csak hálás voltam neki. Amiért megmentette apámat. Sőt… a legelején még ez a hála is csak amolyan… kötelességből jövő érzés volt. Megmentette apámat, így hálásnak kell lennem neki. De aztán az újabb és újabb találkozások alkalmával megismertem Selmakot. Ahogy kibékítette apámat Markkal, ahogy elfogadta, hogy apámnak itt a családja, a gyerekei, az unokái, akiket szeret… Szóval rájöttem, hogy Selmak nem az a mumus, akinek eleinte gondoltam. Hogy ugyanolyan érzései vannak, mint egy embernek. És sokszor dolgoztunk együtt… és bár az akcióinkat megfűszerezte Selmak stílusa… mindig a jó ügyért küzdött, ahogy mi is. De igazából… tudod, mikor szerettem meg?_

- _Mikor? _

- _Miután megmenekültünk a Neturól. Együtt töltöttünk egy egész hetet. Tudod, hogy korábban mikor töltöttem apámmal egy egész hetet? Mikor még iskolába jártam. _

- _Szóval Selmak apádhoz is közelebb hozott. _

- _Igen, így van. Tudod abban az egy hétben nagyon sokat beszélgettünk. Eleinte komoly dolgokról, főleg, míg apám és Selmak összeszedték magukat. Nagyon rossz állapotban voltak, idő kellett nekik. De aztán, ahogy mindketten felépültek, viccesebbre vettük a figurát, és nagyon kellemes pár napot töltöttünk még együtt. Addig sosem értettem, miért mondta Saroosh, hogy végignevette az életét Selmakkal. De ott megértettem. Selmak nagyon jó fej volt. És ő is nagyon hiányzik. Bár apám jobban, de… Selmak is. _

- _Tudom, Sam. Ezt éreztem_ - nyugtatta meg Nion. _- És, hogy igazságtalannak tartod._

- _Mert az - vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő. _

- _Igen, tényleg az. Sokan haltak meg ebben a háborúban, akiknek élniük kellene. _

- _Te is gyászolsz sokakat. Testvéreket, szerelmeket és… és Egeriát _- fürkészte Sam Nion gondolatait, de a szimbióta olyan sok mindent érzett egyszerre, hogy szinte képtelen volt átlátni.

- _Egeria… anyánk volt, nem csak a királynőnk_ - szomorodott el Nion is, amit Sam is érzett, így vennie kellett egy nagy levegőt, hogy kissé felszabaduljon mindkettejük érzései alól, de Nion folytatta. - _Bár nálunk ez egy kicsit más, mint nálatok, embereknél, de akkor is. És az emlékeidben szembesülni a halálával… szörnyen nehéz volt. Most már értem Malek akkori viselkedését. _

- _Miért, mi történt?_ - kérdezte Sam.

- _Tudod, mindannyiunkat nagyon lesújtott, ami történt. De Malek… teljesen összetörve tért vissza. _

- _Nagyon megviselte, amit átélt - emlékezett vissza Sam is. _

- _És… talán egy kicsit hibáztatta is magát_ - tűnődött el Nion.

- _Ez butaság. Ő maga mondta, hogy Egeria már évek óta haldokolt. Nem tehetett volna semmit_ - védte Sam Maleket. - _Ha még erélyesebben lép fel, amit mondjuk úgysem engedtem volna neki, de ha megpróbálja… talán nyert volna néhány órát, egy napot… de nem tehetett volna semmit Egeriáért. _

- _Igen, ez valóban így van. De tudod, volt az életének olyan szakasza, mikor ő maga is kutatott Egeria után. Sokan… nagyon sokan próbálkoztak ezzel. _

- _És úgy gondolja, hogy neki észre kellett volna vennie valamit, amit senki más sem vett észre?_ - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- _Nem tudom, mit gondol, Sam. A te gondolataidat ismerem, az övét annyira nem. De idő kellett neki, hogy összeszedje magát. _

- _Tudom, sokat beszélgettem vele a Pangaron. Próbálta elrejteni az érzéseit, de…_

- _De te már akkor átláttál a falain_ - mosolyodott el halványan Nion. - _Kevesen képesek erre. Sokaknak ő a szigorú, megközelíthetetlen parancsnok._

- _Valóban az_ - mosolyodott el Sam. _- De mögötte ott van… úristen, majdnem azt mondtam, az ember… _

- _Tudom, mire gondolsz_ - nyugtatta meg Nion. - _A szigorú külső alatt valóban mélyen érző lélek. De ezt sosem vallaná be. _

- _Nem hát. De alaposan elkanyarodtunk a témánktól. _

- _Csak… fájt, hogy szomorú vagy. _

- _Néha szembe kell néznünk az érzéseinkkel. _

- _Valóban -_ látta be Nion. - _Csak szeretnék segíteni. _

- _Tudom. Az ölelésed sokat segít. _

- _Ennek örülök. De most ideje hazamennünk. Daniel már biztosan vár. _

- _Már nem gondolod úgy, hogy Malek féltékeny lenne rá?_ - mosolyodott el Sam.

- _Hát, nem is tudom_ - ugratta a szimbióta. - _Ha ezt az utolsó hetet elmesélem neki…_

- _Csak nyugodtan_ - vont vállat Sam mosolyogva, miközben beszállt a kocsijába, és hazafele indult.

- Mi ez az illat? - lépett be a házba egy fél órával később.

- Csak beszabadultam a konyhába - nézett fel Daniel.

- Te főztél?

- Nyugi, csak zacskóból - nevette el magát a férfi. - Isteni levest főzök zacskóból, és még a mirelit pizzát is remekül meg tudom sütni. Tudom, valami nagyobb teljesítményt kellene nyújtanom búcsúebéd gyanánt, de nem akartam kárt tenni a konyhádban. Legalább addig, míg itt vagy.

- Ugyan, imádom a zacskós levest és a mirelit pizzát - nevette el magát Sam.

- Ez most nem volt igaz, de jól hangzott - állt fel Daniel.

- Valóban - nevetett tovább Sam, miközben a konyha fele indultak, és leültek ebédelni.

Ebéd után kitelepedtek a nappaliba, de Sam még egy pillanatra belépett a szobájába, és egy nagyobb borítékkal tért vissza.

- Ez még a tiéd - nyújtotta át Danielnek.

- Mi ez? - nézett rá gyanakodva a férfi.

- Néhány fontos infó - vont vállat Sam. - A jelszavak a gépemhez, a Kerala címe és koordinátái, a kommunikátor használati utasítása, és hasonlók.

- Sam, a gépeden van egy csomó titkos anyag…

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy plakátold ki a faliújságra a jelszavaimat. Csak… férj hozzá, ha szükséges. Át is viheted a gépemet az irodádba, mielőtt még valami idióta technikus lecsap rá. Majd reggel még átvisszük.

- Rendben - adta meg magát Daniel. - De… időnként jelentkezz, oké? Csak hogy tudjam, jól vagy, és ne aggódjak érted annyit.

- Igenis, parancsnok, értettem - szalutált nevetve a nő.

- Sam… van neked épp elég parancsnokod. Én csak, mint a barátod kérem.

- Jól van, ígérem, jelentkezni fogok. Most nincs kedved sétálni egyet?

- Miért ne? - állt rá Daniel, így elindultak.

- Mi fog a legjobban hiányozni? - kérdezte kisvártatva Daniel.

- A csapat - vont vállat Sam.

- Most komolyan…

- Abszolút komoly voltam, Daniel - pillantott rá a nő. - Tudod, hogy a bázison éltem az életemet. Ha hetente pár éjszakát itthon töltöttem, vagy mondjuk minden harmadik hétvégét, már sokat mondok. A munkámnak éltem, ahogy te is azt teszed. Jó, a motorom hiányozni fog… a pizza… hogy elmenjek kondizni… vagy egy jó film egy szabad estémen. Igaz, néhány jó filmet és zenét rátettem egy kristályra, de az újakról lemaradok. De ezek helyett majd találok más elfoglaltságot. A régi kutatásaim helyett is találok újakat. A Kerala egy gyönyörű világ, szóval sétálni, túrázni, futni tudok ott is. Egyszer még az úszásra is ráveszem Niont - kuncogott Sam, főleg ahogy érezte a szimbióta ellenkezését, de aztán elkomolyodott újra. - De a csapat… az hiányozni fog. Biztos lesznek ott is barátaim… de a CSK1 jóban-rosszban együtt volt tíz évig. Nagyon sok mindenen keresztülmentünk együtt. Ezt nehéz lesz bárkinek überelni.

- Gondolom - mosolygott rá Daniel. - És… az új filmeket majd utánad küldöm. Ha hiányzik az akció az életedből, csak megnézel egyet…

- Igen, ez hiányozni fog…

- Hogy minden harmadik nap megpróbálják szétlőni a hátsódat?

- Igen, valami olyasmi - fintorgott nevetve a nő. - A pörgés, az izgalom, az adrenalin.

- Hitted volna valaha, hogy ilyet fogsz mondani?

- Nem - nevetett Sam. - És nem is vágyom vissza egyik csatánk közepébe sem. De azért a felfedezés izgalma tényleg hiányozni fog.

- Biztos érdekes munkád lesz odaát is.

- Igen, csak… bezárkózom egy laborba… míg itt sorban fedeztük fel a világokat.

- A tok'rák biztos számos olyan világot ismernek, amit mi nem. De… értem, mire gondolsz. Nem tudsz te megülni a fenekeden - nevetett Daniel.

- Nem. De majd erre is találok megoldást - mosolygott rá Sam, majd egy kis ideig szótlanul sétáltak tovább.

- Hogy tervezted az utolsó estédet? - sandított a nőre Daniel.

- Nem terveztem semmi extrát - vont vállat Sam.

- De ez az utolsó estéd - nézett rá kihívón Daniel.

- Vagyis?

- Mondjuk mozi? Vacsora valahol? Sörözés, biliárd?

- Ilyen sorrendben jöhet, Nion még úgysem volt moziban - tört ki a nevetés Samből. - Viszont biliárdban lesöprünk a színről.

- Kettő egy ellen… ez nem fair - húzta el a száját Daniel, de azért mosolygott, így Sam nem vette komolyan.

- Nem hát - hagyta rá. - De holnap olyanok leszünk, mint a mosogatórongy.

- És? Félsz, hogy Malek kiszúrja, hogy nélküle buliztál? - nevetett vele Daniel. - Nion nem tudja eltűntetni a karikákat a szemed alól?

- Nekem igen - vágott vissza nevetve Sam. - Rajtad jobban meglátszik majd.

- Sebaj. Majd Mitchel azt hiszi, egy fordítás fölött töltöttem az éjszakát. Nem először gondol ilyet, és nem is utoljára.

- Nekem oké, ha neked is - nevetett tovább Sam. - Akkor menjünk haza, szedjük rendbe magunkat, aztán indulás bele az éjszakába.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Daniel.

Végül az estéjük egészen jól sikerült, ahogy azt Daniel tervezte, némileg sikerült elterelnie a nő gondolatait a búcsúzásról. Vacsora után elmentek a törzshelyükre, hogy játszanak pár parti biliárdot, amit persze Sam rendre megnyert, és már elmúlt éjfél, mikor hazaértek.

- Daniel - lépett oda a férfihoz Sam a nappaliban.

- Hé, ugye nem akarsz nagyon búcsúzkodni? Remélem két, maximum három hét, és összeülhetünk a sugárzó dobozod miatt - nézett rá egy halvány mosollyal Daniel.

- Igen, úgy tervezem - bólintott rá Sam. - Nem lopod ki nekem az 51-es körzetből?

- De nem ám - rázta meg a fejét Daniel. - Annyit vállalok, hogy valahogy bejutok a raktárba, és rácsempészek egy jeladót. Aztán gyere érte és sugározd fel.

- Emlékszel, mit mondott erre apám?

- Mit?

- Mi vagyon én, Scotty?

- Jól van, na. Te meg tudod csinálni - erősítette meg Daniel.

- Persze. De a másolatról te gondoskodsz.

- Mennyi bajom van veled - játszotta az elégedetlent a férfi. - Lesz neked másolat. De bevinni nem tudom, hacsak nem felfújhatós lesz, mint a strandlabda. Úgyhogy a bejuttatás te reszortod.

- Oké - egyezett bele Sam. - A sugárral az is menni fog.

- És lehetőleg azt az izét egy atombiztos kabinban vizsgáld. Nem az emberi test tűréshatáraira tervezték. Igaz, hogy pár percig nem okoz maradandó károsodást, de tíz perc felett már komoly mellékhatásai vannak. Nem szeretnélek kitenni neki.

- Tudom - sóhajtott Sam. - Óvatos leszek, ígérem. Majd egyeztetünk.

- Jól van, akkor… most pihenjünk egy keveset - ajánlotta Daniel.

- Jól van - sóhajtott Sam, de láthatóan nehezére esett volna mozdulni, így Daniel odalépett hozzá, és megölelte.

- Fel a fejjel! - mondta neki bíztatón. - Menj, és próbálj meg aludni! - engedte el, és a szobája ajtaja felé fordította. Sam még vett egy nagy levegőt, de végül engedelmesen besétált a szobájába, és hamarosan ágyba tette magát.

~~ o ~~

Sam az éjszaka hátralévő részében sem aludt túl sokat. Az élete legkülönbözőbb jelenetei ötlöttek eszébe, ezekről mesélt Nionnak, aki egy halvány mosollyal hallgatta, és ahogy azt előre megjósolták, reggel csak a szimbióta hathatós közbenjárásával tudott elfogadható emberi külsőt kölcsönözni magának.

Reggeli közben, és ahogy elindultak Daniel látta rajta az elérzékenyülést, de nem akarta még nehezebbé tenni a számára, így csak tűnődve figyelte, és végül beültek a kocsiba, és a bázis fele indultak.

Egyből az eligazításra mentek, és Sam csak lesütötte a szemét, ahogy magán érezte Landry tábornok fürkésző pillantását. Mikor aztán a csapat szétszéledt, Sam még Daniel után szólt, hogy egy fél óra múlva jöjjön át hozzá, aztán a tábornok után ment.

- Bejöhetek, uram? - állt meg az ajtajában.

- Jöjjön csak, alezredes - mosolygott rá a férfi, mire Sam belépett, és betette maga mögött az ajtót. - Szóval… mikor látjuk újra?

- Ezt… nem igazán tudom, uram. Most mindenképp szükségem lesz egy kis időre, hogy megtaláljam a helyem.

- Hát, remélem, sikerül.

- Én is, uram - mosolygott vissza a nő.

- Sam… árulja el, miért megy el! Kérem!

- Hát jó - sóhajtott Sam. - Van ott… valaki… aki nagyon… fontos nekem - mosolyodott el újra.

- Egy férfi? - kezdte kapizsgálni a tábornok a lényeget.

- Egy tok'ra. Egy férfi és egy szimbióta.

- Értem - bólintott rá tűnődve a tábornok. - És… ismerem?

- Uram… - nevette el magát Sam.

- Ez igent jelent - szűkült össze a férfi szeme, de ő is mosolygott közben. - Nem sok tok'rát ismerek…

- Azért egypárat igen.

- Ezért kíméljen meg attól, hogy fel kelljen sorolnom őket - forgatta meg a szemét Landry.

- Elsőre is ki tudná találni, ha egy kicsit elgondolkodik - ugratta Sam.

- Ez kicsit pimasz volt - jegyezte meg a tábornok, de közben tűnődött a lehetőségeken.

- Lehetett volna rosszabb is - grimaszolt Sam. - Nos?

- Igazából a magával kapcsolatos jelentések elég sűrűn emlegetnek egy nevet…

- Valóban?

- Igen.

- És kiét?

- Maleknek hívják, ha jól emlékszem - nézett kérdőn a férfi Samre, és a nő mosolya minden beismerésnél többet mondott.

- Igen, az ő neve valóban gyakran felmerül a jelentésekben.

- Azt hiszem, erre tényleg nem tudok licitálni - ismerte be a tábornok. - De… kérdezhetek valamit?

- Tudom, mit akar kérdezni - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Mit?

- Hogy én szeretem őt, vagy Nion? Ha tudná, hányan megkérdezték már ezt…

- És?

- Négy éve már, hogy szeretem Maleket. Ez elég válasz?

- Igen, alezredes - adta meg magát Landry. - Csak nehéz beletörődni, hogy elveszítek egy jó katonát és egy jó barátot.

- Elérhető leszek - ismételte Sam már vagy századszor az elmúlt napok folyamán.

- Remélem is - bólintott rá a tábornok. - Biztos lesz olyan helyzet, hogy keresni fogjuk.

- Csak bátran - mosolyodott el Sam. - De most mennem kell. Még millió dolgom van, és csak egy fél órám.

- Hát akkor… viszlát, Sam - lépett oda hozzá a férfi, és búcsúzóul megölelték egymást.

- Viszlát, uram! Hamarosan találkozunk - ígérte még, aztán kisétált az irodájából és a laborjába ment.

Míg Daniel nem jött, szétszedte a gépét, és még egyszer végiggondolta, hogy vajon mindent összeszedett-e, amire szüksége lehet, aztán átcuccoltak Danielhez. Mikor ott összerakták a technikát, Sam nagyot sóhajtott.

- Közeledik a perc - ugratta Daniel.

- Legalább te hagyjál békén - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Nyugi, csak hülyéskedtem.

- Tudom. Még… el kell futnom Janethez. Majd az indítócsarnokban találkozunk.

- Rendben - bólintott rá Daniel, és Sam a gyengélkedőre sietett.

Mikor odaért, megállt az ajtóban, és nézte, ahogy a doktornő tesz-vesz a gyengélkedőn, csak egy perccel később vette észre, hogy látogatója van.

- Meghívsz a lakásavató bulidra? - kérdezte Samet.

- Adott körülmények között ez vicces lenne - nevette el magát Sam. - Te nem jártál még az alagutakban.

- Muszáj nektek a föld alatt élni?

- Ezt majd megkérdezzük Malektől - bólintott rá Sam. - Majd, ha eljössz meglátogatni.

- Rendben - egyezett bele Janet.

- Daniellel úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy nagyjából három hét múlva összehozunk egy taktikai megbeszélést. Tarts vele! Örülnék, ha eljönnél, és talán a szakmai meglátásaidra is szükségünk lesz. És szerintem Malek is örülne neked.

- Oké, ott leszek. Daniel szóljon, hogy mikor.

- Majd megmondom neki. Most mennem kell!

- Jól van, vigyázz nagyon magadra! És remélem Nion is vigyáz rád!

- Ajaj, néha jobban is, mint kéne - nevette el magát Sam.

- Helyes!

- Persze - fintorgott Sam. - De te is vigyázz magadra, rendben? És ha bármiben kell segítség, rám számíthatsz.

- Tudod, megtaníthattad volna a kristályodat kezelni, mielőtt lelépsz - tett úgy Janet, mint aki elgondolkodik.

- A kristályt a véremben lévő naquadah működteti - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - De lehet, hogy létezik valami áthidaló megoldás. Felírom az elvégzendő kutatások listájára.

- Oké - nevetett Janet. - Most menj, mielőtt Mitchel leszedi a fejed.

- Ez elkerülhetetlen lesz - húzta el a száját Sam. - Drukkolj, hogy túléljük!

- Nion majd megvéd.

- Ha odáig fajul, hogy erre szükség lesz, már rég rossz.

- Jól van, jól van, mielőtt még sötétebbre festjük a képet, mint amilyen, indulj szépen! - sóhajtott Janet, majd a két nő még megölelte egymást, és Sam nehéz szívvel kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

Még útközben gyorsan felvette a felszerelését, aztán az indítócsarnok felé sétált. Mikor odaért látta, hogy a többiek még nincsenek ott, így inkább egy nosztalgikus mosollyal körbehordozta a tekintetét az ismerős helyiségen. Néhány perccel később azonban Daniel érkezése szakította ki a gondolataiból. A férfi, ahogy belépett, Sam fele nyújtotta a mobilját.

- Igen? - nézett rá kérdőn Sam, de Daniel csak várakozón nézett rá, így Sam végül átvette a telefont, és beleszólt.

- Samantha Carter.

- O'Neill - szólalt meg a tábornok hangja a vonal másik végén, mire Samnek egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete.

- Uram?

- Örülök, hogy még nem ment el.

- Miért?

- Szeretnék… bocsánatot kérni.

- Miért?

- Carter! Tudom, hogy bunkó voltam. Sajnálom, oké?

- Oké - sóhajtott Sam békülékenyen. - Uram, én tudom… én megértem miért. Tudom, hogy mit tett önnel Kenen. És… tudom azt is, hogy… hogy utálja Maleket, meg minden… Én sajnálom! Az egészet.

- Tudom, Carter - sóhajtott Jack is, és Sam érezte a hangjában a szomorúságot. - Ez így alakult.

- Igen, uram.

- Szóval elmegy…

- Igen, uram - ismerte be Sam, de valahogy Jacknek nem tudta azt mondani, amit a többieknek, hogy mindig elérhető lesz. Tudta, hogy Jack úgysem keresné soha. A történtek után főleg nem. - Uram… köszönöm, hogy még beszélhettünk.

- Jacksonnak köszönje - vallotta be Jack, és Sam érezte a hangján, hogy fintorog. - Tudja, milyen rábeszélőkéje van.

- Igen, uram, tudom - mosolyodott el Sam, de aztán egy sóhajjal lehunyta a szemét. - Jack… sajnálom.

- Tudom, Sam - vetette le egy pillanatra a hivatalos maszkot a férfi is. - Semmi baj. Vigyázzon magára, rendben?

- Rendben.

- Akkor… viszlát!

- Viszlát, uram! - köszönt el Sam is, és kinyomta a telefont, és visszasétált Danielhez.

- Köszönöm - mondta neki csendesen.

- Igazán nincs mit.

- De van. Sokkal jövök neked - mondta Sam, de közben besorjáztak a többiek, az élükön Mitchellel.

A férfi a kis csapat élére állt, és várakozón nézett a kapura.

- Hát, lássuk, milyen titkokat rejteget a P8X 413.

- És milyen kincseket! - tette hozzá sóvárogva Vala.

Sam még egy pillanatra felsandított az irányítóterem ablakára. Landry tábornok egy biccentéssel még egyszer elköszönt tőle, és bár Sam Walternek nem mondott semmit az indulási terveiből, a férfi szomorú mosolyából sejtette, hogy ő is mindennel képben van. Még rámosolygott, aztán a többiek után indult fel a rámpán.


	25. Chapter 25

- Au - fintorgott Mitchel, mikor kiléptek a kapu másik oldalán.

A többiek csak némán végignéztek az eléjük táruló város romjain.

- Alkeshek munkája - mondta ki Sam Nion gondolatait. - Legalább három.

- Mikor történhetett? - nézett rá Mitchel, de Daniel válaszolt.

- Nagyjából kétszáz éve - mondta, ahogy szemügyre vette a közeli házakat, amit lassan újra birtokba vett a természet. - Ahogy elnézem, életnek semmi nyoma. Talán mindenkit elpusztítottak, talán a támadás után elmenekültek a túlélők. Vagy elhurcolták őket rabszolgának.

- A műszerek sem jeleznek semmit - erősítette meg Sam. – Se életjel, se energiaforrás.

- Hát, akkor igazán nincs mitől tartanunk - vont vállat Mitchel, és bemasírozott a házak közé, a többiek pedig követték.

Egy darabig együtt haladt a csapat, de aztán ki-ki érdeklődése szerint itt-ott lemaradt.

- _Ideje, hogy átöltözzünk_ - vett egy nagy levegőt Sam, így kerestek egy félreeső, viszonylag épségben maradt épületet, ahol megejthették a dolgot.

- _Gyönyörű ez a ruha, Sam_ - mondta Nion.

- _Köszönöm! Szerinted Maleknek is tetszeni fog?_

- _Hát, ha nem akadna el a szava már attól, hogy felbukkanunk, ettől biztos. _

- _Hm… ez jó_ - mosolygott Sam, miközben bepakolta a cuccait és a bakancsát a hátizsákjába. Végül aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és kisétált az utcára.

Daniel épp akkor bukkant elő egy másik házból, és egy pillanatra megdermedt, ahogy meglátta Samet.

- Eszméletlenül jól nézel ki - vigyorgott rá néhány másodperccel később. - Soha nem láttalak még ennyire csinosnak. Egy kicsit irigylem Maleket. Nem… nem kicsit.

- Köszi - pirult el a nő, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Teal'c is feléjük indult az utca végéről. Végül azonban Mitchel hangjára kapták fel a fejüket, aki a hátuk mögött bukkant fel váratlanul.

- Carter, hogy néz ki? Mi ez a gönc magán?

- _Sam, kérlek, had üssem meg még búcsúzóul!_ - rimánkodott neki Nion. - _Csak egy nevelő szándékú pofon, ahogy szoktad mondani. Nem lenne túl nagy, csak hogy egy kicsit megszédüljön tőle. Annyira jót tenne neki!_

- _Nyugalom. Nem alacsonyodunk le arra a szintre_ - csitította Sam, majd Mitchel felé fordult.

- Ez egy ruha, Cam - nézett még viszonylag nyugodtan a szemébe.

- Valamelyik házban találta? Nem mondták még magának, hogy nem kell mindent kipróbálni, amit talál? Lehet, hogy még valami leprát is kap tőle.

- Nem találtam - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Ez a ruha az enyém.

- Mi? - nézett rá értetlenül a parancsnok. - És nem talált jobb időpontot a divatbemutatóra, mint egy küldetést? Nem mondom, nem rossz, de az egyenruhája strapabíróbbnak tűnik. Azonnal öltözzön vissza!

- Eszemben sincs.

- Carter! Nem úgy gondoltam, hogy itt mindenki előtt… Bújjon szépen vissza oda, ahol átöltözött, és vegye szépen vissza az egyenruháját.

- Szó sem lehet róla - tiltakozott tovább Sam.

- Miért? Mit tervez? - nézett rá gyanakodva a férfi, akinek kezdett leesni, hogy valami nincs rendben.

- Cam… el kell mondanom valamit.

- Mit? Újfajta egyenruhát akar szabadalmaztatni? Elsöprő sikere lenne a férfi kollégáknál, de a küldetések sikerére gyakorolt hatása kétségessé teszi, hogy keresztül tudná vinni. Elég komoly nemzetbiztonsági következményei lennének.

- Komolyan venne egy percre? - emelte fel a hangját Sam, miközben Nion azon morgott, hogy Mitchel semmiben sem különbözik O'Neiltől, ami az értelmi képességeit illeti, de erre Mitchel is visszavett egy kicsit a stílusból. - Köszönöm - fintorgott Sam.

- Mit akar elmondani? - nézett rá bosszúsan a férfi. Mindig is bosszantotta, hogy ugyanaz a rangjuk, így igazából névlegesen hiába ő a parancsnok, Samnek nem parancsolhat. Ez most még feltűnőbb volt, ami dühítette.

- Cam… elhagyom a CSK1-et - vágott bele végül a mondandójába Sam.

- Tessék? - guvadtak ki a férfi szemei.

- Jól hallotta. Elhagyom a csapatot, és… elhagyom a Földet is.

- És itt marad? Választhatott volna jobb helyet is - nézett körül cinikusan Mitchel. - Kicsit romos. Ha akarja, segítünk felújítani. Legalábbis egy házat, ahol meghúzhatja magát.

- Nem, nem maradok itt - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- Hova akar menni?

- A Keralára.

- Az… az nem egy tok'ra bolygó? - pörögtek a fogaskerekek a férfi fejében.

- De igen, az - hagyta rá Sam.

- Carter, fejezze be ezt a hülyeséget! Mit keresne maga ott? Ez dezertálási kísérlet, hadbíróság elé állíttathatnám!

- Nem tudná rám bizonyítani.

- Még hárman hallották rajtam kívül. Mindenki hallotta, igaz? - nézett körbe, de nem látott túl sok támogatást a többiek arcán, még Valáén sem. - Maguk tudták… - esett le neki a tantusz. - Mindenki tudta, csak én nem? Hát ez csodás! - háborgott.

- Cam, kérem… csak hallgasson meg!

- Eszemben sincs! Ez őrültség! Carter, térjen már észhez! Miért akarna épeszű ember odamenni?

- Talán mert tok'ra - vágta oda neki Sam, aki kezdte elveszíteni a maradék türelmét.

- Tessék? - nézett rá a férfi döbbenten.

- A szimbióta, akivel egyesültem a Visaron, még mindig itt van bennem.

- Hogy micsoda? - akadt el teljesen a férfi szava.

- Jól hallotta.

- Ez… egyszerűen hihetetlen - gurult dühbe még jobban Mitchel. - Mégis mit képzelt…

- Cam - szólalt meg Daniel óvatosan, de Mitchel villámló szemekkel fordult felé.

- Maga ne szóljon bele, Jackson!

- Kénytelen vagyok. Cam, ha most nem viselkedik okosan, nem csak egy emberét veszíti el!

- Úgy… szóval mind összeesküdtek ellenem - nézett végig rajtuk, de mindegyik állta a pillantását. - És mind beállnak tok'rának? Vagy hova mennének?

- Nekem az egész galaxis az otthonom - vont vállat a szokásos nemtörődömségével Vala.

- Na persze - fintorgott Mitchel, de Teal'c félbeszakította.

- Én bármikor hazamehetek a Chulakra - mondta halkan, és a megfontolt, nyugodt szavaitól Mitchel is csillapodott valamennyit.

- És maga hova a bánatba akar menni? - fordult Daniel fele. - Megint felemelkedik?

- Engem számos világban szívesen látnak - tűnődött el Daniel figyelmen kívül hagyva a második kérdést. - A Kelownán, a Vyuson, a Keben, a Cimerián, ha egy kicsit megerőltetem magam, még talán a Noxon is… Bár rég nem láttam Lyát, el tudnám érni, ha nagyon akarom.

- A Keralát megint kihagytad - sandított rá Sam.

- Való igaz - pillantott rá Daniel, és egy pillanatra összemosolyogtak.

- Hát, ez elképesztő - csóválta a fejét még mindig döbbenten Mitchel. - És mégis mit várnak tőlem ezek után?

- Csak annyit, hogy elenged békésen - nézett rá viszonylag lecsillapodva Sam.

- Mikor minden követ megmozgattam, hogy visszacsábítsam a csapatba?

- Visszajöttem, mert szükség volt rám. De már nincs.

- És elviszi a Föld összes titkát a tok'ráknak…

- Nem hinném, hogy sok újat tudnék nekik mondani - vont vállat Sam. - És különben is, Cam… nincs háború. És a tok'rák sosem voltak ellenségek.

- Hogyne, persze.

- Akkor had meséljek el valamit, Cam - lépett közelebb hozzá Sam, aki megint dühbe gurult, főleg, mert már Nion is kezdte teljesen elveszteni a béketűrését. - A hajón a kristályt… nem én fordítottam meg, hanem Nion. Én nem lettem volna elég gyors, az emberi reflexek sehol nincsenek egy tok'ráéhoz képest. Ha nincs Nion, maga most halott lenne, és valószínűleg mi mindannyian. És sokkal csúnyább vége lett volna az egésznek.

- Na persze - fintorgott Cam lehajtott fejjel.

- Cam, csak annyit kérek, hogy engedjen el!

- És hogy számolok el magával otthon? Mondjam, hogy ütközetben eltűnt?

- Ezt bízza Landry tábornokra.

- Mi? Ő is tudta?

- Igen - ismerte be Sam.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy bennem miért nem bízott meg?

- Talán mert tudtam, hogy így fog reagálni, ahogy most reagált. Az utolsó akcióban bíznunk kellett egymásban, annyira, hogy még az életünket is egymás kezébe tettük. Bízott volna bennem, ha tudja, hogy tok'ra vagyok?

- Biztos, hogy nem.

- Akkor megválaszolta a saját kérdését.

- De… miért csinálja? Miért akar önként odamenni? Miért adja fel az életét?

- Az elmúlt napokban annyiszor végigmondtam már ezt a történetet - forgatta meg a szemét a nő. - Mondjuk úgy, nekem megéri. Hiába mondanám el, hogy miért, úgysem értené meg.

- Tudja mit, Carter? - nézett rá villámló szemekkel a férfi. - Felőlem azt csinál, amit akar! Oda megy, ahova akar! De ha engem állítanak hadbíróság elé a maga hülyesége miatt, én a föld alól is előkerítem, és nem állok jót magamért.

- _Ahhoz azért nekem is lesz néhány szavam, te szájhős _- morgott Nion. _- Sam, legalább hadd mondjam el neki a véleményem!_

- _Nem! Eddig viszonylag békés volt, de a jelenlétedtől bekattanna_ - hárította el Sam.

- _Még ennél jobban?_

- _Hajaj _- mosolyodott el gondolatban Sam, de aztán a figyelme visszatért a feletteséhez.

- Magának nem lesz semmi gondja az eltűnésemmel. Senki nem fog kérdezni semmit.

- Na persze. O'Neill tábornok majd megdicsér, amiért elvesztettem a kedvenc emberét. Szerintem puszta kézzel tekeri le a fejem, ha megtudja.

- Majd Landry tábornok lecsillapítja - füllentett Sam, mert azt már végképp nem volt kedve beismerni, hogy Jack is tud a kis akciójáról. - Cam, kérem…

- Cserbenhagyja a világát…

- Ez ne! Kérem! - nézett rá keményen Sam. - Itt voltam az összes nagy lekvárban. Nap mint nap kockáztattam az életem a Földért tíz éven keresztül. A goa'uld ellen, a replikátorok ellen, az Ori ellen. Azt hiszem, megtettem mindent, ami tőlem telt. Elhárítottunk minden fenyegető veszélyt. Békében hagyom itt a világomat. Most csak az embereken múlik, hogy mi lesz a sorsa.

- Mondhatok bármit, igaz?

- Tulajdonképpen igen - ismerte be Sam.

- Tudja mit? Menjen! Ne is lássam! Menjen a saját feje után! - legyintett Mitchel, és elmasírozott. Sam csak sóhajtott, és fejcsóválva nézett utána.

- _Sam…_ - szólította meg Nion.

- _Jól vagyok_ - vett egy nagy levegőt a nő, és hálás volt a támogatásért és bátorításért, amit a szimbióta felől érzett mindvégig.

- Sam… - lépett közelebb hozzá Daniel is.

- Jól vagyok - ismételte meg Sam hangosan, amit a szimbiótának is mondott. - Rosszabbra számítottam. Mármint, hogy… megpróbál erővel itt tartani.

- Sam… Cam a barátod, csak… csak most kicsit bekattant. Majd megnyugszik.

- Remélem - sóhajtott a nő, majd Valához fordult. - Vala, köszönöm, hogy kiálltál mellettem.

- Ugyan! - vigyorgott a nő. - Egy vacsora lesz - pillantott Danielre, mire az elnevette magát.

- Kettőt is kapsz. Jó kislány voltál.

- Kösz! - vigyorgott tovább Vala. - Akkor… megyek kincset keresni. Viszlát, Sam!

- Viszlát! - intett vissza neki Sam, mire a nő elsétált.

Sam kis ideig követte a tekintetével, aztán Teal'chez fordult.

- Ugye időnként meglátogatsz?

- Feltétlenül, Carter alezredes! - hajtott fejet a jaffa.

- Azt hiszem, erről a rangról már lemondhatok - vont vállat a nő rezignáltan.

- Nem - tiltakozott Teal'c. - Ezt a rangot kiérdemelted. A tiéd, amíg élsz.

- Köszönöm, Teal'c - mosolyodott el Sam.

- Nincs mit megköszönnöd. Bátor, erős és hűséges harcos vagy. Megtiszteltetés volt melletted szolgálni.

- Ezt én is elmondhatom rólad, barátom - mosolygott rá Sam, majd még megölelték egymást, aztán Sam Daniellel elindult a kapu felé.

- Bocs, hogy egy hisztis Mitchelt hagyok rád - sandított Sam a barátjára.

- Ugyan - mosolygott rá Daniel. - Ha egy dühös unast le tudok csillapítani, akkor Mitchellel sem lesz baj.

- Igazad lehet - nevette el magát Sam is.

- Mondd meg Maleknek, hogy üdvözlöm.

- Megmondom.

- És azt is, hogy… ha nem vigyáz rád, akkor nagyon mérges leszek rá.

- Rendben, ezt is megmondom - nevetett Sam, aztán megtorpantak a kapu előtt.

- Sam… figyelj… én drukkolok neked, hogy minden terved váljon valóra, de… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy ha bármi is… szóval nem úgy alakul, ahogy szeretnéd, hozzánk bármikor visszajöhetsz.

- Kösz, Daniel - simogatta meg a férfi karját Sam. - Remélem, erre nem kerül sor, de azért jó tudni, hogy így van.

- Bármikor.

- Oké. Akkor… ideje tárcsáznom - sandított a kapura Sam.

- Tudod a címet?

- Még álmomból felriadva is - somolygott Sam, és a tárcsázóhoz lépett, és sorban beütötte a szimbólumokat. - Öhm… Daniel - fordult vissza még a barátja felé. - Vidd el Valát a nevemben is vacsizni.

- Elég lesz az a kettő - forgatta meg a szemét Daniel.

- Biztos? - nézett rá vigyorogva Sam.

- Értem a kaján vigyorodat, és nem, még mindig nem a barátnőm, és nem, még mindig nem randizni viszem.

- Persze, persze - nevette el magát Sam. - Csak jó lenne téged is boldognak látni.

- Valától idegroncs lennék, nem boldog - fintorgott Daniel.

- A kettő nem zárja ki egymást.

- Ha te mondod. De most inkább menj szépen! Akkor három hét múlva megkereslek. Nem tudom mikor, amikor nem leszünk küldetésben.

- Várlak - bólintott rá Sam, majd még megölelték egymást egy pillanatra, aztán a nő vett egy nagy levegőt, felsétált a kapuhoz, és átlépett rajta.

~~ o ~~

Mikor kiléptek a túloldalon, elégedetten néztek körül. Sam érezte a szimbióta megkönnyebbülését és örömét, hogy végre otthon lehet, és Nion türelmetlen várakozása, hogy újra láthassa Maleket összecsengett a sajátjával.

- _Sam, beszélhetnék én az őrökkel?_ - kérdezte Nion.

- _Persze_ - - állt rá a nő. - _Elvégre te vagy itthon._

- _Sam… te is itthon vagy. _

- _Igen… bár még szoknom kell a gondolatot_ - - sóhajtott Sam, de a fák közül felbukkant két őr, így Nion átvette az irányítást, és megvárták, míg közelebb érnek hozzájuk.

- Nion! Üdvözöllek itthon - köszöntötte az egyik.

- Köszönöm, Tilkhat - hajtott fejet Nion. - Jó újra itt lenni.

- Végleg hazatérsz?

- Igen, úgy tűnik - nézett körül Nion újra, és Sam érezte benne fokozódni a hazatérés örömét, ami őt is jó érzéssel töltötte el, de aztán Nion figyelme visszatért Tilkhathoz. - Értesítettétek már Maleket?

- Nem, még nem - rázta meg a fejét az őr.

- Szeretném meglepni.

- Nem lehet - tiltakozott Tilkhat. - Nagyon… dühös lenne ránk.

- Csak most az egyszer - kérlelte Nion.

- A parancs úgy szól, hogy minden kapunyitásról haladéktalanul értesítenünk kell a parancsnokot.

- Vállalom érte a felelősséget.

- Sajnálom, Nion - rázta meg a fejét a másik tok'ra. - Megértem az indokaidat, de nem lehet. Értesítenünk kell Maleket az érkezésedről. Így is… nagyon fog örülni neked.

- Tudom - adta meg magát Nion. - Rendben, legyen így. Beléphetünk?

- Természetesen - állt félre a két tok'ra, így Nion elindult a bázis felé.

- - _Hát, ez nem jött be_ - mondta neki Sam kuncogva.

- _Egy próbát megért. _

- _Valóban_ - nevette el magát Sam. - _Mit gondolsz, Malek elénk jön?_

- _Ebben biztos vagyok. Miért? _

- _Csak jó lenne kicsit kettesben lenni, mielőtt odalent belekeveredünk a nyüzsgésbe. _

- _Igaz - _hagyta rá Nion. - _Bár nem feltétlenül ezzel a hátizsákkal a nyakunkban kellene sétálgatni, így kevésbé romantikus_ - mondta, miközben lassan sétáltak a bázis felé.

Már majdnem odaértek, mikor a fák között felbukkant Malek. Nion megállt, és egy boldog mosollyal figyelte, ahogy a párja közelebb sétál hozzá, majd megölelték egymást. Egy kis ideig álltak így, aztán Nion visszaadta a kontrollt Samnek, aki még szorosabban ölelte Maleket, mire már ő is felnézett. Megcirógatta a nő arcát, majd megcsókolta. Sam boldogan simult a karjaiba, és el sem szakadtak egymástól, amíg bírták levegővel.

- Elmondhatatlanul örülünk, hogy újra itt vagytok - mondta neki végül Malek.

- Mi is örülünk - mosolygott rá Sam. - Szerettünk volna meglepni, de az embereid olyan szigorúak… a parancsod mindenek felett áll.

- És ez így helyes - bólintott rá Malek.

- Tudom, csak… szerettem volna látni az arcodat, mikor…

- Gondolod, hogy valami mást láttál volna rajta, mint most? - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Malek arcán.

- Nem, csak… szerettem volna ellenőrizni amit Nion mondott.

- Mit is?

- Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy szerinte mit fogsz szólni a ruhámhoz - sütötte le a szemét a nő, de aztán újra felnézett a másikra. - Azt mondta, hogy ha a szimpla jelenlétünktől nem akadna el a szavad, akkor ettől biztos. A meglepetéssel ezt tesztelhettem volna.

- Azt hiszem, így is kellőképpen elakadt a szavam. Nem találtam volna olyat, ami kifejezte volna, amit érzek - nyugtatta meg Malek. - Még most sem…

- A szemedben ott van minden - kuncogott Sam. - És most?

- Gyanítom, szeretnél megszabadulni a holmidtól.

- Igen - bólintott Sam. - Ugye nem hoztam túl sok mindent? - sandított a hátizsákjára.

- Neked kell összeszedni, ha tovább kell állnunk - ugratta Malek.

- Remélem, erre nem egyhamar kerül sor - sóhajtott Sam, miközben elindultak a gyűrűk felé.

- Én is. De hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre… nem, nem hoztál túl sok mindent. Rosszabbra számítottam.

- Köszi - nevette el magát Sam. - Csak azt hoztam, ami feltétlen kell, és bízom benne, hogy a többi cuccom bármikor elérhető.

- Gond volt, hogy eljöttél? - látott át rajta azonnal Malek.

- Semmi említésre méltó - húzta el a száját Sam. - Majd elmesélem.

- Mitchel?

- Leginkább - ismerte be Sam. - Úgy viselkedik, mint egy hisztis hároméves óvodás. Ha nem kapja meg, amit akar, mégpedig azonnal, akkor toporzékol és ordít.

- A múltkori tapasztalatom alapján nem is vártam tőle mást - vonta össze a szemöldökét Malek. - Bántott?

- Dehogy, nem - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - Nem volt semmi komoly gond. Tényleg - próbálta megnyugtatni a másikat. - Inkább mesélj arról, hogy sikerrel jártál a gyógyszerrel? Semmi hírt nem hallottam azóta, hogy eljöttél.

- Igen. Kellett még készítenünk, de időben elkészültünk vele. Hála nektek, sikerült megmentenünk egy világot.

- Ugyan - mosolygott rá Sam. - Örülök, hogy segíthettünk - mondta, miközben megtorpantak az erdei ösvényen, és a gyűrűkkel lementek az alagutakba.

- És mondd csak - sandított Malekre -, megvan még a kis búvóhelyünk?

- Természetesen - nyugtatta meg Malek.

- És van már függönyöm?

- Reméltem, hogy ezt elfelejted - vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi.

- Ne már - nézett rá rosszallón Sam.

- Van függönyöd - pillantott rá Malek a szeme sarkából. - Sötét, és vastag, amilyet szerettél volna.

- Köszönöm - mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten Sam, épp akkor, mikor befordultak a szállásukra, ahol úgy egyébként minden változatlan volt. Sam hihette volna akár azt is, hogy csak tegnap lépett ki innen.

- Minden ismerős - nézett körbe. - Ez jó.

- Én lassabban változom. És lassabban változtatok - ismerte be Malek.

- A magánéletemben én is szeretem az állandóságot - vont vállat Sam, miközben ledobta a táskáját, és szemügyre vette a két helyiséget elválasztó függönyt, ami határozottan tetszett neki.

Malek odasétált mögé, végigcirógatta a két karját, majd maga felé fordította.

- Gyönyörű vagy - mondta neki. - És ez a ruha álomszép.

- Tényleg? - jött egészen zavarba a nő, és undok módon Nion hagyta, hogy a füle tövéig elpiruljon, amin Malek jót mosolygott.

- Tényleg - erősítette meg. - De most… pihenned kellene. Úgyis hamarosan esteledik.

- Ugyan - tiltakozott Sam. - A Földön még csak kora délelőtt van. Nemrég keltem fel.

- Érzem, hogy fáradt vagy. És Nion is - ellenkezett Malek, finoman a nő homlokára téve a kezét.

- Ez… csak az elmúlt időszak hatása - tűnődött el Sam. - Nem voltak könnyű hónapok egyikünknek sem. Végre vége, de kell egy kis idő, míg lerázom magamról a hatását. És Nionnak is.

- Tudom - bólintott rá Male. - Ez természetes. De Nion majd segít neked is. De most…

- Most megzavartalak a munkában, és szeretnél visszamenni - nevette el magát Sam.

- Szó sincs róla - rázta meg a fejét Malek. - Semmi halaszthatatlanban nem zavartál meg. És eszemben sincs magadra hagyni.

- Helyes - bújt közelebb hozzá Sam, és ő szorosan magához ölelte. - Malek…

- Igen, Samantha, még most is kérdezhetsz valamit - nézett rá Malek, a szája sarkában egy alig látható mosollyal.

- Tulajdonképpen… halvány fogalmam sincs róla, hogy álljak neki az új életemnek.

- Tulajdonképpen - tett úgy Malek, mint aki elgondolkodik -, van otthonod, itt vagyunk mi… mi kell még?

- Elfoglaltság. Munka - vont vállat Sam. - Nem szeretek unatkozni, és gondolom, a többiek sem néznék túl jó szemmel, ha csak lébecolnék.

- Senki nem szólna, ha most pihennél egy kis ideig. Mindkettőtökre ráfér. Nagy dolgokat vittetek végbe. Megint.

- Malek… - forgatta meg a szemét a nő, mire Malek megadta magát.

- Megemlítettem a Tanácsnak a szarkofággal kapcsolatos terveiteket.

- És?

- Eléggé vegyes volt a fogadtatás.

- Gondolom sokan nem voltak elragadtatva az ötlettől, hogy egy tauri gazdatestet odaengedjenek a közelébe - fintorgott Sam. - Mégis mit hisznek? Hogy kiteszem Niont is és magamat is minden káros mellékhatásának? Eszemben sincs. Láttam mire képes az az átkozott doboz. Danielnek hetek kellettek, míg megszabadult a függőségtől. Nincs kedvem keresztülmenni ugyanazon. Csak szeretném megvizsgálni. Ez olyan nagy baj?

- Samantha… ez nem… kifejezetten neked szól, és a legkevésbé sincs köze a tok'ra-tauri ellentétekhez. Más sem mehet egyedül a közelébe, és ezt te is tudod. Ami pedig Garshaw-t illeti, ő támogatja a terveidet, úgyhogy nincs mitől tartanod.

- Ez komoly? - lepődött meg Sam.

- A legkomolyabb. Ő tisztában van a képességeiddel, és… nagyon szeretne hinni abban, hogy sikerrel jársz.

- Ahogy én is. És… mikor kezdhetnék hozzá?

- Samantha… mint mondtam, hamarosan beesteledik. Pihennünk kellene. Holnap… szeretném, ha mindent elmesélnél, ami veled történt, mióta elszakadtunk egymástól, mert végtelenül aggódtam érted az elmúlt hetekben. És ígérem, utána elkísérlek a kutatóbázisra.

- Rendben, rendben - nevette el magát Sam. - De én most nem vagyok fáradt. Biztos nem tudnék aludni. És… te sem vagy az a korán fekvő típus, ha jól sejtem.

- Valóban - látta be Malek. - Akkor szoktam nyugovóra térni, mikor a bázis nagy része már alszik.

- Még álmukban is vigyázol rájuk - mosolygott rá Sam.

- A bázis biztonsága még mindig az én felelősségem - vont vállat Malek.

- Tudom - bólintott a nő. - És azt hiszem, mindannyian nyugodtan alhatunk, amíg te vigyázol ránk.

- Örülök, hogy így érzel - mosolyodott el Malek is.

- És… most? - nézett rá kérdőn Sam.

- Úgy emlékszem, én tartozom neked valamivel - tűnődött el Malek.

- Valóban?

- Máris elfelejtetted? - sétált közelebb hozzá Malek.

- Dehogy. Voltak percek, mikor csak az ígéreted tartotta bennem a lelket - nevette el magát Sam.

- Örülök, hogy átsegíthettelek a nehéz pillanatokon - mondta Malek, majd a nő mögé lépett és a vállától végigcirógatta a két karját aztán megfogta a kezét, és óvatosan a nyakába csókolt.

Sam kis híján felszisszent az érzéstől, ami végigfutott a gerincén. Tudatában volt annak, hogy ez az érzés jórészt Niontól származik, de mégis ott rezgett az ő testében is. Hihetetlenül intenzív volt, soha nem érzett még csak ehhez foghatót sem. Tudta, hogy Malek mosolyog a meglepődésén, de újabb és újabb finom puszit adott a nyakába.

- Istenem - sóhajtott elhaló hangon a nő. - Hogy lehet ezt ép ésszel kibírni?

- Erről talán kérdezd meg Lorant - mosolygott Malek.

- Megkérdezhetem? - nevette el magát Sam is.

- Természetesen.

- Csak lazíts! - súgta Loran, aki átvette az irányítást, és megszakítás nélkül folytatta csókjaival azt az utat, amit Malek elkezdett. - Engedd át magad az érzésnek. Merülj el benne!

- Akkor perceken belül elájulok - biztosította Sam.

- Dehogy - kuncogott Loran, aki lassan felért a tarkójához.

- Ha Nion irányít is ilyen durva? - kérdezte Sam, de aztán megint elakadt a lélegzete.

- Nem, akkor még sokkal erősebb - ugratta Loran. - Csak próbáld ki!

- Tényleg a padlóról akartok felmosni mind a hárman? - próbált megfordulni Sam, de mivel Loran még mindig fogta mindkét kezét, nem tudott.

- Add meg magad, nincs esélyed menekülni - idézte Loran Sam régi szavait, mire a nő elnevette magát.

- Akkor legalább kerüljünk vízszintesbe - könyörgött. - Úgy talán tényleg kisebb esélyem van összecsuklani.

- Rendben - engedte szabadulni Loran, de ahogy Sam megfordult, egyikük sem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, és összeforrtak egy szenvedélyes csókban. Végül Loran szedte össze magát, elszakadt a nőtől, majd kézen fogta, és bevezette a jól ismert kis búvóhelyükre, aztán leültek az ágy szélére. - Elmondhatatlanul hiányoztál - súgta Samnek, és megcirógatta az arcát.

- Te is nekem - mosolyodott el a nő, és adott egy puszit Loran tenyerébe. - De most már itt vagyok, és itt is maradok.

- _Sam_ - szólította meg Nion.

- _Te még nem is beszéltél Lorannal _- mosolyodott el halványan Sam.

- _Valóban nem._

- _Nos… talán itt az ideje. _

- _Gondolod?_

- _Miért ne?_

- _Rendben _- egyezett bele Nion, és gyengéden átvette az irányítást Sam felett.

- Loran - mosolygott a férfira Nion.

- Szia, Nion - üdvözölte Loran is, és a mosolya csupán egy hajszálnyival vált félénkebbé, mint ahogy korábban Samre mosolygott.

- Ne - cirógatta meg az arcát Nion. - Nem kell tartanod tőlem.

- Tudom - sütötte le a szemét Loran. - Csak…

- Csak megleptelek.

- Egy kicsit - ismerte be a férfi.

- Nem akartam.

- Semmi baj - nézett fel rá Loran, és már őszintén mosolygott. - Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál Samanthára!

- Szívesen. Tudod, nekem is ugyanolyan fontos, mint neked.

- Igen, tudom. Örülök, hogy vele vagy. És örülök, hogy ennyire egy hullámhosszon vagytok.

- Sammel nagyon könnyű egy hullámhosszon lenni - nevette el magát Nion, de aztán valami eszébe jutott.

- Mi az? - nézett rá fürkészőn Loran.

- Csak… még az elején… mondtam neki valamit, amivel talán megbántottam.

- _Nion, szó sincs róla _- próbálta megnyugtatni Sam, aki pontosan látta, mi jár Nion fejében, és érezte a szimbióta bűntudatát. - _Megértem, hogy miért mondtad azt, amit mondtál. _

- _Tudom, de akkor sem lett volna szabad azt mondanom. Nem volt fair, sem veled szemben, sem a korábbi gazdatesteimmel szemben. _

- _Nion… tudom, hogy Syria jókedve és vidámsága milyen felszabadító hatással volt rád. De azt is tudom, hogy minden gazdatestedben megtaláltad azt, amit szerettél, ugyanúgy, ahogy benne. _

- _Akkor sem kellett volna ezt így kimondanom. Ne haragudj, Sam!_

- _Dehogy. És különben sem te mondtad ki, hanem én, te csak helyeseltél. De most felejtsd el ezt a butaságot, rendben? _

- _Rendben, Sam - _adta meg magát lassan Nion, és újra felnézett Loranra. A férfi fogta a kezét, és egy halvány mosollyal várta, hogy a figyelme visszatérjen hozzá.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Samantha nem haragszik rád, bármit is mondtál_ - _próbálta ő is megnyugtatni Niont.

- Igen, tudom. Az első napokban sok mindent mondtunk egymásnak, amit már nem mondanánk. Azóta sok minden megváltozott.

- Ez kívülről is látszik - mosolyodott el Loran. - A kezdeti bizalmatlanság után igazán közel kerültetek egymáshoz. Az, hogy jóban-rosszban számíthattatok egymásra, megalapozta a bizalmat kettőtök között.

- Pontosan - értett egyet Nion. - És remélem, hamarosan te is így bízol majd bennem.

- Én bízom benned, Nion.

- Ezek most még csak szavak…

- Nem, hidd el! - mosolygott rá Loran. - Bár korábban soha nem beszélgettünk, te és én, de mégis… megismerhettelek az alapján, ahogy Malekkel beszéltél. És ahogy Samanthára vigyáztál. Malek szeret téged. És én is szeretlek!

Nion egy kis ideig tűnődött ezeken a szavakon, majd elmosolyodott.

- Örülök, ha így van. Ezzel végre teljes a kör közöttünk - cirógatta meg Loran arcát, és magához húzta egy újabb csókra. Idővel érezni kezdte, hogy lassan Loran is igazán felenged, és a korábbi érzékiség visszatér a csókjába. Erre Nion halványan elmosolyodott, és egy egészen kicsit elhúzódott tőle.

- Mit gondolsz, tartogatunk még egy kis meglepetést Samnek? – kérdezte évődve a férfit.

- Nem is kicsit – mosolyodott el Loran is, majd megcirógatta a nő arcát, aztán lassan a simogatásával a nyaka felé indult, Nion pedig, ahogy megérezte a gyengéd érintést, lassan lehunyta a szemét, és átadta magát a csodás érzésnek, ami már ettől az egyszerű érintéstől elöntötte.

Loran lassan beljebb csúszott az ágyon, hogy a nő mögé kerüljön, és végül újra visszatalált csókjaival a nyakához, végtelenül lassú érzékiséggel végigpuszilgatva egészen a tarkójáig.

- Mond el, mit érez Samantha! – kérte rekedten suttogva Loran.

- Ezt nehéz lenne szavakba önteni – nézett fel Nion egy pillanatra. – Te is tudod, hogy ilyen csodára nincsenek szavak. Sosem érzett még ilyet… még próbálja felfogni… szavakat találni, amikkel leírhatja… de majd rájön… egyszerűen csak érezni kell… elmerülni benne, mint egy óceánban.

- Hát merüljetek el benne – bólintott rá Loran, és tovább folytatta a kedvese kényeztetését. Közben persze máshol is cirógatta a nő testét, hisz a gyönyörű testhezálló ruha olyan volt, mintha nem is lenne rajta semmi. Pár perccel később lehúzva a ruha cipzárját, lesimogatta a nő válláról a selymes anyagot, így már akadálytalanul csókolhatta a vállát és a hátát is, amivel néha egy-egy pillanatnyi szünetet adott Nionnak is, fokozva a türelmetlenségét, és egyben elnyújtva a gyönyör perceit.

- Feküdj el – kérte jó idővel később, mire Nion rámosolygott, váltottak egy rövid, érzéki csókot, majd végleg megszabadulva a ruhájától hasra feküdt az ágyon.

Loran egy percig csak nézte, gyönyörködött benne, majd végül engedve Malek türelmetlen vágyakozásának, átadta az irányítást a szimbiótának. Malek végigsimogatta a nő gerincét, majd a csókjaival is bejárta ugyanezt az utat, hosszasan elidőzve a nyakánál, élvezve minden reakciót, amit a partneréből kiváltott. Szinte ő maga is érezte azt a gyönyört, ami Niont és Samanthát átjárta, és érezte a nő izmait megfeszülni, ahogy az érzés csak fokozódott.

- Malek – szólalt meg kis idővel később Nion, de az ő hangja is rekedtebb volt a szokásosnál a vágytól.

- Ssss… - hallgattatta el a párja. – Ti sem hagytatok engem akadékoskodni – emlékeztette. – Mondtatok valami olyat, hogy túlkomplikálom a dolgokat…

- Tényleg? – tett úgy Nion, mint aki próbál emlékezni.

- Tényleg. Úgyhogy most nem komplikálok semmit… csak megmutatom, milyen az, mikor a szerelmed csókjaitól az egekig szárnyalsz.

- Lehet, hogy Samnek igaza lesz, és azt már nem bírjuk ki – nevette el magát Nion.

- Dehogynem – biztosította Malek, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a nőt, aztán gyengéden visszanyomta az ágyra, és ott folytatta a kényeztetését, ahol Nion egy perccel korábban félbeszakította.

Ezúttal azonban szenvedélyesebbre sikerült a ténykedése, így Nionnak már arra sem maradt ereje, hogy tovább évődjön a párjával, egyszerűen csak, ahogy korábban mondta, elmerült a gyönyör óceánjában, ami alig néhány perccel később teljesen elborította, miközben eljutott a csúcsra.

- Most már megfordulhatsz – duruzsolt a fülébe Malek, idézve Sam régi szavait, de Nionnak erősen össze kellett szednie magát, hogy megmozduljon.

Mikor sikerült neki, Malek megcirógatta az arcát, majd gyengéden megcsókolta. Közben érzékelte, hogy Sam visszakérte az irányítást Niontól, így egy kicsit elhúzódott tőle, és a nő szemét kutatta. Végül aztán elmosolyodott.

- Ne keresd a szavakat – mondta Samnek. – Én sem tudok rá olyat, ami visszaadná ezt a csodát.

- Köszönöm – adta meg magát mosolyogva Sam.

- Ugyan. Ez csak a viszonzás volt – nevette el magát Malek.

- Igaz. De ha így nézzük… akkor én is tartozom neked – tűnődött el Sam.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. Tudod… amit én kaptam tőled akkor… az is csodás volt. Úgyhogy… most te is visszakapod – nézett kihívón Sam Malekre.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Malek, és nem sokkal később már egy újabb csókba fonódtak össze, és Sam nem kis megelégedésére Malek ezúttal átadta neki a vezetést.

Sam el sem szakadva a párjától megszabadította Maleket a ruháitól, majd maga mellé húzva az ágyba lassan, érzékien felfedezte újra az egész testét. Csak most tudatosodott benne, hogy az elmúlt egy évben hány magányos éjszakán vágyott erre, hányszor álmodozott arról, hogy újra együtt lehetnek. A férfi forró bőre, az illata teljesen megőrjítette, és érinteni, csókolni akarta mindenhol, ahol csak lehetséges.

Közben Malek is megkönyörült a gazdatestén, de Sam Lorannak sem hagyta átvenni a kezdeményezést, amibe végül is férfi egy megadó mosollyal beleegyezett, és hagyta, hogy Sam azt tegyen vele, amit csak akart. Sam pedig egyre elégedettebben érezte, ahogy a férfi testén átfutnak a gyönyör hullámai. Közben persze, mintegy véletlenül Maleket is meg-megcirógatta, és ilyenkor mindig összemosolyogtak Lorannal, akire szintén hatással volt mindaz, amit a szimbióta érzett Sam érzéki simogatása hatására. Nem sokkal később pedig már elmerültek annyira az élvezetben, hogy elfeledkeztek az ilyen dolgokról, csak a csoda létezett, amit átéltek, ahogy a testük végül összeforrt, és ezúttal már együtt repültek a csillagok közé.

Egy perccel később kimerülten omlottak egymás karjaiba. Sam Loran vállára hajtotta a fejét, és a férfi szorosan magához ölelte, ahogy a légzésük lassan elcsitult, és ők megnyugodva merültek el ebben az újra felfedezett boldogságban.


End file.
